


«Ключи веры»

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Виртуальный мир. Мир, в котором ты можешь стать кем угодно – более сильным, более умелым, более удачливым. Мир, в котором можно выбрать пол, возраст, внешность. Мир, в котором можно спрыгнуть со скалы и воскреснуть, опуститься на дно океана и свободно дышать там, обрести крылья и парить над бездной. Вот только будешь ли ты счастлив в этом мире, даже если он стал для тебя реальнее настоящего?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	«Ключи веры»

– Так, и что тут у нас? – Даниил покрутил в руках яркую коробку. – Шлем виртуальной реальности, перчатки с датчиками, погрузитесь в игровой мир с головой, полный эффект присутствия…

На эту покупку парень копил почти год. Банальный монитор с джойстиком или геймпадом – практически прошлый век, современные технологии позволяли управлять персонажем с помощью движений глаз и датчиков на висках и кончиках пальцев – считыванием активности мозга, как при ЭЭГ, и пульса. Не то чтобы Дан был заядлым игроманом, просто хотелось хоть как-то отвлечься от рутинной работы на производстве, на пару часов сбежать туда, где можно стать магом, воином или кем-то еще – более удачливым и интересным, чем в реальной жизни. Тут и случай подвернулся – коллеги последний месяц активно обсуждали новую онлайн-игру «Ключи веры». Даниил тоже заинтересовался и решил попробовать – все равно его в очередной раз бросили по причине «ты неромантичный, и перспектив у тебя ноль целых шиш десятых», так что на неопределенный срок вечера вновь принадлежали только ему.

Парень вздохнул и, надев экипировку, запустил игру – ему предстоял выбор персонажа и знакомство с миром. Он ждал обычного приветствия, плоской картинки со списком, но не полутемной комнаты, в углу которой кто-то сидел за столом. Дан с удивлением огляделся: казалось, он может коснуться стены, ощутить под пальцами шероховатый камень. Собственно, он и не удержался, подошел, дотронулся – все и правда было настолько реально… Ровно так, как рассказывали. Пол под ногами – прочный, настоящий. Запах горящих дров в камине, воска от свечи, что тускло горела на столе.

– Здравствуй, путник, – раздался тихий голос, и Даниил даже вздрогнул – таким реальным он казался, как и старик, сидящий за столом. – Ты пришел в этот мир, как и говорилось в древних пророчествах. Но кто ты? Подойди ближе, я не могу разглядеть тебя.

После его слов магия разрушилась – перед Даном появилось системное сообщение:

«Выберите расу», и ниспадающий список с короткими пояснениями:

«Люди – самая многочисленная раса в мире. Существуют три государства со своим укладом и законами. «подробнее»

Эльфы – прекрасные свободные создания, живущие в лесах и покидающие их только в крайнем случае, или изгои, выживающие в человеческих городах. Гордые воины, прекрасные лучники и сильные маги. «подробнее»

Гномы – ремесленники, кузнецы, воины. Внимание! Данной расе недоступен класс «маг». «подробнее»

Оборотни – раса лесных охотников, решительные и порывистые, подчиняются своему королю, живут обособленно, стараются не вступать в конфликты. «подробнее»

Даниил даже завис на пару секунд. Человек? Банально, но хоть относительно знакомо. Эльф? Нет, вряд ли, лес ему и даром не нужен, а быть изгоем как-то не было особого желания. Да и слишком сильного несоответствия реальности и игрового персонажа иррационально не хотелось. Гном? Точно нет, ремесла на работе хватает. Оборотень? Тоже лес, а жаль, так что отпадает. Дан сосредоточился на надписи «подробнее» напротив пункта «люди».

«На данный момент в мире «Ключей веры» существуют три основных человеческих государства:

Ларран. Форма правления – жреческий совет. Жители этой страны религиозны и все делают во имя бога солнца. Степенны, не склонны к склокам, живут обособленно и мирно. В стране очень развито целительство.

Фисар. Морское государство, не гнушающееся пиратства. Вольный народ, лишь номинально подчиняющийся правителю. В истории этой страны случалось множество переворотов, и, возможно, новый зреет прямо сейчас. Веселые, совершенно бесшабашные, свободолюбивые.

Мелент. Государство воинов, постоянные походы в неизведанные земли – это то, к чему готовят с малолетства, но при этом исследователи и ученые, большинство открытий мира принадлежат им.

Внимание! От выбора государства зависит начальный квест».

Даниил опять завис. Подобные игры – не на неделю и не на месяц, в них можно играть годами, и прогадать с выбором не хотелось. Прикинув варианты, он решил выбрать третий пункт: исследовать новые земли – это обещало быть интересным.

– Теперь вижу, – вновь раздался голос. – Человек из Мелента, тот, кто неустанно ищет истину. Возможно, у тебя выйдет и в этот раз… Но какой знак ты несешь на груди?

И вновь системное сообщение:

«Выберите класс персонажа (для описания класса просто сосредоточьтесь на названии):

Маг

Друид

Лучник

Воин

Вор

Внимание! Первоначальный класс изменить невозможно, но при достижении двадцатого уровня вы сможете выбрать дополнительные характеристики из другого класса».

Дан хмыкнул. Маг – заманчиво, но много мороки. Друид – это больше к эльфам. Лучник? Неплохо. Воин – тоже. Вор? Квесты на утягивание того, что слишком хорошо лежит? Не мудрствуя лукаво, парень выбрал воина – простой класс, но кто сказал, что простота – это плохо, если грамотно к ней подступиться?

– Отважный воин, – подслеповато прищурившись, выдал старик. – Да, ты именно тот, кто нужен этому миру. Назови же свое имя, чтобы я мог внести его в книгу судеб.

Он открыл огромный фолиант, что до этого мирно лежал на краю стола, и потянулся за пером, а Даниил увидел очередное сообщение:

«Укажите имя персонажа. Или воспользуйтесь генератором имен».

Парень вздохнул. Вот уж чем-чем, а избытком фантазии он никогда не страдал, поэтому Дан без колебаний доверился генератору – всегда можно выбрать еще что-то, если предложенное не понравится.

«Кааел», – появилось перед глазами. Даниил усмехнулся: словечко было странноватое, но что-то в нем цепляло, может, сдвоенная гласная, как в реальном имени? Он несколько раз проговорил его в голове и кивнул: пойдет.

«Подтвердите выбор, – тут же потребовала программа и любезно подсказала: – Для подтверждения имени произнесите его вслух».

«Ну да, архивариусу нужно представиться», – мысленно фыркнул Дан и произнес вслух:

– Кааел.

Старик тут же начал выводить буквы, красиво и даже несколько торжественно. А Дан увидел перед глазами:

«Добро пожаловать в «Ключи веры», Кааел. В левом верхнем углу расположены иконки для связи с администрацией, – нужное тут же подсветилось, и Даниил удивился тому, что раньше даже не замечал ничего подобного, – и вызова подсказок, – снова подсветка. – С остальными особенностями игры вы познакомитесь во время ознакомительного квеста. Мы желаем вам хорошего отдыха».

– Готов ли ты узнать о том, что тебя ждет, Кааел? – заговорил архивариус одновременно с тем, как пропало сообщение.

– Да, готов, – отозвался Дан, помня о том, что в этой игре персонажи реагируют на реальный голос.

– Тогда присядь и послушай, – предложил старик, указывая на массивный деревянный стул. – Ты вовремя пришел ко мне, я еще успею рассказать тебе о том, что происходит… – до Дана донесся грохот, и старик с ужасом обернулся к стене, как и сам парень, чтобы увидеть, как рушится, превращается в мелкую крошку камень, а на фоне яркого света, льющегося из пролома, появляется темная фигура. – Боги! – шепчет архивариус и протягивает Даниилу массивный бронзовый ключ. – Возьми его, воин, и беги прочь… На тебя вся надежда! Спаси этот мир, найди ключи…

Это последнее, что слышит Дан, а потом картинка меняется: он словно просыпается и садится в кровати, все еще сжимая в руке ключ.

«Начать ознакомительный квест?» – любезно интересуется система.

Даниил даже головой помотал, пытаясь понять, что произошло, но решил, что это, наверное, обещанная зависимость первого квеста от первоначального выбора персонажа. Глубоко вдохнув, он сказал:

– Да, начать.

На стене появилось ростовое зеркало, и Дан увидел на небольшой значок, появившийся слева. «Журнал», – всплыло пояснение, стоило ему только посмотреть в нужную сторону. Открыв журнал, Даниил увидел новое задание:

«Подойти к зеркалу и выбрать внешность персонажа. По окончанию подтвердить выбор голосовой командой».

На выбор стандартно предлагались черты лица – с десяток вариантов, оттенок кожи, цвет и длина волос, рост и тип фигуры. Одежда и оружие – по стандарту для воина.

Дан решил, что для начала, чтобы не путаться, можно выбрать что-то максимально похожее на него в реальной жизни – более-менее похожий овал лица, немного смуглая кожа, темные короткие волосы и глаза, средний рост и телосложение. Подтвердив выбор и увидев уведомление о завершенном задании, он увидел тонкую голубую черту вверху – как оказалось, так игра показывала остаток очков опыта до получения нового уровня. Дан, если честно, немного терялся: он видел перед собой комнату, поразительно реальную, но стоило сосредоточиться, как появлялись значки и прочие элементы игры. Парень огляделся по сторонам: обычное помещение, простые, но прочные вещи, какие-то тетради на столе. Он уже собирался посмотреть, что там такое, как открылась дверь, с грохотом впечатавшись в стену.

– Кааел! – возмущенно крикнула невысокая девчонка, влетая в комнату. – Экзамены через пять минут, а ты все спишь! Бери тетради, и пошли скорее!

Одновременно с ее словами появилось новое сообщение в журнале: «Взять необходимые вещи (включить подсветку квестовых предметов?) и последовать за Ланой».

Парень мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, посоветовав не расслабляться, и, выбрав подсказку с подсветкой, ответил:

– Да-да, сейчас, погоди минуту.

– Да ты издеваешься?! – девушка казалась поразительно реальной, она нетерпеливо постукивала ножкой в мягком сапоге по полу и смотрела так укоризненно, что Дан собрал все необходимое в рекордные сроки. – Ладно, смотри, – Лана протянула парню пергаментный лист, – здесь список преподов, которых тебе нужно обойти, каждый расскажет тебе что-то важное, но об этом ты узнаешь и сам, а пока давай поспешим на первый экзамен, к нашему куратору.

И девушка побежала по коридору.

Даниил поспешил за ней, попутно пытаясь запоминать дорогу, решив, что по-видимому, упомянутое обещание преподов что-то рассказать и должно быть информацией о мире, не донесенной до него архивариусом. Кстати, о нем. Дан сосредоточился и заметил внизу ячейки инвентаря – кроме тетрадей, там находился и бронзовый ключ, полученный в самом начале. Успокоившись, Даниил вновь обратил внимание на маячившую впереди новую знакомую.

Бегая по академии, в которой он, оказывается, проучился десять лет, Дан изучал особенности игры, элементы управления, узнал, где брать зелья, как их быстро принимать, как драться, чем отличаются реальные игроки от персонажей игры, и еще много мелочей, которые старался запоминать, хотя программа готова была любезно подсказать в любое время, и парень не спешил отключать эту возможность. Наконец получив благословение от последнего наставника, он получил карту, которая тут же закрепилась в углу, и задание найти директора, который должен встречать делегацию из соседнего государства. Отыскав на карте нужную точку, парень, сориентировавшись, направился к лестнице, ведущей к кабинету директора.

Добравшись до немного помпезной двери, он даже вежливо постучал и, получив ответ, вошел. Директор Кофин, как значилось во вспыхнувшей подсказке над его головой, выглядел усталым и встревоженным.

– А, это ты, Кааел, – сказал он, чуть взбодрившись. – Я уже слышал о твоих успехах. Что ж, неудивительно, ты все эти годы был выдающимся учеником, именно поэтому я готовил для тебя особое задание, но, кажется, придется его отложить. Наставник сказал тебе, что я жду представителей Ларрана?

– Да, директор Кофин, – вежливо кивнул парень, уже немного привыкший к новому игровому имени и не вздрагивавший, как в первые разы, когда к нему обращались.

– Так вот, их до сих пор нет, и я начинаю тревожиться, – мужчина покачал головой. – Ты и сам знаешь, что в окрестностях сейчас неспокойно – дикие звери и эта шайка разбойников, – за то время, что Дан бегал по академии, он действительно неоднократно слышал жалобы на лиходеев, да и живность тоже упоминали. – Святоши, конечно, не самые последние воины, но что-то мне на душе неспокойно. Поэтому прежде чем ты окончательно покинешь стены академии, я прошу тебя выполнить еще одно задание – найди послов, ведь никто лучше тебя не знает местность вокруг академии.

В журнале сразу отобразилась соответствующая запись, и Даниилу, то есть Кааелу, поправил себя парень, ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Вот только почти сразу после этого перед глазами выскочила надпись: «Превышено рекомендованное время первого подключения к игре. Игнорировать предупреждение/выйти из игры». Дан прислушался к себе: голова не болела – был у шлемов виртуальной реальности такой недостаток, часть пользователей была не в состоянии долго находиться под их воздействием, – да и общее самочувствие было прекрасным. Видимо, действительно игровое и реальное время были в нелинейной зависимости, как и обещали разработчики, поэтому парень выбрал пункт «игнорировать», вернувшись в кабинет директора академии.

– Зайди к интенданту, – посоветовал Кофин, – он выдаст тебе некоторые полезные мелочи. Я очень надеюсь на тебя, Кааел, нам ни к чему проблемы с соседним государством, а они обязательно будут, если мы не найдем послов. Не стоит задерживаться, иди.

Даниилу только и оставалось, что кивнуть и выйти прочь. На карте появилась точка – тот самый интендант, – и парень поспешил к нему. Персонажи, с которыми он сталкивался, здоровались, та самая Лана, что вытащила его из комнаты, и вовсе повисла на шее, радостно возвестив, что один из профессоров предложил ей остаться в академии в качестве помощницы. Иногда мимо с деловым видом пробегали другие игроки, спеша отчитаться о выполненном задании или добраться до торговца. Вот они как раз на новичка, что едва успел добраться до пятого уровня на стартовых заданиях, даже внимания не обращали, но это не сильно трогало Даниила, ему пока вполне хватало общения с персонажами, являющимися частью игры. Кстати, до одного такого он как раз добрался. Интендант, услышав, куда и зачем идет выпускник, выдал стартовый комплект, состоящий из легкого кожаного доспеха и меча с характеристиками чуть выше, чем у того, что дали в начале, а также с явной неохотой вручил несколько зельев. Кстати, тут же Кааел получил первое второстепенное задание – интендант предложил во время прогулки по лесу собрать определенных травок, обещав за это немного заплатить. Парень решил, что деньги лишними не будут, и ударил с персонажем по рукам, а в журнале отобразилось еще одно задание. Вскоре Дан уже стоял за воротами академии и с интересом осматривался.

Вокруг раскинулся город. Довольно широкие улицы с такими же спешащими игроками и персонажами, невысокие дома, вывески – все как везде, мир условного Средневековья с магией. Решив, что по городу он еще погуляет, парень двинулся к воротам, за которыми, судя по карте, была дорога в сторону Ларрана.

Возле ворот он впервые наткнулся на эльфа, а точнее, эльфийку. Игрок, создавший себе такую аватару, явно не постеснялся с внешними данными, но на вкус Дана, хотя, конечно, сейчас все же Кааела, слишком переборщил, так что парень поспешно отвел взгляд и поспешил прочь, за ворота, туда, где ждало первое настоящее приключение в этом мире.

Он брел по дороге, не забывая поглядывать на карту, и все равно пропустил нужную тропинку, вот только возвращаться не хотелось, да и впереди вроде были заросли нужной интенданту травки, так что решение идти напрямик было принято без лишних сомнений. Это действительно оказалась искомая растительность, и Кааел, собрав ее, с удовлетворением отметил видоизменившуюся запись в журнале. Теперь стоило все же вернуться на тропу и заняться основным заданием. Или все же пойти через лес? Направление есть, карта исправно показывает его местоположение относительно цели, так почему нет? Решив так, парень пошел прямиком, не особо выбирая дорогу. Чуть позже случился его первый реальный бой, и это оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал – разбойник, по виду человек, выскочил из-за дерева, бросаясь на Кааела с ножом, и парень еле успел поднять появившийся в руке меч. Создалось впечатление, что им кто-то управляет – умелые блоки, нападения, но меч оттягивал именно его руку, и именно он направил его в сердце персонажа… Если бы разработчики не предусмотрели того, что разбойник просто рассыплется пикселями, а не упадет на землю хладным трупом, Даниил сразу покинул бы игру, потому что такое ему претило. Монстры – еще нормально, а вот люди… Парень передернул плечами, про себя порадовавшись, что во время обучающих квестов в академии поставил уровень жестокости на минимум. Меч пропал из рук, но тревога и неприятный осадок остались. Вспомнив о том, что ему, возможно, нужно будет вызволять послов из рук разбойников, Кааел решил немного прогуляться, не торопясь с выполнением задания.

В лесу оказалось неожиданно интересно – звери, птицы, периодически высвечивались иконки полезных трав и плодов деревьев, которые Кааел на всякий случай собирал – запас карман не тянет, места в инвентаре много, и в городе можно продать ненужное в определенной лавке. Так незаметно для себя он угулял на приличное расстояние от места задания, да и вообще, если верить карте, вышел в другую игровую зону. Решив, что в этом нет ничего страшного, все равно никто не загонял его в жесткие временные рамки, он продолжил исследовать мир.

Эту нору или провал, что там было, Кааел даже не заметил, а вот ощущение пустоты под ногами заставило сердце замереть, хотя падал он недолго и вскоре уже поднимался с земли, пытаясь осмотреться в тусклом свете, идущем с потолка. Место было странным – что-то вроде землянки. У стены виднелось какое-то тряпье, среди паутины с трудом можно было разглядеть кухонную утварь, а на стенах – следы когтей. Но не это привлекло внимание парня, а сундук, подсвеченный, как все игровые предметы. Не в силах совладать с любопытством, Кааел подошел ближе, а потом и вовсе откинул рассыпающуюся в труху крышку. Внутри оказалось некоторое количество монет, парные изогнутые кинжалы и какие-то свитки. Кааел решил воспользоваться неожиданным подарком судьбы по полной и забрал деньги и оружие, а вот бумаги решил сначала изучить – мало ли что в них. Взяв верхний, парень развернул его, поражаясь тому, что содержимое сундука в отличном состоянии и не норовит развалиться в руках.

О свитках ему также рассказал один из наставников, упомянув о том, как с ними работать, да еще напугав проклятиями, наложенными на некоторые из них, но найденные были не из таких. Первый рассказывал о жизни великого мага, его прочтение добавило Кааелу очков мудрости, а текст сохранился во вкладке рассказов о мире, как сообщила система. Второй оказался полезнее – рецепт исцеляющего зелья, теперь парень мог сам его готовить, пусть и самого низшего уровня. Когда же в руках оказался третий свиток, то перед глазами вспыхнуло золотым.

«Вы нашли легендарный предмет, – выдала система. – «Свиток дракона» привязан к персонажу, пропадет через семь дней», – и таймер обратного отсчета сбоку. И все, больше никакой дополнительной информации. Кааел и не мечтал получить что-то подобное в первый же день игры и теперь даже толком не знал, что делать. «Новичкам везет», – невесело хмыкнул он.

Убедившись, что в инвентаре сохранилось все найденное, парень закрыл крышку опустевшего сундука и, оглядевшись еще раз, заметил почти сливающуюся со стеной дверь, за которой оказался недлинный коридор, выведший наружу – на склон холма. Кааел осмотрелся по сторонам, не заметил ничего необычного и вызвал игровое меню – стоило покинуть игру и уже в реальном мире поискать информацию об этом непонятном легендарном предмете.

Дан снял шлем и перчатки, неожиданно поняв, что реальный мир, оказывается, настолько серый и тихий… Он и не думал, что успеет так привыкнуть к яркой листве и ощущению ветра на коже. Покачав головой, направился на кухню – стоило чем-то перекусить, прежде чем начать поиски.

Найдя в холодильнике все необходимое, Даниил приготовил ужин на скорую руку и вернулся в комнату с тарелкой – не хотелось терять время. Для начала он отправился на официальный сайт игры, но, к его удивлению, про легендарные предметы там не было абсолютно никакой информации. Впрочем, Дан нашел ссылку на официальный же форум пользователей «Ключей веры», где все игроки регистрировались под своими никами, задавали вопросы по прохождению, собирались в группы для выполнения особо сложных квестов и просто общались. Вот там-то и нашлась искомая тема. Впрочем, половина сообщений была открыта только для зарегистрированных пользователей, так что Даниилу пришлось потратить немного времени на заполнение нужных форм, и вот наконец нужное:

«Легендарные вещи – это подарок разработчика игры, – писал модератор раздела, – их можно найти в совершенно случайных местах, которые порой исчезают после получения предмета. На данный момент нам известно о восьми найденных, но список будет расти. Для получения помощи напишите название в комментариях».

Дан, немного поколебавшись, все-таки отправил новое сообщение с названием найденного свитка и решил немного подождать – около ника модератора светился значок, указывающий, что тот онлайн.

Немного нервничая, парень решил убить время, пролистывая страницы, и на первой же наткнулся на интересное сообщение от того самого модератора – Таэри, который, судя по аватарке, в игре был эльфом, хотя о причастности к этой расе говорили только длинные уши. Ну не может же дивный носить короткие волосы, которые больше напоминали воронье гнездо, да и такие резкие черты лица больше подошли бы какому-то орку, что ли. Хотя в целом внешность была необычной, но приятной. Дан понял, что отвлекся, и перешел собственно к сообщению.

«Привет, собрат по несчастью, – писал Таэри. – Если ты читаешь это, то, скорее всего, получил легендарный предмет. Давай я коротко расскажу тебе, что это значит. Ты получил вещь, которая даст тебе бонус настолько заманчивый, что отказаться от него будет непросто. Я, например, не смог, но он, как и все в мире, потребует от тебя определенных жертв или выполнения какого-то задания длиною в игру, как у меня. Об этом стоит помнить, прежде чем делать выбор. Пожалуй, это все что я хотел сказать.

P.S. Я знаю о каждом предмете из-за той легендарной вещи, что нашел. Не нужно приписывать мне лишнего».

Дальше шли сообщения от других игроков, нашедших подобные предметы. Кто-то писал, что отказывается, не желая терять накопленные бонусы и умения, кто-то решал рискнуть и спрашивал, как воспользоваться полученным – на подобные сообщения Таэри отвечал пожеланием перейти в раздел личных сообщений, чтобы не мешать остальным.

Даниил задумался. Строго говоря, он только начал играть, поэтому терять ему особо нечего было. Но для начала стоило все-таки дождаться ответа с обещанной помощью о найденном им свитке, и парень вернулся на последнюю страницу темы – там уже появилось новое сообщение.

«Не думал, что кто-то найдет его так быстро, – отчего-то казалось, что неизвестный модератор удивлен. – Ладно, полагаю, ты не это хотел узнать. Итак, свиток дракона. По сути, это свиток перевоплощения, с подобными ты уже мог столкнуться раньше в игре, но его отличает то, что он имеет постоянный эффект. Раз применил – все, поздравляю, ты оборотень-дракон, и пока не закончишь основную сюжетку, не сможешь даже создать другого персонажа. Ну и, конечно, у тебя скинутся все навыки и умения, да и уровень, если ты уже выше двадцатого, блин, чуть не забыл, и класс тоже. Если тебя это не испугало, то могу описать плюшки, но лучше уж в личку, чтобы никого не нервировать».

Дан хмыкнул и, написав: «Хорошо, в ЛС», ткнул соответствующую ссылку. Немного поколебавшись, он отправил сообщение:

«Как это ни странно, но персонажа я создал только сегодня, поэтому сброс умений и навыков меня не пугает, а вот возможность стать драконом – это интересно. Расскажешь, что это даст и какова будет основная сюжетка?»

«Ты везучий, знаешь?! Сейчас я переварю мысль, что ты первый день в игре, а уже нашел себе приключений на голову, и напишу все, что тебе нужно знать», – сообщение пришло почти сразу, но после него последовала пауза, видимо, Таэри действительно нужно было все обдумать. Даниил успел доесть ужин и даже подумать, а не сделать ли себе еще несколько бутеров, когда пришло новое сообщение:

«Так, прости за тишину, нужно было кое-что уточнить в игре. Плюшки свитка дракона: начнем с того, что ты – королевский оборотень, а значит, вся их казна в твоем распоряжении, но я бы советовал тебе не наглеть, в этой игре достаточно много неявных ограничений, ты, наверное, об этом еще не знаешь, так вот, вычерпаешь казну – можешь нарваться на проклятие или что-то подобное. Но в разумных пределах – пользуйся. Дальше, в человеческом обличье у тебя доспех из драконьей чешуи, а это, дорогой мой игрок, настолько крутая защита, что ты едва себе представить можешь, о зельях здоровья можешь забыть. Также есть пара классовых заклинаний… Точно, класс, и почему я о нем всегда забываю? Ты там воин вроде, если я не ошибся? Так вот, будешь лучником. Для тебя самое то, кстати, лук у тебя тоже офигеть какой. Так вот, заклинания, огненные и ледяные стрелы – это для работы по площадям. Ну и там какое-то усиление для одиночных целей, разберешься. Сюжет… А вот здесь я тебе помочь не могу, я знаю об артефактах, могу помочь разобраться с последствиями, но сюжет – это не ко мне».

«Хоть в игре повезло, и на том спасибо, – Дан не хотел распространяться о личном, но почему-то вырвалось, и удалять запись он не стал. – Использование чужой казны меня не сильно прельщает, скорейшее прохождение за счет покупки оружия или артефактов – не главная цель. Доспех – это круто, может, идиоты всякие лезть будут меньше. С луком и стрелами разберусь по ходу дела… Спасибо за помощь. И последний вопрос: как активировать этот свиток? Сюжетная линия проявится автоматически после этого, я правильно понимаю?»

«Тааак, притормози, дракончик. С тобой все как-то очень сложно, знаешь? Ты вместе со свитком получаешь двадцатый уровень, но при этом нифига не успел узнать о мире. Как играть-то будешь, не зная, куда тыкать? Ты же даже первое задание, наверное, не закрыл, да? О порталах ничего не знаешь, да и к мастеру свитков перевоплощения еще не попадал? С первым ключом разобрался?» – пришло новое сообщение, но прежде чем Дан успел даже переварить то обилие вопросов, что ему задали, появились новые строчки:

«Игроки говорят, что «Ключи веры» дают тебе то, чего не хватает в реале. Не мне судить, но, может, это твой случай?»

«О, а вот это уже интересно. Партизан ты, а не модератор-помощник, информацию клещами надо вытаскивать или методом шоковой терапии :-), – Даниил неожиданно развеселился. – Уговорил, у меня вроде неделя есть на раздумья – кстати, реальная или игровая? – буду учиться. Поможешь, раз начал? Хотя бы куды бечь в моем случае, – парень решил, что если уж наглеть, так по полной, тем более что собеседник вроде не должен быть сильно против. – А по поводу того, чего не хватает… Я самый обычный, мне любая неожиданность в радость».

«Я не партизан, я тот, кто приветственный квест ради интереса за всех прошел. И знаю, что про порталы не наставники тебе рассказывают, а директор, когда к черту… то есть в Ларран посылает. А мастера свитков перевоплощения ты и вовсе первый раз должен случайно на дороге спасти. У тебя сейчас два варианта, дракончик, первый – ты быстренько пробегаешь по стартовой линейке, спасаешь послов, узнаешь, что там в Ларране стряслось, отправляешься с ними, попутно узнавая о порталах и других средствах перемещения в игре, никаких второстепенных заданий, только те, что получаешь автоматически. Если в день будешь часа по два реального времени тратить на игру, то успеешь как раз до мастера свитков добраться через неделю (тебе неделя реального времени на выбор дана, кстати). Второй способ я тебе очень не советую. В игре есть возможность за реальные деньги купить квест – любой, кроме финального. То есть платишь – получаешь инфу и переходишь в следующую ключевую точку. Хотя есть еще вариант: активируешь свиток сам (я знаю, как это сделать, пусть и сложно будет), и плыви, игрок, не зная ни фига, тоже не советовал бы.

Хотя если ты любишь неожиданности – попробуй, но, как по мне, когда ничего не знаешь и играешь с чувством, что постоянно чего-то не понимаешь, то быстро становится неинтересно».

«Вот это да, и сколько же времени на это ушло? Впрочем, не столь важно, каждый сходит с ума по-своему (только не обижайся, пожалуйста). По поводу траты реальных денег – мне оно не надо, смысл играть, если все можно купить? Метод «плюхнули в воду, и выплывай» тоже не очень радует, спасибо за совет. Пойду, как все, с самого начала, два-три часа по вечерам найдутся, за отведенную неделю должен буду управиться. А про ключ у кого узнать, кстати?» – Даниилу понравился этот нестандартный эльф, кем бы он ни был в реальной жизни, и заканчивать переписку не хотелось, но вопросов пока больше не было, а значит, хорошего понемногу.

«Я живу в игре, так что время меня не волнует. Рад, что ты выбрал правильный путь. Ключ, черт, ключ! Ты же даже не знаешь, что это такое и зачем он нужен. Но до места, где это объясняют, ты дойти не успеешь никак. А после активации свитка тебя должно вышвырнуть в другую локацию. Ладно, ключи – это, по сути, якорные точки игры, а по сюжету – часть истории мира. Открыв дверь, или сундук, или что там еще, ты получаешь свиток с рассказом. Собрав все свитки, получаешь все части загадки и можешь начать финальный квест, состоящий из боев и загадок. Но фишка в том, что ключи не пропадают из инвентаря, и есть мнение, что они так же важны для финального квеста, как и знания о мире. Знаешь, мы поступим так. Когда дойдешь до мастера свитков перевоплощения и переродишься, мы попробуем найти способ вернуть тебя к первому ключу – по сути, перемещения между локациями не запрещены, только нужно знать, куда идти, а без точки на карте найти что-то в мире «Ключей веры» трудновато. Кстати, ты, надеюсь, еще ни какой гильдии ничего не обещал?»

Дан даже проморгался, решив, что ошибся. Живет в игре? И при этом реальный человек, общающийся на форуме? Весьма оригинально. Впрочем, всякое бывает, поэтому парень сосредоточился на том, что было написано дальше. Информация про ключи, про финальный квест… Даниил даже мимолетно пожалел, что все полетело настолько стремительно, но тут же отбросил эту мысль, начав писать ответ:

«Доверюсь мнению профессионала. Это я про ключи и квесты, если что. В гильдии вляпаться еще не успел, так что лишних проблем пока не предвидится. Значит, мне сейчас спокойно проходить первый квест и ждать перерождения?»

«Да, – почти тут же пришел ответ, – и главное – никаких гильдий, ибо это еще одна особенность, о которой я забыл сказать, ты не сможешь быть частью гильдии игроков, никакой. Думаю, это для соблюдения баланса, как-то так. Если нужна будет помощь, найди меня в игровом чате. Это иконка под связью с администрацией и подсказками. Просто введи мое имя в поисковой строке и постучись».

«Хорошо. Спасибо большое, весьма выручил. До связи», – Даниил, посмотрев на часы, осознал, что уже довольно поздно, а завтра на работу, поэтому, на всякий случай добавив открытую вкладку с форумом в закладки, выключил ноутбук, навел порядок и отправился спать. А его собеседник, вновь перечитав сообщения и удивившись удачливости неизвестного игрока, усмехнулся и вернулся к своим делам.

Утром Даниил, мимолетно порадовавшись, что наступила пятница, а значит, на выходных можно будет погулять по миру «Ключей веры» немного подольше, быстро собрался и вышел из дома. Рабочий день шел своим чередом, только на обеде парень, стараясь не выказывать особого интереса, слушал беседу двоих коллег, тех самых, от которых он узнал об игре, и запоминал кое-что. Дан решил не афишировать тот факт, что присоединился к игровому сообществу, рассудив, что тогда придется рассказать и про свиток, а этого не хотелось.

Вечером, заранее плотно поужинав, Даниил, устроившись поудобнее, надел экипировку и погрузился в реальный до чертиков мир. Появился Кааел на той самой поляне в лесу, только двери в землянку за спиной уже не было, как и предсказал Таэри – просто холм и ровная трава. Пожав плечами, парень вызвал карту и все-таки направился на поиски пропавшей делегации из Ларрана.

Разбойников он убил и постарался об этом как можно скорее забыть, решив для себя в будущем избегать заданий, где противниками могли оказаться люди. Впрочем, к тому моменту, как он добрался до академии, парень был готов передумать, потому что послы Ларрана были несносны: они пытались покалечиться на ровном месте, лезли к мирным до их приближения животным и вообще всячески пытались заставить Кааела провалить задание. Так что когда они наконец оказались в кабинете директора, парень вздохнул с облегчением.

«Как тебе первая миссия сопровождения, дракончик?» – всплыло перед глазами сообщение, пока Кофин раскланивался с послами.

Кааел уже знал, что внутриигровой чат тоже реагировал на голосовые команды, поэтому отвлекся от наблюдения за директором и ответил:

«Убедился, что правильно выбрал государство в самом начале. Тихий ужас».

«Играл бы за Ларран – сказал бы так же. Дело не в стране, а в том, что персонажи, которых сопровождаешь, всегда стараются залезть кому-нибудь в пасть. Это традиция, пришедшая к нам еще с тех пор, когда поиграть с друзьями по локальной сети казалось настоящей магией. Ладно, не отвлекайся, слушай, там много интересного скажут».

«Спасибо за напутствие», – и Кааел сосредоточился на витиеватой речи Кофина, общающегося с послами.

– Мы рады, что все закончилось благополучно, – как раз закончил говорить директор. – Может, теперь вы поведаете, что привело вас в академию, тем более – без охраны?

– Большая беда произошла у нас, Кофин, – с каким-то странным акцентом заговорил разодетый в самые дорогие одежды посол. – Все ваши умные изобретения сходят с ума, в шахтах больше не добывают драгоценности, големы нападают на тех, кто их контролирует, порталы нестабильны, а ученый павлин, которого вы подарили жреческому совету, вместо умных фраз ругается на разных языках.

Кааел вспомнил вчерашний рассказ Таэри и мысленно вздохнул: похоже, сейчас его действительно пошлют в Ларран разбираться с тем, что там у них произошло. Нахмурившийся директор подтвердил его опасения. Также он рассказал о порталах, как и предполагалось, объяснил, как найти нужные значки на карте, и что для удобства и быстроты перемещения необходимо активировать каждый встреченный на пути. Кофин вновь перешел на высокопарный стиль, похвалил Кааела, сказал, что верит в его великое будущее, и благословил на подвиги. И вновь новая точка на карте и задание в журнале.

Кааел, вспомнив про найденную траву, сначала зашел к интенданту и закрыл второстепенное задание, отправившись затем дальше. На самом деле парень несколько раз пробежал мимо каменной арки, не понимая, что это и есть искомый портал, но в итоге все же обратил внимание на подсветку и подошел ближе. Руны на одном из камней здорово напоминали кнопки лифта, а подсказки помогли быстро разобраться, так что вскоре перед Кааелом появилась напоминающая ртуть гладь. И он, автоматически задержав дыхание, шагнул вперед.

Стоило ли удивляться, что вынесло его совершенно не во двор храма Ларрана, а на какую-то лесную поляну, и, как еще один неприятный бонус, арка портала рассыпалась за спиной.

– Приплыли, – вздохнул парень, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Что ж мне так не везет-то? Или это в качестве компенсации за найденный свиток, чтоб жизнь медом не казалась?

Кааел и не заметил, что висящее в углу окно диалога не закрыто, и система восприняла его фразу как обращение к собеседнику, по-прежнему бывшему в сети.

«Невезение тут совершенно не при чем, а вот невнимательность – очень даже, – создавалось впечатление, что Таэри издевается. – Ты тоже из речи посла только фразу про павлина запомнил? В любом случае не парься, это просто вариант сюжета. Просмотри журнал, там должна измениться запись, а на карте – мигать стрелка направления. Точку ты пока не видишь, потому что цель далеко».

«Да нет, там еще про големов было», – фыркнул Кааел, ничуть не обидевшись на справедливое, в общем-то, замечание. Запись в журнале действительно изменилась – теперь предлагалось сначала добраться до столицы Ларрана, а уже потом заняться собственно первоначальным заданием.

«Кстати, о големах, мой тебе совет, иди сейчас по левой тропинке, она как раз к шахте ведет, посмотришь, что там и как, поправишь настройки управления и, добравшись до столицы, сможешь уже отчитаться о завершенном задании, а не бежать сюда еще раз».

Кааел даже головой покрутил.

«Слушай, Таэри, а где вообще? Что-то меня терзают смутные сомненья, какой-то ты вездесущий. Не то чтобы я был против твоей помощи, но все-таки…»

«Я сижу в засаде в паре локаций от тебя, жду, пока один придурошный купец отстанет от служанки, чтобы я мог его обчистить. Да, я вор, и мне пофиг, если что. Но, как уже было сказано, я прошел все стартовые квесты и прекрасно знаю, где пещера, а тебя вижу на карте, потому что у тебя неактивированный легендарный предмет. Я их все вижу».

Не успело появиться сообщение, как следом нарисовалось следующее:

«Черт, ты ведь понимаешь, что со мной будет, если об этом узнает кто-то еще, так?»

«Не переживай, не выдам, – отмахнулся Кааел. – И спасибо за честность. Я пошел», – парень свернул окно чата, не выходя из него, и направился по указанной тропинке, ведущей в шахту, попутно наслаждаясь видами природы и раздумывая о новом знакомом. Эльф-вор, надо же… Хотя если вспомнить внешность аватара, то получается, что Таэри вообще большой оригинал.

«Удачи тебе там, и помни, что големы – это такие огромные каменные чуваки, и лучше не попадаться под их кулаки. Кстати, блок управления в центре самой большой пещеры, а загадку уж сам как-нибудь разгадаешь».

Парня так и подмывало спросить, чем придется расплачиваться за столь ценные советы, но он не хотел испортить отношения с весьма полезным источником информации и просто неплохим собеседником, поэтому просто поинтересовался:

«Я тебя там не отвлекаю часом?»

«Купец мерзкий, да и служанка совсем не в моем вкусе, так что нет, не отвлекаешь», – пришел ответ.

Может, Кааел и дальше поддержал бы ничего не значащий разговор, но впереди показался искомый вход в шахту и один из големов, маячивший рядом – видимо, в качестве охраны. Огромный каменный чувак, иначе и не скажешь. Оставалось только надеяться, что с умом у него было не очень. Кааел, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, подошел к пещере сбоку и, подняв камень, изо всех сил швырнул его в противоположную от себя сторону. Голем и правда попался на детскую уловку, и парень смог проскользнуть незамеченным. Войдя в пещеру и привыкнув к тусклому свету, Кааел посмотрел на карту: ему предстояло пройти небольшой зал и длинный извилистый коридор, до того как попасть в нужное место. По упомянутому залу, в который парень аккуратно заглянул из-за угла, расхаживали еще несколько големов. Подождав некоторое время, Кааел вычислил логику передвижения каждого и понял, что если перемещаться короткими перебежками по затемненным углам, вполне можно миновать их без потерь. Вот только нужное место было хорошо освещено, а значит, в самый ответственный момент на него могли напасть, а могли и не успеть… Кааел решил рискнуть: в крайнем случае, вернется после перерождения и доделает.

Скоро он уже оказался возле каменного пьедестала, на котором в хаотичном порядке были расположены шестерни – такая старая, как мир, головоломка. Парень действительно справился, и вскоре механизм заработал, но не так, как он подумал – из пола появились железные штыри, заключая его в клетку, а големы, словно звери, почуявшие кровь, подтянулись ближе. Кааел тяжело вздохнул, постаравшись взять себя в руки. Шестерни оказались ловушкой, значит, основная загадка, она же выход из сложившейся ситуации, где-то неподалеку, нужно только ее найти… Яркий свет внезапно оказался весьма кстати – парень заметил цепочку плиток с символами на полу у границ клетки. Символы показались очень знакомыми, где-то Кааел их уже видел прежде, только вот где? Отчаявшись вспомнить самостоятельно, парень открыл журнал и начал пролистывать успевшую скопиться там информацию. Все оказалось тоже как-то слишком просто, но, с другой стороны, просто для него, как утверждал директор Кофин, лучшего выпускника академии, а кто другой, может, и не догадался бы. Теперь оставалось решить, что нужно? Нажать или передвинуть? Может, и вовсе вытащить? Присев на корточки, Кааел дотронулся до первого символа с картины в центральном зале академии и попытался его сдвинуть. Не вышло. Потом он просто слегка вдавил плитку в пол, и это сработало. Вскоре уже все нужные символы были нажаты и светились мягким синим цветом, а каменный постамент открылся, являя взгляду настоящую схему, и с ней явно было что-то сильно не так. Стоило только Кааелу сосредоточиться, как тут же перед глазами появился верный способ подключения, напоминающий страницу из учебника или, может быть, конспекта. Наведя порядок, парень с заметным облегчением заметил, что големы остановились, более не спеша нападать, а штыри с тихим скрежетом вернулись обратно в пазы. Запись в журнале снова изменилась – в столице Ларрана предлагалось найти ответственного за работу с големами, сообщить ему о произошедшем и получить вознаграждение. Дольше он в пещере задерживаться не стал, и, вскоре выйдя на свежий воздух, пошагал туда, куда указывала стрелка на карте.

Столицу Ларрана Кааел увидел издалека – высокие шпили, отбрасывающие яркие блики, белоснежные стены и открытые ворота, словно этим людям некого опасаться. Неудивительно, что у них кто-то управление големами взломал. Парень вновь обрадовался, что не выбрал это государство. Кааел решил не задерживаться, прямым ходом направившись в центральный храм – там маячил товарищ, которому необходимо было отчитаться за пещеру. После короткого разговора он получил несколько золотых, опыт, позволивший перейти на новый уровень, и еще какое-то странное благословение, мелькающее светом на краю зрения – кажется, обрадованный персонаж одарил его нимбом. Но, видимо, это помогло, потому что охрана, которая все же была во внутренних помещениях храма, при виде Кааела отступала, а один так и вовсе указал путь, говоря, что жреческий совет его заждался. Вскоре парень оказался в просторном помещении, где десять мужчин разного возраста наперебой вопили о бедах, настигших Ларран, а Кааел едва сдерживался от того, чтобы посоветовать им хотя бы некоторые двери на замки закрывать. Хотя если вспомнить о наличии воров… Кстати.

«Как там твой купец?» – решил поинтересоваться парень: все равно слушать явно предстояло долго, а коротко о задании лучше почитать в журнале, как уже успел заметить Кааел. Впрочем, можно было замучить жрецов наводящими вопросами, но что-то не было настроения с ними общаться.

«Его убили раньше, чем я успел его обчистить, но стража решила, что это я, – спустя какое-то время ответил Таэри, – и теперь они гоняются за мной по крышам, у них выходит не очень. Хотя у меня тоже будет фигово получаться, если буду отвлекаться. Так что если что-то срочное, спрашивай, если просто потрепаться, то, прости, некогда».

«Понял, не мешаю», – Кааел с некоторым сожалением отказался от идеи пообщаться и все-таки вычленил момент, когда можно было задать вопрос одному из жрецов – не хотелось просто стоять и ждать, пока они договорятся. Его вопрос стал катализатором – тут же завязалось еще более живое обсуждение, итогом которого стало задание для Кааела. Если коротко, то жрецы хотели, чтобы он разобрался с настройками порталов и прибил, то есть, конечно, починил несчастного павлина. В идеале, конечно, еще нашел бы вредителя, но это на выбор, и парень, помня совет, дополнительное задание отклонил.

Распрощавшись со словоохотливыми правителями Ларрана, Кааел побежал искать пульт управления порталом, ожидая увидеть ту же ерунду, что и в шахте. В общем-то, он оказался прав, только вместо шестерней на постаменте были уже знакомые плитки, только с другим узором, и вокруг никто не маячил, действуя на нервы. Так что парень не стал торопиться, не хотелось вновь попасть в ловушку. Хотя здесь, кажется, все было иначе – стоило сосредоточиться на постаменте, как появилась уже знакомая инструкция, по которой все очень быстро разобралось, а потом и собралось на место, хотя, наверное, для тех, кто не умеет работать руками, подобная работа казалась бы очень сложной. Хмыкнув, Кааел оглядел дело рук своих. Теперь оставалось найти несчастную птичку.

Павлин и правда весьма разнообразно ругался, и поймать его получилось с огромным трудом, так что теперь хотелось ему выщипать все перья, а не ремонтировать, но Кааел все же решил выполнить требование жрецов и привел бедолагу в порядок. Его одарили презрительным взглядом – оказывается, птицы умеют и так – и гордо удалились прочь. Убедившись, что задание выполнено и можно возвращаться к жрецам, парень направился обратно в центральный зал. Стоило завершить этот квест, попрощаться с Таэри и закончить на сегодня.

Закончить задание ничего не стоило, а вот отбиться от восторженных жрецов было трудновато. Собственно, Кааел быстро понял, что этим чудакам еще что-то от него нужно, и спросил прямо, на что ему выдали мешок с чем-то и попросили передать почтенному Кофину – кажется, оттуда доносилось печально знакомое ворчание павлина. Спорить парень не стал, тем более задание тут же прописалось в журнале, и, воспользовавшись порталом, вернулся в академию. Директор подарку явно не обрадовался, а вот тому, что послов можно вот прямо сейчас отправить на родину, кажется, наоборот. Кааел решил не мешать ему прощаться и тихонько свалил, раздумывая, куда пойти дальше, когда на него буквально налетела Лана.

– Как хорошо, что ты здесь, а я то уже думала, как тебя искать, ты же теперь выпускник, важная птица, – с улыбкой сказала она и протянула собеседнику конверт. – Вот, держи, тебе пришло. Пахнет духами, не заставляй даму ждать, – и, впихнув письмо в руки растерявшемуся Кааелу, поспешила прочь.

Парень попрощался с мыслью о выходе из игры – любопытство подняло голову – и, найдя тихий уголок, вскрыл конверт, совершенно не представляя, чего ему ожидать от неизвестной отправительницы, если это действительно некая дама. А дама оказалась не простой, а придворной, она скромно, на полстраницы, представлялась и смиренно, примерно так же, как и скромно, приглашала некоего выпускника академии в дворцовый сад ночью. И, если честно, это казалось подставой. Кааел решил не нарываться на неприятности – мало ли что может выйти из такой прогулки – и при вопросе системы «Принять приглашение? да/нет» выбрал отрицательный ответ.

Немного подумав, Кааел решил спросить совета у Таэри, надеясь, что не сильно ему помешает.

«Ты там жив?» – осторожно уточнил он.

«Нет, сижу в мертвятнике, ну, то есть на перерождении. Стража меня догнала, а денег откупиться от мертвого ключника у меня нет, вот и придется еще десять минут здесь без дела висеть. Так что спрашивай, а то помру от скуки».

«От какого мертвого ключника? – не понял парень. – И про систему перерождений расскажи, а то я что-то с этим еще не сталкивался».

«Еще ни разу не убивали? Да ладно? Впрочем, ты же у нас везучий, дракончик. Ладно, слушай, в «Ключах веры» так же, как и в остальных играх, есть свое чистилище, куда игроки попадают в случае смерти. Нашим заведует Мертвый ключник, заплатив которому, можно вернуться в игру раньше, чем выйдет срок. Ты же знаешь, что чем выше уровень, тем дольше ты будешь ждать перерождения, да? В оплату ключник берет игровое золото, а у меня его как раз почти нет, вот и сижу, думаю о вечном. На самом деле это не обязательно, можно снять шлем и заняться своими делами в реале, главное не пропустить время воскрешения, потому что появишься там, где убили, и высок шанс, что убьют снова».

«Звучит как обвинение. Да и когда меня прибить могли, всего два боя позади. За объяснение спасибо. А вообще, я о другом спросить хотел. Тут есть какие-нибудь санкции за отказ от получения какого-то задания? А то мало ли, может, я важный квест проигнорировал просто в силу личных соображений».

«Это не обвинение. Меня вот разбойники, например, убили два раза, это так, просто для справки. Так что ты и правда везучий. Ладно, отказ от квеста… От основного ты отказаться при всем желании не сможешь, а от побочных – пожалуйста, хочешь, хоть все пропускай, но только учти, что опыт тогда придется добывать, мучительно убивая монстров, потому что в следующую локацию ты должен перейти, достигнув определенного уровня, иначе будешь постоянно дохнуть. Не при твоем доспехе, конечно, ну, том, что будет, но есть несколько основных заданий, которые тоже получаешь при достижении уровня. Короче, после того, как свиток активируешь, лучше второстепенные задания все же выполнять. Ты там, видимо, с леди Катариной решил не встречаться?»

«С ней самой. Что-то не внушило доверия ее стремление встретиться с новоиспеченным выпускником академии, да еще и ночью в безлюдном месте. Ладно, это моя паранойя шалит, учту на будущее. Значит, это второстепенный квест был, а с основным еще где-нибудь перехватят… Тебе долго еще воскресать, палочка-выручалочка?»

«Чуть больше трех минут, – откликнулся Таэри. – Леди ты, кстати, зря отказал, этот квест тебе потом бы очков добавил в глазах королевской семьи Ларрана. Но у тебя нет времени, так что выкрутишься, когда будет нужно. А пока иди-ка ты в библиотеку, там сидит интересный человек, бывший директор академии, он тебе выдаст основное задание».

«Понятно. Но в библиотеку я пойду уже в реальном завтра, в игре жить у меня при всем желании не получится. Тебя оставшееся время поразвлекать дурацкими вопросами?»

«Смотри сам, в игре не стоит находиться долго, особенно если только начал. Говорят, это опасно».

«Меня уже предупреждали про длительность первого сеанса, и про побочные эффекты я в курсе. Ладно, пойду я, а то тебе уже где-то сейчас воскресать пора. Счастливо», – Кааел вызвал игровое меню и вышел.

Даниил стянул шлем и перчатки, покрутил головой, разминая немного затекшую шею, и прошелся по комнате, переваривая то, что успел узнать. Игра по-прежнему казалась даже ярче реальности – персонажи, мир, загадки и до странного огромная свобода выбора. Взять тех же големов, ведь их могли запрограммировать так, чтобы пришлось драться, но их удалось еще и обмануть. Дан был почти уверен, что подумай он еще немного, то мог бы найти альтернативный вход в пещеру или что-то подобное. На самом деле парню даже стало интересно, как себя ведут персонажи других игр, но он не спешил проверять, точно не сейчас, когда впереди ждет захватывающая возможность и наконец появился по-настоящему интересный собеседник, пусть и эльф-вор. Кстати, о нем. Дан до сих пор не понимал мотивов Таэри и сомневался, что тот подобным образом опекает каждого новичка. Заинтересовался тем, что игрок в первый же день нашел полезный бонус? Может быть… Но Даниил понимал, что новизна пройдет, и, скорее всего, после того, как он окончательно освоится, это общение может сойти на нет – больше ничем особым из серой массы парень не выделялся. Ну а пока можно ловить момент и общаться хоть с кем-то, кто не претендует на безраздельное внимание, как в реальной жизни.

Дан, убедившись, что уже достаточно поздно, направился в ванную – привести себя в порядок, и залег спать. Впереди были выходные, а значит, домашние дела и возможность уйти в виртуальный мир примерно на полдня.

– Твою же, – сквозь зубы прошипел Таэри где-то среди ночных городских огней, скидывая шлем. Его опять убили стражники, а до этого кто-то вновь прибил купца. Так не должно было быть, а значит, он где-то совершил ошибку, где-то до начала задания, и надо пройти все заново, но только после того, как закончится перерождение. Опять нужно ждать…

Вот и новое утро, порадовавшее солнцем за окном. Даниил с удовольствием прошелся до магазина, невольно сравнивая настоящий мир и придуманный кем-то, в очередной раз поражаясь реальности второго. Вот все запланированное сделано, и Кааел вернулся в стены академии, направившись в библиотеку на поиски бывшего директора. Запах книжной пыли в воздухе он почувствовал раньше, чем увидел двери, а звучный голос услышал, едва распахнув створку: кажется, какой-то нерадивый студент испортил книгу и получал заслуженный разнос. Кааел и сам почувствовал себя неловко, а уж когда увидел статного старика, распекавшего парнишку, то и вовсе стушевался: уж очень бывший директор напомнил ему об одном из преподавателей. Впрочем, парень вспомнил, что по сюжету он был студентом на хорошем счету, а значит, разносы ему если и устраивали, то редко, и подошел к столу. Библиотекарь, заметив его, хитро сверкнул глазами, выдал последнее напутствие несчастному студенту и отпустил с миром, повернувшись к Кааелу.

– Ну, наконец-то, я уж думал, ты никогда до меня не доберешься. Что, интендант, этот лентяй, кругами вокруг академии бегал, прежде чем передать тебе мою просьбу о встрече? Или, – он опасно прищурился, – этот разгильдяй тебя так и не нашел?

– Нет, – пожал плечами Кааел, – я его видел перед путешествием в Ларран, и все. Вы хотели сказать что-то важное?

– Нет, просто о жизни поговорить, – хмыкнул библиотекарь. – Лови.

Он подошел к столу и перекинул Кааелу небольшую потрепанную книгу.

– Это некий артефакт, случайно попавший в руки одного из наших бывших учеников, Кофин отдал мне его на днях, и теперь я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно его осмотрел.

Парень повертел книгу в руках. На первый взгляд – ничего особенного, кожаный переплет, полустертое тисненое название. А вот внутри все оказалось гораздо интереснее. Ряды символов завораживали, от них не хотелось отводить взгляд, но правда была в том, что Кааел ничего не понимал, ни единого слова.

– Что ж, жаль, – бывший директор захлопнул книгу прямо в руках своего гостя, – я надеялся, что это ты, но, получается, ошибся. Впрочем, ты все равно сможешь помочь родной академии. Оставь артефакт у себя и найди того, кто сможет прочитать текст, узнай, что скрывают эти символы. Я слышал, что у оборотней есть знаток языков, начни свой путь с него.

В журнале заданий тут же появилась новая запись, а библиотекарь отвернулся, начиная перебирать бумаги на своем столе. Кааел убрал книгу и, попрощавшись, вышел. Судя по карте, нужное место было в противоположной от Ларрана стороне, а значит, необходимо двигаться своим ходом – нужные порталы еще не были известны.

Впрочем, при выходе из города к нему пристал неизвестный персонаж, который в итоге оказался конюхом, точнее, владельцем ездовых животных, он предлагал взять себе одного в наем или вовсе купить. И кого только не было в длинном сарае: лошади, огромные кошки, пегасы, ящеры, птицы с огромным размахом крыльев – если честно, Кааел растерялся. Парень уже было выбрал обычного мшистого конька, но в последний момент передумал: он же собрался быть драконом, так кто сказал, что бедное животное не умрет от страха? Так что вскоре он покинул город на своих двоих, стараясь идти как можно быстрее и собираясь завернуть к порталу, что виднелся на карте, решив, что лишним это не будет.

«Итак, смотрю, ты прилично продвинулся, – появилось сообщение в чате. – Я даже удивлен. Мастер свитков перевоплощения будет ждать тебя где-то между дорогой из леса оборотней к следующей точке, так что остается все меньше времени для того, чтобы передумать».

«И тебе здравствуй, – улыбнулся Кааел невидимому собеседнику. – Передумывать я пока не планирую, меня все устраивает. А как там твои успехи с удиранием от стражников?»

«На пятый раз понял, что сначала нужно обокрасть убийцу, иначе квест не закрыть. Как раз недавно закончил, страже на меня плевать, можно и дальше развлекаться в городе. А ты получил интересную книжку? Хочешь, подскажу, как ее правильно открыть, чтобы прочитать? Упустишь кусок сюжета, но сможешь пойти прямиком к перевоплощению».

«Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но я откажусь. И так скачу галопом по европам, не хочется терять возможность узнать этот мир».

«Ну, тогда развлекайся, не буду отвлекать, приятной прогулки», – от пожелания отчего-то повеяло издевкой, но Кааел убедил себя, что это лишь его воображение.

Сначала дорога и правда была достаточно легкой, но потом все эти лесные пейзажи и живность стали немного надоедать. Наверное, если бы он не просто шел, а выполнял какой-то дополнительный квест по пути, все было бы гораздо интересней, а так – просто ходьба, от которой не устаешь. Впрочем, скоро Кааел развлекся тем, что открыл портал – кстати, чтобы добраться до него, пришлось прибить парочку довольно мерзких монстров. Указатель уровня здоровья несколько раз за бой падал почти до критической отметки, но, к счастью, парень успевал принимать зелья. Тела пропали, а Кааел присел рядом с аркой, чувствуя, что сердце бьется где-то в горле, и никак не удается восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Может, стоило согласиться на предложение Таэри и облегчить себе жизнь? Ну, нет, это было бы слишком просто.

Наконец придя в себя, парень еще немного посидел и все-таки подошел к арке портала. Стоило только коснуться камня, как появилась серебряная пленка, а перед глазами мелькнул ничтожно короткий список доступных мест. Возвращаться в академию не было смысла, да и Ларран тоже не хотелось видеть, хватило прошлого раза, так что парень побрел прочь.

Дорога вела его к плотной стене деревьев, и где-то там, среди них, судя по карте, был тот, кому нужно было показать книгу-артефакт. Лес оборотней был немного мрачнее окрестностей академии, поэтому Кааел старался не расслабляться, хоть и не хватался за оружие при каждом постороннем звуке. С оборотнями вообще было сложно, как-то не получалось воспринимать их как разумную расу, когда память подкидывала картинки из фильмов, где подобные существа хотели только убивать. Но Кааел все равно шел вперед и совершенно не ожидал, что выйдет на поляну к обычному бревенчатому дому. Впрочем, судя по карте, как раз тут и обитал искомый знаток языков, так что ничего удивительного во вполне приличном жилье не было. Парень огляделся и, подойдя к двери, вежливо постучал. Тут же из-за спины раздалось угрожающее рычание, и Кааел, резко развернувшись, схватился за меч: трудно напоминать себе о разумности оборотней, когда на тебя медленно наступает огромный зверь.

– Гор, фу, – раздался звонкий женский голос, и дверь открылась, явив Кааелу миловидную брюнетку, одетую в мужской наряд. – Не пугай нашего гостя. Ты ведь гость, так? Или пришел поубивать мерзких оборотней?

– Простите, не ожидал, – покаялся парень. – Меня зовут Кааел, я из государства Мелент, ищу знатока языков, могущего помочь в одном вопросе. Это вы, правильно?

– Я, – подтвердила женщина. – Проходи в дом, Кааел из Мелента, обсудим, что ты хочешь от меня и что готов отдать взамен.

Парень немного подзавис, но вовремя вспомнил логику квестов – чтобы получить что-то одно, нужно сделать что-то другое и помочь третьему – и пошел за хозяйкой напугавшей его зверюги.

– Присаживайся, не стой, – женщина указала на деревянную лавку у стены и поспешно смахнула со стола в плетеную корзину какие-то травы. – Ты немного не вовремя пришел, я как раз готовлю кое-что к зиме. Постоянные простуды… Но не будем об этой ерунде, меня зовут Хана. Что тебе нужно перевести?

– Это, – Кааел достал книгу-артефакт и положил на стол, придвинув немного к собеседнице.

– От этой вещицы магией так и тянет, – недовольно поморщившись, сказала Хана. – Если это какое-то заклинание подчинения, то учти, Гор тебя съест.

Договорив, она осторожно открыла книгу и какое-то время очень внимательно смотрела на первую страницу, а потом, покачав головой, захлопнула обложку.

– Тебе не переводчик нужен, а маг. На страницах заклинание, скрывающее суть, я не видела таких прежде. И дело совершенно не в тексте, не удивлюсь, если твоя книга окажется чем-то совершенно иным.

Кааел вздохнул: и правда, не могло все быть так просто, не в этой игре.

– Уважаемая Хана, вы можете мне посоветовать, к кому обратиться с подобной просьбой?

– Могу, – кивнула женщина, – почему нет. Но только после того, как ты сходишь в чащу за одной из тех трав, что у меня закончились.

– Конечно, – кивнул парень, краем глаза заметив запись в журнале. – Что за травы?

– О, вот смотри, – Хана поднялась на ноги и показала Кааелу несколько весьма помятых веточек. – К сожалению, это все, что осталось. Это горечавка, – она осторожно расправила лист, – мне нужна синяя. Такая растет только возле озера, что находится почти в самой чаще.

– Хорошо, и сколько вам нужно? – в чащу так в чащу, даже если съедят, можно будет вернуться и как-нибудь выкрутиться.

– Столько, сколько сможешь найти цветущими, столько, сколько сможешь унести, и столько, со сколькими сможешь уйти, – ответила Хана. – И поторопись, я уже начала готовить зелье.

Задание и точка на карте. Уже привычно ориентируясь, он, почти не плутая, вышел к озеру, по берегам которого цвели яркие мелкие цветы – голубые, сиреневые, желтые и алые, чуть крупнее, они покачивались на длинных стеблях, а золотистую пыльцу носил ветер.

«Ты уже у озера?» – пришло сообщение.

«Да, – ответил Кааел, раздумывая над последними словами Ханы. – Хочешь о чем-то предупредить?»

«Уйди оттуда сейчас же, зайди обратно за деревья и сосредоточься на алых цветах. Прочитаешь пояснение, поговорим».

Парень не стал спорить или переспрашивать, быстро последовав совету. Цветы действительно оказались не такими простыми, как казалось на первый взгляд. Наверное, их можно было сравнить с маком, войдя на поле которого, можно уснуть беспробудным сном, вот только здесь, в игре, хватало одного раза вдохнуть пыльцу, чтобы погибнуть, и это делало простой поход за травами крайне опасным.

«Учись читать символы, – вновь появились строки в чате, – в «Ключах веры» их особенно много. Алый – опасность. Или доблесть, но едва ли цветы могут быть доблестными, да и вообще, возьми себе на заметку сначала осмотреться, а потом идти».

«Однако… И как их собирать в таком случае? Противогазы тут вроде не предусмотрены».

«Был бы магом – устроил дождик, и все, а так придется побегать. Итак, столько, сколько сможешь найти цветущими… Присмотрись, где больше всего синих цветов и по возможности меньше алых. Столько, сколько сможешь унести. Тебе нужно будет задержать дыхание и сорвать максимум, но не забудь, что на синих цветах будет опасная пыльца, сам видишь, как ее по поляне ветер разносит, а значит, нужно будет попытаться ее смыть. Бросаешь сорванное в озеро, а там – столько, со скольким сможешь уйти, потому что отмывать придется быстро, по-любому что-то упустишь. И ты ведь понял, что все это нужно успеть сделать за один задержанный вдох?»

«Как все сложно в вашей сказке… Ладно, я пошел», – Кааел сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, настраиваясь, и рванул выполнять задание.

В итоге он смог унести с поляны едва ли десять стеблей – от нехватки воздуха кружилась голова, или это из-за пыльцы, что попала на одежду? Но, кажется, даже такой малости хватило, во всяком случае, метка на карте вновь вернулась к дому Ханы, да и журнал тоже советовал отдать добычу.

«Благодарю за совет, – Кааел, отдышавшись, направился в обратный путь. – А ты тут помирал уже, да?»

«Да, парочку раз, – подтвердил Таэри. – И глюки перед смертью видел весьма немилые».

«М-да, приятный лесок. Правду говорят, если не везет в чем-то одном, в другой области все будет в ажуре», – хмыкнул Кааел.

«Или будет не везти везде, – как-то невесело откликнулся собеседник. – Некоторые квесты бесят сильнее, я вот, например, совершенно не понимаю, зачем нужно соблазнять принцессу? Почему нельзя снять с нее серьги в первом же танце и тихонько свалить с бала? Ладно, не обращай внимания. Просто я занят, да и тебе пора вернуться к игре».

– Ты как раз вовремя, – сказала Хана, в дом которой Кааел как раз вошел, и забрала у него траву.

– Вовремя для чего? – не понял парень.

– Зелье почти закипело, – отмахнулась женщина, поспешно измельчая траву, лишь цветы убирая в сторону, – еще немного, и пришлось бы его снимать с огня, а потом заканчивать в несколько этапов. А теперь обойдемся без лишней мороки. Ты присядь пока, как закончу, расскажу, куда тебе дальше идти.

Кааел уселся на лавку, следя за явно привычными действиями Ханы и ожидая дальнейших указаний. Значит, ему нужно будет искать мага… И Таэри сказал, что по дороге из леса к следующей точке будет мастер свитков-перевоплощения, то есть уже почти сейчас? Немного подумав, парень решил, что перед этим походом стоит сделать перерыв и выйти в реальный мир.

Зелье закипело, распространяя удушающий запах, от которого даже Гор во дворе жалобно заскулил, Кааел переглянулся с Ханой, и они поспешили прочь из домика.

– И что я сделала не так? – спросила у мира женщина. – Ну, конечно! Желтая, мне нужна была желая горечавка. Может, принесешь?

Кааел покачал головой, одновременно с этим отказываясь от второстепенного задания.

– Ну и ладно, сама схожу, все равно нужно ждать, пока дом проветрится. А ты слушай внимательно. Нужный тебе маг живет дальше на север, в деревушке возле болота. Он большой оригинал и не будет помогать тебе за несколько стеблей травы, так что позаботься о должном подарке.

И вновь новое задание, так что Кааелу оставалось только попрощаться и отойти чуть в сторону от домика и Ханы, чтобы выйти из игры.

В реальности уже вечерело, поэтому Даниил ушел на кухню разбираться с ужином. От готовки его отвлек звонок в дверь. Парень недоуменно посмотрел в сторону прихожей – гостей он не ждал, – но пошел открывать.

– Марина? Ты что-то хотела? – Дан не спешил впускать в дом бывшую девушку, весьма нелицеприятно отозвавшуюся о нем и их отношениях при расставании.

– А где мое «привет»? – улыбнулась, словно ничего не произошло, та. – Я ждала, что ты позвонишь. И, может, уже пригласишь меня в дом?

– Здравствуй, – кивнул Даниил. – Не приглашу, пока не скажешь, зачем ты пришла. По-моему, мы все выяснили еще две недели назад.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, – девушка закатила глаза. Стоило признать, что это было не первое ее вот такое возвращение, но обычно она пыталась бросить Даниила по каким-то совершеннейшим мелочам, а потом вроде бы передумывала. Создавалось впечатление, что ей просто был необходим конфликт, причина страдать. Вот только во время последнего разговора она настолько перегнула палку, что больше Дан ее даже видеть не хотел. – Я наговорила лишнего, – состроив невинную мордочку, сказала девушка, – но ты же знаешь меня, я вечно ляпну какую-нибудь ерунду, а потом мне за нее стыдно.

– Знаю, – Дан по-прежнему стоял на пороге, не двигаясь, – поэтому не хочу повторения. Можешь трепать нервы кому-нибудь другому, более терпеливому. Прости, но на этот раз все действительно кончено, – парень внезапно понял, что на самом деле дело не только в этом, но и в том, что с возвращением Марины в его жизнь придется распрощаться и с «Ключами веры», и с Таэри, а этого категорически не хотелось. – Прощай, – он аккуратно закрыл дверь перед носом не ожидавшей таких слов от обычно мягкого Даниила девушки и вернулся на кухню, подойдя к окну и прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу.

На столе ожил телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении, которое Дан неохотно прочитал:

«Это был твой последний шанс на отношения, – кажется, он прилично выбесил Марину, раз она сообщения писать начала, – и поверь мне, я сделаю так, что ни одна девушка из нашего окружения даже не посмотрит в твою сторону».

Не то чтобы Даниила огорчила эта угроза, даже настроение не очень подпортила, к тому же из комнаты раздался сигнал чата, в котором он общался с Таэри в первый раз, и можно было на время забыть о мстительной бывшей.

«Ты от Ханы хоть ушел?» – интересовался собеседник, причем судя по подписи, сообщение было перенаправлено из игрового чата. Определенно стоило узнать об этой возможности подробнее, но позже.

«И от Ханы, и от Гора, – посмеиваясь, отписался Дан. – Второй раз на ту полянку идти не было никакого желания. Кстати, не подскажешь, что за подарок приготовить для мага-оригинала?»

«Там по пути будут руины, – ответил Таэри, – на них карта укажет, и, кстати, в том же районе еще один портал, это так, для справки. Залезешь в руины, найдешь какую-то магическую брошь, не помню уже толком ее описание. Маг будет на седьмом небе и тебе все расскажет. Хотя знаешь, не лез бы ты в руины. Ты все равно в другой локации будешь в итоге. До портала дойди, потом отметишься. Просто у меня завтра групповой квест, и времени особо не будет. Надеялся, что ты сможешь сегодня до мастера свитков перерождения дойти. Ну или тогда уже в понедельник».

«Насколько я помню из твоих объяснений, мастер где-то недалеко от искомого мага, правильно? В руинах просто время потеряю в таком случае, или что?»

«Просто есть возможность, что вся игровая линейка в этой локации уже будет закрыта после перерождения, и ты сможешь просто прочитать о ней в журнале, так зачем сейчас утруждаться? А если нет, то потом можно будет пробежаться и сделать. Поэтому и советую портал открыть. Теперь о мастере, который работает со свитками перерождения. Он чуть в стороне от дороги, ведущей к магу, тебе нужно будет свернуть в определенном месте, чтобы не проскочить, и готовиться к схватке с монстриками».

«Хорошо. Значит, сообщить, как буду у портала?» – Дан решил, что в руины все-таки залезет, просто на всякий случай, а потом – монстрики и мастер.

«Да, – сообщение пришло после небольшого перерыва, – подойдешь к порталу, пиши».

«Договорились. До связи», – Даниил вернулся к недоделанному ужину.

Час спустя парень вернулся в комнату и вновь погрузился в виртуальную реальность, появившись недалеко от дома Ханы. На этот раз дорога была не такой спокойной, несколько раз на него выскочили скелеты, впрочем, ничего сложного в бое с ними не было, так что вскоре парень уже добрался до руин, где действительно тускло светился огонек задания. Он осторожно осмотрелся: здесь среди остатков колонн и огромных камней, что когда-то были крышей, бродило гораздо больше нежити, и обойти их едва бы вышло. Делать было нечего, Кааел достал меч и, пару раз глубоко вдохнув, двинулся вперед. Благо это был уже не первый его бой, и до нужной точки на карте парень добрался без потерь и только с одним потраченным зельем здоровья.

В самом центре руин обнаружился тайник в стене, система любезно подсветила его для Кааела, оставалось только его открыть, пройдя несложную головоломку с грузами, и вот парень уже держит в руках резной амулет. Очистив его от пыли, он узнал целую историю о прекрасной магичке и ее возлюбленном. Что ж, теперь нужно дойти до портала и связаться с Таэри.

После открытия тайника нежить почти пропала, поэтому из руин Кааел выбрался без проблем. Найдя значок неактивного портала на карте, парень двинулся в ту сторону. Тропинка петляла, не спеша выводить к цели, местами ее перекрывали валуны, заставляющие вспоминать о големах. У Кааела даже создалось впечатление, что кто-то специально прятал этот путь. В какой-то момент ему пришлось пробираться через заросли, и если бы не символ на карте, то он бы напрочь заблудился. Но вот впереди арка портала, нужные символы нажаты, и список пополнился еще одной строкой.

«Тук-тук. Таэри, я на месте», – улетело сообщение, и Кааел в ожидании ответа присел на широкий камень неподалеку.

«Через минуту», – пришло сообщение, создавалось впечатление, что Таэри едва нашел время, чтобы бросить несколько слов. Ждать его ответа пришлось значительно дольше, Кааел успел пройтись по окрестностям, убив особо резвого скелета.

«Ненавижу миссии сопровождения, хорошо хоть успел довести этих придурков, прежде чем погиб, и не придется проходить заново. Так, ты все еще у портала. С какой стороны к нему подошел? Хотя без разницы, встань к арке спиной и чеши через лес».

«Понял. А ты опять в мертвятнике, что ли?» – Кааел пошел куда послали, стараясь не полететь носом вперед, запнувшись о какой-нибудь торчащий корень.

«В нем, родимом. Иногда такое ощущение, что я здесь провожу больше времени, чем в игре. Ладно, подкоплю денег, и все будет нормально. Тебе нужно идти до обугленного дерева, такое страшилище не пропустишь».

«Странно, а мне казалось, что ты не настолько невезучий, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Кстати, какой у тебя уровень, если не секрет, долго тебе там прохлаждаться?»

«Я вор и эльф-изгой, меня все ненавидят, так что такое количество смертей нормально. Ну и плюс я никогда не отказываюсь от заданий, даже самых сомнительных. Но не будем обо мне, ты там уже скоро должен дойти», – пришло сообщение, и тут же появилось еще одно:

«У меня тридцатый уровень, еще минут десять загорать».

«У всех свои недостатки, – философски заметил Кааел. – А загораешь там в одиночестве, или все, кто помер, в одном помещении, так сказать, приходят-уходят в свое время?»

«Умри, узнаешь :) На самом деле здесь ты безымянный дух, просто тень. Нет имен над персонажем, даже внешность смазывается. Так что сейчас я просто мертвый эльф».

«Спасибо, как-то не тороплюсь. Вот и дерево, кстати. Интересно, это молния так постаралась?»

«Наверное, я как-то не думал об этом. Иди влево, там должна быть тропинка. Прислушайся, услышишь крик о помощи – беги на звук, но первое, что нужно сделать, оттолкнуть мастера свитков перерождения как можно дальше, иначе его прибьют в бою, и придется нам развлекаться, пытаясь активировать свиток».

«Понял», – Кааел действительно заметил полузаросшую тропку и, прислушиваясь к звукам леса, направился навстречу новому заданию. Через пару минут до него донеслись крики, и парень поспешил на выручку.

Хрупкий старичок пытался отбиться от двух весьма мерзких монстров, и у него даже получалось, во всяком случае, пока из рук не выбили посох. Помня про предупреждение, Кааел как мог осторожно оттолкнул дедка в сторону, а сам вступил в бой. Уровни противников были выше, так что пришлось нелегко, эта схватка стоила ему всех зельев здоровья. Кое-как отдышавшись, парень обратил внимание на спасенного, который уже совершенно не напоминал прежнего дедка.

– Герой или глупец, – сказал персонаж, – не мне решать. Я могу только сказать спасибо, что спас. Возьми, – он протянул Кааелу свиток.

– Везучий идиот, – фыркнул парень. – Спасибо, а что это? – прикинулся он валенком, подумав, что мастер может рассказать что-нибудь интересное.

– Возьми и узнаешь, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Не волнуйся, я не причиню вреда тому, кто спас мне жизнь. Ну же, прочти свиток.

Кааел решил не спорить, в любом случае пришлось бы выполнять задание, вот только свиток не открывался – ленточка была крепче стали, крепче всего, что прежде приходилось видеть парню. Он вскинул взгляд на мастера.

– Это тебе не мечом махать, верно? Слушай внимательно, путник, в твоих руках свиток перерождения, одна из самых редких вещей в нашем мире, она может даровать тебе величие короля зверей, а может сделать трусливым зайчишкой – иногда и это пригодится. Но нужно знать, как его открыть.

«Ты уже должен быть в нужном месте, – одновременно с речью мастера появилось и сообщение от Таэри. – Закинь ту ерунду, что он тебе отдал, в инвентарь, а вместо нее достань свой свиток».

Парень так и сделал, с некоторым удовлетворением заметив удивление в глазах напротив при виде другого свитка. Но мастер все же не сбился со своей поучительной речи:

– Коснись ленты у края бумаги и скажи: «Хочу владеть и принимаю последствия». Но сначала еще раз подумай, стоит ли эта вещь риска. А мне пора. Я буду рядом и нигде, но если ты найдешь еще один свиток перерождения, то я вновь явлюсь спасшему мне жизнь, чтобы предложить свою помощь, – он исчез, легким дымком улетел в небо, оставив Кааела в легком ступоре.

«Этот загадочный мастер использует около тысячи фраз для открытия свитков, запомни свою, потому что за получение новой придется слишком сильно раскошелиться».

«Понятно, – отмер парень. – Тебе еще пару минут духом висеть, правильно? Мне еще нужно о чем-то узнать или что-то сделать перед активацией? Я по-прежнему не передумал, если что».

«Да вроде все сделали. Активируй и ничему не удивляйся. Удачи тебе, дракончик».

«Спасибо», – Кааел покрутил свиток в руках, настраиваясь, дотронулся до ленты и произнес:

– Хочу владеть и принимаю последствия.

И свиток рассыпался. Никакого тебе золотого свечения или ощущения свершившегося чуда. Просто бумага превратилась в песок, что проскользнул между пальцев.

– И это все? – удивился Кааел.

И тут же упавший на землю песок взметнулся облаком, окутывая плотной пеленой, не давая дышать. Парень попытался выбраться из этого плена, и уже на грани потери сознания зрение прояснилось, и новоиспеченный дракон понял, что летит. Кааел осознавал, что если задумается над тем, как правильно двигаться, то обязательно свалится на землю, поэтому постарался расслабиться, позволить новоприобретенным инстинктам управлять телом, и покрутил головой, смотря по сторонам и немного на себя – что получилось увидеть. Размах крыльев впечатлял, как и цвет – глубоко фиолетовый, почти черный, он казался частью ночного неба в безлунные ночи. Кааел едва ли думал, что будет таким. Высота завораживала: никогда прежде парень не чувствовал ничего подобного. Но вот город, надежно скрытый лесом, и огромный сад за теремом, и травянистый холм, на который так удобно садиться. Стоило только лапам коснуться земли, как сердце на миг замерло, чтобы вернуться к привычному ритму уже у человека.

– Налетались, Ваше Высочество? – поинтересовался подошедший мужчина в годах, блестя желтыми волчьими глазами.

«Приплыли, – пролетела мысль. – Точно, Высочество, семья королевских оборотней…» Вслух же парень сказал:

– Не совсем, но пока достаточно.

– Ваш брат ждет вас, – с легким укором, – он хотел поужинать с вами и обсудить последние новости.

Тут же мелькнуло сообщение о новом задании. Кааел кивнул и направился вслед за мужчиной, переваривая все произошедшее. Получалось, что он, став оборотнем, поменял и место постоянного обитания, так сказать – это, по-видимому, было то самое независимое лесное государство. Брат-король, значит. Что ж, пообщаться действительно стоило.

Кааел настороженно шел по терему, оглядываясь по сторонам. Простота строения, оборотни, тенями спешащие по своим делам – как-то не походило это место на жилье короля, да и не особо кто-то обращал внимание на принца, если уж на то пошло. Тот самый брат – Симаргл, как было сказано в задании – король оборотней, хотя хотелось сказать – вожак. Сильный лидер, жесткий, но при этом поразительно умный правитель, ждал Кааела в кабинете, словно утонувшем в тишине и сумраке.

– Ты опаздываешь, – с едва заметным укором сказал он.

– Прости, – покаянно склонил голову Кааел, рассудив, что брат братом, а то, что он – король, все-таки важнее. – Постараюсь впредь избегать подобного.

– Забудем, – король устало вздохнул. – Давай поужинаем и поговорим, – он указал в сторону небольшого стола у окна. – И расслабься, я сейчас с тобой не как с подданным говорю, а как с братом, пусть и сводным.

– Да, конечно, – Кааел с видимым облегчением прошел к указанному месту и уселся, подождав, пока Симаргл займет свое.

Ели в тишине, для Кааела это был первый опыт приема пищи в игре. Он знал, что все это ненастоящее, но это не мешало наслаждаться вкусом.

– Пришла пора для твоей силы, Кааел, – заговорил король, когда ужин был окончен и мужчины не торопясь пили вино. – Того дара, что достался тебе от матери. Я долго думал, прежде чем попросить, но выбора, похоже, нет. Найди мне спутницу жизни, брат.

Видимо, это было частью основного квеста, потому что в журнале сразу появилось новое задание. Вот только что за дар Симаргл имел в виду? Впрочем, это могло немного подождать.

– Какие требования и пожелания есть к потенциальной супруге? – решил начать с самого начала Кааел.

– Ты шутишь? Все, что я могу просить – это чтобы ее магия подходила к моей, ведь именно это ты видишь? Я не очень хорошо понимаю ваш семейный дар, Кааел, но знаю, что королевские оборотни не могут быть с теми, кого не принимает их сила.

– Это не отменяет банальной симпатии, – возразил парень, понимая, что зря не отвлекся ненадолго и не изучил изменившиеся характеристики персонажа. – Но я понял тебя и сделаю все возможное, чтобы выполнить твою просьбу.

– Что ж спасибо, – Симаргл улыбнулся хищной неприятной улыбкой. – Зайди к королеве, может, она даст тебе совет.

– Хорошо. Благодарю за приятную компанию, – Кааел, поняв, что аудиенция закончена, встал и, кивнув на прощание, вышел на поиски то ли матери, то ли мачехи.

Коридор привел его к гулкому залу, в котором шаги разносились, словно пол кто-то специально зачаровал так, чтобы никто не подошел незаметно. В кресле с высокой спинкой сидела статная женщина, от которой веяло родственной силой, хотя Кааел не мог сказать, почему она настолько знакома.

– Что сказал тебе ветер под крылом, сын? – спросила она, убирая в сторону вышивку.

– Свободный полет прекрасен, но на земле тоже есть дела, – учтиво отозвался парень. – Брат попросил помощи в поисках своей избранницы, – выдал он, – и я затрудняюсь, с чего начать столь ответственное дело.

– Просто лети, и все поймешь, – улыбнулась женщина: кажется, ее позабавил вопрос. – Мы не умом выбираем пару кому-то, мы просто чувствуем, что так будет правильно, вот и все. Так что тебе нужно просто подняться в воздух, а там ветер сам приведет к нужному порогу. Но давай забудем об этом на минуту, твой брат может и подождать, а вот наша страна – нет. Я хочу попросить тебя сделать кое-что очень важное в твоем странствии. Ты готов слушать?

– Конечно, матушка, – Кааел сделал себе мысленную отметку о нахождении пары по ощущениям и приготовился внимать.

– Твой отец до того, как решил передать трон Симарглу, долгое время вел переписку с одним магом, который рассказал, где найти великий артефакт из прошлого оборотней. Не мне тебе рассказывать, сколько потерял наш народ в ту пору. Так вот, я прошу тебя найти эту вещь и вернуть ее домой.

Судя по вопросу системы, квест оказался второстепенным, но Кааел решил от него не отказываться – стоило освоиться с новыми умениями, а как еще это сделаешь, не выполняя заданий? На карте появилась нужная точка, а значит, можно было отправляться, только в реальности время уже позднее, и пора бы заканчивать на сегодня.

«Ты там переродился или умер?» – появилось сообщение.

«А что тебя порадовало бы больше?» – Кааел не удержался от ехидного встречного вопроса.

«Ну, даже не знаю, все такое интересное. Не спрашивай чепуху, лучше расскажи, где ты? И чего интересного получил? Колись давай, иначе я сам тебя найду и прибью :)».

«Насколько я помню, ты видел неактивированный легендарный предмет, так что искать можешь долго, – рассмеялся парень, не поддаваясь на провокацию. – А если серьезно, я теперь член королевской семьи оборотней, и меня уже озадачили поисками дамы и артефакта. Сейчас поизучаю, что мне принесла новая ипостась, и вернусь уже в реальном завтра».

«В игре всегда есть способ найти персонажа, нужно только захотеть. Но я обещаю не пытаться убить тебя, если ты будешь делиться своей сюжеткой. Мне дико интересно, что там наворотили, а пройти самому не выйдет. Так что будь хорошим принцем и не забывай о бедном никому не нужном эльфе :)».

«Ничего себе никому не нужный, что ж тебя в таком случае все прибить хотят? Не забуду, не надейся, где я еще такого собеседника найду, – Кааел улыбнулся своим мыслям и добавил: – До завтра».

В ожидании ответа, если таковой будет, парень открыл вкладку описания персонажа и вчитался в изменившиеся после перерождения строки. Итак, уровень. Нет, Таэри, конечно, говорил, что он повысится, но как-то странно было видеть цифру «20» рядом со своим аватаром. Кстати о нем, выбранная внешность тоже претерпела некоторые изменения – черты заострились, словно намекая, что Кааел уже не простой человеческий воин.

Доспехи и лук – в глазах зарябило от количества бонусов, да и просто выглядели они потрясно. Умения – стоило только подвести взгляд к открывшейся вкладке, как появилось несколько слотов для быстрого доступа. Выбрав усиление для одиночного выстрела и огненный каскад для работы по площадям, парень перетащил их на нужное место. Последним был журнал заданий, где во вкладке историй о мире горел значок. Здесь-то Кааел и узнал о драконах. Самые редкие из оборотней, до недавнего времени бывшие единственным видом, не согласившимся признать короля. По сути, они и сейчас подчинялись не Симарглу, а его мачехе, но им хватало такта не показывать этого. Самые сильные маги из оборотней, в редком случае имеют дар искать магически подходящих партнеров. Зачитавшись, парень пропустил лаконичное: «Счастливо», – видимо, неугомонный эльф опять во что-то влез. Что ж, на сегодня было достаточно новостей, поэтому Кааел, найдя тихий угол, чтобы никому потом не мешать, вышел из игры.

В реальности за окном уже стемнело, и Дан, перекусив, засел за ноутбук – вдруг найдется официальная информация о драконах. Но ничего, кроме того, что он уже прочел в игре, на сайте не было, так что парень решил, что хватит висеть в виртуальном мире и пора отдохнуть.

На воскресенье особых планов не было, поэтому Даниил, разобравшись с немногочисленными делами, вернулся в терем оборотней, то есть уже к себе домой. Кааел дошел до той самой удобной поляны, уточнив, где находится точка на карте с указанием места расположения артефакта, который ему нужно было вернуть, сосредоточился, переходя в иную форму, и взлетел. Сделав пару кругов над лесом, просто наслаждаясь полетом, он вспомнил обещание брату и слова матери о чувстве правильности в поисках, но, не успев удивиться, как же это сработает в игре, краем глаза заметил какое-то неяркое свечение вдалеке – примерно в той же стороне, куда ему нужно было добраться. Может, это и было указание направления к паре короля? Или что-то совершенно другое, но ведь никто не мешал Кааелу проверить – теперь, когда свиток активирован, совершенно нет необходимости торопиться, и можно лучше узнать этот мир, набрать заданий, изучить все, что заинтересует. Как, например, это свечение. Определившись с планом действий, дракон полетел в ту сторону.

И снова ветер под крылом…

Впереди виднелись башни какого-то города, и Кааел, решив, что его жители могут несколько нервно отнестись к появлению над их головами дракона, начал искать место для посадки. Благо не так далеко от города было достаточно свободного места, чтобы никому не мешать, поэтому дракон, приземлившись, перекинулся в человека и направился к городским воротам. К счастью, свечение впереди не пропало, наоборот, стало немного ярче, а значит, он был на верном пути. Осталось только понять, что с этим делать. Перед Кааелом, легко миновавшим городские ворота, раскинулся парк, скрывающий за собой приличных размеров особняк – едва ли здесь будут рады случайному гостю, а свечение указывало именно на это место. Словно в ответ на его мысли обновилась запись в журнале – теперь ему следовало найти повод попасть в нужный дом.

Для начала стоило бы узнать, кто тут вообще обитает. Парень обошел парк и направился в город – походить, посмотреть, послушать, может, узнает что-нибудь интересное. Оказалось, жили в нужном месте настоящие сливки общества, судя по шепоткам на рынке, к тому же с двумя дочерьми на выданье. Здесь же, потолкавшись среди слуг, он узнал и еще кое-что интересное: через два дня состоится бал – для того, чтобы представить девушек местному и не только обществу. Идеальный повод для знакомства, вот только нужно получить приглашение. А как его получить, если ни его, ни про него тут никто не знает? Кааел, погрузившись в раздумья, еще немного погулял по городу, выйдя на центральную площадь. Там ему улыбнулась удача – на помосте посередине площади стоял глашатай и гортанно призывал славных воинов помочь городу. Парень встрепенулся и подошел поближе.

– О, славный воин, – тут же заметив его интерес, заговорил мужичок, – неужели ты тот, кого мы ищем? Готов ли ты освободить наш город от гнета вражеского?

– Отчего бы и нет. Что у вас случилось? – поинтересовался Кааел.

– О, наш славный защитник, великая беда! В чащобе, что к югу от тракта, поселилось страшное чудовище, его рык пугает купцов и прохожий люд. Дурная слава идет о том месте, и скоро она перейдет на наш славный город.

– Понятно. Что ж, а какова плата за избавление от этого чудовища? – не то чтобы ему правда нужен был ответ, но совсем не поинтересоваться, ради чего он собирается рискнуть как минимум здоровьем, было бы подозрительно.

– Городской глава и гильдия купцов назначили плату в тысячу золотых за голову того, кто бесчинствует в чаще, – кажется, вопрос о цене совершенно не смутил глашатая.

– Деньги меня не интересуют, – покачал головой Кааел, – своих по статусу хватает. Впрочем, там видно будет. Я принимаю вашу просьбу о помощи. Значит, к югу от города? – уточнил он, про себя порадовавшись круглым глазам мужичка, явно не ожидавшего, что воин откажется от довольно значительной суммы.

– Да, милостивый государь, к югу, – глашатай раскланялся, улыбаясь так, словно ему сделали лучший подарок. – Не пропустите, оно так рычит, так рычит…

Новая точка на карте и новое задание. Кааел направился к городским воротам, чувствуя на себе взгляды всех, кто был свидетелем разговора, и слыша восторженно-недоуменные предположения о том, кто же он такой.

Все ближе место назначения, но нет никакого рыка, только тишина встречает парня. Звенящая, страшная, словно природа затаилась, потеряла голос от страха. И это пугало сильнее всего: что же ждет дальше? Чем дальше заходил Кааел в лес, тем больше было переломанных деревьев, настоящий бурелом лучше иного забора охранял неизвестное нечто. Вот наконец и некоторый просвет между деревьями – впереди довольно широкая поляна. Парень осторожно, прячась за стволами, осмотрел открывшуюся перед ним картину, решая, как лучше поступить. На большом валуне спало странное существо. Наверное, оно могло было быть драконом, Кааела передернуло, когда он представил, что вот это нечто могло быть в родстве с ним. На самом деле, вернее, чем огромная жаба с крыльями, монстрика описать бы не получилось. Парень пытался понять, как справиться с противником, уже привычно прикидывая, как подойти ближе, куда можно ударить. Но вот чудовище пошевелилось, и в руках Кааела появился лук, автоматически призванный в момент опасности, и это все решило. Он натянул тетиву, применяя навык усиления, и отправил стрелу в полет. Конечно, в подобном поступке не было ничего геройского, но Кааел был достаточно разумен, чтобы понимать, когда стоит рисковать, а когда нет. Монстр, получив стрелу в закрытый глаз, вошедшую по самое оперение, только негромко хрюкнул и мешком свалился на землю, больше не двигаясь. Кааел опустил лук и, выждав для надежности пару минут, подошел ближе, чтобы осмотреть чудище и прикинуть, откромсать ли ему голову или доставить в город целиком. Даже по самым скромным оценкам своим старым мечом он бы рубил шкуру целую вечность, а инвентарь позволял перетаскивать и не такое. Хотя для начала парень все же вытащил стрелу: не стоило давать повод для сомнений в собственной храбрости горожанам, а потом вновь озаботился вопросом перемещения. Впрочем, стоило только захотеть переместить монстрика, как мелькнуло сообщение: «Голова лесного ужаса добавлена в ваш инвентарь», – видимо, игра в данном случае оказалась умнее игрока.

Кааел с облегчением выдохнул, обратил внимание на изменившееся задание – теперь предлагалось вручить трофей главе города – и направился в обратный путь.

Толпа ликовала, едва ли парень ожидал такой бурной реакции на голову мертвого чудовища. Градоправитель чуть ли не прослезился, хотя, кажется, все же из-за того, что Кааел повторно отказался от вознаграждения, а не от вида головы зверюшки. Купцы чуть ли не силой всучили какой-то амулет, хотя приглядываться к нему у парня попросту не было времени, потому что слишком многие его хотели поблагодарить. Один из таких граждан, разливаясь соловьем, пригласил «благородного воина, защитника и спасителя» на праздник, посвященный выводу «в свет» своих дочерей – может, с расчетом на то, что одна из них очарует столь завидного жениха. Кааел поблагодарил и продолжил слушать хвалебные оды в свою честь, мечтая, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. К счастью, людей хватило еще буквально минут на пять, а потом все начали потихоньку расходиться по своим делам. Кааел отловил того самого счастливого отца и сказал, что для него будет честью посетить славный праздник, получив именное приглашение на дорогой бумаге (и где только собеседник его прятал?) и изменение задания в журнале. Парень поспешил смешаться с толпой: стоило решить, что же делать дальше, ведь до бала оставалось еще несколько дней.

Вспомнив, что в самом начале полета он видел где-то недалеко от этого города точку на карте, указывающую на местоположение артефакта оборотней – того самого, о котором говорила королева, – Кааел решил наведаться туда, благо времени благодаря крыльям на путь затрачивается гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Но все же стоило для начала покинуть город, что ему с легкостью удалось, и вот уже дракон парил над облаками навстречу новому приключению.

Он ожидал увидеть замок, или деревню, или любое другое место, где мог жить маг, но не пустырь со следами пепелища. Тем не менее, карта ясно указывала именно на это место, поэтому Кааел приземлился неподалеку и направился к остаткам чьего-то жилища. Пыль, пепел и обломки какой-то утвари – все, что ему удалось найти, но вот под ногой хрустнула кость, и парень замер.

– Кто ты? – заунывно выдал кто-то за спиной.

Кааел вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь. Все, что он смог заметить – только чуть светящееся пятно на фоне деревьев. Теоретически сам призрак – по-видимому, это был именно он – не мог ничем навредить, пусть при жизни и был магом, а вот рассказать что-нибудь полезное – вполне, поэтому парень ответил:

– Оборотень из королевской семьи. А ты?

– А я дух, и мне наплевать, из какой ты семьи. Ты ходил по моим костям, смертный! – земля чуть вздрогнула, и из нее появились корявые корни, они, будто руки, потянулись к Кааелу.

– Какие агрессивные нынче духи пошли, – проворчал парень, призывая лук и огненную стрелу. – Если ты такой могущественный, что ж не похоронил свои останки, возможность, как я вижу, есть.

– Только если вместе с таким вот неучтивым драконом, – фыркнул призрак. – Ты в любом случае опоздал, принц, у меня уже нет того, что тебе нужно. А вот у моих убийц – другое дело.

– Отлично, хоть какой-то конструктивный разговор, – Кааел не спешил опускать оружие, настороженно глядя на замершие корни. – Просто так ты о них не расскажешь, верно?

– Ну, конечно, – призрак чуть сместился в сторону, словно специально действуя на нервы. – Всему есть цена.

– Озвучь свою, – парень по-прежнему был максимально сосредоточен.

– Жизнь за жизнь. Тот, кто убил меня, перестанет дышать, это моя цена.

– Принято, – кивнул Кааел. – Где мне его найти?

– Там, где солнце встречается с землей, когда собирается… хм… Просто иди на запад. Ты не пропустишь нужное место.

– Понятно. Я могу еще что-то для тебя сделать? – не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, но просто так уходить казалось неправильным.

– Как только ты поквитаешься с моим убийцей, земля поглотит мои кости, а дух успокоится. Так что иди, дракон. Что так смотришь? Духам хорошо видно с той стороны.

Кааел пожал плечами, соглашаясь, что да, духи – товарищи малоизученные, убрал оружие и направился в нужную сторону. Вокруг было тихо, поэтому парень решил поинтересоваться, как дела у знакомого эльфа.

«Тук-тук. Как там твой групповой квест, соратников не довел до трясучки?»

Ответ пришел далеко как не сразу, на самом деле Кааел уже успел почти дойти до места нахождения артефакта, а заодно и убийцы, когда появилось сообщение:

«Я просто сделал то, ради чего меня наняли. К чему мне доводить кого-то? А как ты, дракончик?»

«Мало ли, кто ж тебя знает. Я относительно весело, познакомился с лесным ужасом и не в меру активным призраком».

«Интересно не знать, о чем говорит собеседник. Заставить тебя писать отчет для любопытного эльфа, что ли? Ужаса, как понимаю, убил? А призрак? Что хотел от тебя бедный неприкаянный дух?»

«Ужаса – да, за что получил приглашение на бал от благодарных горожан, что будет весьма полезно, – отчитался Кааел. – А призрак хотел, чтобы за него отомстили, вот иду причинять справедливость».

«Ты бы разобрался сначала, прежде чем ее причинять, а то, может, твой дохлик сам виноват, и это еще его кости попинать нужно :)».

«Дохлик, конечно, виноват, он у моей новой семьи артефакт упер, но сия безделушка важнее мне, чем тем, кто ее опять увел. Да и по его костям я уже потоптался», – хмыкнул парень.

«Подожди, артефакт оборотней… Ты что там, королевский квест проходишь? Старая королева попросила тебя найти семейную реликвию, и ты оказался на пепелище. Тебе просто все это под другим соусом подали. Ясно. Хотя никакого задания про ужас и приглашения я все еще не знаю. Наверное, это персональная линейка для твоего персонажа. Ладно, неважно. Значит, призрак и кости. Круто. Ты, кстати, старайся брать как можно больше второстепенных заданий, так прокачаешься быстрей и узнаешь много о мире. Да и интересней становится, если честно».

«Так, а ты про это что-то другое знаешь?» – насторожился Кааел.

«О чем ты?» – кажется, собеседник не понял, что от него хотят.

«Я про королевский квест», – уточнил парень, остановившись, чтобы не пропустить нужную локацию и не желая отвлекаться от разговора.

«Брось, конечно, знаю, это следующее после стартового задания для оборотней. Я его проходил. Меня призвали как закончившего обучение и направили в большой мир».

«Ясно, делиться не хочешь, – фыркнул Кааел. – А ужас и бал – это для поиска невесты королю оборотней, я говорил уже. И второстепенные задания потихоньку набираю».

«Слушай, я тебе могу сейчас всю линейку без финального квеста рассказать для оборотня, но зачем тебе тогда играть? Ты получил классные стартовые бонусы и больше не нуждаешься в том, чтобы тебя проводили мимо ловушек. Пришла пора набивать собственные шишки. И, поверь мне, это может быть поразительно интересно».

«Просто ты так это преподнес, что показалось, будто для оборотней разного статуса задания разные, пусть и цель одна, – пояснил парень. – Ладно, пошел я, искомый убивец где-то рядом уже. Захочешь пообщаться – телеграфируй», – теперь, кроме обещания рассказывать про сюжетную линейку, ничего общего с эльфом у Кааела не было, и навязывать свое общество парень не хотел.

«Я лишь хотел сказать, что свиток дракона вписали в сюжет для оборотней, пусть и с изменениями. Впрочем, неважно. Удачи с поисками».

«И тебе», – Кааел с некоторым сожалением свернул окно чата и направился к просвету между деревьями – где-то там его ждало задание от вредного призрака.

А эльф где-то в другой локации грустно усмехнулся, глядя через маленькое зарешеченное окошко на людную улицу. А все потому, что квест они провалили, а так как вещь была у него, то и казнят через пару часов тоже его. Впрочем, Таэри уже знал, как отомстить за произошедшее, и от этого было чуть веселее.

А Кааел оказался перед весьма сильно побитым жизнью замком. Ворота были открыты настежь, что, впрочем, и неудивительно – в стене рядом красовался значительный такой пролом. Парень осторожно приблизился к громаде, прислушиваясь, но все вокруг было тихо. Что ж, можно было попробовать максимально незаметно пробраться внутрь. Хотя он мог бы распевать песни и крушить все вокруг – хозяева замка его бы не заметили. Трое стариков сидели за столом в главном зале и пили, судя по запаху, ядреный самопал, поминая какого-то Якима, который не так давно скончался, чем огорчил или, наоборот, порадовал, Кааел толком не понял, своих собратьев-собутыльников.

– Здравы будьте, уважаемые, – парень решил не лезть на рожон и сначала разобраться, что тут происходит.

– Этт кто? – удивленно сказал один из пьющих, тыкая пальцем в Кааела.

– Мож, сынок Якима… ик… узнал, что батька подох… тьфу… погиб, и приехал.

– Так мы же его еще даже не закопали, откуда сынок узнал-то?

– Да кто ж его знает? Яким-то непростой человек был, может, и родня такая же, – один из стариков на удивление связно изъяснялся, и Кааел решил пообщаться именно с ним.

– А отчего он погиб-то? – поинтересовался парень, подходя чуть ближе и не спеша развеивать заблуждения.

– Видел дыру в стене? – спросил старик. – Так вот, он там, под камнями лежит. Решил удаль показать, да перепил малость.

– Это совсем недавно, что ли? – изумленно поднял брови Кааел, прикидывая, где мог быть в таком случае нужный ему артефакт. Завал разбирать придется?

– Да вот, меньше часа назад, – кивнул собеседник.

– Мы еще его только два раза помянуть… ик… успели…

Парень вздохнул. Судя по всему, придется поработать руками, ведь ценные вещи вряд ли будут лежать по закромам, а не в карманах. Но все же стоило уточнить:

– Скажите, а не было ли у Якима недавно конфликта с каким-нибудь магом?

– Недавнего? Ну, если три года для тебя как миг, то можно сказать, что и недавно все было.

– И что они не поделили, вы случайно не знаете?

– Красавицу одну, – выдал самый пьяный из собравшихся и упал лицом на стол.

– Ну и приданое ее, – улыбнулся тот, с кем Кааел разговаривал. – Был там один камушек…

– Так это теперь этого… ик… сына камушек-то…

– И верно, – кивнул более вменяемый персонаж. – Но только чем мы тогда орехи колоть будем?

– Орехи?! – Кааел понял, что уже любит разработчиков «Ключей веры». – А можно взглянуть на этот камень?

– А что еще этой фальшивкой делать? – удивился дедок. – Хотя ты иди, сам все посмотри в кабинете, раз уж ты его наследник.

– И правда… ик… иди, не мешай честным людям праздновать… тьфу… горевать.

Кааел только вздохнул и пошел к новой точке на карте.

В кабинете все тоже было старым и ветхим, как и призрачный старик, что сидел за столом.

– Уже налетели вороны! – прохрипел он. – Даже подохнуть не успел, а уже грабют.

– Вор у вора шапку украл, – вспомнил Кааел давнюю присказку. – И я пока никого не грабил, – уже громче, – а вам привет от мага с пепелища неподалеку.

– Ты мне подерзи тут! – взвился старик, и вместе с его гневом закачались стены, застонали перекрытия. – И нечего мне приветы от всяких подонков передавать! Уходи, не о чем нам говорить.

– Я так не думаю, – покачал головой Кааел – парень сам себе удивлялся, но страшно ему не было. – Верните то, что вам не принадлежит, и я уйду.

– А то что? – мерзко улыбнулся призрак. – Убьешь меня?

– Вы и так мертвы. Но, например, можно привязать особо говорливого призрака к какому-нибудь камню в стене, и будет он висеть на расстоянии метра рядом до скончания веков, – Кааел пожал плечами. На самом деле он понятия не имел, что противопоставить этой вредине, но не молчать же?

– Посмотрел бы я на того великого мага, кто попытается меня куда-то привязать, – гнусно рассмеялся призрак. – Не строй из себя бога, мальчик. Лучше выполни задание, и я скажу тебе, где лежат настоящие сокровища, а не эта мишура.

– Мне нужен только артефакт оборотней, – отозвался Кааел. – Все остальное мне без надобности.

– Ну так держи, – в руки Кааелу прилетел камень на подставке, слишком легкий для того, чтобы быть подлинным. – Ты этого хотел? Или все же настоящий?

– Шутите? Эта вещь только для колки орехов и пригодна, – покачал головой парень. – Говорите уже, что вам нужно.

– Когда-то я любил прекрасную девушку, но так и не смог ей в этом признаться, – призрак вздохнул, глядя куда-то вдаль. – И это больше остального тревожит меня и не дает мне покинуть сей мир. Еще при жизни я написал письмо, передашь его, и скажу тебе, где искать нужное.

– Если дама еще жива, передам, – согласился с озвученным условием Кааел. – Письмо где-то здесь?

– Вон на полке среди книг поищи, – призрак кивнул в сторону скромного шкафчика, где стояли пять потрепанных фолиантов. – А если она мертва, то прочитай на ее могиле, – непреклонно заявил дух.

Кааел молча прошел к шкафу, достал книги и между ними нашел незапечатанный конверт, затем, вернув фолианты на место, повернулся к призраку.

– Кто она, и где ее искать?

– Тут недалеко есть город, ты, верно, был в нем. И нет там более красивой женщины, чем моя любовь. Ну, еще она там единственная графиня.

– Знаю, – кивнул Кааел. – Через два дня граф, ее супруг, дает бал в честь дочерей, я там буду и передам твое письмо.

– Если ее дочери столь же прекрасны, как и она, то ты там оставишь свое сердце. Вот бы мне увидеть…

– Посмотрим, – без особого воодушевления ответил Кааел. – До встречи, уважаемый Яким.

Он вышел из кабинета, оставив призрака мечтать о своей любви, и вернулся в зал. Старики уже спали прямо за столом, окончательно упившись, и парень, оставив около того деда, с которым разговаривал, фальшивый артефакт, покинул замок. Если он правильно посчитал, то, вернувшись вечером понедельника, как раз попадет на бал, а значит, на сегодня можно закончить. Парень вызвал игровое меню и вернулся в реальный мир.

Впрочем, совсем оторваться от игры он не смог – поужинав, открыл форум и начал пролистывать новости, там-то и наткнувшись на запись о проваленном групповом квесте. Кроме прочего, указывались и ники игроков, и Даниил, обнаружив среди них знакомое имя, ненадолго задумался и открыл вкладку личных сообщений.

«Не отвлекаю? Можешь рассказать про логику групповых квестов? Что требуется, что можно получить, чем чревато невыполнение задания?»

«Слушай, может форум почитаешь, а? С чего ты вообще ими заинтересовался?»

«А где я сейчас, по-твоему? :-) На форуме и сижу, читаю новости».

«И чего хорошего пишут?»

«Да ничего особо хорошего, как я посмотрю. Провален некий групповой квест, указан список участников, вот и заинтересовался».

«Чтоб им от ключника не вылезать. Бесят меня эти списки и эти рожи. Когда из мертвятника после казни вернусь, устрою им веселую жизнь».

«Какой ты кровожадный, постоянные смерти так действуют? Молчу-молчу. Так поделишься, пока тебя на казнь не увели?»

«Ладно, куда от тебя деваться… Итак, групповые квесты бывают двух видов, первый – это тот, для которого ты можешь нанять наемников из числа персонажей игры. Прикольная придумка, в которой тебе прикрывают спину, честно отрабатывая деньги. А второй вид – это когда задание может пройти только группа игроков. Обычно принадлежащих к одной гильдии, но это не правило. Часто свободные игроки бросают клич и собираются вместе. Меня наняла гильдия, ее же игроки меня сдали, когда нас накрыли. Так что они отделались штрафом, а я – на плаху. На самом деле провал квеста обычно не страшен, подумаешь, не убили крутого монстра и не отхватили редкую вещицу – обидно, но не более. Здесь просто задание такое было, все знали, на что шли».

«Знали, что в случае чего сдадут кого-то в лапы правосудия? Однако… А после перерождения ты где появишься?»

«На самом деле я надеялся хоть на минимальную честность с их стороны. Впрочем, это мои заморочки, разберусь. А появлюсь я где-нибудь в леске в начале локации и в этот город теперь пару месяцев реального времени зайти не смогу, ибо казнят меня публично. А жаль, я пару заданий здесь еще не закрыл».

«Понятно. Что ж, удачи тебе там. Я, если что, завтра вечером появлюсь, надо будет местную графиню посетить и с дочками ее пообщаться».

«О, удача мне точно не потребуется. Не увлекайся с дочками, на фиг тебе проблемы с их папашей. Бывай».

«Да сдались они мне. До связи», – Дан закрыл вкладку, понимая, что ничуть не покривил душой – общения с противоположным полом, что в игре, что в жизни, не хотелось. Парень выключил ноутбук и завалился спать – рабочую неделю никто не отменял, утром нужно быть в адекватном состоянии.

На закате эльфа казнили, а утром гильдия не досчиталась половины коллекции своих артефактов, а ее активные игроки – порядочного количества золотых. Конечно, многие догадывались о причинах произошедшего, но веских доказательств не было, поэтому народ повозмущался, но остался при своем.

Даниил и вовсе пропустил эти волнения, ему важнее было разобраться с рабочими делами и жизнью, которая стала казаться несколько монотонной. Впрочем, осознание того, что дома ждут мир «Ключей веры», задания и загадки, не давали погрузиться в меланхолию окончательно. Дан даже поймал себя на мысли, что немного завидует Таэри, живущему в игре, и одернул себя: не хватало еще полностью выпасть из реальности.

Вечером, покопавшись в настройках, он нашел возможность установки таймера, сообщающего о прошедшем реальном времени, и, установив себе ограничение в три часа, вернулся в игру, где его ждали дорога до города и подготовка к балу. И вот уже дракон взлетел с замкового двора и поспешил вперед в заоблачной выси.

Найдя подходящую полянку недалеко от городской стены, Кааел обернулся человеком и пошел искать приличную гостиницу – надо же было поддерживать образ особы королевских кровей. Да и доспех нужно было сменить на какой-нибудь роскошный наряд, вот только он не знал, как это сделать. Впрочем, в списке доступных ресурсов было достаточно монет, поэтому парень решил, что за оставшиеся полдня можно или сшить что-то на заказ, доплатив за срочность, или найти лавку готового платья и там подобрать что-нибудь соответственно статусу. Наметив себе такой нехитрый план, он приступил к его выполнению.

Гостиница нашлась быстро, определенно лучшая в городе и настолько помпезная, что становилось даже несколько неловко, но Кааел старался делать вид, что привычен к подобному. Здесь же ему помогли решить вопрос с одеждой: улыбчивый хозяин быстро черкнул пару строк и отправил мальчишку с запиской, так что едва Кааел успел разместиться, как его навестил портной, пообещав, что к вечеру у господина будет лучший наряд. Оставалось только дождаться этого самого вечера. Просто сидеть в гостинице не хотелось, поэтому парень вышел на улицу и двинулся буквально куда глаза глядят, рассматривая архитектуру и изредка встречающихся других игроков. Город казался чьей-то любимой игрушкой – чистый и несколько нереальный, во всяком случае, здесь, в центре.

Вдоволь нагулявшись, Кааел вернулся в гостиницу, забрал готовый костюм у дожидавшегося его мальчишки-посыльного и поднялся в свою комнату – до бала оставалось несколько часов, и он совершенно не знал, чем их занять. Предложенный обед не очень вдохновлял, а заданий, чтобы выполнить их за оставшееся время, на горизонте не мелькало. Впрочем, у него же осталось одно незаконченное дело.

«Таэри, ты тут? Можно задать еще один вопрос?» – улетело сообщение.

«Спрашивай», – создавалось впечатление, что собеседник отвечает несколько неохотно.

«Я мешаю?»

«Нет, я не занят, – пришло новое сообщение. – Что ты хотел?»

«Да вспомнил тут и хотел посоветоваться, что делать с первым ключом, который мне всучили после создания персонажа. Я же теперь, по сути, не созданный с самого начала герой, у меня другие квесты, да и локация поменялась».

«Я обещал, что помогу с ним, и не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов. Просто это целая линейка заданий и другая локация. Потребуется много времени. Так что все зависит от тебя. Просто скажи, когда готов начать».

«Понятно, спасибо», – Кааел свернул окно чата и прикрыл глаза. Делать нечего, оставалось только ждать.

Кажется, прислуга знала о его расписании гораздо больше, потому что через какое-то время в дверь постучали и напомнили, что бал через полчаса и экипаж господина уже ждет. Парень отозвался, что понял и скоро спустится, переоделся и, критически осмотрев себя, вышел.

Передвигаться в повозке Кааелу не понравилось: тряска и маленькое окно, что даже не позволило толком следить за дорогой. Но это мучение быстро закончилось, и вот уже парадный вход особняка графа и сияние, что манит, скрывается где-то совсем близко за стенами. Раскланявшись с гостеприимными хозяевами, парень прошелся по залу, выжидая удобного момента, чтобы пообщаться с графиней, и пытаясь понять, кто же из дочерей графа подходит Симарглу – сестры постоянно держались вместе, и сияние затрагивало их обеих, но нужна была только одна, это Кааел точно знал. Вокруг девушек вились кавалеры, а графиня, и в самом деле оказавшаяся поразительно красивой, несмотря на возраст, женщиной, была в кругу своих многочисленных подруг. Это задание начинало казаться чем-то совершенно неразрешимым.

Но вот парню наконец улыбнулась удача – девушки после благосклонного кивка отца согласились на танец и закружились по залу каждая со своим кавалером, и Кааел с облегчением понял, какая из сестер нужна его брату. Теперь осталось пообщаться с их отцом на предмет сватовства. Графиня же по-прежнему была недосягаема, но вечер только недавно начался, поэтому парень не терял надежды.

Граф, как только увидел, кто идет к нему, тут же отмахнулся от какого-то юнца и с улыбкой обратился к Кааелу:

– Как вам местное общество? Мне кажется, мы несколько диковаты, если сравнивать со столицей. А вам приходилось бывать на других светских раутах? Просто ваш поступок и отказ от денег магистрата… Но вы так и не сказали, откуда прибыли и какой род дал миру такого героя.

– Местное общество весьма приятно, – учтиво кивнул парень, лихорадочно соображая, что и как ему говорить. – А прибыл я из королевства оборотней, и на самом деле у меня есть очень важное поручение.

– Оборотень? – едва слышно выдохнул граф: видимо, ему с трудом удавалось остаться спокойным. – Простите меня, но мы здесь до сих пор с легкой настороженностью относимся к выходцам из леса, пусть и знаем, что наши прошлые страхи – лишь суеверия. Итак, какое дело привело вас сюда, почтенный?

Кааел мысленно вздохнул: ну вот, еще и предубеждения, хоть и не радикальные…

– Вам знаком король оборотней, Симаргл? – разводить политесы парень не видел смысла.

– Знаком? Разве скромный граф из провинции может знать короля? Но я слышал о нем, если вы об этом. И чего хочет Его Величество от меня? – он говорил спокойно и степенно, а взгляд метнулся по залу: мужчина явно хотел убедиться что его родные в порядке.

– Его Величество – мой сводный брат, – сразу обозначил причину своего вопроса Кааел, – и он озаботился поисками спутницы жизни. Я в силу некоторых причин могу найти наиболее подходящую ему девушку, и одна из ваших дочерей идеально подходит на роль будущей королевы.

– Королевы оборотней, – со вздохом сказал граф. – Ваше Высочество, я знаю, что есть предложения, от которых не отказываются, но я желаю счастья своим девочкам, и если они скажут «нет», то я приму их сторону. Так будет и в случае с вашим братом.

– Я не настаиваю, – мягко улыбнулся Кааел, – но прежде чем разговаривать на подобную тему с ними, все же стоило поговорить с вами и с графиней.

– Моя супруга тоже радеет за счастье дочерей, – граф немного недовольно посмотрел в сторону жены, – но несколько в другом смысле. Стоит ей только услышать, кто жених, и она тут же соберет вещи той из девочек, что вам нужна.

– Хорошо, тогда давайте дождемся окончания танца, я расскажу вашей дочери о цели своего визита, и вы спросите у нее, желает ли она подобного брака.

– Поступим так, – кивнул граф и подозвав одного из слуг, что-то шепнул ему. – Давайте подождем на балконе, не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Кааел, проходя следом за мужчиной к указанному месту.

На свежем воздухе было гораздо прохладнее, чем в зале, и парень с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью, остановившись около перил. Граф стоял чуть в стороне и курил сигару. Он казался спокойным, но все же не мог скрыть слегка подрагивающих пальцев.

– Папа, зачем мы тебе так срочно понадобились? – с порога заговорила младшая из сестер, она явно была более бойкой, да и во внешности выигрывала.

– Этот господин хочет посватать одну из вас за своего брата, – со вздохом сказал граф.

– Папа, ну посмотри на него, – немного презрительно продолжила девушка, – костюм явно сделан в спешке, да и не лучшим мастером, нет даже булавки в платке… Ты думаешь, что его брат другой? Разве подобные могут быть нам ровней, а мне – женихами?

Кааел молча изучал сестер, не спеша отвечать, сравнивая и убеждаясь, что неведомое чутье его не подвело.

– Милая, ты опять поспешна в своих суждениях, – покачал головой граф. – Стоит быть чуть осторожней в словах, некоторые могут задеть того, от кого может зависит твое будущее. Итак, что вы скажете? – он обратился к Кааелу. – Вы все еще считаете, что нашли подходящую пару для вашего брата?

– Да, считаю, – кивнул тот и, обойдя недовольно сверкавшую глазами девушку, обратился к ее сестре:

– Простите, не знаю вашего имени. Как к вам обращаться?

– Яна, – тихо сказала девушка, отводя глаза.

– Постойте, Ваше Высочество, – удивился граф, – вы думаете, это моя старшая дочь? Но… Впрочем, она хоть сдержанней Даны.

– Высочество? – поперхнулась воздухом упомянутая Дана, но, поймав строгий взгляд отца, замолчала.

– Очень приятно, Яна. Меня зовут Кааел, я ненаследный принц королевства оборотней, и сюда меня привела просьба моего брата, короля Симаргла. В силу некоторых причин вы – наиболее подходящая ему пара, и от лица брата я официально в присутствии вашего батюшки прошу вашей руки. Яна, желаете ли вы стать супругой короля оборотней?

– Я… но… – девушка смешалась. – Может, вы и правда ошиблись? – кажется, она привыкла, что всегда выбирают более яркую сестру. – Мне нужно дать ответ немедленно? – вновь замялась она, но потом наконец расправила плечи, словно найдя какую-то внутреннюю силу. – Хорошо. Я согласна.

– Я не ошибся, – Кааел подбадривающе улыбнулся девушке и обернулся к ее отцу. – Граф, ваше решение?

– Я слышал, что оборотни никогда не обижают своих женщин, это так? – требовательно спросил тот.

– Разумеется, – кивнул парень. – И статус королевы ни в коем случае не подразумевает затворничества, вы всегда сможете навестить дочь и узнать, счастлива ли она.

– Едва ли жена оборотня может быть счастлива, – задрав носик, сказала Дана, но, видя нахмурившегося отца, снова замолчала.

– Пожалуй, теперь стоит рассказать вашей матушке, девушки. Полагаю, вы захотите познакомиться с моей супругой?

– Простите, Дана, но не стоит так явно завидовать, – вполголоса заметил Кааел, проходя мимо к хозяину особняка. – Да, конечно, граф, с удовольствием с ней пообщаюсь, – уже громче.

Девушка фыркнула в ответ и вылетела с балкона.

– Простите сестру, – тихо сказала Яна, – она привыкла быть во всем лучшей. На самом деле она не плохая.

– Все в порядке, – не стал заострять внимание на произошедшем Кааел.

– Пойдемте же, не будем ждать, – поторопил граф, и они действительно направились на поиски счастливой в своем неведении матери.

Компания, провожаемая несколько недоуменными взглядами остальных гостей, дошла до группы дам во главе с графиней.

– Ваша Светлость, – Кааел учтиво кивнул хозяйке дома.

– Добрый вечер, – благосклонно кивнула графиня парню. – Мой драгоценный супруг, вы что-то хотели? – изогнув брови, она с некоторым любопытством посмотрела на мужа, держащего дочь под руку, и, махнув рукой, дала знак окружающим дамам немного отойти.

– Этот молодой воин попросил руки нашей Яны для своего брата. И я дал свое согласие, моя дорогая, – подходя к супруге, ответил граф.

– И что этот брат из себя представляет? Я доверяю вашему мнению, супруг мой, но все-таки.

– Его Величество Симаргл, глава соседнего королевства, – негромко ответил тот. – Мне кажется, он будет прекрасной партией для Яны.

Женщина начала быстро обмахиваться веером, словно надеясь быстрее переварить эту новость и не показать своих эмоций.

– Что ж, это честь для нашей семьи, – сказала она наконец, приседая в реверансе.

– Я рад, что все благополучно разрешилось, – Кааел мысленно выдохнул. – Ваша Светлость, можно сказать вам пару слов наедине?

– Конечно, – благосклонно кивнула женщина и указала на ряд небольших диванчиков, что стояли у стены, – полагаю, что там нам будет удобнее. К тому же нам нужно обсудить подробности свадьбы и прочие важные мелочи.

– За подробностями торжества – это лучше к моей матушке, – улыбнулся парень, дождавшись, пока графиня разместится на своем месте и присев рядом. – Я думаю, вы найдете общий язык. У меня поручение передать вам письмо, но написавший его человек, к сожалению, уже покинул этот мир, – Кааел вручил графине конверт.

– О, я узнаю этот стиль, – тихо сказала та, – совершенно никакой романтики. Спасибо, что донесли до меня это письмо. Но теперь, боюсь, мне не хочется говорить о свадьбе. Так что простите меня… Завтра мы все обсудим.

– Да-да, конечно, – согласился Кааел, затем, договорившись насчет завтрашнего визита, еще немного погулял по залу, попрощался с графом, кивнул Яне и покинул особняк. В гостиницу парень вернулся пешком, не желая более пользоваться услугами извозчиков.

В комнате его ждал сюрприз – зависший около стола призрак Якима.

– Спасибо тебе, – грустно сказал старик, – хоть кто-то обо мне, старом пне, с теплотой вспомнил, теперь и уйти можно спокойно. Но сначала я слово свое сдержу. Ту вещь, которую ты ищешь, я отдал своему сыну, а тот проиграл одному из пиратов. Все, что я знаю – только название корабля, «Пьяная форель». Но я все еще могу сказать тебе, где хранятся другие ценности. Оставь ты тот камень, забудь о нем, не принесет он тебе добра.

– Он не мне нужен, а моей матери, – покачал головой Кааел. – Спасибо за информацию, Яким, и легкого вам посмертия.

Призрак грустно посмотрел на парня и, покачав головой, рассыпался мелкими искрами, а в дневнике появилось новое задание. Сработал таймер, и Кааел, вздохнув, вышел в реальный мир.

Время уже было позднее, так что Даниил почти сразу лег спать, хоть уснуть и не смог – в голове крутились мысли. И вот около полуночи парень все же задремал, погружаясь в путаный странный сон, в котором перемешались реальные люди и персонажи игры – опять бал, Марина вместо Яны, начальник, раскланивающийся с графом, Яким, разговаривающий с Ханой, кто-то, чьего лица Дан не запомнил, неотрывно смотрящий на него, стоя в стороне… В общем, утром Даниил чувствовал себя так, будто толком и не спал. Кажется, игра все же начала пагубно влиять на реальность. Но к вечеру, окончательно утонув в рутине, он вновь мечтал о другом мире.

Вернувшись в комнату в гостинице, парень, облачившись в привычный уже доспех вместо парадного костюма, оставшегося в инвентаре, направился в знакомый особняк – стоило закончить задание, полученное от брата.

В доме графа царила суета. Слуги бегали с какой-то утварью, отрезами тканей. Впрочем, гостя заметили почти сразу и проводили в главный зал, где был эпицентр движения, а точнее, графиня, уже начавшая готовиться к празднику. А рядом с ней с несчастным видом стояла Яна, которая, кажется, хотела оказаться как можно дальше от матушки и ее планов.

Кааел вздохнул.

– Ваше Сиятельство, разрешите похитить вашу прекрасную дочь на пару минут? – девушку явно нужно было спасать.

Женщина окинула его внимательным взглядом, а потом все же благосклонно кивнула, так что вскоре Кааел со своей спутницей оказались на памятном балконе.

– Спасибо, – опустив глаза, сказала Яна. – Матушка, кажется, решила превратить мою свадьбу в праздник, который запомнился бы всем.

– Ее можно понять, – сочувствующе посмотрел на нее парень. – Поменяется не только ваш статус, но и положение ваших родителей, вот графиня и старается выжать максимум из сложившейся ситуации… Мы живем спокойно и местами даже скромно, вам должно будет понравиться, – Кааел улыбнулся, вспомнив терем в лесу. – На самом деле я бы с большим удовольствием просто перекинулся и отвез вас с парой сумок без всей этой шумихи, но, к сожалению, это невозможно.

– А почему нет? – с надеждой спросила девушка. – Вы отвезете меня к брату, а мама и остальные прибудут позже. Впрочем, это может быть превратно воспринято, – добавила она и неловко спросила: – Вы сказали – перекинулся, не будет ли бестактностью спросить, в кого?

– Это потянет на дипломатический скандал, – негромко рассмеялся Кааел, – а мне бы этого не хотелось. Хотя если вы уговорите родителей… Когда еще выдастся случай полетать на драконе? – он лукаво улыбнулся. – Брат, кстати, барс, может, тоже покатает.

– Дракон?! – глаза девушки удивленно расширились. – Но как? Разве драконы бывают оборотнями? Простите, я веду себя как ребенок. Хотя я уверена, что батюшка поддержит меня, если я расскажу ему. Впрочем, к чему гадать, подождите меня здесь, – Яна покинула балкон, решительная и стремительная – такая, какой и должна быть будущая королева.

Кааел же, ожидая ее возвращения, оперся на перила и задумался. С этим заданием особых проблем быть не должно, а вот артефакт… Пиратский корабль, значит. И где его искать? Впрочем, парень тут же сообразил, какую глупость сморозил, и вызвал карту. Вот только там не было привычной точки, да и указатель направления как-то весьма невнятно светился – кажется, искомый пират был слишком далеко.

– Я готова, – раздался за спиной голос Яны. Сейчас она выглядела совершенно иначе – в костюме для верховой езды, в теплой куртке и с небольшим мешком за спиной. – Отец сказал, что такой случай нельзя упускать, а матушка немного поупрямилась, но согласилась при условии, что мы поднимемся в воздух прямо с лужайки перед домом. Кажется, она решила сделать громкое заявление, а что может быть лучше дракона с ее дочерью на спине? – девушка улыбнулась собеседнику.

– Места, конечно, не так много, но это не страшно, – кивнул Кааел. – Идемте, – и галантно предложил руку своей спутнице.

Яна приняла приглашение, и молодые люди, пройдя через зал, вышли на лужайку. Кааел, попросив всех собравшихся немного отойти, вышел в центр и перекинулся. Не слушая восхищенных и изумленных шепотков, опустился на землю, подогнув лапы, чтобы его спутнице было удобнее забираться, и повернул голову к Яне, приглашая. Девушка, сверкая глазами, забралась на его спину, ухватившись за шейные наросты, хоть в этом и не было необходимости – дракон никогда не уронит своего седока.

Ветер из под мощных крыльев гнул деревья и заставлял людей отступать. И вот уже город – лишь точка внизу, а впереди ждет новый дом для юной невесты короля. Кааел, отчасти наслаждаясь полетом, отчасти желая показать Яне ее будущие владения, долетев до леса, сделал над ним широкий круг. Но это не могло длиться вечно, и вот дракон и его спутница опускаются на землю.

– Вы всех взбудоражили своим полетом, Ваше Высочество, – сказал уже знакомый Кааелу оборотень. – Но, вижу, не напрасно. Я рад приветствовать на земле оборотней столь прекрасную леди, – Яна залилась румянцем и попыталась присесть в реверансе, но вовремя остановилась. – Не смею больше задерживать вас, Его Величество ждет.

Кааел опять предложил девушке руку и повел в терем, в тот самый кабинет, где общался с братом в прошлый раз, каким-то седьмым чувством осознавая, что их ждут именно там.

Симаргл стоял у окна, и только очень внимательный наблюдатель заметил бы, что он нервничал. Непоколебимый король оборотней не знал, какой будет его нареченная, но лишь увидев девушку, что неловко пряталась за спиной брата, понял, что мечтал именно о такой спутнице жизни.

– Здравствуй, – вот и все, что сказал Симаргл, глядя на Яну, и по ее глазам понял, что большего и не надо.

– Я выполнил твою просьбу, брат? – для порядка спросил Кааел, видя, что на него не обращают особого внимания и понимая, что рад за обоих.

– Да, ты сослужил хорошую службу, Кааел, – ответил король.

В журнале тут же закрылось задание, за которое парень получил достаточно опыта, чтобы перескочить на следующий уровень.

– Надеюсь увидеть тебя на нашей свадьбе, – а вот и очередное второстепенное задание.

– Конечно, как только назначите дату, – согласился парень, прикидывая, что делать дальше.

Распрощавшись с будущей королевской четой, Кааел поспешил прочь: ему не хотелось попадаться на глаза матери чье задание он выполнить не успел. Выбравшись из терема, парень, на всякий случай углубившись в лес, со вздохом надиктовал сообщение:

«Это опять я. Что ты там говорил про первый ключ? Вроде есть возможность закончить с ним».

«Хорошо, – судя по быстрому ответу, Таэри был свободен. – Ты где сейчас?»

«В лесу оборотней, около королевского терема».

«Тебе нужно вернуться в прошлую локацию. Блин, как же поступить… Знаешь, вернись-ка ты во дворец, там должен быть портал, с помощью него вернешься в академию, вот оттуда и начнем разбираться с ключами. Кстати, что ты выберешь, чтобы я появился в городе сам или просто провел тебя, подсказывая в чате?»

«Хорошо. И я не настолько наглый, чтобы отрывать тебя от собственных заданий, так что подсказок будет достаточно», – с некоторым сожалением отозвался парень, возвращаясь к дому. На его счастье, Кааел почти сразу снова встретил давешнего оборотня и, узнав у него, где находится портал, направился туда.

В академии Кааела больше не узнавали, даже Лана просто побежала мимо. Странное чувство – словно стерли часть жизни, теперь парень понимал, почему игроки отказывались от легендарных предметов. Здесь было неуютно, и хотелось поскорее покинуть знакомые, но забывшие о нем стены. Выйдя в город, Кааел успел пройти лишь немного до того момента, когда его кто-то толкнул, и система тут же выдала предупреждение:

«Вы потеряли пятьдесят золотых», – парень остановился, не понимая, что произошло. Он нарвался на какой-то штраф или что-то подобное?

– Да ладно тебе, – раздался со стороны ближайшей ограды веселый голос. – Тебя что, еще ни разу не обворовывали? Тогда ты еще более везучий, чем я думал.

Кааел поднял глаза: на тонком каменном бортике, опасно замерев на носках, сидел эльф. Встрепанный и поразительно знакомый.

– Ну, не смотри так, для тебя это все равно капля в море, а мне не помешает, – улыбнувшись, сказал он и спрыгнул на землю рядом с парнем. – Я могу вернуть, не вопрос.

– Оставь себе, – наконец отмер Кааел, – может, из мертвятника в следующий раз быстрее смоешься. И да, как-то еще не грабили среди бела дня, учту, – улыбка у Таэри была заразительная, вызвавшая желание ответить тем же.

– Вот и я о том же подумал, – фыркнул эльф и не торопясь начал обходить Кааела, откровенно разглядывая. – Действительно классный шмот, – заключил он, – да и перс тоже ничего так. Готов к подвигам и свершениям?

– Персонаж мало поменялся, если что, – отозвался Кааел, спокойно дождавшись окончания осмотра. – А подвиги – смотря какие.

– Здесь только славные, это же игра, – пожал плечами Таэри, он казался таким подвижным, живым и постоянно перемещался, словно ему трудно было стоять на месте. – Ну, во всяком случае, для таких, как ты. Но если конкретно, то нам нужно найти одного дедка и взять у него задание, которое приведет к ключу.

– Что за дедок? Очередной маг?

– Нет, всего лишь коллекционер. Если я правильно помню первоначальную линейку твоего персонажа, то ты должен был прийти к нему от бывшего директора академии, в конечном итоге, чтобы узнать о той вещи, что получил во сне.

– Неудивительно, что все полетело, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Слушай, а часто от подобных бонусов отказываются?

– Да, мне в последнее время многие пишут сразу в личку, чтобы не светиться на форуме, и я не добавляю их находки в тему, – кивнул Таэри. – Но, мне кажется, основное, что останавливает – это невозможность создать другого персонажа, пока не закончишь сюжетную линейку того, который носит легендарный предмет. Хотя мне, например, недавно пришло сообщение: дойдя до финальной локации, я смогу играть за кого-то другого. Хотя я уже и не представляю, как это, – он улыбнулся, – да и игра все равно обяжет меня следить за новыми найденными вещами, вроде как взял на себя обязательства – выполняй.

– А зачем вообще создавать нового героя? – не понял Кааел. – Это в духе – дошел человеком до какого-то уровня – надоело – стал эльфом, и все сначала?

– Да, примерно так, у каждого героя истории чуть разные, интересно узнавать мир со всех сторон, – начал объяснять Таэри. – Вот, например, эльф лесной был бы совершенно иным и уже точно никогда не стал бы вором. Выбор расы и класса – это вроде как выбор прошлого, истории, что за твоими плечами, новой жизни. Раз ты пришел сюда, в игру, значит, хотел хоть иногда побыть кем-то другим, а новый персонаж – это в чем-то попытка сбежать от созданной жизни к еще более интересной.

– В чем-то они правы, конечно, – парень чуть помрачнел, вспомнив, с какой радостью сам погружался в виртуальный мир, убегая от серой рутины будней. – Ладно, у меня есть еще час-полтора реального времени, так что веди, эксперт по стартовым линейкам, – все-таки улыбнулся он.

– Ну, не такой уж я и эксперт, – для виду смутился Таэри, а потом рассмеялся словно каким-то своим мыслям и добавил: – Ладно, пошли. Персонаж должен быть в трактире, ты, кстати, пробовал употреблять алкоголь в игре? Можно было бы выпить по кружечке эля.

– Пробовал. А вообще я к алкоголю никак не отношусь, не нравится мне его действие, – Кааел пожал плечами, – так что и тут пить больше не собираюсь. Но просто компанию составить могу.

– О, вот ты какой, оказывается, непьющий человек, – эльф обернулся на ходу, глядя на спутника, – я думал, ты миф. Ладно обойдемся без эля.

За разговором они все дальше удалялись от академии.

– Я скучный, – хмыкнул Кааел, – так что не обольщайся.

– Скучный? Да ладно? – Таэри, кажется, по-настоящему удивился. – Я в первый раз общаюсь с таким набором уникальных совпадений и улыбок удачи.

– Так то в игре, – возразил парень. – Сам удивляюсь. Видимо, в качестве компенсации.

– Значит, в реале ты еще не поймал свой бонус, не парься, – очень уверенно сказал эльф.

– Поверю на слово, – улыбнулся Кааел. – А ты, если не секрет? Тут не шибко везучий, как я понимаю.

– Я везучий, если буду пользоваться тем, что получил от своего легендарного предмета, но я не хочу, мне так неинтересно. А в реале меня можно сказать что нет.

– На искусственный интеллект ты не похож, – задумчиво ответил Кааел, – хотя по твоим словам живешь в игре. Заинтриговал, ничего не скажешь. Но, впрочем, каждый имеет право на тайны.

– Брось, это не тайна, просто если подумать, то Кааел ведь тоже живет в игре, – Таэри хитро улыбнулся. – А там, в реальности, есть какой-нибудь Вениамин.

– Спасибо, что не Акакий, – хмыкнул Кааел, вспомнив школьные уроки литературы. – Но ты прав, и главное не перепутать, какая жизнь реальнее.

– А что тут путать? – эльф пожал плечами. – Эта.

– Отнюдь, – возразил его собеседник. – Физические потребности тела никто не отменял. Нет, можно, конечно, залечь в удобной позе с капельницей, но и такого варианта надолго не хватит.

– А ты слишком практичный для такого, да? – фыркнул Таэри, подходя к какому-то весьма ветхому на вид зданию с покосившейся вывеской. – Говорить придется тебе, я не хочу навесить на себя лишние квесты, тем более не обладая нужным предметом. Купи дедку выпивки и выслушай сказку, не перебивая. Готов?

– Я же сказал, я скучный, – напомнил Кааел. – Понял, идем.

– А я сказал – практичный, а не скучный. Кто-то тебе порядком по мозгам поездил, однако, – вздохнул Таэри, но не стал развивать тему, а просто толкнул дверь, позволяя погрузиться в мир чада, кислого запаха разлитой сивухи и прочих прелестей низкопробной пивнушки. – Пожалуй, с выпивкой здесь я промахнулся, бррр, – эльфа заметно передернуло. – Кажется, я успел забыть, как тут мерзко. Пойдем вон в тот темный угол.

Походя он перехватил чью-то руку, тянущуюся к своем кошельку, тихим, но крайне проникновенным шепотом пообещав в следующий раз эту конечность сломать. Кааел молча прошел за своим спутником, понимая, что любые слова и действия сейчас будут лишними. И вот темный угол, и старик в нем, он уже порядком пьян и, кажется, не совсем понимает, где находится – он то и дело смотрит в пустоту и начинает что-то бормотать. Странная личность и слишком опрятная для такого места – кажется, за ним кто-то приглядывает, но он все равно срывается и уходит в загул. Если бы это был реальный человек, а не персонаж игры, Кааел бы, пожалуй, посочувствовал ему, но сейчас была немного другая ситуация, и парень, вопросительно взглянув на Таэри, опустился на скамью напротив старика.

– Уйди, – буркнул тот, – я устал от вас всех. Уйди.

– Может, вам что-нибудь нужно? – поинтересовался Кааел, помня о том, что нужно его разговорить, напоив.

– Нужно, – кивнул старик, поднимая на него пустые глаза – в его взгляде было меньше жизни, чем у встреченных парнем раньше призраков, – чтобы вы оставили меня в покое…

Тут же на стол перед ним опустилась кружка, а Таэри, вновь появившийся рядом, только плечами пожал, как бы говоря, что так будет быстрее. Персонаж принюхался, а потом потянулся за выпивкой, почти залпом выпивая половину кружки.

– Я все равно никого не хочу видеть, но расскажу… Хотя одумайся, не лезь в это. Просто живи.

– Во что не лезть? Вы меня заинтриговали.

– Глупые, какие же вы все глупые… Бегаете за этими ключами, пытаетесь разгадать тайны, а зачем это все? Что вы получите, вмешавшись в судьбу нашего мира? Но слушай, раз не хватило ума уйти. Ключи дадут тебе возможность стать равным богу, стать тем, кто будет стоять за спиной у царей, правя их царствами. Ты все еще хочешь этого?

Перед глазами мелькнуло системное сообщение: «Начать основной квест «Ключей веры»?»

Кааел, сам не понимая, почему, заколебался. С одной стороны, это – главная цель игры, чего тут думать-то, тем более что сам попросил Таэри помочь. А с другой зудело какое-то иррациональное нежелание ввязываться в что-то настолько глобальное. Парень краем глаза поймал недоуменный взгляд эльфа и, вздохнув, выбрал положительный ответ.

– Зря,– старик вдруг стал меняться: исчезли морщины, расправились плечи, он вскинул подбородок, гордо глядя на удивленного Кааела, – стоило бежать, пока была возможность, но теперь, – парень почувствовал несильный толчок в грудь и с удивлением заметил легкое свечение на доспехе, – ты – воин бога смерти в финальной битве, запомни это и найди все ключи.

Он исчез, словно и не было никакого старика в темном углу затрапезной пивнушки.

– Хм, это изменение ввиду моего персонажа, или так и должно быть? – Кааел перевел взгляд на Таэри.

– В смысле? – не понял эльф. – В любом случае пойдем отсюда, я уже дышать не могу, поговорим на улице.

– Проехали, – отмахнулся парень, вставая, и, осторожно обходя столы и разной степени трезвости посетителей, направился к выходу.

– Воздух, – радостно заявил Таэри, как только они покинули душное помещение. – Я, кажется, весь пропитался этим смрадом. Так, ты получил задание и покровительство бога смерти, как ощущения?

– Оригинальные, – отозвался Кааел, переваривая все произошедшее. – Еще и финальная битва до кучи. А тебя кто посылал на подвиги ратные? Он же?

– Нет, у меня бог обмана, для вора – самое то.

– Что ж мне так повезло-то? – невесело хмыкнул парень. – Хотя все правильно, драконы сами по себе в некотором роде орудия смерти.

– Уж лучше он, чем бог войны – выполнял бы дурацкие задания в его имя. А так отхватил бонусов по скорости перерождения, посмотри.

Кааел послушно вызвал игровое меню, если верить которому, теперь в случае смерти персонажа он переродится на десять процентов быстрее, чем остальные игроки.

– Ну что, убедился? – с улыбкой спросил Таэри.

– Угу. Теперь осталось нарваться на кого-нибудь уровнем повыше и проверить на практике, – хмыкнул парень. – Ладно, это все хорошо, но что теперь делать-то?

– Тебя убить? – любезно предложил эльф. – А насчет что дальше – проверь карту, и пойдем узнаем.

– Я не самоубийца, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Карта, точно, все никак не привыкну.

– Ничего, скоро первым делом будешь вспоминать, – успокоил его Таэри. – Кстати, ты говорил, что у тебя не так много реального времени. Сколько осталось? Просто лучше прерваться сейчас, чтобы я мог порталом вернуться.

– Полчаса, – отчитался Кааел. – И да, на карте новая точка. Так, мне теперь сосредоточиться на ключах, или с ними разбираться по ходу дела, как получится? Просто есть еще задание, но туда добираться совсем в другую сторону.

– Смотри по локации. Замок, который открывает первый ключ, должен быть в этой, – эльф задумался, – кажется. Да, точно в этой. И лучше закончить здесь, а потом пойти дальше. Задания обычно ведут вперед и вперед по миру, и лучше не возвращаться обратно.

– Если я правильно понимаю, первый ключ у меня есть, значит, его можно сейчас использовать и получить указание на следующее место?

– Ага, – кивнул Таэри, – откроешь замок, прочитаешь историю, узнаешь новое место. Как-то так.

– Ясно. Ты до портала сейчас или еще погуляешь?

– Если ты здесь, то я никуда не тороплюсь. На самом деле я бы с удовольствием догулял с тобой до нужной точки.

– А там портал-то поблизости есть? Как ты назад доберешься? – Кааел вспомнил, что у собеседника, вообще-то, и свои дела имеются.

– Если это то место, о котором я думаю, то до портала недалеко. Так что не заморачивайся, – отмахнулся Таэри.

– Ладно, пошли из города хотя бы выберемся.

– Легко, – согласился эльф, крутанувшись, словно ищейка, пытающаяся найти след. – Нам туда, – наконец указал он направление.

– Однако, – негромко сказал сам себе Кааел, окончательно понимая, что Таэри далеко не так прост, как сам себя позиционирует, но не желая лезть с расспросами.

Немного поплутав по узким улочкам, игроки наконец добрались до ворот, а потом и вовсе покинули город.

– Ну вот, вышли, теперь вести тебе, я твоего задания не вижу и могу куда-нибудь не туда завернуть.

– Пошли отойдем немного, чтобы места было побольше. Доберемся быстро и с относительным комфортом, – Кааел покрутил головой, осматриваясь, и направился чуть в сторону от городских ворот.

– Что ты задумал? – удивился Таэри, но не стал спорить.

– Бонусами надо пользоваться, иначе зачем они? – пожал плечами парень. – И, как оказалось, польза от них не только владельцу.

Дойдя до подходящей относительно ровной местности, Кааел попросил своего спутника немного подождать и, отойдя на нужное расстояние, обернулся драконом.

– Вау, и правда круто! – воскликнул Таэри. – Я просто обязан тебя получше рассмотреть. Стой смирно и не мешай мне восхищаться.

Он обошел застывшего дракона, легко коснулся крыльев и на какое-то время завис, разглядывая когти на передних лапах.

– Красивый, – заключил он в итоге. – Вполне можешь отвечать в чате, если что, – добавил эльф, глядя в глаза Кааела.

«Сколько ж тут еще скрытых возможностей, – ответил тот. – Залезай, и полетели».

– Меня еще и прокатят! – казалось, Таэри сейчас запрыгает от радости. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и ловко забрался на спину дракона. – О, ты определенно будешь удивлен возможностями.

«А для чего я, по-твоему, перекинулся? – фыркнул дымом Кааел, взлетая. – Показать свою красу неземную? Крылья – это удобно».

«Удобно?! – возмутился эльф. – Крылья – это высота, ветер и свобода! Ты действительно думаешь, что это просто удобно? Ты ни капли не наслаждаешься полетом?»

«Шутишь? Полет – это прекрасно, но не стоит увлекаться и забывать о практической стороне вопроса. Наслаждайся моментом, пока можно», – казалось, Кааел действительно не совсем понимал, что здесь можно отбросить всю реальную шелуху, или просто не хотел слишком глубоко погружаться в иллюзии – кто знает?

«Аааа! У меня на тебя слов нет, дракончик! – выдал Таэри. – Мы в игре, здесь не нужно думать о «практической стороне», – он явно передразнивал собеседника. – Здесь нужно чувствовать. Играть. Здесь нужно забывать о реальности. Она для этого и создана. Я, например, сейчас запросто могу спрыгнуть со спины дракона, просто потому что хочу понять, как это – падать с такой высоты. Не думая не о чем, не рассуждая».

«Кто ж тебе даст-то, камикадзе? – дракон снова фыркнул. – И если я действительно полностью погружусь в игру, то сам выбраться смогу вряд ли, вот и приходится самому себе создавать якоря, чтобы не слишком увлекаться. Реальный мир для меня все еще важнее».

«Ставь напоминалку лучше, – от души посоветовал Таэри. – Если совсем туго, то есть настройка, которая просто выбросит тебя из игры и не даст подключиться, пока не пройдет заданное время. Полазь в настройках. К тому же я тоже всегда помню, что играю, но ни в чем себя не ограничиваю. Хотя люди разные, и, возможно, твой подход и правильный».

«У меня работа, играть могу только по вечерам в будни и полдня на выходных, плюс таймер, пока хватает. Мы почти на месте, кстати».

«Да, работа – это важно, – как-то не очень уверенно ответил Таэри. – Но она тебе не нравится, так ведь?»

«Не то чтобы не нравится… Рутина. От нее и сбежал сюда».

«Вот я и говорю, не нравится. Просто кто-то кайф и от рутины ловит, а если убегаешь, то это просто не твое. Уволься и найди то, что нравится. Говоришь, почти добрались?»

«Стимула нет, – был бы собеседник в человеческой форме, точно пожал бы плечами. – Хотя меня пытались заставить сменить образ жизни, но неудачно, как ты понимаешь. Снижаемся».

– Внимание! Дракон заходит на посадку! – дурачась, прокричал Таэри и добавил в чате: – «Каждый сам выбирает свою жизнь. Так что удачи с твоим выбором».

Он все же спрыгнул, пусть и на небольшой высоте, перекатился по траве и вскочил на ноги, безбашенно улыбаясь.

– Нужно будет повторить!

«Сумасшедший».

Кааел приземлился и перекинулся обратно, оглядывая представшую перед глазами картину.

– Я просто не люблю, когда скучно, – отмахнулся эльф. – Итак, куда теперь? Я как-то не могу понять после полета.

– Видимо, куда-то сюда, – указал Кааел на живописные развалины неподалеку. – По крайней мере, если верить карте.

– О, карте можно верить, ей – на все сто процентов. И правда знакомые руины, – эльф смело двинулся вперед. – Здесь еще где-то должен быть… – он вдруг пропал, словно размылся, и появился уже за спиной Кааела, – …монстрик, – закончил он. – Но с ним разбираться тебе, дракончик.

Теперь и Кааел увидел весьма страшную образину, которая даже с такого расстояния казалась опасной.

– Руины еще больше гробить не стоит? – уточнил он, призывая лук.

– А это как твоей душе угодно, – фыркнул Таэри. – К нужному нам месту два подхода.

– Понятно, – парень сосредоточился и отправил стрелу в полет, целясь в одно из наиболее уязвимых мест – глаз.

Но на этот раз одного выстрела, даже с усилением, не хватило, и раненый зверь, взревев, бросился на обидчика, но застрял где-то на середине пути, увязнув в какой-то ловушке, это дало Кааелу возможность выпустить еще пару стрел и добить нападавшего.

– Свежий трупик, фу, – выдал эльф, выходя из-за спины спутника и с любопытством глядя, как монстрик разлетается искорками. – Если я верно помню, больше тут ничего зубастого нет, пойдем?

– Пошли. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, куда точно идти, у меня уже таймер сработал, так что на сегодня пора заканчивать, – Кааел убрал лук и пошел вперед.

– Можешь сохраниться и выйти, и встретимся здесь завтра, – пожал плечами Таэри. – Зевать на работе было бы крайне неприятно, наверное.

Кааел задумчиво на него посмотрел.

– Я вот до сих пор понять не могу мотивов твоих поступков… – выдал он. – Но в таком случае действительно лучше отложить новую историю мира на потом. Вернусь – постучу в чат, так?

– Я ведь уже сказал, что мне интересна твоя сюжетка, – улыбнулся Таэри. – Хотя нет, я соврал. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, дракончик. Все, чего я хочу – это веселиться, и пока мне с тобой весело. Стучи, когда будешь готов продолжить.

Высказавшись, он вдруг выцвел и исчез – кажется, Кааел впервые увидел, как другой игрок покидает мир «Ключей веры».

Парень тяжело вздохнул и тоже вышел из игры. Веселиться, значит… Что ж, если Дан не хотел терять приятного собеседника, стоило немного поменять свое отношение к жизни в игре. Впрочем, пока Таэри, по его словам, все устраивало, значит, все не так плохо. Даниил покосился на ноутбук, но отказался от мысли пошариться по форуму и пошел в ванную – время было достаточно позднее, а работу никто не отменял.

А утром оказалось, что он умудрился пропустить такую вещь, как конец месяца, который обычно был символом полного хаоса и попыток догнать все, что возможно. В итоге к вечеру он был выжат как лимон.

Даниил, включив ноутбук, открыл вкладку личных сообщений для игроков «Ключей веры» и написал:

«Привет. Извини, я на сегодня выпадаю, реал внес свои коррективы».

«Скучный, скучный реал, – несколько минут спустя пришел ответ, теперь Дан легко мог представить интонации, с которыми это мог сказать Таэри. – Ладно, отдыхай, набирайся сил, и все прочее, что принято говорить в таких случаях. А я пока, пожалуй, украду корону у одного королька, мне она пойдет гораздо больше».

«Он не скучный, он необходимый, без него не было бы возможности полетать. Не попадись только», – хмыкнул Дан и отвлекся на вскипевший чайник.

«Подумаешь, еще раз казнят, – ответил эльф, – не страшно. Ладно, постараюсь и правда не попасться. И сколько ты будешь строить из себя паиньку и существовать только в реале?»

«Надеюсь, только сегодня. Большую часть проблем разгребли, завтра должно быть полегче».

«Ну ладно, тогда до завтра?»

«До завтра. Сообщу, как зайду».

«Ага, хотя лучше чуть заранее, чтобы я успел до места добраться. Ну или от ключника откупиться, кто знает, как пойдет?»

«Договорились», – Дан закрыл вкладку и пошел на кухню. Ужин, неспешное листание новостной ленты на паре сайтов и сон – план-максимум на сегодня. Даниил поймал себя на мысли, что вчерашний вечер был хорош не столько игровым процессом, сколько общением «вживую», а не в чате, и улыбнулся. Ничего, аврал – явление временное, все еще впереди. Во всяком случае, пока он интересен Таэри, но тот, судя по всему, натура увлекающаяся, так что кто знает, насколько хватит его интереса… Парень остановил себя: такие мысли явно были лишними, а вот сон – очень даже наоборот.

Следующий день действительно был менее напряженным, и вечером Дан, написав, через какое время будет в игре, занялся привычной вечерней рутиной.

Вот и знакомые руины с полным отсутствием как монстров, так и определенного эльфа. Кааел, решив просто немного подождать, присел на землю у полуразрушенной стены и посмотрел на небо.

– Красиво? – раздался знакомый голос со стороны одной из каменных груд, что когда-то была стеной. Таэри удобно устроился на самом верху и теперь с улыбкой смотрел на Кааела.

– Очень, – отозвался тот. – Примерил корону?

– Ага, – эльф спрыгнул со своего насеста и устроился рядом с собеседником. – И продал, она мне не пошла.

– Слишком тяжелая или слишком вычурная? – усмехнулся Кааел. – И сколько раз тебя казнить успели?

– Слишком блестящая. На этот раз нисколько.

– Это радует, – вполне серьезно ответил парень. – Ну что, пошли искать нужный замок?

– Если тебе надоело разглядывать небо, то почему бы и нет?

– Не надоело, но просто посидеть можно будет и на выходных, когда времени будет побольше, – Кааел с некоторым сожалением поднялся на ноги. – Итак, куда нам?

– Кааел, карта, – с улыбкой напомнил эльф. – Туда, – указал он в сторону самого большого скопления камней.

– Зачем скучная карта, если есть живой собеседник? – хмыкнул парень, идя в указанном направлении.

– Потому что карта не может забыть дорогу, – улыбнулся эльф, – а живые люди – вполне.

– Карта не указывает место с точностью до полуметра, – возразил Кааел. – Но ты прав, надо все-таки больше внимания уделять даруемым игрой возможностям.

– Прозвучало немного помпезно, не находишь? – фыркнул Таэри, осторожно протискиваясь между двумя камнями в небольшой лаз, ведущий под землю.

– Нахожу, – согласился его собеседник. – С начальством переобщался за последние дни.

– Общение с начальством на тебя так действует? Ужас, твое начальство – строгая классная дама с пучком на голове и правильной речью? – последние слова Кааел едва расслышал, потому что эльф полностью скрылся в темноте лаза. – Не отставай.

– Нет, начальство – строгий мужик, но речь у него действительно весьма грамотная и образная. Особенно когда матерится, – рассмеялся парень, догоняя Таэри и касаясь рукой стены, чтобы хоть как-то ориентироваться. – М-да, надо было хоть факел какой найти…

– Пффф, факел, об этом нужно было раньше думать. Так, подожди, давай-ка сделаем вот так, – Таэри уверенно взял спутника за руку, чтобы тот смог понять, где он, – держись за плечо, тут идти пару шагов, а нужный зал пусть слабо, но освещен. Начальники и маты, отец говорил, что за такое увольняют.

– Наш слишком ценен, – пожал плечами Кааел. – Да и распекает он только за закрытыми дверями, так что никто особо не жалуется.

– Еще одна причина не жить в реальном мире, – фыркнул Таэри. – Так, наклони голову, здесь низко.

– Слушай, я все понимаю, но если почти все время проводить тут, где и на что жить-то тогда?

– Не думал эту мысль, – пожал плечами эльф. – Стоп, – он остановился и что-то сделал со стеной. – Вот так, – спустя секунду раздался надрывный скрежет и открылся ход, из которого лился слабый свет.

– Понятно… – Кааел сделал еще одну мысленную заметку и посмотрел на своего спутника. – Там ловушек на входе нет?

– Нет, никаких ловушек, просто нужно найти замок.

Они вошли в небольшое овальное помещение с приличным слоем пыли и трещиной в своде.

– Я тут у стеночки посижу, а ты ищи.

Кааел кивнул и, стараясь меньше пылить при ходьбе, обошел зал по периметру, остановившись у одной из стен, заметив кое-что необычное – сложный орнамент, местами уничтоженный временем, но все же завораживающий своей красотой.

– Классная картинка, правда? – раздался за спиной насмешливый голос. Неудивительно, что Таэри смог подойти совершенно неслышно.

Кааел, вздрогнув, обернулся.

– Особая воровская поступь? – он снова посмотрел на рисунок. – Это оно?

– Скорее, просто эльфийская. А ты как думаешь?

– Вот тут, – парень осторожно коснулся стены, – чего-то не хватает, и это не влияние естественных причин, так что тут как минимум какая-то загадка.

– И что ты будешь делать дальше? – кажется, эльфу нравилось наблюдать за тем, как его спутник принимает решение.

Кааел, припомнив, как решал загадки в самом начале, сосредоточился, вызвав журнал, и полистал страницы. К его удивлению, нужный рисунок нашелся, хотя парень его не помнил. Сложная вязь на деле оказалась лишь простым указателем для того, чтобы найти замочную скважину, и вот первый замок открыт. Кааел не знал, что за этим последует, но охвативший его свет, состоящий из обрывков слов и рисунков, каких-то едва понятных схем, оказался совершенно неожиданным, как и пришедшее за ним знание о ранних годах существования этого мира, о расах – тех, что есть, и тех, что исчезли – и еще о многих на первый взгляд совершенно ненужных мелочах.

– Добро пожаловать в «Ключи веры», путник, – хмыкнул Таэри, когда Кааел наконец смог сосредоточиться на происходящем.

– Следующие ключи – следующие временные промежутки, что ли? – парень потер виски, понемногу укладывая в голове полученную информацию.

– И это тоже. Плюс парочка тайн и очень много всякой ерунды, но интересной, стоит признать. Что скажешь? Пойдешь за вторым ключом?

– А у меня есть выбор? После божественного напутствия-то, – Кааел немного недоуменно посмотрел на эльфа. – Пойду, конечно.

– На самом деле, есть, – кажется, эльф был до крайности удивлен таким вопросом. – Здесь тебя никто ничего не заставляет делать, по сути, тебя ведет только твое любопытство. Не понравился квест? Откажись от него или не выполняй, хотя, конечно, тогда сюжет прервется, но ты можешь неплохо развлечься и на второстепенных заданиях. Это твой мир, мир, в котором ты можешь все, научись воспринимать его именно так, – Таэри улыбнулся.

– Понятно теперь, почему тебе реальность не мила, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Не чувствуешь себя всемогущим и бессмертным. Но за напутствие спасибо, может, что из этого и получится, – он немного неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и посмотрел в сторону выхода. – Что ж, давай отсюда выбираться?

Таэри наградил его долгим взглядом, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить что-то, но потом покачал головой и вновь улыбнулся.

– И правда, чего сидеть в пыльном подземелье, пойдем.

Он не вернулся к открытому входу, нет, эльф выбрал новый путь, который, впрочем, привел на поверхность еще быстрее. Кааел прищурился на солнце и спросил:

– Куда ты теперь, если не секрет? Я, наверное, второй ключ искать, это ближе, чем артефакт, который нужно вернуть.

– Я еще не решил, – признался Таэри. – Есть парочка заданий, но в одном слишком замутные условия, а я не хочу сейчас думать. Второе же, наоборот, слишком простое даже для того, кто думать не хочет. Предлагаешь прогуляться с тобой?

– Вообще-то, я думал просто довезти тебя до нужного места, раз уж ты сорвался сюда не по своему заданию, – пожал плечами Кааел.

– О, не парься, – отмахнулся Таэри, – здесь до портала два шага. К тому же я еще не решил, куда направлюсь. Удачного поиска, дракончик.

– Спасибо, но про пожелание покататься еще я запомню. Удачи тебе, – Кааел кивнул на прощание и направился к выходу из руин – на открытое пространство.

Таэри же присел у одного из валунов и, прикрыв глаза, застыл. Ему и правда пока нечем было заняться, но напрашиваться? Нет, увольте. Это совсем не весело. Кстати… Эльф стремительно вскочил на ноги: кажется, один пират как раз должен был причалить, а значит, можно было выклянчить у него что-то из добычи, а то и новое задание.

Кааел, взлетев, направился к новой точке на карте. Артефакт действительно был гораздо дальше, но, к счастью, примерно в том же направлении, так что можно было попробовать добраться до него после выполнения текущего задания.

Мерные взмахи крыльев, солнце над головой, бескрайнее небо и неведомая пока цель. Дракон наслаждался полетом, не забывая, впрочем, краем сознания о необходимости не слишком увлекаться.

Помня о первом ключе, Кааел ожидал увидеть очередные руины или какую-нибудь пещеру, но не большой город. К счастью, он вовремя понял, куда ведет его карта, и, опустившись на землю, перекинулся. Дальше пришлось идти пешком, и это заставило парня вспомнить о порталах, значок одного из которых как раз находился недалеко от нужного места.

Стражник на воротах, оценив доспех и оружие за плечами путника, стряс с него символическую плату и отпустил с миром. Теперь оставалось не запутаться в лабиринте улиц. Нужное место оказалось недалеко от центра города – величественное здание, чем-то похожее на академию Ларрана, да и ходящие туда-сюда люди лишь усиливали сходство с ней. Значит, кто-то из них и владеет ключом. Прежде чем Кааел успел двинуться дальше, площадь сотряс взрыв, а из окон второго этажа здания повалил дым. Отчего-то даже не возникло сомнений, что идти нужно именно туда, так что парень, расталкивая зевак, поспешил вперед.

Нужная комната оказалась, по-видимому, алхимической лабораторией – колбы, банки, реторты, непонятные приспособления, камни и минералы, травы и части животных… Хозяин помещения как раз бегал вокруг стола, стараясь потушить огонь. Ему порядком досталось – мантия зияла проплешинами, а сам мужчина был перепачкан в саже настолько плотно, что казалось, она уже никогда не отмоется. Прежде чем Кааел успел придумать, чем помочь, выскочила подсказка:

«Использовать умение «поглощение огня»?» – что ж, у дракона, наверное, должно было быть подобное, и вроде даже встречалось описание, так что парень просто подтвердил выбор. И огонь действительно потянулся к нему, но не причинял вреда, а потом и вовсе потух.

– Нет, нет, нет… – твердил хозяин лаборатории, лихорадочно листая книгу, страницы которой под его пальцами рассыпались золой. – Все пропало, столько лет работы, столько трудов, все рухнуло…

– Что, никак нельзя восстановить? – сочувствующе поинтересовался Кааел, прекрасно понимая, каким ударом может быть подобная потеря.

– А ты ведь прав, – воодушевился алхимик, – можно, – он бросился к одному из обгоревших шкафов и практически взвыл: – Но это зелье тоже сгорело!!! Как же быть?! Если я не успею за два часа найти зелье или приготовить его, то все пропало! Слушай, помоги мне, а? Я в долгу не останусь.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Кааел и на его вопрос, и на вопрос системы о новом задании. – Что вам нужно?

– Так, слушай меня внимательно, а лучше подожди, – он нашел не очень сильно пострадавший лист и быстро на нем начал писать. – Вот тебе список зельеваров нашего города, у одного из них обязательно есть зелье восстановления. Я сам просто не успею… – он огорченно покачал головой. – Иди, но помни, что у тебя всего два часа.

Кааел кивнул и, не тратя больше времени, вышел на улицу. На карте горело пять точек, разноудаленных от того места, где он был, и парень, прикинув, в каком порядке будет удобнее их посещать, быстро направился к одной из них.

В первой лавке зелья не было, во второй нашлась только заготовка, из которой нужное можно было сделать за сутки. А вот в третьем месте зелье нашлось, но зельевар отказался его продавать – предложил обменять на редкий ингредиент. Ничего такого у Кааела, естественно, не было, а искать не оставалось времени – таймер раздражающе маячил на краю зрения. Зато в четвертой лавке парню относительно повезло: зелье было, но за приличную цену, судя по довольно глумливому выражению лица хозяина. Кааел вздохнул, понимая, что если последний вариант не поможет, он может потерять и этот, и выложил на прилавок запрошенную сумму. Кажется, продавец до последнего не верил в щедрость клиента, потому что зелье он отдавал с легким выражением удивления на лице, но Кааелу уже было не до этого, он подхватил пузырек и поспешил обратно к горе-взрывнику.

Алхимик встретил его как родного и, попросив немного подождать, захлопотал над пострадавшей книгой. Кааел, осмотревшись, отошел к окну и присел на относительно чистый стул, наблюдая за работой мастера. Вскоре что-то вновь взорвалось, полыхнуло, прикончив остатки волос на голове алхимика, но тот и не заметил – видимо, цена казалась ему смешной за книгу, что он, как высочайшую ценность, прижимал к груди.

Хозяин лаборатории, счастливо улыбаясь, посмотрел на Кааела и, засуетившись, вытащил из-под груды чего-то недогоревшего ключ. Этот не казался старым, напротив, он блестел, как только что выкованный и отполированный.

– Вот, держи, – он протянул ключ спасителю. – Это артефакт, мне он случайно попался, толком и не знаю, что он дает, но сумму мне за него приличную предлагали. Так что в любом случае в накладе не останешься.

– Благодарю, – Кааел забрал предложенное и, отметив, что ключ тот самый, судя по системному сообщению, поинтересовался: – Вам больше ничего не нужно? – не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, скорее, просто для порядка.

Алхимик осмотрелся, вздохнул, но все же сказал:

– Нет, ничего, ты и так практически мне жизнь спас. Легкой дороги, путник.

Кааел попрощался с ним и вышел на улицу. Замок для этого ключа, судя по карте, был еще немного дальше, за пределами города. Парень, по привычке прокрутив карту, с изумлением отметил, что нужная ему «Пьяная форель», оказывается, движется в его сторону – по-видимому, скоро причалит к берегу. Это порадовало: можно было не откладывать квест на завтра, как он собирался сначала, но первым делом все же ключ, а уже потом – перелет до порта.

Второй замок оказался в пещере. Кааел, немного покопавшись в описании возможностей своего героя, щелчком пальцев зажег огонь на конце довольно большой палки и не спеша пошел вглубь, освещая себе дорогу. Судя по звукам, в пещере кто-то обитал, но, видимо, небольшого размера и боящийся огня, так что до нужной стены парень дошел без проблем. А вот с тем, чтобы открыть замок, возникла небольшая сложность: кажется, необходим был какой-то алгоритм вроде трех поворотов налево, одного направо. Кааел задумался, и ответ пришел из памяти, а точнее – от тех картин, что передал первый ключ. Вскоре очередной замок был открыт, а парень узнал еще чуть больше о мире.

Придя в себя и немного переварив новую информацию, Кааел вышел из пещеры и, воспользовавшись тем, что вокруг было достаточно места, перекинулся и направился в сторону моря, благо лететь было совсем недалеко.

Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пролететь над водной гладью. Крылья огладило свежестью, Кааела словно подтолкнуло, побуждая подняться еще выше, и он с трудом остановил себя: не время, может, чуть позже, тем более в бухту у города входил корабль, судя по всему, тот самый. Найдя подходящее место, дракон вновь стал человеком и направился к причалу.

– Дракончик? – раздался удивленный голос из-за спины. – Решил полетать над морем?

– И это тоже, – улыбнулся Кааел. – А вообще – корабль встречать, тут где-то должен быть человек, знающий об артефакте оборотней. А ты какими судьбами здесь? Определился с выбором?

– Нет, просто решил выпить с тем же капитаном, может, получить у него задание или просто выклянчить какую-нибудь интересную вещицу. После одного квеста мы с Ларсом вроде как друзья, – поделился Таэри. – Блин, неловко вышло и немного маразматично – пока мы с тобой не в группе, каждый будет видеть своего персонажа, не люблю такое. Пожалуй, напьюсь в следующий раз.

– Да уж, нам до одной группы уровней десять еще, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Хотя в таком случае ты и мне компанию составить не сможешь, раз уж опять пересеклись…

– Засада, правда? – фыркнул Таэри. – Пойду тогда по городу хоть пройдусь, там вроде мэру какую-то фигню интересную привезли. А к Ларсу тогда подкачу, когда ты с ним закончишь. Напишешь, когда?

– Да, конечно, – Кааел кивнул и посмотрел на величественные корабли. – Кстати, ты ж сюжетную линию оборотней знаешь, как я понял, мне этот чертов артефакт долго предстоит вылавливать?

– Нууу, – эльф улыбнулся, – еще прилично, но самое интересное – это то, где ты его в итоге найдешь.

– В лесу же, за сто метров от терема, – фыркнул его собеседник.

– Не прямо так, конечно, но близко, – кивнул Таэри. – Но сама линейка на самом деле достаточно интересная, так что стоит по ней пробежать.

– Да я как-то не против, – улыбнулся Кааел, – просто теперь хоть знаю, чего примерно ожидать. Так, а вот и «Пьяная форель», ну и названьице. Один из пиратов, значит…

– Капитан, если точнее, и скоро он будет здесь, так что мне пора. Удачи, дракончик.

Высказавшись, эльф спрыгнул с пирса, но всплеска не было, а значит, он умудрился как-то удержаться от падения. Кааел, уже немного привыкнув к сумасбродным поступкам Таэри, только усмехнулся и направился к приставшему тем временем кораблю. Капитан, скорее всего, должен как-то выделяться из общей массы, так что пропустить его он не должен. Вот только как подвести разговор к тому, что ему нужно?

– А нас встречают! – закричал мальчишка, что привязывал канат к причалу. – Капитан! Тут какой-то хлыщ стоит.

– И чего ты разорался? – раздался ленивый голос, и на сходнях появился эльф – теперь стало понятно, почему они с Таэри подружились. – Стоит себе оборотень, никого не трогает. Или, – он прищурился, – и правда нас ждешь?

– День добрый. Да, вас. Несколько лет назад сын одного мага проиграл вам некий артефакт, важный для моего народа.

– Ммм, – эльф прищурился и хитро улыбнулся, – мне много кто проигрывал. Так сразу и не припомнишь… Но если будет стимул, то я, пожалуй, напрягу память.

– И какого же рода стимул вам нужен? – спросил Кааел, прикидывая, что может затребовать местная гроза морей.

– Дай подумать, – капитан сделал вид, что задумался, – сыграй со мной.

Прежде чем Кааел успел ответить, пришло сообщение в чате:

«Не играй с ним. Мало что шулер, так еще и деньги не берет. Предложи ему ту фигню, что от бывшего директора академии получил».

– Азартными играми не увлекаюсь, – покачал головой парень, – да и чревато, как я понимаю. Может, вас устроит что-нибудь другое? Артефакт какой-нибудь? – и в чат: «Спасибо, ты вовремя».

– Артефакт за артефакт, любопытно. И что у тебя есть?

– Например, это, – Кааел извлек из инвентаря посоветованную Таэри и уже ненужную сейчас книгу и продемонстрировал ее пиратскому капитану, не отдавая, впрочем, в руки.

– Интересная вещица, – эльф присмотрелся, явно пытаясь понять что же такое перед ним, – магическая. Я люблю магические вещи. Как тот артефакт… Хорошо, я скажу тебе, где то, что ты ищешь, а ты дашь мне книжку.

– У вас его уже нет, так? – Кааел помнил слова Таэри, но не хотел этого показывать. – Договорились. И где же?

– А ты умнее, чем кажешься, – сказал капитан. – Да, у меня его нет, я его, скажем так, подарил одному очень жадному типу. Без вариантов было, но я его вернул, пусть и без спроса. Вот только вещица эта, видно, слишком не любит в чужих руках быть, так что уплыла она от меня на крыльях любви к милой Ларранской советнице.

– Ларран, значит… Что ж, возьмите, – он протянул книгу собеседнику. – Спасибо за информацию.

Кааел не стал задерживаться и пошел прочь – туда, где можно было бы перекинуться, а то и вовсе выйти из игры.

– По-хорошему, не стоило отдавать ему книгу, ничего толкового он не сказал, – Таэри вывернул из какого-то переулка, тут же попадая в шаг.

– Мне она все равно теперь без надобности, – пожал плечами парень. – Тут, кстати, портала поблизости нет? У меня таймер скоро сработает, а лететь далековато.

– Есть, – на секунду задумавшись, выдал эльф. – Отвести, или пойдешь по карте?

– Если не торопишься на свою пьянку, то я предпочел бы твою компанию.

– На пьянку я уже опоздал, Ларс напьется раньше, чем я до него доберусь, а с пьяным с ним скучно. Так что пойдем.

– И опять ты на распутье, куда себя деть? – беззлобно подколол его Кааел.

– Примерно так. Ничего, найду вариант, это недолго.

– У тебя нет основного квеста? – покосился на парень на собеседника. – Прыгаешь по всему миру куда глаза глядят?

– Есть у меня основной квест, – закатил глаза Таэри, – как раз в том городе, где меня казнили, а там, если помнишь, мне пока появляться нельзя. Знаю, сам идиот, нужно было скачала свою линейку закончить, а потом в групповой квест идти, не подумал и теперь маюсь.

– Вот оно что… Несколько реальных месяцев, правильно?

– Да, именно столько, так что теперь буду развлекаться как могу.

– Понятно. Значит, можно рассчитывать на то, что ты еще как-нибудь выскочишь из ниоткуда с ценным советом или подсказкой? – Кааел улыбался, но глаза оставались серьезными.

– Почему нет? Ну, если тебя это еще не достало, конечно, – Таэри упорно делал вид, что ему совершенно все равно.

– Почему это подобное может меня достать? – не понял парень. – Ты интересный собеседник, да и самому, как я понимаю, веселее не одному шарахаться.

– Ну, у каждого свой способ игры, подход к заданиям, иногда вмешательство может напрягать. Я так просто уточнил. Ладно, давай-ка чуть поживей, а то мы так до портала неделю идти будем, – он улыбнулся и нырнул в лабиринт улиц, взяв хороший темп, так что вскоре они уже были у каменной арки.

– Я в Ларран и в реальность, уже пора, – с сожалением заметил Кааел. – Завтра сообщу, как выберусь.

– Договорились. Удачи с советницей, весьма впечатляющий, чисто внешне, персонаж, кстати, – выдал Таэри очередное напутствие. – Стучись.

– Мне, если честно, пофигу. До связи, – Кааел выбрал место назначения и пропал в портале.

– А вот ей нет, – покачал головой эльф, глядя на закрывшийся портал. – Ну, что ж, я предупредил.

Он развернулся и не торопясь побрел к порту, надеясь, что капитан «Пьяной форели» еще не сильно упился.

А Кааел, перенесясь в Ларран, отошел немного от арки и вышел из игры.

Даниил, вернувшись в реальный мир, потер глаза и посмотрел на часы. Контроль времени в игре стал для него настоящим спасением – хватало времени и почувствовать себя свободным, и прийти в себя после, настраиваясь на привычную рутину. Да и отсутствие капания на мозги со стороны бывшей уже девушки довольно благосклонно сказывалось на его мироощущении и отношении к окружающим. Дан привел себя в порядок и залег спать – на этот раз без бредовых сновидений.

Да и следующий рабочий день прошел гладко. Во время перерыва коллеги опять говорили о «Ключах веры», а у Дана создалось впечатление, что они играют в совершенно разные игры. Для него все воспринималось иначе, или дело было в том, что он ставил перед собой совершенно другие цели? Впрочем, парень быстро выбросил чужие впечатления из головы: хватало своих – и полетов, и общения, и изменившегося персонажа.

Вечером, уже привычно сделав все запланированное, чтобы ничего не отвлекало, Даниил вернулся в игру, оказавшись в Ларране, и отчитался:

«Тук-тук. Таэри, ты как там?»

«Жив, – отписался собеседник, – ну или нет, еще не решил. Никогда не пей с эльфами-пиратами. Ты в Ларране?»

«Похмелье? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Я вообще пить не собираюсь, если ты помнишь. Да, только прибыл».

– Ага, похмелье, – раздался из-за спины голос, – и недосып. Зато развлекся. Ну и все последствия снимаются нажатием одной клавиши, так что я вновь бодр и весел.

– Удобно, ничего не скажешь, – парень обернулся к собеседнику. – Слушай, ты без порталов перемещаться умеешь, что ли?

– Нет, – покачал головой Таэри. – Откуда такие мысли?

– Да просто какой-то ты вездесущий, – Кааел пожал плечами. – Ладно, мне к неведомой пока советнице, ты со мной?

– Когда откроешь хотя бы половину порталов в игре, тоже будешь успевать везде в рекордные сроки, – отмахнулся эльф. – Конечно, с тобой, разве я могу такое пропустить?

– Ты меня пугаешь, – покосился на него парень. – Ждать чего-то грандиозного?

– Да нет, просто красивая девушка со стервозным характером.

– Приехали… Ладно, попробую держать себя в руках и не высказывать все, что думаю по этому поводу.

– Лучше вспоминай, как говорить комплименты, – рассмеялся эльф и пошел вперед. Ему и правда было интересно, как Кааел справится с заданием.

Тот только вздохнул и догнал своего неугомонного спутника.

– Мы можем сейчас попытаться попасть к ней на аудиенцию, а можем просто изящно с ней столкнуться, – Таэри на ходу обернулся к спутнику, – выбирать тебе.

– Аудиенции, как правило, нужно ждать неизвестно сколько, а если сталкиваться, то точно придется плести словесные кружева. Я и так с трудом представляю, что у нее спросить про нужную мне вещь…

– Ой, простите, – Таэри наткнулся на какую-то девушку и мило покраснел, словно это его на самом деле смутило, – я такой неловкий. Только не говорите, что я испортил ваше платье, это же один из самых редких ларранских видов шелка, любая складка на нем – преступление.

Девушка, кажется, немного потерялась в потоке речи, но потом снисходительно улыбнулась и заговорила:

– Ничего страшного, но я откровенно удивлена, что вы разбираетесь в тканях.

– Не во всех, но в таких редких – конечно. Да еще такого прекрасного цвета, боги, ваши глаза, они столь же яркие. Хотя о чем это я, – кажется, Таэри несло, – ткань ни в какое сравнение не идет с таким насыщенным и необычным оттенком.

«Ты будешь подключаться? – появилось сообщение в чате. – Просто в другом случае мы могли ее упустить. Сделай вид, что ты ее искал».

– Вы, верно, куда-то спешите, – продолжил заливаться соловьем эльф, – а мы тут со своей неловкостью. Постойте. Леди советница? Это вы? – Таэри сделал вид, что только сейчас узнал собеседницу.

– Да, – девушка не то чтобы насторожилась, скорее, просто попыталась принять более серьезный вид.

– Это такая удача, хотя если бы с вашим платьем что-то случилось, то она могла стать настоящей трагедией. Понимаете, мы ведь специально прибыли в Ларран от самой королевы-матери оборотней, чтобы встретиться с вами. Надеюсь, вы найдете для нас несколько минут своего драгоценного времени.

Девушка величаво кивнула.

– Я слушаю.

– Королева-мать весьма обеспокоена тем, что пропал важный для нас артефакт, – наконец пришел в себя Кааел. – Поиски привели нас к вам, прекрасная леди, как к последней известной его владелице.

– Артефакт? – искренне удивилась девушка. – О чем вы?

– Драгоценный камень с ощутимым магическим фоном, возможно, подарок от поклонника, – уточнил парень.

– Поклонника? – советница едва заметно покраснела. – Теперь припоминаю, но я вынуждена вас огорчить, этой вещи у меня давно уже нет. Теперь она – часть коллекции музея, думаю, вы вполне можете узнать о ней там, – девушку окликнули, и она, быстро раскланявшись и выслушав еще парочку комплиментов от Таэри, ушла прочь.

– Итак, музей? Воры посещают музеи, ты знал?

– И ты тоже, как я понимаю? – усмехнулся Кааел. – Все ходы-выходы знаешь? Спасибо, выручил, без тебя пришлось бы туго.

– Да ладно,– отмахнулся эльф, – напросился бы на официальный прием, увидел бы ее официальный вариант, разобрался бы. Ну да ладно, забыли. Пошли, здесь много всего интересного. Ты знал, что в «Ключах веры» собраны копии самых известных произведений искусства?

– Откуда? – хмыкнул парень. – Я тут только реальную неделю и по городу просто так как-то не гулял. Что ж, по крайней мере приобщусь, если камень опять куда-то уплыл.

– Конечно, уплыл, – улыбнулся Таэри. – На самом деле, в одном из вариантов – даже с моей помощью, – кажется, эльф этим действительно гордился. – Просто это один из первых квестов для вора – украсть артефакт из музея в Ларране.

Кааел рассмеялся.

– Кто бы сомневался. И по закону подлости мне попадется именно этот вариант.

– Да какая разница, кто крал? Отдавали-то мы его одному типу.

– Уговорил. Только тип этот, скорее всего, его сразу кому-нибудь перепродал, покупатель сделал то же самое, или у него камень украли, и так далее… Зато мир можно посмотреть, тут ты прав. Ого, классный домик, – Кааел задрал голову, рассматривая здание музея.

– Это ты еще внутри не был, – Таэри явно порадовала реакция спутника, – там эпично. А сколько ловушек – и магических, и обычных – закачаешься. А насчет артефакта – там не настолько длинная цепочка.

– Что, ловушки и на простых посетителей рассчитаны? – рассмеялся Кааел. – Или все же только на воров?

– А воры что, по-твоему, не посетители?! – для вида возмутился эльф. – Я, кстати, тогда сначала по всему музею прошелся посмотрел и только потом нужную вещь утащил.

– Конечно, прошелся, надо же было пути отхода наметить. О, круто… – Кааел с интересом осмотрелся: широкий холл с высоченным потолком действительно поражал.

– Обижаешь, пути отхода я наметил еще до того, как вошел. Пойдем скорее, там в соседнем зале камушки, – глаза вора блестели.

– А как же обещанные произведения искусства? – хмыкнул Кааел. – И сдается мне, какой-то камушек тебе особо приглянулся.

– Эй, камушки – это тоже произведения искусства! – эльфу, видимо, надоело стоять, и он буквально утащил Кааела за собой, бесцеремонно схватив за руку. – И нет, больше музеи я не граблю. Вот смотри, – он подошел к витрине, где были выставлены друзы, которые мастер несколькими штрихами превратил в изящные скульптуры. Впрочем, долго стоять на месте Таэри, видимо, не умел от слова совсем, потому что он почти сразу утащил своего спутника к следующей витрине и дальше, восхищаясь тонкостью работы мастеров. Кааел просто следовал за ним, стараясь разглядеть как можно больше за то недолгое время, что эльф был относительно спокоен.

– О, кстати, вот и смотритель, – Таэри указал на молодого парня, что-то внимательно читающего, – у него можно спросить про артефакт.

Кааел кивнул и, оставив своего спутника любоваться огранкой очередной драгоценности, подошел к смотрителю.

– Здравствуйте, уважаемый.

– Что? – парень лихорадочно захлопнул книгу, которая, кажется, была каким-то учебником. – Что вы хотели? – постарался он придать себе степенный вид.

– Хотел узнать, где можно взглянуть на артефакт оборотней – драгоценный камень с магическим фоном, переданный музею леди советницей.

– Ой, артефакт, да, конечно… – парень замялся и начал озираться по сторонам, словно пытаясь найти предлог для побега. – Понимаете, тут такое дело…

– Его в музее уже нет, правильно? – сжалился над беднягой Кааел. – И давно?

– Ну, почти сразу, как его советница отдала, его кто-то того… украл, – последнее слово он произнес едва слышно. – Но того, кто это все организовал, поймали, – поделился он чуть веселее, – теперь он сидит в тюрьме Ларрана.

– Ясно. Спасибо за помощь, – Кааел нашел на карте новую точку и, попрощавшись с пареньком, отошел к Таэри.

– Узнал хорошие новости? – не отрываясь от очередной витрины, спросил эльф. – А то я с трудом сдерживаюсь от глупости. Тебе, кстати, очень пойдет вот тот перстень, не находишь?

– Узнал, мне теперь на экскурсию в тюрьму, – ответил Кааел. – Перстень красивый, но я законопослушный гражданин, так что пошли, пока не поздно.

– На экскурсию в тюрьму? – переспросил Таэри. – Что-то как-то подозрительно звучит. Ты собираешься отучить меня от дурных наклонностей?

– А нужно? – хмыкнул парень. – Сомневаюсь. В тюрьме организатор кражи артефакта, придется теперь с ним общаться.

– Конечно, не нужно, да и невозможно на самом деле. Ладно, пойдем в тюрьму, в ларранской я еще не был.

– Ты – и невозможно? Такое бывает? – искренне изумился Кааел, проходя к выходу из музея.

– Я – вор, Кааел, что будет, если я перестану воровать? Логическая ошибка и коллапс игры, а мне здесь слишком нравится, – Таэри улыбался, его явно забавляла такая реакция. – Лучше бы удивился, что я не был в местной тюрьме.

– Хорошо, удивляюсь. Успевал сбегать, или прибивали до поимки?

– Совсем ты в меня не веришь, дракончик, – печально вздохнул Таэри, но в его глазах блестели искорки смеха. – Я просто не попадался здесь.

– Заметь, первое предположение было, что тебя не ловили, – укоризненно заметил Кааел, впрочем, сразу же улыбнувшись. – Так что тут ты не прав.

– Успевал сбегать и не попадался – это разные вещи, – фыркнул Таэри. – Но, впрочем, неважно. Ты меня к тюрьме-то ведешь или как? Прозвучало как-то странно…

– Конвоир из меня откровенно никакой, – рассмеялся парень. – Идем, идем.

– Ну, если никакой, то вперед, – эльф сбежал со ступеней музея и остановился. – Налево или направо?

– Налево, – сверившись с картой, отозвался Кааел, и они направились к нужному зданию.

– Нужно будет чем-то подмазать начальника, – задумчиво протянул Таэри. – Хотя, может, и здесь сработает: «Мы от королевы оборотней»? Или как сделал я, подмазать охранника, и он приведет нам заключенного в кабак, ну, конкретно этого.

– Нет уж, хватит с меня кабаков, – парня передернуло. – Пойдем лучше сначала к начальнику, так сказать, официально.

– Ну, давай так, – пожал плечами эльф. Ему, по сути, было все равно, какой путь выберет Кааел, тем более что они уже были у входа. – Мы к начальнику, – с непередаваемо высокомерной интонацией бросил Таэри охраннику у дверей.

– По какому вопросу? – нахмурился тот, не спеша отодвигаться от двери.

– Едва ли это твое дело, – о, эльф явно задался целью показать худшие черты своих лесных собратьев. Он обычно избегал хамства и пафоса, но вот такие персонажи обычно плохо откликались на попытки уговорить или польстить, а вот на угрозы – вполне. – Ты заставляешь ждать принца.

– Это тебя, что ли? – похоже, охранник попался особо принципиальный.

– Меня, – Кааел припомнил, что он действительно королевской крови, и состроил максимально величественное выражение лица. – Я передам начальнику тюрьмы благодарность за прекрасную работу охраны, но сейчас нам нужно пройти.

– Ну ладно, проходите, – неохотно сказал детина, оценив явно дорогой доспех Кааела. – Начальник на втором этаже, дверь не пропустите.

– Благодарю, – парень на полградуса склонил голову и прошел внутрь, Таэри, с трудом сдержавшись от того, чтобы показать охраннику язык, последовал за ним.

Мимо кабинета они и правда не прошли бы, потому что оттуда слышался такой ор, что становилось ясно: начальство распекает провинившегося. Кааел только глаза закатил, припомнив собственного начальника. Но когда он дошел до двери, та распахнулась, и оттуда вылетел красный как рак посетитель.

– Как думаешь, начальник тюрьмы уже успокоился или только завелся? – хмыкнул Таэри. – Удачи нам?

– Думаю, первое. Вот и проверим твое мнение насчет моей везучести, – отзывался парень и постучал.

– Кого еще принесло? – раздалось из-за двери грозно, но не очень-то зло. – Входите уже, не в коридоре же стоять вы приперлись.

– И не поспоришь, – едва слышно фыркнул Таэри и толкнул створку.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо поприветствовал хозяина кабинета Кааел, тоже входя. – Мы к вам по поручению королевы оборотней с важным вопросом.

– У оборотней что, своих тюрем нет, они решили кого-то к нам пристроить? – хмыкнул владелец кабинета. – Говорите уже, чего надо.

– Нет, я по другому поводу. Королева-мать желает вернуть важный для нашего государства артефакт, который попал в музей Ларрана, но был украден, и организатор этого преступления сейчас содержится в вашей тюрьме, – пояснил Кааел.

– И вы с этим организатором хотите пообщаться, так? – нахмурился начальник. – Я знаю, о ком вы говорите, едва ли вы хоть что-то от него добьетесь. Но если хотите рискнуть, то я даже вас лично провожу, хоть повеселюсь.

– От моего желания мало что зависит, – покачал головой парень. – Будьте так любезны, – и негромко Таэри, воспользовавшись тем, что начальник тюрьмы отвлекся: – Что там не так с тем типом?

– Он, как бы тебе сказать, настолько скользкий, что гильдейским и не снилось, – ответил тот.

Хозяин кабинета, подхватив связку ключей, пошел к выходу, и парням ничего не оставалось, только как идти следом. При виде начальника охрана вытягивалась в струнку, а заключенные, когда они спустились в подвал, старались спрятаться в тень, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Все, кроме одного. Стоило ли удивляться, что именно он и был тем, кто заказал кражу артефакта?

– М-да, и как бы его разговорить? – пробормотал себе под нос Кааел, разглядывая наглого узника.

– Хочешь помогу? – улыбнулся Таэри.

– Не откажусь.

– Тогда подыграй мне, и вы, начальник, если не сложно, – эльф уважительно поклонился.

– Будет интересно, что вы выдумаете, – ответил тот.

– Это он? – тут же, повысив голос, спросил Таэри. – Тот наглец, что совершил такое с реликвией оборотней?

– Да, он самый, – с ухмылкой сказал начальник тюрьмы.

– Ты понимаешь, что натворил? – казалось, эльф сочувствует заключенному, и тот, заинтересовавшись разговором, подался вперед, прислушиваясь. – Тебе стоило его просто продать, но то, что ты сделал… Боюсь, теперь у тебя нет и шанса, или… Ваше Высочество, – теперь Таэри обращался к Кааелу, – может, оставим его здесь? Это ведь тоже тюрьма, пусть здесь нет необходимости спасать свою жизнь от вашего обернувшегося советника и того тигра из охраны, они же в прошлый раз почти никого в живых не оставили. Может, и правда пусть будет здесь?

– Нет уж, пусть отвечает за содеянное, – кровожадно ответил тот. – Хотя если он вернет артефакт, возможно, у него появится шанс на прощение.

– Да как он его вернет? – покачал головой Таэри. – Он же расположил его в главном зале замка ваших злейших врагов. Знал, что вы воспримете это как оскорбление. А знаете, вы правы, пусть получает то, что заслужил.

– Стоп! – закричал пленник. – Я его ни в каком зале не размещал! Что за бред вы несете! Я его просто скинул, когда за мной стража пошла, в реку, в том самом мешке, что и получил. Так что кто бы вас ни оскорбил, это был не я.

– В какую реку? – строго спросил Кааел. – И учти, если ты солгал, участь твоя будет весьма незавидна.

– В ту, что рядом с городом бежит, – тут же признался узник: он явно не хотел покидать привычное место, а уж тем более – попадать к оборотням, – недалеко от северных ворот.

– Мы проверим эту информацию, – Кааел отметил появление на карте новой точки и добавил, обращаясь к начальнику тюрьмы: – Спасибо за содействие.

– Спасибо за представление, – отмахнулся тот. – Надеюсь, вы найдете то, что ищете.

– Обязательно, – кивнул ему Таэри и, обращаясь к Кааелу, добавил: – Пойдем отсюда, а? Не люблю тюрьмы.

– Да, идем, – Кааел и сам чувствовал себя неуютно в этих стенах.

Вскоре они вновь оказались на площади перед зданием тюрьмы, и Таэри вновь воспрял духом.

– Знал бы, что будет так весело, не проплачивал бы в прошлый раз этому типу побег.

– Сколько людей – столько и вариантов прохождения, правильно? Спасибо тебе за помощь, а то у меня уровень наглости ниже плинтуса, кто знает, сколько бы я с этим заданием провозился…

– Нет, на самом деле варианты прохождения базовые – два-три на выбор, ну а диалоги адаптивные, – пояснил Таэри. – Я на самом деле тоже дерзить не очень люблю, но иногда приходится. Будем в реке искать? Или сразу подойдем к тому типу, кто артефакт выловил?

– Точка на карте у реки, – проинформировал Кааел. – Может, этот тип где-то рядом? По идее, я не должен знать, что мешок уже нашли.

– По идее, ты должен нырять в грязную воду до той поры, пока над тобой не сжалится один дедок и не скажет, кто уже выловил вещицу. Если хочешь – вперед, а я на бережке посижу, поприкалываюсь.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, – поморщился парень. – Дедок, значит. Что ж, попробуем пообщаться сразу с ним.

– Ну вот, обломал с весельем, – фыркнул Таэри. – Пойдем, дракончик, не тормози.

– Лучше придумай что-нибудь еще, чтобы не только тебе весело было, – отозвался Кааел, догоняя своего спутника.

– А вдруг бы тебе понравилось плавать? – не сдавался Таэри. – Вот теперь даже не узнаем.

– Что тут, речек больше нет? – возразил парень. – Будет еще возможность.

– Есть, но таких грязных нет, – рассмеялся эльф. – Мы почти пришли, – и действительно, в конце улицы маячили открытые ворота. – Дедок сидит недалеко, он рыбой торгует, ну и всякой ерундой, которую выловит.

– Вредина ты местами, – фыркнул Кааел. – Но так и правда веселее. Хорошо, идем.

– Может и так, кто знает, – пожал плечами эльф. – Попробуешь предложить дедку денег? Вдруг прокатит.

– Будем смотреть по ситуации, – вздохнул парень, выходя за ворота и оглядывая реку и окружающую обстановку.

Тут было достаточно рыбаков, которых не смущала грязная вода, кажется, они не особо и надеялись что-то поймать. А один так и вовсе устроился в тени, отложив удочку в сторону и сосредоточенно очищая какую-то непонятную вещицу. На него и кивнул Таэри.

Кааел подошел к старику и поинтересовался:

– Уважаемый, вы нашли эту вещь в реке?

– В ней, родимой, – подтвердил дедок. – Много интересного люди бросают в воду, а река уже обратно отдает – тому, кому нужнее.

– Может, вы мне как раз и поможете, – улыбнулся парень. – Вам случайно не попадался фонящий магией драгоценный камень? Его в мешке выбросили в реку как раз где-то здесь.

– Ох, сынок про магию и драгоценности я ничего не знаю, ну откуда простому рыбаку-то? – старик вновь вернулся к своей находке. – Но как-то в мешке мне одна вещица попадалась. Вот только та ли это – не ведаю.

– А вы случайно не помните, кому досталась эта вещь?

– Это даже странно, – старик задумался, – но помню. Может, потому что давно этого человека не видел? Я продал ее купцу, что с оборотнями торгует, когда он в сторону их леса направлялся.

– Спасибо огромное, вы мне очень помогли, – Кааел убедился, что задание вновь изменилось, и вернулся к разглядывающему что-то в реке Таэри.

– Ну вот и очередной этап пройден, – сказал эльф не отводя взгляда, он казался непривычно спокойным. – Теперь обратно домой, к оборотням?

– Да, теперь порталом в терем и по лесу шастать. Надеюсь, я там не задержусь… – парень помолчал, тоже глядя на воду. – Судя по твоему виду, ты приготовился снова выискивать себе занятие?

– Задание? Нет, – Таэри покачал головой и вновь улыбнулся, – сообщение пришло, морально готовлюсь к выходу в реал через часик, ну или к чему-то подобному, все еще есть шанс отмазаться. А почему через портал? Разве не проще на крыльях?

– Время, – напомнил Кааел. – Таймер бдит, хотелось бы успеть закончить.

– А, ну тогда конечно. Тебя проводить, или будешь по карте искать?

– Проводить, вдвоем веселее. Ты не против?

– Нет, – Таэри покачал головой, – заодно отвлекусь. Итак, портал. Пойдем.

– Ты в лес, как я понимаю, не пойдешь? – поинтересовался парень, по-прежнему с любопытством оглядывая городские улицы и запоминая дорогу.

– Отчего же? Легко, – Таэри шкодливо улыбнулся. – Или не хочешь светить меня перед своей семьей?

Кааел честно задумался.

– Ты знаешь, мне как-то до лампочки, что там запрограммированная кем-то семья решит, увидев эльфа в своих владениях. По сюжету престол я не наследую, так что, наверное, по большому счету могу делать что хочу, кроме обязательных квестов. Хочешь – заходи в гости, но тогда это все же лучше отложить до завтра, чтобы на разборки, если что, времени было побольше.

– Дело не в том, что я эльф, а в том, что я – вор, который и для твоего братца парочку заданий выполнял, – Таэри обернулся на ходу, чтобы оценить выражение лица собеседника. – Мы не в группе, а значит, общих квестов у нас нет, но в то же время оба обладаем легендарными предметами, у которых немного отличная от остальных линейка. Я просто не знаю, как игра на такое отреагирует, вот и все. С одной стороны, в программе четко сказано, что Симаргл некоего Таэри знает и не очень любит, есть за что, к слову. С другой стороны – ты и болтающийся рядом с тобой я. Знаешь, наверное, не буду рисковать. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Не хотелось бы похерить любимую игрушку.

– Логично, – Кааел уже успел понять, что Таэри «Ключи веры» на данный момент дороже всего остального. – Значит, мне нужно срочно наращивать мышечную массу, в смысле, повышать уровень, чтобы соответствовать столь высоким требованиям, – он улыбнулся. – Дополнительный стимул быстренько искать остальные ключи, так сказать.

– Не торопись с ключами, – покачал головой вор, – они совершенно не главное здесь. Есть множество других, более интересных заданий. Или ты стремишься как можно скорее пройти игру? – кажется, последнее предположение огорчило эльфа.

– Нет, не тороплюсь. Артефакт для меня – второстепенное задание, других квестов пока почему-то не всучили, наверное, после него чем-то озадачат, – парень пожал плечами. – Вот и получается, что ключи пока во главе угла.

– Наверно, в этом отчасти моя вина, – несколько секунд помолчав, сказал эльф. – Я протаскиваю тебя по основному квесту, совершенно не давая осмотреться. Здесь, в этом городе, около пятидесяти квестов, доступных на твоем уровне, несколько из них открывают очень интересные ветки. Да и в столице оборотней, кстати, хватает жаждущих помощи. Как принесешь артефакт, осмотрись.

– И по какому принципу выискивать тех, кому что-то нужно? – заинтересовался Кааел. – Какой-то значок над головой? – припомнил он увиденное как-то, но отброшенное за ненадобностью.

– Ага, как в классике, вопросик – непринятое задание, восклицательный знак – персонаж, перед которым нужно отчитаться о завершенном задании. Просто ты на них не сосредотачивался, и игра их спрятала. Мы пришли.

И правда, они оказались у арки портала, впрочем, Таэри явно никуда не торопился.

– Я пошел? – с некоторым сожалением спросил Кааел. – Состучаться всегда есть возможность, и, может, еще встретимся, как в порту.

– Я здесь, так что до встречи, – улыбнулся Таэри. – Иди, ищи своего пропавшего торговца, дракончик.

– Оптимистично, – хмыкнул парень, выбирая нужное место прибытия. – Счастливо, – и он исчез в арке.

– Счастливо, – фыркнул эльф и пошел прочь, насвистывая грустный мотивчик. У него еще хватало времени, и, пожалуй, можно было подумать, как стащить из музея тот перстень.

Кааел, выйдя из портала, порадовался тому, что в зале пусто, и максимально быстро покинул пределы терема. К его удивлению, точка с указанием местоположения торговца не двигалась, поэтому парень, полный самых мрачных предчувствий, пошел в нужном направлении. То, что он прав в своих предположениях, парень понял, когда запнулся о лошадиный череп – кажется, кто-то славно пообедал животным, оставив на кости следы зубов. А значит, где-то рядом и торговец, нужно только его найти.

Того, с кем он должен был поговорить, Кааел нашел под деревом, точнее, под обрушившимся стволом, да и то, полностью останки торговца разглядеть бы не получилось, а вот его руку с зажатым в ней артефактом – очень даже. Немного сомневаясь, парень взял вещь, которую уже несколько устал искать. Если честно, он не был уверен, что стоит нести ее королеве – тот шлейф неприятностей, что тянулся за артефактом, поражал. Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что камень был не в тех руках? Кааел вздохнул, убирая найденное в инвентарь, направился в терем.

На полдороге сработал таймер, оповещая о необходимости заканчивать на сегодня, и парень, чуть отойдя с тропы, вышел из игры.

Закончив с домашней рутиной, Даниил завалился спать, мимолетно порадовавшись, что завтра пятница, главное, чтобы по случаю конца недели начальство не решило загрузить работой. Но это покажет завтрашний день, а пока можно отдыхать.

Надежды оправдались – начался новый месяц, и план пока не горел, поэтому рабочий день пролетел без особых проблем и бешеных нагрузок. Вечером Дан, привычно сделав все, что нужно, вернулся в игру и продолжил свой путь.

В тереме Кааел прошел к залу, где отдыхала королева-мать, и аккуратно постучал.

– Входи, сын, – раздался знакомый голос, – ты мог не стучать, Кааел, я всегда узнаю твои шаги.

– Не хотел мешать, – отозвался парень, входя. – Матушка, я выполнил вашу просьбу, – он протянул артефакт королеве. – Только то ли с ним что-то не так, то ли все неприятности потому, что он был в чужих руках.

– Такие вещи, – женщина осторожно приняла предложенное, – очень капризны, и нужно знать, как с ними обращаться. Не волнуйся, мы будем в полной безопасности, даже лучше.

– Я рад, – Кааел облегченно выдохнул, отметив краем глаза сообщение об успешно выполненном задании. – Как там брат, я не опоздал на свадьбу? – перевел он тему.

– Опоздал? Едва ли, – королева вскинула подбородок, ее глаза гневно сверкнули. – Нет, не пойми меня превратно, сын, твой выбор был верен, Яна прекрасна, величественна и идеально дополняет Симаргла. Эта девушка уже стала своей у нас. Но ее родственники… А точнее, мать и сестра. Я устала бороться с тем, во что они превращают наш дом с их ужасными цветами. Они вообще понимают, что у оборотней очень тонкий нюх? А духи? А этот выбор платья? И я бы смирилась, молчала, но бедная девочка тоже не рада. Кстати, дорогой мой, сделай одолжение, перенеси Яну в Ларран, там есть изумительный мастер, лучше него никто не шьет свадебные платья. Пока это единственное, что действительно мешает – будет платье, будет легче ускорить эти ужасные приготовления.

– Может, стоит провести церемонию и все приготовления к ней на открытом воздухе, а не в тереме? – Кааел все же был не совсем обычным оборотнем, и мешанина запахов не так сильно ему мешала, но он прекрасно понимал недовольство остальных. – И да, разумеется, я помогу с платьем.

– Конечно, стоит, – всплеснула руками женщина, – но я уже устала доказывать это графине, она, кажется, думает только о том, что погода может сделать с прическами и нарядами. Наш маг заверил ее, что погода будет идеальной, но ей все мало. Ладно, будем решать проблемы поочередно, – королева подняла со столика небольшой колокольчик, и по залу пронесся мелодичный перезвон. – Передай леди Яне мою просьбу о встрече, – сказала женщина появившемуся слуге.

Тот поклонился и исчез. Через несколько минут дверь снова открылась, и появилась будущая королева.

– Кааел, – с улыбкой выдала девушка, но воспитание все же взяло свое, и она присела в реверансе. – Королева.

– Не нужно, девочка, – мягко улыбнулась та. – Я попросила сына отвезти тебя туда, где можно найти самое лучшее платье для самой прекрасной невесты, при этом не тратя столько нервов на подбор ткани и фасона. Ты просто поймешь, твоя ли эта вещь, или на нее не стоит тратить и секунды. Надеюсь, ты простишь мое самоуправство?

– О, конечно, спасибо вам огромное! – Яна выдохнула с видимым облегчением. – Я люблю своих родных, но иногда матушка все же перегибает палку…

– Так бывает, но ты должна помнить, что это твоя свадьба, дитя, и все должно быть так, как захочешь ты, а не твои родные. Кааел, ты готов? Хотя, думаю, леди Яне нужно сначала переодеться.

Девушка согласно кивнула и уточнила:

– Будет уместно, если мы встретимся за той же поляне, куда вы меня впервые перенесли, минут через десять?

– Да, вполне, – кивнул Кааел, и Яна вышла из помещения. – Матушка, я вам еще нужен?

– Ты можешь идти, сын. Спасибо тебе за помощь.

Парень поклонился и тоже вышел. По дороге он столкнулся с графиней и Даной и, отдавая дань вежливости, поздоровался, получив в ответ два явно оценивающих взгляда. Впрочем, тот факт, что Кааел целеустремленно прошел дальше, немного охладил пыл будущих родственниц, и они, посмотрев ему вслед, вернулись к своим делам. Больше парень никого на своем пути не встретил, да и Яна не задержалась, так что вскоре дракон уже взлетел в небо со своей всадницей.

И снова полет, снова синева без конца и края… С каждым разом Кааел находил в этом все больше очарования и все меньше хотел спускаться. Но хорошего понемногу – вот впереди стены Ларрана и знакомая полянка, а спустя еще совсем чуть-чуть – и ворота в город. Хорошо, что задание было видно на карте, иначе Кааел мог бы заблудиться по пути к нужной лавке. С виду и не скажешь, что это место было достойно королев, но парень верил, что его матушка не ошиблась.

На краю зрения мелькнула тень, превратившаяся в знакомый силуэт: кажется, кто-то только что вошел в игру. Кааел осмотрелся, решив проверить свое предположение, но Таэри, если это действительно был он, уже растворился в толпе, и парень, воспользовавшись тем, что Яна занята разговором с хозяином лавки, открыл чат:

«Тук-тук. Как там твои дела в реале, успешно?»

«К счастью, о них уже можно забыть и потырить у кого-нибудь кошелек. А ты чем занят?»

«Значит, я не ошибся, – Кааел улыбнулся и ответил на вопрос: – Экипирую невесту брата, попутно спасая ее от чрезмерной заботы родственников».

«Не ошибся в чем? И кстати, почему ты возишься с невестой брата, он там еще ревновать не начал?»

«Да увидел тут в толпе кое-кого… Нет, не начнет, Яна – его пара, и они оба это знают».

«Так, стоп, платье… Ты в Ларране, верно?»

«Как и ты, правильно?»

– Как и я, – раздался рядом знакомый голос, – и это даже хорошо. Леди, – эльф учтиво поклонился Яне. – У меня как раз к тебе есть небольшое дело.

– А то, что мы вроде как на разном уровне развития, не помеха? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Что случилось?

– Эй, я просто к знакомому подошел, даже не при тех, кто меня знает, – состроил невинное лицо Таэри. – Ничего не случилось, просто мне было скучно, так что держи, – он бросил собеседнику небольшой бархатный мешочек. – Все еще считаю, что на тебе оно будет смотреться лучше.

– Стоп, это то, о чем я думаю? – Кааел не спешил ни открывать, ни убирать полученное. – Я не могу его принять.

– Откуда я знаю, о чем ты думаешь? – фыркнул Таэри. – Брось, почему?

Парень оглянулся на спутницу, убедившись, что их разговор ей не интересен, и ответил:

– Во-первых, это музейная ценность, во-вторых, оно слишком дорогое. Я уж не говорю о том, что это несколько неуместно.

– Это игра, – с непередаваемым выражением на лице ответил эльф. – Мне оно ничего не стоило, музею не станет хуже от его пропажи, да они ее даже не заметят, сам помнишь, насколько внимательные там сотрудники. Впрочем, решай сам, если оно тебе не нужно, выбрось или отправь обратно, побудь анонимным доброжелателем, так скажем, – высказавшись, Таэри явно собрался уйти.

Кааел вздохнул и убрал мешочек в инвентарь.

– Спасибо, – уже в спину эльфу сказал он. – Просто это несколько выбивает из колеи.

– А ты попробуй вообще ее покинуть, так будет легче, – фыркнул Таэри и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел. Не то чтобы у него были какие-то дела, если не считать делами утаскивание чужих кошельков и замену их на другие, просто не хотелось навязываться, да и едва ли он мог помочь с выбором платья. Хотя…

«Прости, если обидел. Я все еще живу здесь мерками реального мира».

«Не обидел, на самом деле я чего-то такого и ожидал, но не смог удержаться. Следи за невестой, а то она, кажется, попала в сети одной из портных, а я не верил бы девушке с таким вкусом в одежде».

«Хорошо. Еще раз спасибо», – Кааел свернул окно чата и направился к Яне.

– Леди, это ваш праздник, прислушайтесь лучше к себе, как посоветовала вам матушка, – негромко заметил он.

– Но, – девушка смутилась, – на самом деле я никогда не умела правильно выбирать наряды, да вы и сами все видели, Кааел, на том балу, где мы впервые встретились…

Впрочем, она все же решилась и прошлась мимо ряда готовых платьев. Конечно, едва ли королева или графиня одобрили бы подобное, но когда девушка вытянула что-то очень простое, без бесконечного количества рюшей и даже отчасти строгое, стало понятно, что ее выбор верен.

– Вот это, – решительно сказала она.

– Прекрасный выбор, – что удивительно, согласилась швея. – Примерьте, – и пока Яна ушла за ширму, она, видимо, решила пояснить Кааелу: – Понимаете, платье штучное, было выполнено по эскизу и просто из сказочной ткани. Вы едва ли найдете что-то подобное хоть где-то. А самое странное, что оно просто идеально подойдет вашей спутнице.

Словно в ответ на ее слова, появилась Яна. Что ж, швея не солгала, платье было просто совершенно, во всяком случае, на будущей королеве.

– Я хочу это, – только увидев себя в зеркале, заявила она.

– Вы прекрасно выглядите, – согласился Кааел. – И на мой взгляд, его даже не нужно подгонять по фигуре.

Девушка счастливо улыбнулась и кивнула. Пока она переодевалась обратно, швея озвучила Кааелу стоимость платья, и, если честно, парень был несколько шокирован. Да, он не очень хорошо разбирался в ценах, но ему казалось, что подобные вещи должны были стоить значительно меньше. Впрочем, ему тут же рассказали про ткань и прочее, хотя и без этого он бы все равно заплатил названную сумму.

И вот они покинули Ларран, а счастливая Яна прижимала к себе коробку с платьем, забыв обо всем. Кааел, вспомнив о словах королевы, дойдя до поляны, остановился, не спеша перекидываться.

– Яна, можно вас кое о чем попросить?

– Да, конечно, – ответила девушка.

– Вы не могли бы настоять на том, чтобы свадьба проходила на свежем воздухе? У оборотней очень тонкое обоняние, и такое обилие цветов и благовоний, что планирует использовать ваша матушка, мягко говоря, неприятно окружающим. С погодой проблем не будет, а шатры, которые можно украсить, защитят от солнца.

– Ох, я о таком и не подумала. Конечно, я поговорю с матушкой, это не дело – мучать гостей, – решительно заявила Яна.

Кааел кивнул, и дракон вновь взмыл в небо, направляясь к дому. По дороге парень краем сознания раздумывал о полученном подарке. Было как-то странно и непривычно, даже если учитывать специфику игрового мира. Казалось, для Таэри это было всего лишь прихотью – увидел блестяшку, украл и отчего-то решил, что она будет нужнее случайному знакомому. Решил, что это будет веселее, чем продать? Или хотел чего-то добиться? Кааел окончательно запутался в чужих мотивах.

Вот и знакомая поляна недалеко от терема. Дракон, ссадив Яну, перекинулся обратно, забрал у девушки коробку и подал руку, предлагая провести до дома. Отчитавшись перед королевой о выполнении очередного задания и перейдя на новый уровень, Кааел решил немного прогуляться по терему. Теперь, когда он искал, оказалось, что вокруг и правда хватает персонажей, которым требовалась помощь. В основном, конечно, в связи с подготовкой к предстоящему торжеству, но один из встреченных оборотней попросил достать редкие травы, растущие на окраине леса, и Кааел решил от этого не отказываться. На самом деле парень поставил себе цель до королевской свадьбы постараться набрать как можно больше опыта, так что ближайшее время обещало быть интересным, хоть и хлопотным.

Вскоре Кааел уже успел убедиться, что этот мир потрясающе многогранен, его персонажи жили, у них были свои проблемы, чаяния и мечты. В этом всем так легко было потеряться, легко было почувствовать себя особенным, вершителем судеб. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не сработало напоминание, зовя в реальность. Парень с некоторым сожалением нашел спокойное место и вышел. Настоящий мир по-прежнему был тих и скучен, но необходим для того, чтобы не потеряться в «Ключах веры» окончательно.

В субботу Даниил, закупаясь в ближайшем супермаркете, столкнулся с Мариной в обнимку с каким-то молодым человеком, но только равнодушно мазнул по ней взглядом, не понимая, что нашел в ней когда-то. Та же щебетала, что-то рассказывая своему спутнику, и, заметив Дана, лишь чуть задрала нос, показывая, что у нее все отлично. Что ж, Даниил был даже рад за нее – чем лучше дела у бывшей девушки, тем меньше козней она строит. Возможно, раньше это бы немного дернуло, испортило настроение, а теперь было как-то совершенно все равно.

Закончив с делами в реале, он вновь вернулся в игру, где еще столько всего нужно было успеть. До королевской свадьбы оставалось несколько дней, а значит, если побыть сегодня немного дольше обычного, то в воскресенье он как раз попадет на торжество. Кааел, которого перехватил королевский портной, терпеливо вытерпел подгонку торжественного костюма и направился дальше – выполнять имеющиеся поручения и искать новые. На всех этих мелких заданиях до вечера в реальном мире он успел прокачаться еще на четыре уровня, хотя порядком вымотался, но оно того стоило. Желанный тридцатый уровень приближался гораздо быстрее, чем он мог рассчитывать.

В воскресенье, занимаясь домашней рутиной, Даниил понял, что за весь вчерашний день ни разу не общался с Таэри, и с удивлением понял, что скучает по немного взбалмошному, но такому интересному эльфу, вот только он не мог придумать повод для того, чтобы заговорить снова. Спросить о чем-то? Опять попросить помощи в задании? Определенно нужно было это обдумать, но уже, пожалуй, после свадьбы.

Дан рассчитал правильно, и, войдя в игру, у первого же пробегающего мимо слуги узнал, что до церемонии осталось полдня – как раз достаточно, чтобы закончить один небольшой квест. С заданием справился быстро, заодно поднявшись еще на уровень, и поспешил туда, где его ждала сшитая специально к празднику одежда. Переодевшись, Кааел осмотрел себя и, немного поколебавшись, достал подаренное Таэри кольцо. Нарочито простое, с крупным камнем, оно село на палец как влитое, окончательно завершив образ.

«Еще раз спасибо за подарок. Оказалось, его как раз не хватало для полноты торжественной картины. Но я теперь сам на себя не похож».

«У тебя там свадьба? – ответное сообщение пришло спустя пару минут. – Думаю, едва ли кольцо сильно изменило твой облик, тут, скорее, придворные портные постарались. Но я рад, что оно тебе пригодилось».

«Да, свадьба. И не изменило, а дополнило. А ты там как, нашел подходящее занятие?»

«Я же говорил, что тебе оно подойдет больше :) Смотря что считать занятием. Я на кой-то хрен согласился уплыть с Ларсом и теперь болтаюсь в море, и до ближайшего порта еще полдня. Вот что они находят в этом? Я даже пиратскую стартовую линейку еле прошел».

«Зачем тогда вообще соглашался? Совсем скучно стало?»

«Ага, думал уже специально нарваться на охрану. Выполнил все квесты для вора в Ларране. Толку чуть, та локация для меня слишком низкого уровня – задания легкие, а опыта дают мало. Вот я и решил к Ларсу завернуть, ну а он как раз отплывал. Впрочем, неважно, а как ты? Весело время проводишь?»

«Воспользовался твоим советом, набираю дополнительные задания. Есть разной сложности, и их достаточно много, так что я прилично продвинулся в плане полученного опыта и познания мира».

«Значит, ты явно с большей пользой проводишь время, чем я. А теперь еще и свадьба, блин, если подумать, я никогда не был на королевской свадьбе. Можно было посмотреть… Ну зачем я поперся на этот корабль?!»

«Если через полдня будешь у ближайшего порта, то на окончание праздника еще успеешь, – Кааел улыбнулся. – Если не попадаться Симарглу на глаза, а ему явно будет не до тебя, то все должно быть в порядке».

«Приглашаешь? :)»

«А почему бы и нет?»

«Ну, если так, то я постараюсь успеть, твое высочество».

«Жду», – настроение у парня поднялось окончательно, и он вышел из терема, мурлыкая услышанную где-то в городе мелодию – стоило еще раз осмотреться, не нужно ли кому-то помочь, пока не началось собственно торжество.

Перед тем как молодые дали клятвы, Кааел успел найти букет невесты, кольца и даже заблудившегося в садовом лабиринте родственника Яны. Но вот все нашлись, и парень смог наблюдать бесконечно красивую церемонию, а брачные клятвы многих растрогали. Закончилась официальная часть, и присутствующие разделились на группы по интересам, прогуливающиеся от шатра к шатру, от столов к открытому пространству, подготовленному для танцев, от скамеек в тени к залитой солнцем поляне.

Парень, поздравив светящихся внутренним светом новобрачных и тоже немного походив, остановился у массивного дуба, щурясь сквозь листву на небо.

– Что там такого, что ты постоянно в небо смотришь? – раздался знакомый голос, и Таэри мягко спрыгнул с кроны дерева. – Слушай, и правда круто выглядишь, – добавил он, окинув собеседника внимательным взглядом.

– Я же дракон, небо – основная стихия, летать охота, – пожал плечами Кааел, улыбнувшись. – А ты все по верхотуре скачешь, как белка.

– Я вор, основной инстинкт – прятаться как можно выше, так обзор лучше, – рассмеялся Таэри. – А на самом деле я просто чуть не попался знакомому типу.

– У которого увел что-то весьма ценное? – хмыкнул Кааел. – И много тут таких знакомых типов, ты хоть не только по ветвям передвигаться будешь?

– Ничего я у него не увел, – для виду возмутился Таэри. – Вот для него – другое дело, и он был бы не прочь получить еще парочку безделушек. А вот я этого опасаюсь, мне как-то Симаргл проводил экскурсию по местным застенкам, – эльфа передернуло, – не хочу туда. Твой брат бывает очень убедительным, знаешь ли. Кстати, о брате. Они прекрасная пара. Твоя работа?

– Моя, – парень кивнул, посмотрев в сторону Симаргла и Яны, кружащихся в танце. – Это, оказывается, семейный дар оборотней-драконов – находить кому-то пару по магии.

– А себе? – заинтересовался Таэри. – Нет, правда, прикинь, как было бы круто? Твоя матушка будет счастлива, а у тебя появится шанс потанцевать перед толпой народа. Эй, не смотри на меня так, я шучу. Хотя идея-то классная.

– И кто мне попадется? Игровой персонаж или реальный человек? – Кааел покачал головой. – Идея в целом неплохая, но с ее реализацией я пока подожду.

– А я-то откуда знаю? Я вообще слабо представляю, как это работает, все еще не дракон. А ты, кстати, прилично продвинулся за то время, что мы не виделись. Двадцать седьмой уровень? Еще немного, и можно будет таскать тебя в групповые квесты. Хочешь в прогулку по мрачным пещерам?

– Вот и я не знаю… И таким тоном приглашают не в мрачные пещеры, а как минимум за сокровищами Атлантиды, – рассмеялся парень. – Конечно, хочу.

– Ну, сокровища там точно будут, а еще – мумии и монстрики. А самое классное в том, что я там еще не был, – сверкая глазами, продолжил Таэри, – я случайно на этот квест набрел, на форуме о нем и слова пока нет, звать гильдейских, сам понимаешь, желания нет, а с наемниками туда нельзя.

– Звучит заманчиво. Значит, мне нужно в темпе повышать уровень? Договорились. Может, третий ключ поискать, за них больше всего опыта дают…

– Как вариант, – кивнул эльф, – но я не хочу, чтобы ты опять упустил множество мелких историй в погоне за опытом. Так что смотри как лучше для тебя. У меня, если помнишь, еще очень много времени до того, как я смогу продолжить основной квест, так что могу спокойно подождать.

– У нас все равно еще четыре уровня разницы, а тут я почти все задания собрал, так что пора двигаться дальше. Тем более что свадьбу я посетил, и семье от меня больше ничего пока не требуется. Может, в Мелент вернуться, я ж там почти не видел ничего, кроме Академии? – парень задумался.

– Вернуться можешь, там, кстати, достаточно много интересных заданий и историй, – сказал Таэри, глядя на веселящихся оборотней, – но нужно смотреть, какого уровня задание берешь, чтобы не получилось, что просто пробегал без толку. Блин, она совершенно не умеет выбирать украшения, – перескочил на другую тему он, кивая на Дану. – Пригласить ее на танец, что ли, и поменять на более подходящие?

– Более подходящие – это стекляшки или вообще никакие? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Можешь пригласить, только имей в виду, девушка весьма себялюбивая, успеет вынести мозг за три минуты. Хотя тут еще вопрос, кто более языкастый…

– Нет, это просто не рубины к голубому платью, – фыркнул Таэри. – Как вообще додумалась? Значит, ты не против, если я немного поразвлекаюсь на этом празднике жизни?

– Почему я должен быть против? К брату ты не полезешь, к королеве, думаю, тоже, а все остальные должны иметь свою голову на плечах, – парень улыбнулся. – Не скучай, в общем.

Эльф ярко улыбнулся, словно ему сделали какой-то особенный подарок, и скользнул в толпу. Вскоре он действительно пригласил Дану на танец, и когда любезно проводил ее обратно, на девушке уже сияли сапфиры, которые и правда гораздо лучше подходили к ее образу.

– Я не забрал тот ужас, что она на себя изначально навешала, – сказал Таэри, возвращаясь обратно, – убрал ей в сумочку.

– Я на тебя плохо влияю? – удивился Кааел. – Ты же вроде не можешь без основного ремесла.

– Не могу, но это не значит, что стоит портить свадьбу Симарглу, – пожал плечами эльф. – Я все еще помню о застенках.

– Прости, не подумал. Что ж, чем тогда займешься? – парень огляделся по сторонам, отмечая, что праздник понемногу подходит к концу.

– Не знаю. Пока совершенно ничего не придумывается. Давай слиняем отсюда, а?

– Давай, – с видимым облегчением отозвался Кааел. – Куда?

– Мелент? – предложил Таэри. – Залезем на часовую башню академии, там круто.

– Хорошо. Подожди немного, ладно? – парень быстро ушел в дом, облачившись в привычный доспех, и вернулся к дереву. Таэри, беседовавший с кем-то из гостей, при виде него быстро свернул разговор, и направился следом к знакомой поляне.

– Здорово быть драконом, – заключил он, глядя на обернувшегося Кааела. – Все никак не привыкну к тому, какой ты красивый, – больше не задерживаясь, он забрался на отливающий глубоким фиолетовым загривок. – Полетели?

«Сам не ожидал, – дракон фыркнул дымом, взлетая. – Но ты прав, ощущения прекрасные».

Какое-то время они молчали, просто радуясь ощущению свободы и тому пониманию, что появляется в такие минуты.

«Здорово, что ты нашел этот свиток», – высказался Таэри, когда они уже садились недалеко от Мелента.

«Согласен. К тому же, если бы не он, я бы не нашел прекрасного собеседника», – дракон вновь стал человеком, и Кааел закончил: – Ну что, твоя очередь показывать что-то особенное.

– Ну, не такое и особенное, – отмахнулся Таэри, – я же не в сокровищницу Мелента тебя зову, а всего лишь на крышу. Пошли, а то опоздаем к тому моменту, когда часы начнут играть.

– Высокую крышу, – уточнил парень, догоняя своего спутника. – Знаешь, чем подкупить. А играют часы с движущимися фигурками, или просто мелодия приятная?

– О, там не просто движущиеся фигурки, а целое представление. Впрочем, ты сам увидишь.

– Заинтриговал, ничего не скажешь.

Вот и стены Мелента, и относительно тихие по случаю вечера улицы. Дорогу к академии знали оба, поэтому в пути не задержались, а вот чтобы подняться на часовую башню, пришлось потрудиться. Для начала нужно было не привлечь к себе лишнее внимание, у Таэри это получалось так же легко, как дыхание, Кааелу приходилось труднее, но он тоже скоро втянулся, и вот они уже на небольшой площадке над механизмом часов. Движение огромных шестерней можно было наблюдать, подойдя ближе к краю, оттуда же прекрасно были видны застывшие пока фигуры.

– Изумительный вид, – тихо сказал эльф, впрочем, смотрел он при этом совершенно не на раскинувшийся внизу город.

Кааел, оторвавшись от созерцания улиц с высоты птичьего полета, повернул голову и, натолкнувшись на внимательный взгляд, почувствовал себя несколько непривычно.

– Таэри? – осторожно позвал он, не совсем понимая, что с его спутником.

– А? – эльф улыбнулся и добавил что-то еще, но его слов не удалось расслышать из-за начавших свою песню часов.

Почти под ногами у парней разыгрывалось представление: вот славный рыцарь просит руки прекрасной девы, вот менестрель поет песню, а вот грустный Пьеро, которого ничего не может заставить улыбнуться. Поразительное зрелище, которое просто не могло оставить равнодушным.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Потрясающе, – выдохнул Кааел, все еще находясь под впечатлением от увиденного. – Теперь я не смогу любоваться этими часами с земли, тут совершенно другие ощущения…

– Ну так ничего не мешает тебе забраться сюда вновь, – пожал плечами Таэри. – Дорогу знаешь, – он, словно спохватившись, улыбнулся: – Кто-то хотел квесты поискать, а не тратить время на созерцание.

– Уже завтра, – с сожалением отозвался парень. – На сегодня я почти все. Времени еще всего с местных полчаса.

– Тогда нам стоит спуститься, – сказал эльф, – не стоит выходить из игры в настолько необычных местах, да ты и сам знаешь.

– Знаю… Идем?

– Конечно, – Таэри обернулся к выходу и легко побежал вниз по винтовой лестнице.

На этот раз у них не вышло остаться незамеченными: бывший директор Академии заметил незваных гостей, и парням пришлось немного побегать по коридорам, что, кажется, порядком повеселило эльфа.

– А знаешь, все-таки хорошо, что меня тут не помнят, – отдышавшись, рассмеялся Кааел. – Не хотелось бы гробить репутацию лучшего ученика.

– Ну, если бы помнили, то не пришлось бы убегать – вежливо поздоровался бы с библиотекарем, и все, – фыркнул эльф. – Хотя с него бы сталось и лучшего ученика отчитать.

– Это точно… А вот и таймер. Мне пора, – с сожалением заметил парень. – Спасибо за чудесный вечер, было здорово.

– Спасибо, что пригласил, – ответил на это его спутник. – Иди, реальная жизнь зовет.

Кааел кивнул на прощание и вышел из игры.

Даниил, с сожалением сняв шлем, подошел к окну и посмотрел на довольно серый город.

– Да уж, четвертый этаж – это не башня…

А Таэри, оставшись в одиночестве на площади перед академией, шкодливо улыбнулся. Случайно высказанная мысль про сокровищницу казалась очень манящей, так что эльф решил, что обязательно посетит ее и, может, даже утащит какую-нибудь побрякушку, подходящую дракончику так же, как и кольцо.

Началась новая рабочая неделя. В обед один из коллег выставил на общий стол большой пирог, сделанный на заказ – оказалось, на прошедших выходных он женился. Дан, поздравив его, вспомнил вчерашний день в игре, счастливых Симаргла и Яну, Таэри с его предложением найти себе игровую пару и задумался. Может, и правда проверить, что из этого получится? В общем-то, он ничего не теряет, его же под венец не гонят. По большому счету, его даже знакомиться с ней никто не заставляет. Да и кто сказал, что такая пара для игрока существует? Парень вздохнул и постарался влиться в празднование.

Вечером Кааел, вновь оказавшись в Меленте, решил для очистки совести все-таки поискать эту неведомую пару и сосредоточился. К некоторому его удивлению, сразу появилось неяркое свечение впереди – судя по всему, где-то даже в пределах этой локации. Парень пожал плечами и, «отключившись» от поиска, осмотрелся. Пара никуда не денется, а опыт нужно нарабатывать, ему осталось относительно немного, чтобы догнать одного конкретного эльфа. А вот и первый нуждающийся в помощи…

В тенечке маялся юноша, подозрительно похожий на поэта, в глазах стояла тоска – он словно пытался найти решение всех бед мира. Услышав предложение помочь, паренек воспрял духом и быстренько изложил проблему: препод требовал от него полевых наблюдений, и надо ж было такому случиться, что именно в тот день, когда было назначено долгожданное свидание! Кааел, хмыкнув, выслушал, что именно требовал строгий преподаватель, и отпустил незадачливого влюбленного, направившись выполнять полученное задание. Все было вроде бы просто – найти птицу, применить заклинание, которое выдал тот же студент, и вернуться обратно, отчитавшись. Но, как это бывало в игре, все оказалось весьма непросто. Для начала вместе с птичкой в нужном месте обитали весьма кровожадные монстрики, увидев которых, Кааел решил, что выполнить задание парню помешало далеко как не свидание. После того, как с монстрами было покончено, он еще долго пытался найти потревоженную боем птаху, но в итоге, раз сорок прокляв всех и вся, все же справился с заданием. Впрочем, оказалось, что все было не зря – довольный до безобразия студент рассыпался в благодарностях и, приняв выполненный квест, значительно поднял уровень опыта парня. Решив, что сегодня такими темпами он успеет перейти на следующий уровень, Кааел начал поиски очередного жаждущего помощи – вроде вопросительный знак мелькал где-то недалеко. Но подойти он не успел.

– Не бери это задание, дракончик, – Таэри спрыгнул с очередного забора, – огребешь неприятностей.

– Привет, – Кааел искренне улыбнулся. – А что с ним не так?

– Он попросит тебя передать вещь, а вещь не совсем его, – объяснил эльф, улыбаясь в ответ. – Нет, в итоге ты, конечно, докажешь, что не при чем, но тебе нужен этот головняк?

– Ты прав, не нужен. Просто гуляешь или опять по делу? – хмыкнул парень, припомнив прошлые встречи.

– Гуляю, думаю, любуюсь видами… – протянул Таэри. – Думаю, куда девать артефакты, которые натырил в сокровищнице.

– И куда ты обычно подобное деваешь? Или большая часть натыренного – под заказ?

– Обычно под заказ, но иногда я просто беру то, что дает интересные бонусы, или просто красивые вещи, которые мне нравятся, – спокойно признался эльф. – Кстати, у меня есть классный кулон с бонусами для стрелка. Хочешь? А еще пошли, квест интересный покажу.

– Да вы, батенька, эстет, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Драгоценности поприятнее глазу, дракон почти в личном пользовании, квесты обязательно повеселее… Что за кулон? – парень уже принял тот факт, что воровство в игре – не столь сильно уголовно наказуемое деяние, и больше не заморачивался по этому поводу.

– Вот, – в руках Таэри появился небольшой кулон в виде лука со стрелами на тонкой цепочке, – присмотрись, увидишь бонусы. Дракон, говоришь в личном пользовании… Заманчиво, – он прищурился, не пряча шального блеска в глазах. – Это открывает очень много интересных возможностей.

Парень послушно сосредоточился на вещице. Меткость, усиление, паралич вследствие отравления, плюс к урону. Действительно стоящая вещь.

– Полезно, ничего не скажешь. А про возможности… Ты уже что-то придумал? – Кааелу было откровенно приятно видеть радость в глазах напротив, и он не собирался упускать возможность поучаствовать в чем-то немного рискованном.

– Короче, есть один остров… – начал Таэри. – Слушай, пошли в какую-нибудь кафешку посидим, обговорим? И, кстати, держи, – он бросил собеседнику кулон, – играйся.

– Кафешку? – изумился Кааел, поймав предложенное и, к некоторому удовлетворению эльфа, не собираясь от подарка отказываться. – Тут не только таверны имеются? Хотя да, это приличный город, что-нибудь подобное точно есть. Идем.

– Блин, ну, таверна, какая разница? – фыркнул эльф. – Иногда, знаешь ли, я забываю, что нужно соответствовать эпохе. Пошли, – он улыбнулся и поспешил куда-то к только ему ведомой цели.

Парень только усмехнулся и, надев кулон и спрятав его под доспех, догнал успевшего удалиться на приличное расстояние Таэри.

На этот раз выбранная эльфом таверна была на порядок чище и светлее той, в которой Кааел общался с богом, да и подавали здесь не только алкогольные напитки, но и блюда для легкового перекуса и сладости. Последнее и выбрал эльф, Кааел же просто заказал местный аналог чая.

– Ну, авантюрист, рассказывай, что за остров?

– Ну, на самом деле пиратский, но там все очень загадочно, – Таэри предвкушающе улыбнулся. – Короче, жили-были два крутых пирата, на самом деле, конечно, какие-то аристократы Фисара. Жили неплохо и даже нашли некую вещь, магическую, естественно. Но потом переругались и прибили друг друга, а теперь потомки хотят себе эту вещь. И готовы за нее щедро заплатить – и деньгами, и опытом.

– Так, и в чем подвох? – парень склонил голову набок, разглядывая своего собеседника. – В том, что туда добраться проблематично?

– Ага. Ну, то есть не то чтобы трудно, – эльф замялся. – Короче, чтобы туда попасть, нужно плыть на корабле. Один раз я даже попробовал. На обратном пути меня скинули за борт. Мне не понравилось, а квест повис.

– Угу, а теперь появилась возможность долететь с комфортом, – Кааел кивнул и поинтересовался: – А почему скинули?

– А потому что тоже хотели ту штуку, что я нашел, – пожал плечами Таэри.

– Логично. И где эта штука сейчас? Вернулась на остров или лежит на дне морском?

– Вернулась на остров, – эльф наконец добрался до своих сладостей. – Я предлагаю тебе взять этот квест, и пройдем его вместе, пусть и не в группе. Так что скажешь?

Думал Кааел, мягко говоря, недолго.

– Идет. Прямо сейчас?

– А чего тянуть? Если ты можешь себе позволить потратить около часа реального времени, то можем взять задание и слетать.

– У меня еще почти два часа есть, так что ты еще успеешь дожевать свой десерт.

– Десерт – это святое, я бы от него в любом случае не отказался, – фыркнул Таэри, но есть стал чуть быстрее – видимо, все же возможность завершить квест тоже весьма его прельщала.

– Есть еще что-то, о чем нужно знать заранее? Монстрики на подходе, ловушки особо хитрые? – уточнил парень, допивая свой «чай».

– Да нет, умеренное количество ловушек, парочка монстриков, ничего сложного. Другое дело – та дыра, где задание брать придется, – эльф серьезно посмотрел на собеседника. – Это притон, один из худших, туда игроки очень редко заходят, местечко очень на любителя. Если там к тебе кто-то прикопается, бей не раздумывая. Я буду рядом, но под невидимостью, причем не той, что дает класс, а той, что досталась от легендарного предмета, так что меня никто не заметит, но если что помогу.

– Понятно, – стычек с местными представителями низшего сословия не хотелось бы, но если что, Кааел уже мог дать отпор. Да и обещание помочь в случае чего дорогого стоило.

– О, я придумал! – Таэри даже подскочил от переполнявших его чувств. – У тебя же метка бога смерти! Ты просто сделаешь так, чтобы ее видели, и все. Никто к тебе и не подойдет! – эльф улыбнулся, явно довольный своей идеей.

– Все подумают, что для меня убивать – как дышать? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Отличная идея, так и сделаем.

– Ну, не совсем так, – хмыкнул эльф, – но близко. Вот видишь, еще один бонус от твоего покровителя.

– Я смотрю, при определенном стечении обстоятельств эти бонусы можно полной ложкой черпать, – усмехнулся парень. – Идем? – спросил он, видя, что Таэри уже расправился со своим десертом.

– Ага, – эльф поспешно вскочил на ноги, – любой покровитель хорош, если найти подход. А ты сначала не рад был, кажется. Так, ты тогда к Ларсу порталом добирался? Или мы вроде его позже открыли. Просто нам за заданием в тот же город.

– К Ларсу я летал. Над морем, – напомнил Кааел, тоже вставая. – Так что тут – на твой выбор.

– Порталом быстрее выйдет, а полетаем позже. Пошли? – уточнил Таэри, сделав несколько шагов и оборачиваясь через плечо.

– Хорошо, – парень привычно приноровился к шагу своего спутника, и они направились к нужному месту.

Порталом вышло и правда быстро, так что вскоре они уже направлялись к нужному заведению.

– Как зайдешь, идешь к стойке, – инструктировал эльф, – заказываешь любую алкогольную гадость и сидишь с мрачным выражением на лице. Рядом с тобой будут ссориться двое, будут орать про капитанов и сокровище. Когда они проорутся и свалят, ты уточнишь у мужика за стойкой, о чем они говорили. У него же получишь задание.

– Погоди. Как печать-то активировать?

– А, точно, печать, – Таэри тряхнул головой. – Просто сосредоточься на ней и пожелай, чтобы ее видели.

Кааел вспомнил ощущение в момент получения благословения бога смерти, и его доспех дополнился сложной вязью на груди.

– Вроде все. Я пошел?

– Подожди, – Таэри еще раз внимательно посмотрел на него, закрыл глаза и пропал. – Я же сказал, что буду рядом, – сказала пустота знакомым насмешливым голосом.

– Ангел-хранитель, – хмыкнул парень в ответ и толкнул дверь в таверну.

«Удачи», – появилось в чате.

Внутри оказалось темновато и довольно шумно – за столами пили, спорили, в одном из углов явно назревала драка. Кааел, осмотревшись, направился к свободному месту у стойки, провожаемый задумчиво-настороженными взглядами завсегдатаев. К нему не лезли. Хотя один бедовый все же рискнул, но не дошел – запнулся на ровном месте, да еще так «удачно» впечатался в другого забулдыгу, что разгорелась очередная драка.

Вскоре Кааел и правда услышал спор двух весьма сомнительных личностей. Усевшись у стойки и заказав упомянутый Таэри эль, правда, не спеша пить, он пробормотал в чат: «Твоя работа? Спасибо», – и прислушался к спорщикам.

«Пьяные драки – это невесело, дракончик, – пришел ответ, – а я, если помнишь, не люблю, когда не весело :)».

Парень только хмыкнул, стараясь сохранять по-прежнему каменное выражение лица. Тем временем вопли чуть притихли, спорившие мужики залпом выпили по кружке чего-то, шибавшего алкогольным духом на метр вокруг и направились к выходу. Кааел проводил их взглядом и негромко спросил у стоящего за стойкой хозяина заведения:

– Это нормально – так орать про какое-то сокровище? Желающие поживиться сразу набегут…

– Так те сокровища – только сказка да причина для пьяных склок и есть, – отмахнулся трактирщик. – Хотя, – он прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, – есть у нас здесь спор давний. Каждый когда-то в нем участвовал. Хочешь попробовать?

– Что за спор? Если что-то интересное, то почему бы и нет, – согласился Кааел, приготовившись слушать.

– Мы ставим деньги на то, что найдем сокровище, но пока никто с ним не вернулся, так что банк сейчас приличный. Ну что, рискнешь?

– Рискну. И где его искать?

– Я дам тебе копию карты, – трактирщик показал какой то потертый лист, – но только после того, как ты сделаешь ставку. Сто золотых, и вперед.

– Не вопрос, – на стойку опустился мешочек, любезно подсунутый системой в инвентарь.

– Держи, – тут же сказал трактирщик и отдал свиток. – Удачи в поисках, – он ухмыльнулся, явно уже думая, куда потратит деньги очередного идиота.

Кааел молча забрал карту и направился к выходу, чтобы уже на улице, немного отойдя в сторону, развернуть ее.

– Выбрось эту ерунду, – раздался голос Таэри, – там одни ошибки, смотри сразу на игровую карту.

– Неудивительно, – отозвался парень, – рисовал явно один из пьяных завсегдатаев. Так, карта, вижу. Тут еще что-то нужно?

– Тебе – нет, – покачал головой эльф, – у тебя есть я, а остальное уже не пригодится.

– Тогда идем? – Кааел улыбнулся такой непосредственности, и парни направились в сторону удобного места для взлета.

И вот дракон летит над морской гладью к едва заметной точке на горизонте.

«А ты можешь чуть ниже спуститься? Чтобы почти воды касаться?» – вдруг поинтересовался Таэри.

«Могу. Хочешь поплавать?»

«Пока просто хочу понять, как это будет – скользить над водой на такой скорости. Для сравнения, скажем так. А потом, кто знает? Может, и захочу».

Кааел еще пару раз взмахнул крыльями и спланировал вниз, пронесясь над волнами так, что свесившийся с его загривка эльф коснулся воды кончиками пальцев.

– Здорово!!! – перекрикивая ветер, заявил Таэри.

«Нужно будет еще раз спуститься, уже ближе к острову. Определенно стоит искупаться. А как тебе, дракончик? Нравится?»

«Тут прекрасный воздух, почти как настоящий, так что ощущения потрясающие. И вода на порядок чище, чем в той речушке, куда ты хотел меня окунуть, так что если надумаешь плавать, я с тобой».

«Договорились», – легко согласился Таэри, и они продолжили свой путь, вновь поднимаясь под облака.

Вот и остров, и дракон снизился подальше от скал, что его окружают. Вниз, туда, где желтеет песок.

«Я прыгаю, – на этот раз эльф предупредил, прежде чем сигануть вниз, и рыбкой ушел под воду. – Потрясно».

Кааел, сделав небольшой круг, чуть удалившись от берега, перекинулся прямо в воздухе и тоже нырнул.

«Класс…»

Чистая вода не мешала разглядывать дно, проплывающих непуганых пока рыбешек, растительность и гибкую фигуру неподалеку – Таэри. Эльф, кажется, задался целью нырнуть как можно глубже, но вот он словно спохватился и рванулся к солнцу, чей свет легко проникал через воду.

«Наперегонки до берега?» – спросил он и тут же снова нырнул, чтобы поплыть вперед к острову.

«Неспортивно, – возразил парень, устремляясь за ним, – ты мельче меня и проворнее».

«Я тоже так могу сказать, – Таэри кувыркнулся в воде, что почти позволило его догнать, – ты сильнее, так что можешь плыть быстрее».

«Дружеская ничья?» – до берега оставалось совсем немного, и парни, не особо напрягаясь, двигались почти рядом.

«Ну, даже не знаю…» – эльф улыбнулся, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться вперед.

– Ну вот и приплыли, – заявил он, вставая на ноги на мелководье, – можно немного погреться на солнышке и идти искать сокровище.

– Кажется, я начинаю проникаться твоей философией, – задумчиво ответил тоже выбравшийся на песок Кааел. – В реальности такое бывает только раз в год, в отпуске…

– О, значит, не только дурной пример заразителен, – рассмеялся Таэри и немного грустно добавил: – В реальности так не бывает никогда, оглядись. Где ты найдешь такой пляж? Чтобы только море, солнце и тишина.

– Почему? Какой-нибудь дикий, – возразил парень, присев на крупный валун чуть в стороне. – Только там не настолько чисто, конечно, – он прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо солнцу.

– Мне никогда не попадались, – пожал плечами эльф, падая на теплый песок: уходить не хотелось, даже ради приключений.

– Если искать, то все найдется. Иногда помогает местных поспрашивать, – ответил Кааел, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – И главное – не в компании того, кого пугают камни и ветки под ногами.

– Это не для меня. Я не чувствую разницы между мирами, хотя этот даже реальней, – Таэри сел и совершенно иным тоном с улыбкой сказал: – Дракончик, хватит греться, пойдем подвиги совершать!

– Идем, – с сожалением отозвался тот, стряхивая ленивую негу и вставая. – Монстрики на месте или уже на подходе к нему?

– Я в прошлый раз с другой стороны заходил, так что все это будет в новинку и для меня. Увидим. Не вешай нос, позагорать мы всегда успеем.

Полоса песка перешла в траву с редкими кустарниками и деревьями, едва заметная тропинка пошла в гору. По мере продвижения вверх деревья стали расти гуще, и из-за одной такой мини-рощицы на парней с негромким рычанием вылезла какая-то помесь большой кошки и крокодила. Таэри размылся, оказываясь в совершенно другой стороне и бросая под ноги тварюшке какое-то заклинание-ловушку, что дало время Кааелу прицелиться и выстрелить.

– Ничего так, – хмыкнул эльф. – Хороший выстрел.

– Меткость повысилась, – отозвался парень, оглядывая рассыпающегося искорками зверя. – Кстати, как ты так перемещаешься?

– Классовый навык вора, – объяснил Таэри, продолжая идти вперед, – телепорт на короткие расстояния. Я не очень-то подхожу для открытых противостояний.

– Тебе и не положено, – кивнул Кааел. – Но штука весьма удобная.

По дороге к вершине горы пришлось расправиться еще с двумя монстриками примерно с таким же алгоритмом действий – так было много легче, чем в одиночку, и веселее, если честно. Таэри внимательно оглядывался, помня о первом своем визите сюда, но ничего страшного не видел.

Вскоре они добрались до вершины пологого холма, на которой возвышался небольшой скальник, очень напоминающий маяк.

– Нам наверх, – сказал эльф, указывая на едва заметный путь из уступов и выбоин и подначивающе улыбнулся: – Справишься?

– Как будто у меня есть выбор, – Кааел усмехнулся в ответ и уточнил: – Или там какой-нибудь призрак на привязи обитает?

– Не призрак, – фыркнул Таэри. – Ты уже должен был устать от этих прозрачных зануд. Там небольшая ловушка с отравленными иглами. Но давай сначала поднимемся, – он подпрыгнул и ухватился за первый уступ.

Поднимались молча – берегли дыхание и не отвлекались от поиска подходящего места, за которое можно уцепиться или поставить ногу. Вот и вершина и сундук, прикованный к крупному камню по центру.

– Не торопись, – попросил Таэри и начал обходить вещь по кругу. – Проблема в том, что мы идем не в группе, а значит, нам придется открыть сундук по очереди – сначала я, потом ты, с моими подсказками.

– Как-то не собирался. Ты же здесь уже был, все тонкости знаешь.

Эльф присел у сундука, что-то внимательно изучая, а потом не торопясь начал возиться с замком. Вскоре он победно улыбнулся, но для Кааела ничего не изменилось – сундук по прежнему оставался закрыт.

– Ну вот, я взял совершенно бесполезный алмаз. Теперь твоя очередь.

Парень подошел чуть ближе, не спеша прикасаться к замку.

– Как деактивируется ловушка? Или ее уже нет после того, как ты похимичил?

– Для тебя она все еще есть, в том и сложность выполнения квеста одновременно, но не в группе. Было бы иначе, я бы открыл, и предмет появился у нас обоих в инвентаре. Ладно, давай попробуем, – Таэри присел, предлагая собеседнику сделать то же самое. – Сейчас ты возьмешься за замок обеими руками, там есть выемки на обратной стороне, тебе нужно нажать на среднюю и слева, и справа одновременно. Не торопись, механизм очень чувствительный.

Кааел кивнул и осторожно приступил к выполнению инструкций эльфа.

– Стоп, – Таэри покачал головой и осторожно опустил свои руки поверх рук дракона. – Я же сказал, механизм чувствительный. Легче, – он мягко подтолкнул, показывая, куда именно нужно нажать. – А теперь главное все сделать одновременно. Если готов, давай.

– Куда мне до профессионального вора, – дернул краем рта Кааел. – Меч и лук – наше все… – раздался негромкий щелчок, и замок открылся.

– Вот видишь, все получилось, – улыбнулся Таэри, отстраняясь. – А теперь откинь крышку и забери свой приз.

Парень открыл сундук. На первый взгляд – пустой, но на самом деле на дне лежал алмаз размером с детский кулак и какой-то амулет на коротком шнурке. Достав и то, и другое, Кааел вопросительно посмотрел на спутника:

– И как закрыть квест? Камень отдавать чревато. Этого хватит? – он подкинул амулет на ладони.

– Должно, – не очень уверенно ответил эльф. – Я, если помнишь, до закрытия квеста не дожил.

– Ладно, – парень уже привычно сосредоточился на вещице, пытаясь понять, что она из себя представляет. Оказалось, что для игрока амулет был практически бесполезен – просто квестовый предмет, но если верить описанию, для персонажей игры эта вещь должна была стать подтверждением выполнения задания. Пересказав все это повеселевшему Таэри, Кааел встал и огляделся по сторонам.

– У меня еще почти час времени. Пойдем загорать или вернемся в Фисар?

– Раз у тебя есть время, то зачем торопиться? Пойдем на берег, поваляемся.

– Хорошо, только снова лазить по косогорам я не хочу. Тут есть другой путь? Или можно слететь, места здесь хватит, хоть и впритык.

– К сожалению, только ползать по скалам. Так что, обращаешься? Это не опасно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы твоей первой смертью в игре было неудачное обращение и полет с этого нелепого камушка.

– В крайнем случае будет у тебя опыт полета не на спине, а в когтях, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Отойди, пожалуйста.

Таэри подозрительно на него посмотрел, но просьбу выполнил. Дракону действительно было маловато места на этом каменистом пятачке, и эльфу пришлось взбираться на него, подтянувшись на руках, но вот он уже сидел на привычном месте, и Кааел, взмахнув крыльями, устремился в небо. Сделав круг, дракон спустился к воде на бреющем полете, и Таэри, довольно рассмеявшись, снова бултыхнулся в море.

Они достаточно долго плескались в теплой воде, вновь плавая наперегонки и просто дурачась. Потом сидели бок о бок на теплом песке и молчали, даже не о чем толком не думая, просто отдыхая от всего на свете. Но, к сожалению, хорошего понемногу – у Кааела сработал забытый им таймер.

– О, мне уже пора, – с сожалением заметил он. – Тебя здесь оставлять почти на реальные сутки бесчеловечно, поэтому полетели в Фисар, квест я уже завтра закрою.

– Хорошо, что вспомнил об этом, – улыбнулся Таэри, – а то бы я здесь от скуки загнулся. Полетели?

– Боюсь представить, какую подлянку ты бы мне устроил, поступи я таким образом, – Кааел состроил страшные глаза. – Полетели.

– Тебе? Едва ли. К тому же уверен, что твоя совесть справилась бы гораздо лучше меня.

«О, моя совесть умеет спать беспробудным сном, когда ей это нужно, но явно не сейчас, – дракон фыркнул дымом и присел, предлагая спутнику забираться. – Завтра постучать, или мне самому в таверну топать?»

«Я планирую сегодня заскочить, – признался Таэри, – чтобы не случилось наложения. Но ты все равно постучись, мало ли что интересное еще всплывет».

«Хорошо».

Вот и пристани Фисара. Кааел, найдя подходящее место, приземлился и, ссадив эльфа, обернулся человеком.

– До завтра?

– До завтра, – Таэри улыбнулся и, помахав рукой, пошел прочь, туда, где его ждали очередные приключения.

Кааел пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и вышел из игры.

Этой ночью Дану снилось море. Реальное, то, на котором он был несколько лет назад, но не в одиночестве, как тогда, а в компании эльфа, причем во сне это было в порядке вещей.

И снова очередной скучный рабочий день, который проскользнул по грани сознания и тут же забылся, стоило Даниилу переступить порог квартиры. Может, и правда сменить место работы? Но, с другой стороны, возможно, тогда не будет такого большого желания сбежать в игровой мир… Дан окончательно запутался.

С такими немного мрачными мыслями он и вернулся в игру. Видно, его угрюмость вкупе с символом покровительства бога смерти сыграла свою роль – квест парень завершил спокойно и даже смог уйти с выигрышем. Впрочем, в ближайшей подворотне все же пришлось намять бока парочке слишком буйных типов. Выпустив таким образом пар и немного успокоившись, Кааел осознал, что квест, видимо, был довольно сложным, потому что полученного опыта хватило для перехода на следующий уровень. Кстати, об этом. Судя по карте, третий ключ должен быть где-то на границе Фисара, может, наведаться туда? Но сначала нужно было проверить одно предположение и поздороваться с Таэри.

Парень сосредоточился и отметил, что знакомое свечение опять было где-то неподалеку, а значит, это – не игровой персонаж, весьма ограниченный в своих передвижениях, а реальный игрок, перемещающийся между локациями. Хмыкнув, Кааел «отключился» от поиска, раздумывая, что делать с этим знанием. Откровенно говоря, сначала было банально любопытно – в игре его персонажу просто неприлично везло, вот и хотелось проверить, – но теперь… Пара по магии и душевное или духовное родство – заманчиво, конечно, но ни с кем из с игроков парень не контактировал, кроме Таэри, так что откуда игре знать, кого ему сватать? Или?.. Да ну, бред, даже у такого везения есть определенные границы. Кааел выбросил лишние мысли из головы и открыл окно чата:

«Привет. Квест я закрыл, хочу за третьим ключом прогуляться, может, по дороге еще что-то дополнительно будет. А ты как?»

«А я опять убегаю от стражи, – пришел ответ. – Слушай, дракончик, помоги, а?»

«Конечно. Куда бежать и что делать?»

«Ты вроде там говорил, что можешь людей в когтях таскать? Я на городской стене и скоро буду над воротами. Сможешь подобрать?»

«Над какими именно воротами? Ближе к морю или к лесу?»

«Ближе к лесу. Черт! Это было не тебе :) Запнулся».

«Отлично, я как раз недалеко. Продержись еще пару минут».

«Пару точно продержусь. Они же не стреляют. Им вообще велено меня в целости и сохранности привести».

Мысленно поблагодарив неизвестного архитектора за не сильно извилистые улицы, Кааел добрался до ворот и, чуть отбежав в сторону, чтобы было пространство для маневра, перекинулся и взлетел, высматривая тоненькую фигурку внизу.

За эльфом гналась не только стража, но еще толпа каких-то разряженных хлыщей, и именно это, наверное, до сих пор спасало его от поимки. Вот Таэри вскинул голову, знакомо шало улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от стены, прыгая в пустоту как можно дальше. Дракон, заложив лихой вираж, под возмущенные и испуганные крики толпы цапнул беглеца и, с довольно глумливым выражением на морде фыркнув дымом в сторону преследователей, скрылся за лесом.

«И что ты увел на этот раз, авантюрист несчастный?»

«О нет, на этот раз все иначе. Давай сядем где-нибудь, и я тебе расскажу», – кажется, эльф смеялся и совершенно не мог остановиться.

«Сейчас, найду подходящее место, – и действительно, меньше чем через минуту Кааел завис над поляной на высоте пары метров над землей. – Руки-ноги, думаю, не переломаешь».

«Нет, конечно», – Таэри даже порадовала возможность прыжка с высоты. Вот он вновь перекатился по земле и отбежал в сторону под защиту деревьев, дожидаясь, пока Кааел сядет.

– Ну, рассказывай. Поклонники одолели? – поинтересовался тот, снова став человеком.

– Короче, я от скуки поспорил с одним игроком в пабе, – Таэри плюхнулся на траву. – Тот заявил, что нет никого более охраняемого, чем король Фисара. Ну, глупость же! – эльф возмущенно посмотрел на Кааела, словно пытаясь поделиться своими чувствами. – Это уже третий король на моей памяти, и каждого убивают. Так что я решил доказать, что тот не прав. И сегодня утром во дворце переполох, – парень рассмеялся. – Едва ли Его Величеству понравилось обнаружить с утра эльфа в своей постели.

– Сказал бы спасибо, что вора, а не киллера, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Перина хоть мягкая была?

– Это да, только он ужасно храпел, так что больше никаких королей. Спасибо, что вытащил, кстати, а то даже не знаю, что бы со мной сделали в конечном итоге. Заставили бы еще замуж выходить, раз опорочил честь и все такое.

– Скорее, показательно запытали и казнили на главной площади, – возразил парень. – Как раз за подрыв авторитета монаршей особы и ее охраны. И обращайся, если что, всегда рад помочь.

– Не люблю пытки, – улыбка Таэри чуть померкла. – Но в любом случае все обошлось, и я выиграл спор. А ты собирался за третьим ключом, если я правильно помню?

– Правильно. Где-то недалеко, кстати. Пират какой на пенсии, что ли? А вообще что-то мне тут не особо нравится, народ какой-то дикий, сплошные разбойники, – Кааел, несмотря на свои слова, широко улыбнулся.

– Как по мне, просто рай, – фыркнул эльф. – И, кажется, там был не пират, да и вообще не человек. Упс, я вновь мешаю тебе самому узнавать сюжет.

– Ну да, сплошной адреналин, самое то – развлекаться. Ты со мной или новую жертву искать?

– С тобой, конечно, – кажется, Таэри даже не задумывался, – мне пока лучше лишний раз не светиться в привычных местах.

– Слушай, ты так скоро только по лесам скитаться будешь, – хмыкнул парень. – Там убили, тут ловят… Хорошо, что мест, куда податься, еще много.

– В игре для всего есть срок, – пожал плечами Таэри, – любая выходка забывается, если не ведет за собой бан. Если ты привлек внимание администрации, то можешь многого лишиться, но для этого нужно выкинуть что-то слишком эпичное. А так – твори что хочешь. Фисар забудет обо мне через реальную неделю.

– Предусмотрительно… – Кааел немного помолчал. – Не совсем человек, говоришь? – уточнил он, припомнив оговорку собеседника.

– Ну, вообще не человек, если честно… – хитро улыбнувшись, сказал Таэри. – Пошли? Тут недалеко, на самом деле, а сесть рядом не выйдет.

– Оно хоть речь понимает? Или просто охраняет ключ аки зеницу ока? – парень кивнул, и они двинулись в нужную сторону.

– Понимает, конечно, и сама говорит так, что фиг заткнешь. Эй, не лишай себя неожиданностей, дракончик. Ты сам все узнаешь.

– Надо же хоть примерно знать, к чему готовиться, – парировал Кааел. – Вот пользуюсь возможностью. Хорошо-хорошо, молчу, – поднял руки он, делая вид, что сдается.

– К чему-то особенному, – фыркнул Таэри и, остановившись у дерева, сказал: – Привет лесному духу.

– Ты помешал мне напугать новичка, – из-за дерева появилась девушка. На самом деле казалось, что и она сама – часть дерева: смуглая кожа больше напоминала кору, а волосы были собраны в сложную прическу с листьями.

– Можем отойти и подойти снова, – эльф улыбнулся и поцеловал собеседницу в подставленную щечку. – Кааел, знакомься, это Тира, она, как и мы, игрок, обладающий легендарным предметом.

– Очень приятно, леди, – парень склонился к поданной руке, легко коснувшись ее губами.

– Еще и воспитанный, – рассмеялась девушка, – такие еще существуют? Где ты его нашел, Таэри?

Эльф только загадочно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Вы за ключом или просто познакомиться?

– Строго говоря, за ключом. У меня довольно ограниченное время игры, – покаянно признался Кааел, – а так с удовольствием бы с вами пообщался.

– С удовольствием дороже, – рассмеялась Тира. – Сейчас игра задание для тебя сгенерирует, выполнишь, и дам тебе ключ.

Парень согласно кивнул и приготовился слушать.

– Итак, Кааел, – девушка постаралась сделать торжественное лицо, но рассмеялась и, покачав головой, заговорила нормально: – Короче, в центре леса сидит монстрик, прибей его, и ключ твой.

– Разрешите выполнять? – дурашливо вытянулся во фрунт тот.

– Вперед и с песней! – Тира задумчиво рассмеялась. – Таэри, он мне определенно нравится!

– Все в твоих руках, – хмыкнул эльф.

Кааел тем временем, уже не обращая внимания на эту шутливую перепалку, направился к новой точке на карте. Монстрика он услышал задолго до собственно его обнаружения – нечто похожее на бобра с длинным змеиным хвостом активно хрупало деревьями, за шумом и треском не обращая внимания на тихие шаги. Парень привычно призвал лук и двумя выстрелами заставил живность рассыпаться искорками. Помимо отметки о выполненном задании на месте монстрика остался амулет, судя по описанию, на четверть увеличивающий вероятность удачного исхода при выполнении любого игрового задания. Неожиданную находку Кааел забрал – пригодится – и пошел обратно.

– Еще не устала? – тихо спросил Таэри у Тиры, когда дракон ушел в лес. – Этот отрыв от основных заданий и необходимость говорить с игроками.

– Терпимо. Да и какое-никакое развлечение, разные люди попадаются, – девушка помолчала. – Опекаешь? – лукаво улыбнулась она, кивнув в сторону скрывшегося за деревьями парня.

– Немного, – улыбнулся Таэри, – он любопытный. А еще он дракон. Круто, правда? – глаза эльфа заблестели. – И он меня катал, кстати.

– Ух ты, – искренне восхитилась Тира. – Здорово, наверное, весь мир сверху виден. Это свиток, да?

– Да, свиток дракона. Хорошо, что именно Кааел его нашел, а не какой-то сноб вроде гильдейских. С ним не скучно. А летать на драконе и правда классно, даже в его когтях.

– В когтях? – непонимающе захлопала глазами девушка. – Не на спине?

– Ты еще форум не читала? Там по-любому обсуждают сегодняшнюю выходку некоего вора и его же эпичный побег. Даже интересно, кем они Кааела считают? Он меня сегодня спас, но пришлось когтями подхватывать, времени на другое не было.

– Нет, еще не добралась… Представляю, что там напридумывают, – Тира рассмеялась и спросила: – Не собираешься подкинуть дезинформацию?

– Сначала посмотрим, до чего они дойдут, – фыркнул парень, – а потом как получится, подставлять дракончика точно не хочу.

– Зацепил он тебя, – мягко улыбнулась девушка. – Так, система сообщила, что монстрика больше нет, значит, твой дракончик скоро вернется.

– Зацепил, – спокойно признался Таэри. – Но это тот случай, когда нужно говорить: это всего лишь игра. Едва ли из этого что-то выйдет на самом деле.

– Дело твое, – Тира пожала плечами и прислушалась. – Идет.

Эльф улыбнулся и повернулся в ту сторону, откуда слышались негромкие шаги.

– А вот и победитель страшных монстров! – заявил он, когда Кааел появился из подлеска.

– Не такой уж он был и страшный, – отмахнулся тот. – Леди Тира, я выполнил ваше задание, – обратился он к девушке.

– Ага, вижу, – кивнула та. – Держи, – она протянула странный ключ, скрученный из тонких веток.

– Благодарю, – Кааел немного наклонил голову, забирая предложенное и отмечая появившееся на карте новое место. – Было приятно с вами познакомиться, но мне уже пора. Таэри, ты как?

– Если я тебе по-прежнему не надоел, то с тобой, – ответил тот.

– Не дождешься, – улыбнулся парень, и они, попрощавшись с Тирой, пошли дальше.

– Итак, напомни мне, дракончик, куда ведет нас третий ключ? – спросил Таэри, когда они уже прилично отошли от места встречи с Тирой, – А я, может, вспомню парочку интересных побочных квестов рядом.

– Берег моря, – отозвался Кааел. – Может, пещера какая или просто скала. Кстати, о квестах, это тебе, – он протянул своему спутнику полученный недавно амулет.

– В смысле мне? – удивился эльф.

– В прямом. Подарок. Мне на везучесть грех жаловаться, – пожал плечами парень, не совсем понимая реакцию Таэри.

– Спасибо, – Таэри принял амулет, посмотрел его характеристики и улыбнулся: – А, теперь понятно. И правда полезная вещица для бедовых эльфов.

– Вот и отлично. Так что, есть по дороге что-нибудь интересное?

– В городе есть, но туда без меня, во всяком случае, пока король не успокоится, – сказал эльф и фыркнул, вспомнив о своей выходке. – Кстати, ты же хотел в родной академии задания поискать.

– До академии еще добраться нужно. В принципе, если с ключом недолго возиться, вполне успею закрыть что-то, – Кааел вспомнил квест, полученный от влюбленного студента и хмыкнул: – Хотя бы одно задание.

– А, точно, у тебя же лимит времени. На самом деле ты и правда можешь зайти в город и взять задание, там, кажется, нужно письмо для водного народа отнести. Задача несложная, а опыта дадут прилично. И идти недалеко.

– Это в Фисар? Спасибо, но мне там не очень нравится, а кое-кто советовал наслаждаться игрой, так что оставлю на крайний случай. Хотя до портала все равно придется идти… Стоп, а ты тогда как?

– Накину невидимость, ты ведь сам сказал, что бонусами нужно пользоваться, – отмахнулся Таэри. – Не парься, дракончик, тебя ждет новая порция знаний о мире. Кстати, пешком или полетим?

– Сказал бы сразу, что покататься хочешь, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Полетим, вот и место подходящее.

– Конечно, хочу, – эльф задержал взгляд на спутнике, – кто же от такого откажется.

Миг, и на поляне уже стоит дракон, а Таэри ловко устроился на его спине.

«Тогда держись», – Кааел свечкой взмыл в небо, набрал приличную скорость и с хулиганским удовольствием навернул несколько широких кругов над лесом, городом и морем, откровенно наслаждаясь полетом и восторгами эльфа в чате и вслух.

– Классно быть драконом, – заявил Таэри, когда они приземлились в полосе прибоя, прилично отлетев от города. – Ну или с драконом, – он шкодливо улыбнулся и пошел вперед, к небольшой горной гряде. – Нам нужен грот.

– Вдвоем летать веселее, – согласился Кааел, догоняя его. – Нужен – найдем.

– Конечно, найдем, – кивнул эльф, – у тебя есть карта.

– У карты точность не полметра. Так, кажется, нам туда, – парень кивнул чуть сторону – там темнело что-то, похожее на проход.

– Нормальная у карты точность, – не согласился Таэри. – Будь иначе, скольких бы интересных открытий лишились бы игроки. Да, и верно, знакомая ямка. Только после вас.

– Там ловушка? – с подозрением посмотрел на него парень.

– Нет, – покачал головой эльф. – Я уже отказался от мысли тебя убить, так что не парься. Это грот, и там вода. Холодная. Очень.

– А было за что?

– Нет, просто ради новых ощущений. Для тебя.

– Спасибо, пока хватает того, что есть. Холодная вода, значит… – Кааел заранее поежился, но все же прошел вперед, чтобы тут же поскользнуться и, скатившись по каменному желобу, ухнуть в ледяную воду. Моментально вышибло дух, но парень не поддался панике и, выплыв, глотнул воздуха, осматриваясь. Судя по брызгам, что долетели до него спустя пару секунд, Таэри решил не оставаться в стороне и тоже спустился в воду.

– Не люблю мерзнуть, – сказал он, выныривая и стряхивая воду с волос. – Так что давай поплыли скорее.

Нужное место было довольно далеко от входа. Парни выбрались на небольшой уступ, и Кааел уставился на переплетение корней неизвестного растения, образующее очередной сложный узор.

– Дракончик, ты что там, медитируешь? – спросил отчетливо дрожащий от холода Таэри.

– Думаю, – отозвался тот, наконец найдя нужное место для ключа. Свечение, картинки, уже почти современная история этого мира. Кааел, отложив осознание полученной информации на потом, посмотрел на спутника и спросил: – Ну что, назад и сушиться?

– Определенно, – Таэри скользнул в воду и поспешил прочь, только совершенно не туда, где они спускались. – Мы не сможем подняться по желобу, так что придется плыть к морю, а потом еще какое-то время под водой.

Кааел последовал его примеру, стараясь не думать о довольно низкой температуре окружающей среды.

– Интересно, а в игре можно заболеть?

– Ну, ранить же тебя могут, – ответил эльф, – значит, и заболеть можно. Другое дело, что это все лечится зельем. О, наконец-то!

Впереди вода чуть светлела, да и теплела, если честно.

– Не отставай, – выдал Таэри и, глубоко вдохнув, нырнул.

Кааелу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Вот и очередная пещера с озером и видимым кусочком неба у выхода. Естественно, они поспешили прочь, туда, где светило солнце, обещая согреть продрогших искателей приключений.

– Разработчики – люди со специфическим чувством юмора, – задумчиво протянул Кааел чуть позже, – не ловушки, так испытания на прочность.

– Их можно понять, – пожал плечами эльф. Он вытянулся на солнце и отчаянно пытался как можно скорее согреться. – Если будет скучно, то никто и играть не будет. Любой игре нужна фишка.

– Да я, в общем-то, ничего против не имею, – в отличие от Таэри Кааел не лежал, а старался разогреть замерзший организм физическими упражнениями. – Ты как, получше?

– Нормально, – ответил Таэри и чихнул. – Правда, почти согрелся, – он вскочил на ноги, словно больше не мог лежать спокойно.

– Кажется, кто-то активно прогуливал физкультуру и ОБЖ, – фыркнул парень, не прекращая своего занятия. – Пойдешь за зельем?

– Я не ходил в школу, – буркнул эльф. – Нет, не пойду. Просто когда мерзну, двигаться не хочется, хочется свернуться в клубочек.

– Даже не знаю, посочувствовать или позавидовать. Хотя ситуации бывают разные, так что замнем для ясности, – Кааел наконец остановился, поняв, что достаточно согрелся. – Так, до города идем пешком, а то сидя околеешь окончательно.

– Пошли, – не стал спорить Таэри, кажется, он досадовал на себя за оговорку. – Хотя тут далековато.

– Ничего, тут прекрасные виды на голые скалы, песок и крайне редкие кустарники, – улыбнулся парень в ответ. – К сожалению, пейзаж еще поменяется, зелени станет побольше, так что лови момент.

– Я не из тех, кто может найти прекрасное в куске камня. Но с таким гидом, пожалуй, и у него есть шанс.

– Ты же сам говорил, что для тебя этот мир реальнее настоящего, значит, каждый камень тут уникален, так же, как и куст, и облако над головой, и набегающая волна, – философски заметил Кааел. – Красота в глазах смотрящего, так, кажется, говорят.

– Камень может быть интересен тем, что, вывернувшись из-под ноги, станет частью нового квеста, а значит, началом приключения. А сам по себе он ничем не отличается от того же в реальности. Но я же не говорю, что против такой прогулки. Даже напротив, приятно просто погулять, а не убегать от толпы рассерженного народа, – Таэри улыбнулся. – Не думал, что ты можешь быть таким поэтичным.

– Когда жизнь скучная и размеренная, учишься находить хоть что-то позитивное в окружающей обстановке, чтобы не завязнуть окончательно, – парень пожал плечами. – Нет, были, конечно, яркие моменты вроде новых знакомств или долгожданного отпуска на море, но рутины все-таки больше. Так, что-то меня не туда занесло, – одернул он сам себя.

– Если хочется рассказать, расскажи, – мягко улыбнулся Таэри, – не обязательно держать все в себе. Мы все сюда пришли, потому что в реале нас что-то не устраивало. Так что все в порядке.

– Да нечего особо рассказывать. Я же говорил, что я скучный. Школа, техникум, работа. Весьма смутные карьерные перспективы и не слишком успешная личная жизнь. Хоть тут какая-то отдушина, – Кааел прищурился на солнце, впитывая пусть и ненастоящее, но тепло.

– Кому-то твоя жизнь могла бы показаться пределом мечтаний, дракончик, – хмыкнул Таэри. – Впрочем, и правда не будем об этом. К чему говорить о рутине в мире, полном чудес? Слушай, может, все же полетим, а? Я уже высох и согрелся.

Парень задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника, но спрашивать ничего не стал, просто молча изучая.

– Полетели, – наконец отмер он.

– Вот сразу бы так! – эльф, кажется, даже чуть подпрыгнул от избытка чувств и скомандовал: – Обращайся.

Кааел, улыбнувшись, перекинулся в дракона, Таэри устроился на привычном месте, и они полетели в сторону города, но на этот раз медленно, словно неохотно.

«Таэри, а чего тебе не хватает в реальной жизни? Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать».

«Жизни, – коротко ответил тот. – Свободы выбора, быть может. Я не знаю, Кааел, правда. Мне просто там не нравится, вот и все».

«Понятно, – пауза. – А вот и Фисар, пугать народ будем?»

«Не стоит :) Сегодня уже попугали. Давай в стороне сядем, а? Не хочу, чтобы такому красавцу попортили шкурку».

«Мою шкурку, судя по описанию, довольно тяжело чем-то попортить, – дракон снова фыркнул, выпустив дым. – Но ты прав, хватит с них на сегодня».

Удобная поляна, очередной прыжок Таэри, очередная понимающая улыбка Кааела.

– Ну что, идем к порталу?

– Ага, – кивнул эльф, – куда прыгаем?

– Вроде в Мелент собирались, в академию. Или у тебя планы поменялись? Невидимость не забудь, – напомнил парень, – твоя шкурка тоже весьма ценна.

– Я уточнил на всякий случай, – улыбнулся Таэри. – Все, пропадаю.

Он и правда исчез, не заставляя больше напоминать.

– Просто вдруг ты передумал, пока мы купались, – раздалось из пустоты.

– С чего бы? – улыбнулся Кааел. – Не имею привычки менять принятые решения.

– Я запомню, – хмыкнул эльф и замолчал, потому что они подошли к воротам.

Город кипел, происшествие обсуждали не только игроки, но и персонажи. Кажется, за неизвестного наглеца назначили награду, причем видеть его король хотел исключительно в живом виде. А вот простой люд больше интересовал дракон – не то чтобы его боялись, скорее, просто удивлялись его появлению. Кто-то даже предположил, что сбежавший от стражи эльф из-за своей удачливости стал едой для ящера. А кто-то, посмеиваясь, говорил, что совсем не для этого охальника утащили с городской стены. Кааел с большим трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы то ли некультурно заржать, то ли побиться головой о ближайшую стену, слушая все это.

«Навели мы шороху. Слушай, ты же модератор темы про легендарные свитки, прибей там мое сообщение, а то еще охоту устроят особо внимательные и резвые», – попросил он.

«Уже, – пришел ответ, – и вовремя. Тому, с кем я спорил, кажется, очень не понравился проигрыш, и теперь он пытается найти того, кто мне помог. Хотя технически я все равно оказался прав. Не парься, дракончик. Хотя повеселились мы очень здорово! :)»

«Согласен, можно будет повторить. Не погоню, конечно, но шокировать народ, оказывается, весьма забавно. Так, а вот и портал. В каком порядке идем?»

«Ныряй, я за тобой», – предложил эльф и уже по другую сторону портала, скинув невидимость, добавил: – Привлекать к себе внимание иногда бывает интересно. Но пока нужно немного притормозить, а то и правда игроки объявят охоту на драконов, а это совершенно ни к чему.

– Хорошо, с полетами в людных местах на недельку завяжем, – пожал плечами Кааел. – Так, у меня осталось чуть меньше часа, идем искать чуть более мирные приключения?

– Пойдем, – кивнул эльф. – Здесь есть один прикольный квест… Хотя он для вора. Ладно, давай просто пройдемся и выберем первый попавшийся.

Первым попавшимся оказался похожий на колобка мужичок, попросивший достать ему редкую книгу у перекупщика, запросившего, в свою очередь, очередной редкий камень у местного алхимика, который потребовал помочь в его опыте. Кааел пробежался по городу под местами полезные, местами забавные комментарии Таэри и, отдав вожделенный фолиант заказчику, с сожалением отметил, что время вышло, и ему уже пора. Попрощавшись с эльфом и договорившись «состучаться» завтра, парень вышел в реальный мир.

Даниил, разбираясь с вечерней рутиной и готовясь ко сну, раздумывал о прошедшем в «Ключах веры» времени, а точнее – о Таэри, уж больно тот цеплял своей жизнерадостностью в игре и равнодушием, когда речь заходила о реальной жизни. И эти фразы о школе и том, чего ему не хватает… Может, стремление уйти в иллюзорный мир было связано с какой-то травмой, не дающей жить полноценной жизнью? Вполне правдоподобное объяснение, решил Дан, но выяснять и лезть в душу то ли просто знакомому, то ли почти другу он не хотел. Достаточно уже того, что несколько часов в день есть с кем поговорить, посмеяться, влезть в какое-то приключение. И, пожалуй, стоит все же проверить ту шальную мысль… Но это уже определенно завтра. Время и так было достаточно позднее, стоило хорошенько отдохнуть перед работой.

Следующий день тянулся бесконечно долго – на одной из линий произошла поломка, и заняться толком было нечем, так что Даниил даже умудрился влезть на форум и, посмеиваясь, прочитать о вчерашнем случае. Игроки до сих пор не уставали делать предположения, а появляющийся иногда Таэри короткими фразами еще больше запутывал народ.

Но вот и вечер, домашние дела и виртуальный мир.

Кааел, вернувшись в Мелент, вспомнил вчерашнее предположение, сосредоточился и с изумлением понял, что ничего не видит. Может, этот неведомый пока игрок не в игре? Что ж, вполне можно подождать, не «отключаясь» от поиска, благо был тот совершенно не затратным. Парень вздохнул и вызвал окно чата. Там поджидала еще одна неожиданность – Таэри был офлайн, Кааел даже рефлекторно головой помотал, не веря своим глазам. Что ж, отправив сообщение с приветствием, он пошел искать следующего персонажа, ждущего помощи.

Примерно в то же время Таэри с тоской посмотрел на шлем виртуальной реальности, который вынужден был снять, и выключенный компьютер, где обычно всегда висело открытое окно с игровым форумом. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и скривился: он уже отвык от своего настоящего облика, да и вообще от реальности, но, к сожалению, иногда случались такие дни, в которые он просто обязан был оставаться тут.

– Максим, ну сколько можно ждать, – в комнату заглянула немолодая женщина, впрочем, умелый макияж и прекрасно подобранная одежда не позволяли указать ее верный возраст.

– Идите без меня, – пожал плечами парень, – и правда, зачем этот ежегодный маразм?

– Макс, – женщина покачала головой, – это праздник. В этот день в нашей семье появилось чудо.

– Так почему мы не можем провести этот день вместе?! Хоть один день просто посидеть дома, съесть торт, который ты бы приготовила. Мама, ты вообще помнишь, как готовить, а? Послушали бы рассказы отца о последней поездке… Почему мы не можем просто побыть вместе?

– Может, потому что ты постоянно играешь? – женщина поджала губы. – Это важное мероприятие, Максим, не только для нас, но и для других семей…

– Которые, как и мы, смогли перебороть болезнь единственного ребенка. Да, спасибо, я помню, – он вскинул подбородок и решительно вышел из комнаты.

Отца уже не было, на самом деле это и неудивительно, он уже вовсю обсуждал с коллегами очередную идею, что спасет человечество, на том пресловутом ужине, куда теперь направлялись и Макс с матерью.

Вот очередной помпезный ресторан и толпа народу, они, кажется, все так рады видеть Максима, поздравляют, что-то желают, но это все проходит мимо, не задерживается в памяти. Сейчас хочется оказаться на спине дракона, кричать во все горло, а потом спрыгнуть с огромной высоты и разбиться, или, может, случится чудо и его подхватят над самой землей и отругают, опять назовут камикадзе…

– Максим! – о, а вот и отец появился. – Ты что-нибудь скажешь?

Статный мужчина стоял на небольшой сцене и с бесконечным терпением смотрел на сына. Наверное, именно этот взгляд и заставил Макса кивнуть. Парень под пристальными взглядами пошел вперед. Все ждали от него лишь благодарности, но сегодня этого не будет, он слишком устал.

– Добрый вечер, господа, заранее прошу прощения за то, что я скажу, но… Ладно. Вы все знаете мою историю, если нет, возьмите флайер на входе, – он криво улыбнулся. – Итак, я был болен – редкое заболевание, своеобразные природные песочные часы, что отсчитывали оставшееся время. Вся моя жизнь была подчинена определенному графику, все ради того, чтобы продлить мое существование на этом свете. А еще тогда у меня была семья. Мама и папа, которые проводили каждую свободную минуту со мной. Приходя домой после поиска лекарства для своего сына, они обнимали меня и говорили, что все обязательно будет хорошо, что мы справимся, – парень посмотрел на родителей, которые не могли отвести от него удивленных взглядов. – Иногда папа уезжал в командировки и каждый раз привозил мне компьютерную игру в подарок. Я обожал эти моменты, потому что они значили, что мы нарушим правила и будем играть всю ночь. Вместе. Папа научит побеждать монстров, а мама испечет пирог. Тогда я был болен, я умирал, но я был самым счастливым человеком на этой земле, а сейчас… – он покачал головой. – Можете считать меня неблагодарным, не ценящим своего счастья и прочее, но я бы все отдал за то, чтобы у меня опять была семья. Лучше бы я тогда… – голос парня прервался, он понял, что перед глазами все плывет от невыплаканных слез, и выбежал из зала, прочь от всех этих незнакомых людей, которые совершенно не понимали, как это было, ничего не знали о нем. И тех, кого любил больше всего на свете, но словно потерял после того, как вылечился. Поймав такси, Макс поспешил домой, чтобы сбежать прочь от реальности, стать Таэри, которому на все наплевать. И уже там, в игре, пройдя через череду порталов, оказаться на скалистом берегу, чтобы сидеть на краю, глядя на свинцовые волны, и, обнимая колени, думать, где же его жизнь дала сбой.

Кааел тем временем, лазая по болоту в поисках очень важной для девушки-знахарки травки, краем глаза уловил знакомое свечение где-то довольно далеко. Закончив сбор и прибив вылезшего из-за деревьев монстрика, он вызвал карту, чтобы посмотреть, где находится его «пара». Оказалось, где-то у моря – немного в стороне от Фисара, раскинувшегося по довольно длинной полосе побережья, причем так далеко парень еще не забирался.

По дороге в город Кааел мучительно раздумывал – слетать ли на разведку или оставить все как есть? Появится же еще, только где-нибудь поближе, как раньше. К тому же Таэри в периодически проверяемом окне чата уже висел онлайн, но сообщение по-прежнему отмечалось как непросмотренное, и не хотелось уходить слишком далеко.

Эльф все же спрыгнул, пусть не со спины дракона, а всего лишь со скалы. Система выдала предупреждение о потерянных очках жизни, и перед эльфом появился знакомый туманный зал мертвятника. От нечего делать Таэри открыл окно чата и понял, что пропустил сообщение от дракончика. Стоило ответить – хотя бы просто поздороваться, потому что едва ли он сегодня был бы хорошим спутником для приключений.

«Привет крылатым».

«О, ты вернулся. Что-то случилось?» – Кааел обратил внимание, что свечение опять погасло, немного расстроился – Таэри-то был в сети, – но «отключаться» все же не стал.

«Ничего особенного, – не хотелось грузить знакомого своими проблемами, к тому же Таэри прекрасно знал, что обычно его точку зрения не понимают. И все же совсем промолчать не вышло: – У меня день рождения. То есть не у Таэри, конечно… Ай. Ладно, ты и сам все понял».

«Понял. Никого рядом или никого не хочется видеть?»

«Все не так, дракончик. Просто я вижу этот праздник совершенно иначе, чем окружающие. Отчего-то мне, идиоту, кажется, что этот день нужно проводить дома в кругу семьи, а не…»

Спустя буквально секунду после первого сообщения пришло еще одно:

«Не обращай внимания, это просто жизнь. Сейчас из мертвятника вернусь и сразу немного повеселею».

«Мои родители развелись, когда мне было шесть. Несколько лет после, задувая свечи на торте, я загадывал, чтобы на следующий день рождения рядом была не только мама, но желание не сбывалось… Да и она, стоило мне закончить школу, вплотную занялась устройством своей жизни, посчитав, что выполнила родительский долг. Ладно, не будем о грустном. Значит, ты опять неудачно откуда-то приземлился? Будешь отдыхать или откупишься?»

«У каждого свои проблемы, да? Пока не решил, наверное, откуплюсь. Ты где сейчас?»

«Вроде того. Я в Меленте, один мелкий квест позади».

«Еще долго в сети будешь или уже убегаешь?»

«Я полчаса назад вошел, так что времени еще достаточно».

«Пробежимся вместе?»

«Куда?»

«Без разницы, просто по любой сюжетке, которую выберешь».

«То есть? – не понял Кааел. – Ты про квест или персонажа?»

«Квест, конечно. Твой».

«А есть из чего выбирать?»

«Найдем в Меленте, ты что, уже успел всем страждущим помочь? А то и вовсе за четвертым ключом пойдем, самоубьемся :)».

«Пошли лучше за ключом. Все-таки угроблюсь для разнообразия, может, тебе полегчает. Ты где вообще, кстати?»

«Подойди к порталу в Меленте, я сейчас там буду».

«Хорошо», – парень свернул окно чата и пошел к нужному месту.

– И снова привет, – Таэри уже торчал возле портала, он казался немного отстраненным, не таким, как обычно. – Не стоит торопиться с ключом. Ты и правда не сможешь там пройти с твоим уровнем, не в обиду.

Кааел же молча его разглядывал со странным выражением лица. Что ж, «Ключи веры» действительно давали своим игрокам то, чего им не хватало в реальной жизни, воин-оборотень-дракон был на порядок везучее настоящего человека.

– Эй! Дракончик, ты чего завис? – Таэри отчего-то показалось, что он умудрился обидеть собеседника. – Нет, если и правда так хочешь самоубиться, то пошли сходим, не вопрос.

– Да нет, не в этом дело… – отмер парень, приходя в себя и пытаясь понять, что делать с полученным знанием.

– Тогда в чем? Слушай, если у тебя другие планы, не обязательно развлекать меня.

– Знаешь, пошли в то недокафе или еще куда-то, где можно посидеть, не хочу посреди улицы разговаривать, – Кааел решил, что Таэри все-таки имеет право знать о произошедшем. – Будет тебе сюрприз ко дню рождения, не знаю только, приятный или не очень.

– Ты меня заинтересовал, – улыбнулся эльф. – Пойдем и правда поедим сладкого, раз мне в реале не обломилось.

До нужного заведения дошли быстро. Таэри снова выбрал какой-то десерт, причем на двоих, и вот они уже сидели за столом у окна.

– Помнишь, на свадьбе Симаргла ты мне посоветовал воспользоваться даром и найти свою пару по магии и духу? – эльф кивнул, подняв глаза от своей тарелки. – Так вот, я ее нашел. Вернее, его, и он сидит напротив, – Кааел выдал все сразу и замолчал, ожидая реакции.

– И что? – Таэри пожал плечами, – Нет, я не против, не подумай. Просто я не понимаю, почему ты так заморачиваешься? Мы в игре, хочешь попробовать – давай. Нет – не парься.

– Просто для меня это было несколько неожиданно, – пояснил парень. – И дело не в игре. Хорошо, отложим пока этот вопрос. Так, сегодня какой-никакой, а праздник, поэтому хотя бы здесь сделаем так, как хочется тебе, а не кому-то еще. Куда пойдем? Только не за моими квестами.

– А почему не за твоими? – удивленно спросил эльф. – Мне весело гулять с тобой по этому миру, почему нужно что-то менять? День рождения – уже давно не праздник, а скорее символ, и уже даже не для меня. Мне приятно, что ты подумал об этом, честно, но я даже не знаю, чего бы хотел… Хотя… – глаза Таэри засветились. – Ты уже сталкивался с зельями опыта?

– Как скажешь, – Кааел встряхнулся, окончательно приходя в себя. – Нет, а что это такое?

– А это такая классная штука, которая позволит одному дракончику быстро повысить уровень. Обычно ее покупают за реальные деньги, но есть парочка заданий, где их можно получить в качестве оплаты. Я все еще помню про пещеру, в которую собирался тебя затащить.

– Мне и так до одного эльфа три уровня осталось, – улыбнулся парень. – Но если есть возможность немного ускорить процесс и одновременно развлечь тебя, то почему бы и нет?

– Три уровня? – удивился Таэри, а потом, внимательней посмотрев на собеседника, добавил: – И правда. Слушай, это здорово. Мы уже можем в группе идти, и нет необходимости куда-то лезть. Но, с другой стороны, это задание в подводном городе, и там очень красиво, так что, может, не стоит отказываться? К тому же групповой квест потребует времени, и лучше его до выходных отложить.

– Я и не собирался отказываться. А как в этом подводном городе передвигаться? Принять какую-нибудь гадость и отрастить жабры на пару часов?

– О, давай-ка не будем торопиться, ты доел вкусняшку? Готов?

– Готов, – отрапортовал Кааел, отодвигая тарелку. – Веди, искатель приключений.

– Пошли, – фыркнул Таэри и, поднявшись из-за стола, направился прочь.

Вскоре они оказались в самой странной лавке, что доводилось Кааелу видеть в игре. Ряды зелий за спиной странного то ли эльфа, то ли гнома. Травы и амулеты. Все это совершенно нелогично расположено. А еще цвета! Слишком яркие, но при этом поразительно притягательные.

«Спроси у продавца о зельях опыта», – подсказал Таэри в чате.

– Уважаемый, вы мне не поможете? Я недавно узнал о зельях опыта, у вас такое можно найти? – послушно поинтересовался у продавца парень.

Тот задумчиво посмотрел на одну из особо ярких связок трав и кивнул.

– Можно. Ну, то есть обычно можно, но пока их нет, во всяком случае, за монеты, а вот за услугу – можно и подумать.

– И какого рода услуга вам требуется?

– Нужно будет кое-что русалкам доставить и у них тоже пару вещей забрать, – торговец нахмурился. – Что-то не ладится у нас в последнее время торговля с рыбами, стали требовать, чтобы мы с ними в их городе сделки заключали. А кому в ту сырость хочется.

– Сырость сыростью, а под водой-то как дышать? – задал Кааел резонный вопрос.

– Ну так я тебе зелье дам, – удивился его собеседник, словно вопрос был странный. – Хотя тебе-то откуда знать. Ну так что, берешься?

– Да, берусь, – кивнул парень, отмечая краем глаза новое задание в дневнике.

– Так, значит, вот тебе карта, – заторопился торговец, – вот тебе зелье, вот тебе письмо к коллеге из рыб. Ну и еще держи травы.

На стойке появилась целая куча вещей. Кааел забрал все предложенное и уточнил:

– Какой срок действия зелья?

– Сутки, – ответил мужчина. – Ты поймешь, когда время действия будет кончаться.

– Ясно. Еще нужно о чем-то знать?

– Вроде нет, – мужик задумался. – Точно нет. Доброго пути.

– Благодарю, – парень кивнул и вышел из лавки. – Ну что, разжился своей порцией? – рассмеялся он, видя демонстративно невинное выражение лица эльфа.

Таэри фыркнул:

– Ну, конечно, этот полукровка такой невнимательный.

– Или ты слишком ловкий. Значит, тут и русалки водятся… Мы хвосты не отрастим случайно?

– Нет, даже без жабр обойдемся, – покачал головой эльф. – Это зелье создаст что-то вроде тонкой пленки вокруг головы. Увидишь. Так, нам сейчас порталом в Фисар, и уже оттуда в море.

– Спрятаться не забудь, – напомнил Кааел. – Видел я на форуме, как народ вштырило вчерашнее происшествие.

– О, это эпично, – рассмеялся Таэри, – они так пытались угадать. Наивные. Конечно, я закроюсь, не переживай.

Вскоре они уже были у портала, а потом и покинули город, торопясь к морю.

– Прогуляемся по дну или долетим до нужного места?

– Предлагаешь опять прыгнуть в воду? – улыбнулся парень, припомнив восторги эльфа. – Хорошо, полетели.

– Ты все верно понял.

Дракон взлетел с песчаного берега, задев крыльями воду. Таэри радостно засмеялся, вновь отдаваясь этой свободе и скорости.

«Ты расстроился? Из-за моих слов», – спустя какое-то время написал в чат Таэри.

«Из-за каких?» – уточнил Кааел.

«На то, как я отреагировал на твою новость о том, что мы пара».

«Пара не мы, а Кааел и Таэри. Не знаю уж, по какому принципу нас свело, может, потому что общались долго и ты мне помогал… Мне комфортно рядом, но это игровой мир, тут не знаешь, кто твой собеседник на самом деле, а с моим везением в реальности ты вполне можешь оказаться бородатым мужиком под полтинник или девочкой-подростком. Как, впрочем, и я, но это не так. Я не расстроился, просто принял к сведению твое мнение по этому поводу».

«А что если я просто набор пикселей? Иногда мне именно так и кажется. Спасибо. Мне важно было это услышать».

«Эльф-вор – действительно набор пикселей, сам же про моего персонажа так говорил, – дракон фыркнул дымом. – Но ты-то, тот, кто что-то говорит и делает, тот, с кем я прямо сейчас общаюсь, вполне себе настоящий».

«Ага, настоящая девочка-подросток :), – развеселился Таэри. – Мы же почти прилетели, да?»

«Девочки-подростки так разумно не рассуждают, – возразил Кааел. – Так что я склоняюсь к первому варианту. И да, уже можешь прыгать».

«Бородатый мужик под полтинник? :) Ну, если тебе так хочется… :)»

Продолжения не было, потому что эльф уже летел вниз, в воду, с довольным воплем.

«Я этого не говорил», – вот и дракона уже нет, Кааел тоже бултыхнулся в море, чтобы спустя пару секунд вынырнуть, отфыркиваясь.

– Точно? – хмыкнул, выныривая рядом, Таэри. – Мне двадцать четыре сегодня исполнилось, и я совершенно точно не девушка. Пьем зелье?

– Мне скоро двадцать шесть, – отозвался Кааел, – и я тоже далеко не дама. Пьем.

– Ну вот, с полом и возрастом определились, – рассмеялся эльф и ушел под воду.

Зелье действовало и, помимо тонкой пленки, помогающей дышать, еще и тянуло на дно.

«Можно разговаривать и так, но, как по мне, голос звучит странно, так что лучше в чате».

«Довольно необычные ощущения, – согласился парень, догоняя его. – Ух ты, красиво».

«Очень. Дальше будет круче. Весь город, по сути, огромный коралл, яркий и непривычный глазу. Здесь интересно гулять и теряться среди извилистых улиц. Но для вора заданий нет, потому что русалки по легенде к воровству относятся настолько резко, что попытка кого-то с суши украсть их вещь может привести к закрытию города».

«А кто у них главный по торговле? К кому мы вообще, что на воротах говорить?»

«Журнал заданий, дракончик, – посоветовал Таэри, – если честно, я даже и не помню. Кажется, достаточно сказать, что мы принесли травы на обмен, но глянь на всякий случай».

«Разбаловал ты меня, – необидно хмыкнул Кааел. – Опять про него забыл. Так, нам нужен русалид по имени Арей, наверное, так и нужно сказать».

«Да, так и скажем», – кивнул эльф, торопясь вниз, к воротам в виде огромных ракушек.

Там маячили вооруженные трезубцами охранники. Кааел, склонив голову в приветствии, пояснил цель их визита, и русалиды, переглянувшись, пропустили парней внутрь.

«Нам не обязательно сразу идти в ту лавку. Может, сначала просто погуляем? Здесь есть что-то вроде музея, а точнее, сборище того, что когда-то прибрало море. Там достаточно интересно. Хочешь?»

«Зелья хватит надолго, у меня время тоже есть, так что вполне можно, – согласился парень. – Только, надеюсь, коллекции скелетов утопших там нет?»

«Да нет вроде. Хотя парочка кораблей точно есть. Давай за мной, сам все увидишь».

Он оттолкнулся от кораллового выступа и поплыл вперед, чтобы нырнуть в небольшой тускло подсвеченный туннель. Еще несколько переходов, и вот они на свободном пространстве, на котором в немного хаотичном порядке расположены разные вещи.

«А вот и «Королева морей» – любимый корабль одного из давно почивших королей Фисара. Поплыли посмотрим ближе?»

«Ничего себе громада… Сколько ж народу на нем море бороздило? – восхитился Кааел. – А почему он затонул? Напоролся на кого-то помощнее?»

«Ага, на трезубец морского царя. Уж не знаю, что пираты с русалками не поделили, но итогом стал этот корабль на дне моря».

«Ограбили кого-то не того, как вариант. О, сразу видно, королевское судно, вот это красота», – парень коснулся носовой фигуры, частично покрытой ракушками, но все-таки сохранившей черты юной девушки с развевающимися волосами.

«Вполне возможно, – пожал плечами Таэри, который не очень-то обращал внимание на огромный корабль, ему больше нравился искренний восторг Кааела. – Есть легенда, что это – погибшая любовь того короля. Вроде он не хотел с ней прощаться и построил корабль с ее обликом».

«Романтично, как и любая легенда. Так, внутрь я не полезу, хотя там, наверное, не менее интересно. Поплыли дальше?»

«Почему нет? – удивился эльф. – Русалки не запрещают внимательно осматривать свои трофеи».

«Правда? – встрепенулся Кааел, заблестев глазами. – Ты со мной?»

«Конечно», – слова ненадолго отстали от дела, и вот эльф уже ныряет в трюм. На самом деле во внутренних помещениях корабля не было ничего особо интересного, разве что различные морские жители, что нашли в нем дом, да впечатляющая пробоина по левому борту. Тем не менее, Кааел с искренним восторгом облазил все доступные места, спугнув пару стаек мелких рыбешек.

«Всегда хотел поплавать с аквалангом, а здесь еще круче, – поделился он, все-таки выбравшись обратно на палубу. – Что тут еще есть интересного?»

«Давай покажу», – улыбнулся Таэри, которому восторг спутника казался прекрасным.

Следующим пунктом, конечно, были камушки в затянутых ракушками сундуках, потом несколько статуй, еще один корабль помельче, о котором эльф рассказал трагичную историю, и напоследок просто мелкий мусор, который море преобразило, сделав произведением искусства. Кааел с удовольствием слушал, рассматривал, наслаждался видами морского дна и его жителей и творениями рук человеческих, отшлифованными водой и ветром. Импровизированная экскурсия прервалась сигналом таймера, сообщившим, что время вышло.

«Зараза… Поплыли в лавку, а то я завтра с утра больше буду зомби напоминать».

«Уже пора? – с явным сожалением спросил Таэри. – Да, и правда, мы что-то загулялись. Веди давай».

«К сожалению, да. Ладно, как-нибудь можно будет еще раз сюда наведаться, если случай подвернется. Так, нам в ту сторону».

Парни, больше не задерживаясь, доплыли до нужного места, и Кааел, вручив Арею письмо и травы, получил конверт с указанием отдать торговцу в Меленте и плотно завязанный мешок с чем-то не очень тяжелым.

Обратно пришлось плыть, потому что даже волшебные драконы не умеют взлетать с воды. Хотя им помогли – дельфины любезно донесли на своих спинах двоих путников, так что на побережье они оказались не так уж и поздно.

– Уходишь? – спросил Таэри, когда они выбрались на берег и порадовались тому, что действие зелья на воздухе сошло на нет.

– Думаю, стоит все же закрыть квест, – ответил Кааел, прикинув, сколько времени на это уйдет. – До портала недалеко, как раз успеем обсохнуть.

– Хорошо, – эльф еще раз посмотрел на водную гладь и исчез. – Чтобы потом не забыть, – пояснила пустота.

– Теперь я буду похож на шизика – разговариваю с воображаемым собеседником, – хмыкнул парень. – «Хотя есть же чат, так что не все потеряно».

«Ну вот видишь, ты сам нашел верное решение :) К тому же когда мы доберемся до Мелента, я вновь появлюсь».

«Спасибо тебе, – чуть позже написал Кааел. – Замечательный был вечер. Только жаль, я без подарка…»

«Будем считать, что весь этот вечер и был подарком».

«Как скажешь, – светло улыбнулся парень. – А вот и портал».

Привычный уже переход, появившийся Таэри, улыбающийся своим мыслям, лавка с зельями. Кааел, вручив хозяину ответное письмо и мешок, получил приличное количество опыта за выполнение квеста и обещанный флакон.

– На данном этапе, – пояснил эльф, когда они вышли прочь, – это зелье даст тебе два уровня плюсом. Просто применяешь, и все.

Кааел послушно использовал зелье и проследил за изменением цифр уровня.

– Ну вот, за оставшиеся два дня до выходных нужно набрать еще совсем немного опыта, и мы будем наравне. Даже не верится…

– Почему? Ты почти каждый день в игре и не просто так бегаешь без дела, так что все правильно. Ты молодец, дракончик, – улыбаясь, сказал Таэри и едва заметно поморщился: – Кажется, и мне пора в реал. Кто бы знал, как не хочется…

– Ага, если учесть, что мне активно помогали, – хмыкнул парень и сочувствующе посмотрел на собеседника. – Держись. К сожалению, драконы там не летают.

– Эльфы тоже не живут, – парень упрямо вскинул подбородок. – В любом случае я знал, во что выльются мои слова. Так что теперь нужно просто принять последствия.

– Надеюсь, завтра встретимся?

– Не знаю. Возможно, какое-то время мне придется провести в реальности.

– Понятно, – Кааел вздохнул и попросил: – Будет возможность – пиши.

– Да, конечно. К выходным постараюсь решить свои проблемы, чтобы ничего не могло помешать квесту.

– До встречи, – ободряюще улыбнулся парень и вышел из игры.

Таэри же еще какое-то время чисто из упрямства оставался в виртуальном мире. Просто ждал и пытался придумать, как быть. В итоге он все же ушел – туда, где ждал тяжелый разговор и необходимость принимать решения.

Даниил лег спать почти на час позже обычного, поэтому утром был несколько сонным, но уже к обеду окончательно очухался. Немалую роль в этом сыграли мысли, которым руки, занятые привычным делом, никак не мешали.

Думал он не сколько об игре, сколько о том, что успел узнать об одном конкретном эльфе. Значит, есть семья, но все не так радужно, раз Таэри убегает от нее в виртуальность при каждом удобном случае. Если бы дело действительно было в каком-то физическом недостатке, ситуация, скорее, была бы обратной, значит, тут что-то другое. Двадцать четыре года… Проблемы с родителями? Дан вспомнил свою мать, переехавшую ко второму мужу и навещавшую только по праздникам, и поморщился. Вполне может быть. Интересно, а где на самом деле живет Таэри-человек? Аудитория у «Ключей веры» большая, может, вообще на другом конце страны. Ладно, чего гадать, все равно кроме игры и обнаружившейся схожести с точки зрения дракона их ничего не связывало.

Вечером он уже привычно нырнул в мир приключений, но то и дело проверял чат, надеясь увидеть сообщение или хотя бы подтверждение того, что Таэри в сети. Вот только того не было, и это оказалось весьма непривычно. Словно из игры убрали важную часть, хотя мир все еще был ярок, а сюжет – интересен, просто постоянно чего-то не хватало. Кааел даже не стал дожидаться сигнала таймера – выполнив несколько заданий, он, в последний раз открыв окно чата и посмотрев на неактивный статус собеседника, вышел.

В реальности, чтобы как-то занять себя, парень решил провести генеральную уборку и повыкидывать оставшийся от матери хлам. Последнего набралось несколько больших мешков, которые Дан оставил в прихожей, чтобы вынести с утра. В квартире как будто даже стало немного легче дышать, а сам Даниил, умаявшись, рухнул в черноту сна.

И вновь очередной день, рутина и привычные дела, единственный плюс – пятница. На работе пытались зазвать выпить, но Даниил только отмахнулся – он не любил алкоголь, да и особо дружеских отношений с коллегами как-то не сложилось.

В виртуальном мире все было без изменений, Таэри по-прежнему отсутствовал. Кааел в очередной раз прошелся по Меленту и, таки получив необходимый тридцать первый уровень, забрался на часовую башню академии. Фигурки играли свое представление, город, освещаемый солнцем, раскинулся внизу, а парень сидел на бортике и скучал, понимая, что за прошедшие две недели привязался к эльфу больше, чем к той же Марине за полгода. Так странно – нуждаться в том, кто существовал лишь в игре. Хотя с каждой встречей Кааел понимал, что все сильнее хочет узнать что-то еще о Таэри, что-то за ее пределами. Посидев еще какое-то время, парень вновь покинул игру, надеясь, что завтра они встретятся, ведь ему обещали квест.

В субботу утром Даниил от нечего делать залез на игровой форум. Страсти по неизвестному дракону чуть притихли, что его весьма порадовало, а вот Таэри по-прежнему был не в сети. Вздохнув, Дан свернул вкладку и пошел одеваться – еженедельный поход за продуктами и всем остальным никто не отменял. А когда он вернулся домой, его ждал сюрприз, а если точнее – сообщение от потерявшегося в реале эльфа:

«Вот и выходные. Я вернулся. Полетаем, дракончик?»

«Конечно! Минут пять подождешь?» – Даниил максимально быстро прибрал все ненужное, и вот Кааел вновь появился в Меленте.

«Ты где, пропажа?»

– Обернись, – Таэри рассмеялся и спрыгнул с очередной ограды. – Привет, дракончик, – с улыбкой сказал он, ловя чужой взгляд, – я соскучился.

– Я, если честно, тоже, в одиночку бегать неинтересно, – рассмеялся в ответ парень. – У тебя все в порядке? – немного посерьезнел он.

Таэри пожал плечами, он явно не очень хотел об этом говорить, но все же ответил:

– Все нормально, насколько это, конечно, возможно. Не заморачивайся, дракончик, я справляюсь.

– Как скажешь, – Кааел не стал настаивать. – Ну что, в пещеру? Или сначала куда-то за напутственным пинком?

– Конечно, сначала нужно взять задание, а то толку в этой пробежке будет заметно меньше, но сначала…

«Игрок Таэри приглашает вас в группу. Принять приглашение? да/нет», – появилось перед глазами Кааела сообщение.

«Да», – не раздумывая, выбрал он.

– Ну вот, теперь можно бежать, – довольно улыбнулся Таэри. – Сейчас в Ларран порталом, а потом немного полетаем. К сожалению, то, что мы в группе, не дает тебе доступа к моим открытым порталам, так что добираться будет сложнее.

– Ничего, у крыльев свои плюсы, – хмыкнул парень. – Идем?

– Да, – кивнул эльф, и они направились к порталу, чтобы вскоре оказаться в Ларране. – Ты, кстати, заметил, что теперь можешь видеть меня на карте? Такая небольшая точка рядом с тобой.

– Вижу. Теперь не будешь подкрадываться? – улыбнулся Кааел. – Хотя я на карту только ради заданий смотрю, так что у тебя по-прежнему есть такая возможность.

– То, что я рядом, не значит, что ты меня видишь, – рассмеялся эльф и пропал. – Так что я все еще могу тебя удивить, – тихо прошептал он на ухо своему спутнику, легко касаясь плеча.

– Вот как раз этого мне и не хватало, – отозвался парень. – Все-таки не зря игра выбрала именно тебя.

– «Ключи веры» дают тебе то, чего не хватает в реале, ты же помнишь. И знаешь, я готов поверить, что это не россказни фанатов.

Таэри скинул невидимость, отступая.

– Пойдем?

– Веди, – кивнул Кааел, отметив, что, по-видимому, и Таэри действительно искренне наслаждается его обществом.

– Так, минуточку, крылья-то твои, не могу же я тебе постоянно говорить, куда лететь, будет неудобно. Сейчас сделаю отметку на карте. Вот так, видишь?

– Так, по достижении определенного уровня открываются новые локации, так? Этой местности раньше не было… – задумчиво поинтересовался парень, сосредоточившись на значительно расширившейся карте.

– Не совсем так, дракончик, ты сейчас видишь мою карту. Локация открывается тогда, когда ты к ней подходишь, хотя для входа в некоторые нужно получить определенный уровень.

– Угу, надо было за эти два дня больше гулять, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Ладно, поляна вполне подходящая, – он привычно перекинулся и, дождавшись, пока Таэри устроится на своем месте, взмыл в небо.

«Ты и так много сделал, судя по тому, что поднялся еще на уровень», – вскоре появилось в чате.

«Да немного, на самом деле, уровень я получил только вчера и больше квестов не набирал».

«Почему? Опять заел реал?»

«Нет, просто не хотелось».

«А так бывает? – кажется, Таэри порядком удивило такое заявление. – Только не говори, что устал от этого мира, ладно?»

«Конечно, не устал, – дракон фыркнул дымом, словно смеясь. – Просто чего-то не хватало».

«Вот как. Не пугай меня так больше, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил».

«Летать не на ком будет?» – и сразу: «Извини, я местами дятел. Уходить пока не собираюсь, особенно теперь, когда снова есть с кем поговорить».

«Ну, конечно, все дело в полетах :) Ты там с маршрута не сбился, дракончик?» – решил закрыть неудобную тему Таэри.

«Не надейся, полпути уже позади».

«Кто-то наконец научился пользоваться картой? :)»

«Ага, спустя две недели».

«Какой молодец :) Горжусь тобой, дракончик».

«Хоть кто-то в меня верит».

«Конечно, верю, ты же не снежный человек, ты явно существуешь. А вот в него я не верю :)».

«М-да, исчезающий вид. Вредных привычек не имею, матом не ругаюсь, спать ложусь вовремя, прямо пример для подражания».

«Ты почти снежный человек, знаешь? Многие скажут, что ты не существуешь :) Хорошо хоть в игре ты научился себя отпускать чуть сильнее».

«Я еще и романтических безумств ни разу не совершал, – окончательно развеселился Кааел. – Музейный экспонат, а не человек. А тут почему-то легче».

«Потому что ты знаешь, что все это ненастоящее. Что все эти слова и поступки могут быть не твоими, а твоего персонажа. Ну и еще эффект маски, он, на самом деле, в первую очередь».

«Да уж, встречаются тут такие уникумы, что или в кунсткамеру, или на подиум прямым ходом. Компенсация, наверное. Никогда такого не понимал».

«Это естественно, каждый хочет быть кем-то лучшим, другим. Мы уже на месте, если я не ошибаюсь?»

«Ты тоже? Да, сейчас только найду место, чтобы пыли поменьше поднять при посадке».

«Ну, длинных ушей у меня в реальности точно нет :) Я сюда веселиться пришел, а не производить впечатление. Вон там впереди вроде ничего так полянка, даже с травой».

Дракон, сделав полукруг, действительно завис над указанным местом.

«Нормально сядем или как обычно?»

«Для разнообразия нормально. Мне не очень хочется прыгать :) Ты этого не слышал :)».

«Что ж с тобой случилось-то за эти два дня…» – Кааел приземлился и, ссадив Таэри, перекинулся. – Так, в вот и нужная нам хижина.

– Я просто устал, – с грустной улыбкой сказал эльф, но тут же вскинулся: – Так, пойдем знакомиться с шаманом.

Упомянутый шаман оказался весьма колоритной личностью – мрачный мужчина без возраста с узорами на лице, бусинами и перьями в волосах и в красочной, но не вырвиглазной одежде.

– Чего приперлись, дети неба и лесов? – грубым голосом спросил он, покуривая изогнутую трубку. – Не ваш здесь мир.

– Ну, не скажите, уважаемый, – фыркнул Таэри, – весь этот мир наш, пока мы вреда ему не чиним.

Шаман только головой покачал.

– Да и слышали мы, что помощи вы ищете, вот и хотели свою предложить, – продолжил эльф.

Шаман еще пару минут подымил, словно раздумывая, а потом заговорил:

– Когда-то один из богов даровал людям меч, что может убить все живое, и чашу, которая спасет любого от смерти. Меч раскололи на куски и отлили из них другое оружие. А вот чаша пропала. Но я узнал, что она здесь, недалеко, в пустыне. Вот только охрана слишком грозная. Все еще надеетесь справиться?

– Что за охрана? – уточнил парень. – Пока ничего особо страшного вы не рассказали.

– А я почем знаю? – пожал плачами шаман. – Просто слышал, что никто живым не возвращался, а значит, охраняют вещь.

– Да ладно, на месте разберемся, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Таэри. – Ты готов?

И тут же появилось системное сообщение:

«Принять групповой квест? да/нет».

«Да».

«Живыми не возвращались – это как? Страшилка для особо впечатлительных?» – улетело сообщение в чат.

«Кто знает? Я вот нет. Заодно и проверим».

– Удачи вам, бедовые, – обдав их дымом, сказал шаман.

– Спасибо, – Кааел кивнул ему на прощание, и парни направились прочь.

– Так, точка на карте появилась. Мы в группе. А, да, у тебя зелья здоровья есть? Так просто, на всякий случай.

– Есть несколько, и где-то в дневнике еще рецепт приготовления.

– О, классная вещь, только едва ли мы в пустыне найдем нужные травы. Впрочем, если что, у меня есть, поделюсь.

– Мной один раз пытались закусить, доспех не позволил, так что, может, все не так плохо, как кажется.

– Просто я в первый раз иду с кем-то знакомым в подобное задание, немного дергаюсь, – улыбнулся Таэри, – но ничего, справимся. Вперед?

– Вперед, – кивнул Кааел, мысленно прикидывая, сколько времени займет дорога – лететь им или идти?

– Знаешь, ходить по песку – не предел моих мечтаний… – намекнул эльф.

– Карета подана. Точнее, паланкин без крыши, – рассмеялся парень, отходя чуть в сторону и перекидываясь.

– А почему не крылатые сани? – Таэри улыбался, не торопясь запрыгивать на спину дракона. Он осторожно погладил чуть более тонкую шкуру на шее, в который раз удивляясь, с каким же поразительным созданием его столкнула игра.

«Сани – это на севере, а песок – атрибут юга или востока, – Кааел скосил на него один глаз, чуть повернув голову. – Летим, или еще полюбуешься?»

– Я… – Таэри отвел глаза и привычно забрался на дракона. – Конечно, летим.

«Я не против, не подумай чего. Жаль, тут нет подходящего зеркала, себя только частями вижу».

«Дракончик, ты меня поражаешь! Вызови меню персонажа, когда ты в этом облике, и сможешь подробно рассмотреть себя. Ты правда очень красивый».

«Судя по твоей реакции, я залипну надолго, и мы пропустим нужную каменюку, – дракон фыркнул. – Приземлимся – посмотрю».

«Как скажешь :) Мне кажется, или одновременно с нами к нужной точке приближается пыльная буря? Посмотри вперед».

«По-моему, это не буря, а песок, поднятый чьими-то ногами или лапами. Видишь, там затемнение у земли?»

«И правда. Монстрики или какой-то особо буйный караван?»

«Вряд ли караван, – дракон завис на одном месте, размеренно взмахивая крыльями, не спеша приближаться, – в таком облаке дышать нечем даже через платки или что-то подобное. Наверное, какая-то приспособившаяся местная гадость. Возможно, та самая охрана».

«Значит, хорошо, что мы все же полетели. Удастся миновать их».

«А все твое нежелание шастать по песку, гений ты наш. Так, добежали, пыль оседает…»

Они казались такими странными – приплюснутые морды, шкура цветом почти такая же, как и песок вокруг. Они вынюхивали нарушителей, то и дело поднимаясь на задние лапы, демонстрируя огромные когти на передних.

«Не хотелось бы мне столкнуться с ними, – эльф повел плечами. – И теперь я даже боюсь представить, что там дальше, если на подходах уже такой караул».

«А может, внутри как раз тихо, потому что на подходе всех невезучих заворачивают», – отозвался Кааел.

Тем временем монстрики, не найдя никого постороннего, опустились на передние лапы и, снова подняв тучи песка и пыли, унеслись прочь.

«Нет, по закону жанра там все равно кто-то должен быть, – не согласился Таэри, – так что готовься».

«Окончательно проверим мою игровую удачливость. Пока не подводила», – дракон на всякий случай покрутил головой, высматривая, не маячит ли неподалеку еще кто саблезубо-когтистый, и полетел к довольно крупной скале, торчащей посреди пустыни. Сесть ему удалось с трудом. На самом деле, наверное, было проще опуститься на песок, но тогда до входа вновь пришлось бы подниматься по скале.

– Давай так, – Таэри был непривычно серьезен. – Я иду впереди под классовой невидимостью, так ты сможешь меня видеть, а монстрики – нет. Если вижу опасность, ставлю ловушку и прыгаю к тебе. Что скажешь?

– Хорошо, – кивнул Кааел. – Минимальное расстояние для выстрела – пара метров, думаю, справимся. Да и холодное оружие имеется, если что, как и умение им пользоваться.

– Вооружен и очень опасен, да? – рассмеялся эльф. – Пойдем, дракончик.

Они и правда пошли, только не так далеко, как хотелось, а все потому, что дорогу преградила дверь, которую так просто явно не открыть.

– Стоило ожидать… – произнес Таэри, пристально разглядывая узор и пытаясь понять, что бы он мог значить. – Что думаешь?

– Знаешь, в одном из первых квестов была похожая картинка… – задумчиво отозвался парень, рассматривая плетение. – Может, нужно ее чем-то дополнить или, наоборот, убрать лишнее?

– Или собрать чуть иначе… – задумчиво протянул Таэри – Смотри, – он указал на несколько фрагментов, – они не кажутся тебе частью одного целого? И эти, и, пожалуй, вот тот. Они как раз встанут в центре двери. Попробуем?

– Пазл-пятнашки? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Что ж, давай попробуем.

– Примерно так, – кивнул эльф, – что может быть лучше классики. Начнем?

Вместе они легко передвинули нужные детали и сложили их вместе. Едва заметная голубоватая вспышка, и дверь с легким скрипом отошла в сторону.

– Для начала неплохо.

– По закону жанра сначала всегда несложно, – негромко рассмеялся парень в ответ. – Идем.

Конечно, дверь захлопнулась за их спиной, но, к счастью, темноты не было, потому что с громким треском вспыхнули факелы. Таэри огляделся, блестя глазами: ему явно нравилось происходящее.

Они оказались в длинном коридоре, который уходил куда-то далеко во тьму, и оттуда, издалека, слышалось тихое рычание. Или стоны?

– Любопытно, – высказался эльф, глядя на спутника. – Здесь тоже есть монстры.

Кааел прислушался.

– Как-то жалобно звучит. Может, монстру лапу придавило?

– И ты думаешь, что мы должны помочь ему, несчастному, чтобы он нас потом в благодарность не сильно больно убил? – хмыкнул эльф.

– Думаю, сначала нужно посмотреть, что там, – пожал плечами парень. – Не лезть напрямик, а из-за угла или под твоей невидимостью.

– Будет сделано, – Таэри, дурачась, поклонился, и его словно дымка окутала. – Так выглядит классовая невидимость. Ну, пойду гляну. Ты за мной?

– Конечно. Интересно же, что там для нас придумали.

Невидимость невидимостью, но предательские факелы вспыхивали, стоило только к ним приблизиться, так что совсем незаметными быть не получалось. Но вот парни добрались до поворота, и Таэри осторожно выглянул.

«Мумии, штук семь, – тут же отбил он в чате, – ходят туда-сюда, воют».

«Закрывают проход или что-то охраняют?» – практично поинтересовался Кааел.

«Просто ходят, как караул, едва ли мы сможем прошмыгнуть мимо. Слишком высокий уровень агрессии».

«Так, мумии. Только на салат кромсать? О, факелы, поджечь можно, главное, самим в пекло не лезть».

«Кааел, солнце мое, ты дракон, и у тебя есть огненные стрелы для работы по площадям», – Таэри обернулся, мягко улыбаясь спутнику.

«Я помню, – хмыкнул тот. – Но тут, возможно, замкнутое помещение, а огонь съест приличную часть кислорода».

«Это игра, здесь не действуют законы физики, – глаза эльфа смеялись, – не такие, во всяком случае. Иначе половина менее осторожных игроков постоянно бы умирала от, например, использования молнии, стоя по колено в воде».

«Что, тут нельзя самоубиться, спрыгнув с высокой башни? – не поверил парень. – Но как скажешь… Отойди только чуть в сторону».

«Самоубиться можно, – теперь Таэри выглядел грустным, – но о такой мелочи, как смертельность падения с высоты, знают все, так?» – он сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы не мешать Кааелу расчищать путь.

«Про включенный фен в полной ванне тоже все знают», – возразил тот, обратив внимание на изменение настроения эльфа, но ничего больше не уточняя. Парень сосредоточился и, быстро выйдя из-за угла, вскинул лук и, задействовав умение, спустил тетиву, с удивлением, глядя как в сторону противников полетел град огненных стрел, превращая мумии в небольшие кучки пепла.

– Но почему-то не думают об этом в игре, – негромко сказал Таэри – пока не было необходимости соблюдать тишину, он предпочитал говорить вслух. – Поверь мне, это так. Просто вздохни, ты чувствуешь в воздухе немного гари, но это почти не мешает дышать.

– Все для удобства пользователей, понятно, – Кааел огляделся и чуть поморщился. – Эх, намусорили.

– Ничего страшного, – пожал плечами Таэри, через силу улыбаясь. – Когда еще нам удастся пройтись по пеплу, оставшемуся от мумий, которым уже, может, много тысяч лет. Посмотрим, что дальше?

– Что-то не так? – все-таки уточнил парень, которому не нравилось, что эльф немного упал духом.

– Нет, – Таэри покачал головой, – все в порядке, просто вспомнил кое-что не к месту.

– Все наладится, – сказал Кааел, на пару секунд сжав чужое плечо, делясь своей уверенностью. – Идем, – добавил он, проходя вперед, стараясь обходить бывших стражников неведомо чего.

– Конечно, наладится, – фыркнул Таэри и поспешил следом. – Итак, очередная дверь. Но здесь, кажется, не пазлы, а какой-то механизм. Три ручки, и я почти уверен, что две из них нас убьют.

– Можно методом научного тыка. Возрождаться, в принципе, не так долго, с ускорением-то. Можно пораскинуть мозгами. Так, что тут у нас? – парень чуть наклонился, разглядывая ручки и все, что рядом.

– Мне нравятся твои рассуждения, – улыбнулся Таэри и привалился плечом к стене. – Продолжишь?

– Кто-то что-то говорил про символы, – хмыкнул Кааел, выпрямляясь, – и про то, что алый – опасность или доблесть. Этого цвета нет только справа. Рискнем?

– Подожди, – остановил его Таэри и встал рядом. – Вот теперь давай.

– Помирать – так вместе? – улыбнулся парень и нажал на выбранную ручку.

– Вот именно, – еще успел сказать эльф, прежде чем они полетели вниз. Вскоре парни оказались в очередном коридоре, не очень сильно и ушибившись. – Итак, посмотрим, что у нас тут, – Таэри вскочил на ноги и протянул руку своему спутнику. Кааел помощь принял и, встав, покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Какое-то помещение, привычные уже факелы рядом и темнота впереди. А еще – тишина, слишком полная для того, чтобы быть случайной.

– Побудь здесь, – попросил Таэри и ушел вперед.

На этот раз факелы не зажглись, и это заставляло предвкушать новую загадку или, может быть, противника.

– Через два поворота спит страшилище, уровней на десять выше, чем мы, – поделился он своими изысканиями, вернувшись.

– Обойти никак?

– Никак, – покачал головой эльф. – Но вдвоем мы его сделаем. Нужно только немного обговорить порядок действий.

– Врукопашную не полезем, правильно?

– Наставлю ловушек, – начал рассуждать Таэри, – потом выманим монстрика и постреляем. Как-то так.

– Давай попробуем, – Кааел кивнул, и эльф вновь скрылся в темноте.

«Готово, – вскоре появилось в чате. – Ловушки и еще пара сюрпризов. Оставайся на месте, если я все правильно рассчитал, то до тебя монстрик доползет с половиной здоровья».

Сразу после его фразы раздался громкий звук, больше похожий на звучание охотничьего рожка, и злое рычание. Кааел, призвав лук, приготовился встречать озлобленного хозяина этого места. Рычание пару раз прервалось негромкими хлопками, и вот из-за поворота показался монстрик. Парень выпустил несколько стрел одну за другой, используя максимальное усиление, но упорная образина продолжала ползти. Вот перед ним проскользнул Таэри, разбрасывая новые ловушки, и все же полузмей-полулев успел добраться до Кааела в последнем предсмертном усилии, и его удар стоил дракону половины очков жизни и боли в левом боку.

– Ты как? – Таэри мгновенно оказался рядом, когда монстрик затих, он тоже выглядел весьма потрепанным, но хотя бы живым.

– Жить буду, – мрачновато отозвался парень. – Не зря ты про зелье здоровья спрашивал, пригодится.

– Выпей, – посоветовал Таэри, – лучше не рисковать, ожидая, пока регенерация справится. Посидим немного?

Словно в ответ на его слова разом вспыхнули факелы. Теперь можно было легко разглядеть небольшой овальный зал и тот ход, из которого выползло поверженное страшилище.

– Ты прав, стоит отдышаться, – Кааел нашел в инвентаре необходимое зелье, позволившее боку утихнуть, и опустился на пол у стены. – Слушай, а тут ни мумии не пропали, ни это страшилище… Для большей достоверности, что ли?

– Ну так это же не люди, – удивился эльф, – они не всегда пропадают. Чуть позже, конечно, исчезнет, – он неприязненно посмотрел в сторону тушки.

– Не скажи, – возразил парень, – мне раньше только сразу рассыпающиеся попадались. Впрочем, не столь важно. Сильно досталось? – посмотрел он на сидящего рядом Таэри.

– Нет, чуть оглушило какой-то ерундой. Уже в норме, – улыбнулся тот.

– Вот и отлично, – с явным облегчением ответил Кааел. – Ну что, вперед, к новым чудищам?

– Уже отдохнул? – уточнил Таэри.

– Я же не мечом махал. Здоровье восстановилось, все в порядке.

– Ну, тогда и правда вперед. Там или ловушка, или загадка, уже по традиции, пошли посмотрим.

– А может, еще что-нибудь. Выбор, например. Дверь к чаше, дверь к сокровищу или дверь к очередному монстрику.

– Может, и так. А может, и вовсе лабиринт. Сейчас узнаем.

Парни поднялись и пошли дальше, навстречу неизвестности.

Свет факелов выхватывал из темноты арочные двери, бесконечное их количество, словно каждая отражалась в тысяче зеркал.

– Это он их охранял? – изумился Кааел, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше. – И куда нам?

– Вот чтоб я знал, – тоже весьма удивленно выдохнул Таэри. – Какая-то из этих арок правильная, вот только какая? Ладно, что-нибудь придумаем.

Он начал внимательно осматриваться, пытаясь найти очередную подсказку.

– Их тут под сотню… Может, есть какой-то отличительный знак? – задумчиво отозвался парень, разглядывая ближайшие. – Они вроде одинаковые, но вдруг?

– Знаешь, это странно, но вон на той, – эльф указал куда-то влево, – гравировка с тем монстриком, которого мы угробили. Как думаешь, подсказка или предупреждение?

– Если ничего больше не найдем, то посчитаем подсказкой, – Кааел пожал плечами.

Больше никаких отличий не было, хотя парни прилично времени потратили в попытке их найти. А значит, вариантов не оставалось.

– Посмотрим, правильно ли мы угадали, – со вздохом сказал Таэри и вошел под арку.

– Стой, неугомонный, – догнал его Кааел. – А если бы там была какая-нибудь ловушка?

К счастью, парням повезло – за дверью оказался простой коридор со знакомыми факелами.

– Ну и что? Погостили бы у ключника, – фыркнул Таэри. – Слушай, мне отчего-то кажется, что мы так глубоко под землей, что даже дышать трудно становится. Это, наверное, эльфийская нелюбовь к закрытым помещениям дает о себе знать.

– Надеюсь, нам осталось немного, – вздохнул Кааел. – Это же не финальный квест, чтобы плутать тут до посинения.

– О, ты не знаешь, какие бывают квесты, – поморщился эльф. – У меня после одной пятиуровневой пещеры еще неделю глаз дергался. Но здесь, кажется, не так. Кто знает, может, в конце коридора нас ждет конец задания?

– Пятиуровневой – это как? Вниз летал, как мы недавно?

– Нет, цивильненько переходил по лестницам. Задолбался бегать, стоит признать.

– Хорошая, однако, была пещера, современная, – несмотря на ситуацию, развеселился парень. – Жаль, без лифта или эскалатора. Так, а вот и дверь. Для разнообразия без ручки и рисунка, – протянул он.

– Так, может, нужно просто толкнуть ее? – предложил эльф. Слова не разошлись с делом, и дверь открылась от легкого касания. – Стой. Хреново дело. Хотя ты же у нас лучник… Видишь ту каменюку в центре зала? – Таэри указал в нужную сторону любопытно осматривающемуся Кааелу.

– Вижу. Сбить нужно или попасть в определенное место?

– Эта хрень вызывает разного рода мелких монстров – совершенно бесконечное количество, а разбить ее будет сложно. Так что просто стреляй, пока не разрушишь, а я постараюсь прибить тех, кто оттуда полезет.

– Полезут после перехода через порог? – уточнил парень, вооружаясь.

– Да, но не только так, еще и после первого попадания. Так что не выйдет расстрелять, не подходя… – в руках Таэри появились стилеты – не очень хорошее оружие для ближнего боя, но другого не было, да и не владел он другим. – Теперь моя очередь прикрывать, дракончик. Начнем?

– Начнем.

Всякой шипящей и рычащей мелочи действительно было много, и лезли они, казалось, из всех щелей – между плитами пола, между стыками чего-то на стенах, из-под камня в центре… Этому, казалось, не будет конца, иногда Кааел все же не выдерживал и посылал стрелы в мелких монстриков, когда казалось, что они совсем уж прижали Таэри. Парень уже перестал считать попадания, когда камень осыпался песком, одновременно с этим пропали и все нападающие.

– Терпеть не могу эту фигню, – пытаясь выровнять дыхание, сказал Таэри. – Спасибо.

– И тебе, – парень оперся о стену. Руки не болели, но напряжение и опасения за эльфа достаточно сильно вымотали. – Что теперь?

– Найдем чашу? А точнее, выберем, – Таэри указал на любезно подсвеченную теперь целую стену с нишами, где ждали своего часа различные кубки – от простых до вычурных.

– «Чаша спасет любого от смерти», – припомнил Кааел. – Может, это опять загадка, нужен особый символ? Подсветка квестового предмета не работает.

– Предлагаешь покромсать вены и притрагиваться к каждой, авось поможет? – фыркнул Таэри.

– Ну уж нет, – рассмеялся в ответ парень. – Должен быть менее травмоопасный способ.

– Чаша и меч… Чаша и меч… – эльф не торопясь ходил вдоль стены. – Что-то простое и элегантное? Может, это? – он указал на небольшую вещицу из стали.

– Или это, – высеченная из какого-то синеватого камня с прожилками и стилизованной змеей, обвившей ножку. – Гадать можно долго. Должна быть еще какая-то подсказка.

– В голове пусто, – честно признался эльф. – Все еще рассматриваю вариант покалечиться.

– Не вздумай, – Кааел строго посмотрел на него. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Стоп, а может, имелся в виду Грааль? – встрепенулся он. – Я видел фото чаши, которую Ватикан признал подлинной, по-моему, вот она, – парень указал на невзрачный кубок по центру стены.

– Думаешь, в игре сделали такую отсылку? Хотя почему нет? Проверим, – эльф несильно надрезал себе палец и снял чашу с полки. Ничего не случилось, потолок не рухнул, пол не провалился, только затянулся порез, а в углу зала слабо засветился портал.

– Таэри, тебе настолько не жаль своего персонажа? – Кааел с трудом сдержал желание побиться головой о стену. – Я понимаю, что мы тут в каком-то роде бессмертные, но все-таки?

– Ну, как-то же нужно было проверить, верно? Не стоять же так до бесконечности, – эльф явно не понял претензий.

– Ладно… – парень несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и спросил: – Как я понимаю, нам туда? Шаман ждет?

– Да, и согласись, это здорово – не придется проделывать весь обратный путь. Пойдем, дракончик, и не шипи, хорошо? Я знаю, что иногда перегибаю палку, но такой уж у меня стиль игры.

– Я уже начинаю привыкать, – хмыкнул Кааел, понимая, что сердиться на Таэри он не в состоянии. – Идем, только вместе, мало ли куда нас занесет.

– Договорились,– кивнул Таэри и протянул ему ладонь. – Чтобы я уж точно никуда не угодил без тебя, – со смехом пояснил он.

Крепкое пожатие в ответ, шаг в окно портала и костер, у которого дымил шаман.

– О, вы справились, – без особых эмоций отметил он. – Поздравляю.

– А где наше: «о великие спасители»? – рассмеялся Таэри, бросая шаману чашу.

– Вы и так знаете, что вы герои, к чему лишние слова?

– Так приятно же, когда хвалят, – не унимался эльф. – Ну хоть парочку комплиментов.

– Бери пример со своего спутника, – шаман выдохнул в его сторону струю дыма. – Знает себе цену и молча ждет.

– Ну так он у нас – прекрасное чудо с крыльями, а я – так, эльф-изгой.

– Уравновешиваете друг друга, – припечатал собеседник. – В общем, так. Спасибо вам, дети неба и леса, за выполнение моей скромной просьбы, и пусть ваша дальнейшая дорога будет легка, – появилась отметка об успешном выполнении задания, прилично вырос уровень опыта у обоих и увеличилось количество имеющихся монет.

– Будем считать, что нас прям обалдеть как круто похвалили, – хмыкнул Таэри. – Пойдем отсюда? – а вот это уже он адресовал Кааелу.

– Идем, – согласился тот и, вежливо сказав «до свидания» кивнувшему ему шаману, направился за успевшим отойти на пару шагов эльфом.

– Итак, как тебе это небольшое приключение? – поинтересовался Таэри, прикидывая, куда еще можно затащить дракончика, потому что отпускать его он не хотел совершенно.

– Энергозатратно. Но компания хорошая, так что можно поучаствовать еще в чем-нибудь подобном. Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но через пару часов – запросто.

– А прямо сейчас? Есть планы?

– Прямо сейчас надо выбраться из этих песков, не находишь? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Да и надо же оценить, на что ты так залипаешь, когда я крылато-хвостатый.

– Я и так на тебя залипаю, – рассмеялся Таэри и вдруг стал смертельно серьезным, а в групповом чате появилось сообщение:

«Угроза целостности игры».

– Не понял. Это что за новости? – парень непонимающе посмотрел на своего спутника. – Такое уже бывало?

– Ты видел? – прозвучало почти испуганно.

– Конечно, групповой же чат. А что?

– Чтоб его, – ругнулся эльф. – Неловко вышло. Это должно было быть только для меня.

«Угроза основному коду», – повисло еще одно сообщение.

– У меня нет времени на объяснения, – Таэри казался не на шутку перепуганным. – Какой-то идиот влез в код «Ключей веры».

– Хакеры шалят? – хмыкнул Кааел, решив, что сейчас и правда не время выяснять, какое отношение собеседник имеет к коду игры. – И что теперь?

– Мне нужно выяснить, что случилось, прости за это…

Кааел не успел спросить, о чем он, когда оказался в пустой комнате – белоснежные стены, пол, потолок – глаза болели от количества света.

– Нужно кое-что уточнить, – словно не обращая ни на что внимания, пробормотал Таэри, он взмахнул руками, и перед ним побежали строчки кода. – Недоумки. Они попытались взломать финальный квест, но только его зациклили.

Кааел, понимая, что сейчас лучше просто стоять в стороне и не отсвечивать, прислонился к ближайшей стене и прикрыл глаза.

Когда он узнал о «Ключах веры», то, конечно, искал об этой игре общедоступную информацию. Разработчик – крупная компания, но самое интересное – первоначальная идея принадлежала горстке энтузиастов, разработавших основные принципы и логику мира. На какой-то из выставок современных технологий талантливую молодежь заметили и предложили продолжить работу под крылом гиганта – кого-то лично, в офисах, кого-то удаленно. Заявленная высокая планка оказалась вполне посильной, и вот через несколько лет «Ключи веры» вышли на широкий рынок.

Парень посмотрел на с головой ушедшего в мелькание символов перед ним Таэри и снова задумался. В общем-то, тот факт, что он оказался одним из разработчиков игры, Кааела никак не трогал – каждый талантлив в чем-то своем, и почему бы эльфу не пользоваться результатом своего труда? Говорил же, что живет в игре, может, дорабатывает что-то параллельно с прохождением. Хотя все же что-то царапнуло – снова вспомнилось, какая у него самого скучная и без неожиданностей жизнь. Кааел вздохнул и снова отрешился от происходящего.

От витания в облаках его отвлек забористый мат: Таэри очень образно рассказывал, что он бы сделал, сколько раз, в каких позах и какими вариациях с теми, кто посмел влезть в код игры. Матерящийся эльф, если честно, отдавал сюром гораздо больше, чем все происходящее в целом.

– Прости, – высказавшись, Таэри взмахнул рукой, словно стирая бегущие строчки кода. – Мне не стоило втягивать тебя в это. Мы сейчас выйдем обратно в игру.

– Всякое бывает, – парень пожал плечами, отлепляясь от стены. – Хорошо, идем.

– Сейчас, – кажется, Таэри все еще немного потряхивало – то ли от гнева, то ли от страха за игру. Но вот он через силу улыбнулся, и комната исчезла, уступая место знакомому пустынному пейзажу.

– Куда лететь? – поинтересовался Кааел, понимая, решив, что лезть с вопросами – не лучшая идея.

– Кааел? – удивленно посмотрел на него Таэри. – О чем ты? Тебе сейчас лучше выйти из игры. Всем пользователям уже отправлены сообщения. Такой сбой может быть опасен. Ты же понимаешь, что шлем работает напрямую с мозгом. Не стоит рисковать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

– Мало ли, тебе куда-то срочно теперь нужно, – пояснил парень. – Хорошо, как скажешь.

– Я не… – начал было Таэри. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу перемещаться где угодно в пределах игры? Но спасибо тебе за предложение.

– Ага, куча порталов, я помню, – хмыкнул парень. – Тогда до встречи, – и выцвел, выходя в реальный мир.

– До встречи, – убито сказал Таэри пустоте, понимая, что умудрился конкретно облажаться. Но вот новое сообщение от системы, а значит, нужно спешить. Легкий пасс рукой, и перед эльфом открылся портал.

В реальности Даниил, с некоторым сожалением посмотрев на амуницию, пошел на кухню – времени в игре прошло достаточно много, по выходным таймер он не устанавливал – и занялся поздним обедом. Значит, сбой вследствие взлома, наведение порядка – это не на пару часов. Что ж, сегодня можно будет заняться чем-нибудь еще. В кинотеатр, что ли, сходить?

Таэри же пытался понять, как ему теперь попасть в локацию с финальным квестом, потому что привычный вход благодаря взломщикам был закрыт, а на обход аварийных блокировок требовалось время. Что ж, его-то как раз хватало. Усевшись прямо на песок, парень вызвал меню диалога с системой и приготовился к долгой нудной работе.

В кинотеатр Дан все-таки выбрался. Банальное 3D после полного погружения в «Ключах веры» показалось несколько пресным, но сюжет был неплох, и актерская игра на уровне, поэтому фильм парню вполне понравился. Дома Даниил залез на форум игры, полюбовался паникой на пару десятков страниц в свежесозданной теме, кратким отчетом о произошедшем от администрации и, повинуясь порыву, открыл сайт компании-разработчика.

Список участвовавших в создании игры был довольно обширным, но ссылки на более подробную информацию были только у тех первых людей, с которых все и началось. Ткнув самую первую, Дан оторопел: на фото был Таэри. Ну, не совсем он, конечно, не эльф, а обычный человек, но поразительно на него похожий. Автор идеи, тот, кто собрал всех остальных. Работает удаленно, потому что живет не в столице, где расположен главный офис, а в довольно крупном городе, кстати, не так далеко от места жительства самого Даниила. Зовут Максим.

Дан закрыл браузер, понимая, что подобные новости стоит переварить на свежую голову, а значит, не прямо сейчас.

В игре же ничего не изменилось, Таэри все еще пытался добраться до места сбоя и по-прежнему безуспешно. Еще одной проблемой было то, что всех, кто имел право работать с кодом, система просто не пропускала в игру, так что помощи ждать было неоткуда. Сообщение на форуме о том, что горе-хакеров нашли, заставило парня улыбнуться, пусть и с оттенком горечи. В какой-то момент Таэри понял, что голова начинает болеть, а значит, он умудрился похерить весь свой график, но при этом так и не продвинулся в ремонте. Нужно было выйти, и при этом делать этого было нельзя. Наверное, никогда прежде Таэри не радовался, что он вор: создав свою призрачную копию, парень закрепил ее парой строчек кода и оставил в игре, обманув таким образом систему, и с трудом стянул шлем с головы. В комнате было темно, а за окном стояла глубокая ночь. Нужно было хотя бы перекусить и привести себя в порядок, ну и плюс привычные упражнения, которые он сегодня пропустил. Постоянное пребывание в игре требовало определенного распорядка, которого Максим всегда жестко придерживался, но сегодня придется отойти от него: нужно было как можно скорее вернуть «Ключи веры».

Воскресенье у Даниила началось немного раньше обычного – парень проснулся от какого-то бредового сна, сразу забывшегося, но и лежать дальше уже не хотелось. Занимаясь привычной домашне-утренней рутиной, Дан вспоминал все, что произошло вчера – и в игре, и в реале, – и пришел к выводу, что, в принципе, ничего особо не изменилось. В реальности они с Таэри, или Максимом, если это действительно он, вряд ли встретятся, а в игре у них сложились пусть и довольно странные, но теплые отношения, и терять это парень не хотел. Приняв такое решение, Даниил немного повеселел и вернулся к закрытому вчера форуму.

За прошедшую ночь количество страниц в теме про сбой выросло втрое, появилась новость, что нарушители порядка найдены, но игра по-прежнему недоступна. Администрация советовала набраться терпения и заняться чем-нибудь интересным в реальной жизни. Вот только привыкшим отдавать все выходные игре людям это явно не нравилось, хотя кто-то подсуетился и создал темку, в которой игроки делились неумелыми попытками убить время. Это было даже забавно, если бы не тревога, что сквозила почти в каждом сообщении – кажется, за «Ключи веры» по-настоящему волновались. Наконец ближе к вечеру появилось долгожданное сообщение о том, что проблема решена, и народ едва ли не с гиканьем и свистом понесся в игру.

Дан, немного поколебавшись, отправил сообщение:

«Привет труженикам тыла. Ты в игре или отдыхаешь?»

«В игре», – пришло короткое сообщение: кажется, для Таэри еще ничего не кончилось.

«Отвлекаю?»

«Не особо. Просто пытаюсь решить, что делать дальше».

«И много вариантов?»

«На самом деле, нет. Мы изолировали сбой, но не устранили его. Но так не может долго продолжаться».

«Есть пути решения?»

«Конечно, мы же гении и все такое, – от слов отчетливо веяло сарказмом. – Мне нужно пройти финальный квест. Расставить все по местам, если угодно».

«И в чем загвоздка? – не понял парень. – Уровень недостаточный?»

«Финальный квест не просто так считается самым сложным в игре, Кааел. Даже для меня будет непросто, хотя я знаю его логику, знаю каждую частицу истории. Я просто не уверен, что справлюсь».

«Ну, тут я тебе, к сожалению, не помощник, статусом еще не вышел».

«А хотел бы? Помочь, в смысле».

Даниил задумался. Заманчиво, конечно, но…

«А разве от меня будет польза?»

«А разве ее до сих пор не было? Я просто боюсь того, что там меня ждет. Боюсь, что они нанесли непоправимый вред игре. Черт… Просто пойдем со мной… Пожалуйста».

«Я в пустыне появлюсь, ты там сейчас?»

«Да, я не смог войти в поврежденную локацию вчера».

«Минутку», – Дан осмотрелся на предмет того, все ли в порядке, и загрузил игру.

Вот и вчерашняя локация и сидящий на песке спиной к нему довольно понурый Таэри.

– Спасибо, – не оборачиваясь сказал он. – Мы все еще в группе, так что будет достаточно того, что все ключи есть у меня. Надеюсь, я не от чего тебя не оторвал?

– Нет, – Кааел вздохнул и присел рядом. – Тяжело было?

– Думал, что свихнусь, – признался эльф. – Игра не отвечала, словно отталкивала.

– А что вообще дает этот финальный квест, кроме того, что игра считается пройденной? Чего ради его взломали-то?

– Мы недавно узнали, что за описание прохождения финального квеста группа игроков предлагает весьма приличную сумму реальными деньгами, но как-то не поверили, что это может быть опасно. Эта локация адаптивна, она почти не повторяется, так что от такого описания не было бы толку. Кто же знал, что ее взломают? Ну и кроме того почти неизвестная плюшка – прошедшие «Ключи веры» могут присоединиться к команде разработчиков. Или получить классный шмот и приличную сумму игрового золота для следующего персонажа.

– Видимо, про адаптивность не знали, – хмыкнул парень. – Есть же такие идиоты, которые не хотят заморачиваться, считают, что купить можно практически все. Ладно, не столь важно, что ими двигало. Мне что сейчас делать, чем помочь?

– Просто быть рядом со мной. И еще, – Таэри осторожно коснулся чужого плеча, словно боясь, что от прикосновения отшатнутся. В тот же момент у Кааела перед глазами зарябило от сообщений системы. Семьдесят восьмой уровень! – Это минимальный уровень, на котором можно войти в нужную локацию. Это временно. После того как все закончится, я верну все как было, если ты захочешь, конечно.

– Бррр, предупреждать же надо, – проморгался парень. – Спасибо, и, наверное, потом все же верни все обратно, не хочу незаслуженно пользоваться особыми привилегиями, – он улыбнулся, стараясь немного смягчить свои слова.

– Да, конечно, как скажешь, – эльф немного равнодушно смотрел перед собой, словно пытаясь собраться с силами для следующего шага. – Пора. Я и так слишком затянул, – он неохотно поднялся на ноги и едва заметным жестом открыл портал.

Кааел снова вздохнул и, тоже встав, притянул к себе Таэри, обняв и порадовавшись, что эльф на полголовы его ниже – было вполне удобно.

– Выше нос, юный гений-вдохновитель. Все будет хорошо.

Эльф словно заледенел.

– Естественно, ты знаешь. Было бы глупо… Прости. Нам пора.

– Стоп. Если ты думаешь, что теперь что-то принципиально изменилось, то ошибаешься. Здесь ты все тот же взбалмошный эльф, и меня это вполне устраивает.

Таэри чуть расслабился, хотя все еще казался немного скованным.

– За последнее время слишком много изменилось, там, в реале. Я порядком накосячил, хотя до сих пор считаю, что был прав. Не хочется, чтобы и здесь все полетело к чертям, – он несколько несмело обнял Кааела в ответ.

– Поссорился с кем-то? – уточнил парень, порадовавшись, что Таэри стал выглядеть чуть поживее.

– С родителями, до того, что они заявили, что у них больше нет сына, – признаться оказалось поразительно легко, хотя он никогда особо не мечтал, чтобы его выслушали. – Они, конечно, отойдут, но назад все то, что мы друг другу наговорили, все равно не вернешь. Я съехал от них. Сразу после своего дня рождения среди ночи.

– Ничего себе подарочек… Зато ты теперь окончательно самостоятельный, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Уже оценил необходимость готовить и убираться самому? – судя по сдавленному смешку, Таэри оценил его попытку отвлечь от грустных мыслей.

– Узнал парочку номеров ресторанов с круглосуточной доставкой. Пока это все, на что хватило моей самостоятельности.

– Ну, так неинтересно. А как же напрочь сгоревшая яичница или ком непонятно чего вместо макарон? – парень рассмеялся, вспомнив свои первые попытки что-то приготовить.

– Я скорее обойдусь капельницей, чем попробую приготовить что-то из перечисленного, – фыркнул Таэри.

– Ну и зря. Ладно, это все лирика. Пойдем, пока ты не передумал окончательно?

– Я не передумаю, – покачал головой эльф. – Но ты прав. Пора.

Кааел немного неохотно его отпустил и поинтересовался:

– Мне точно ничего не нужно делать?

– Только если наслаждаться игровым процессом. Ну и можешь подсказывать. Да, и монстриков вместе убивать будем.

– Понял, – и парни шагнули в портал – Таэри первый, Кааел за ним.

– Начинается, – недовольно сказал эльф, когда вместо знакомого луга их встретило туманное марево. – Дай мне минуту, приберу здесь все.

И действительно, вскоре туман рассеялся, открывая приятную глазу картину – солнечная поляна и архивариус из приветственного ролика, сидящий у костра. Кааел молча стоял, не собираясь вмешиваться, пока точно не потребуется его помощь – не хотел навредить еще больше.

– Вы добрались, – с облегченным вздохом сказал ждущий. – Смогли собрать все ключи. Этот мир спасен. Точнее, пока нет, конечно, но как только вы дойдете до башни, – он махнул куда-то в сторону, – и поймете, сможете познать ее секреты, все будет в порядке.

– Спасибо за напутствие, – быстро выдал Таэри, – мы пойдем.

Архивариус кивнул, не задерживая их более.

Искомая башня возвышалась примерно в паре минут ходьбы, причем ее подножия маячили очередные порождения чьей-то богатой фантазии ака монстрики.

– Готов к бою? Эти гораздо опаснее, чем все, которых мы видели раньше, – Таэри достал свои стилеты. – Не лезь вперед, прикрывай.

– Понял, – лаконично отозвался Кааел, призывая лук и немного порадовавшись, что с увеличением уровня увеличился и причиняемый им урон.

Бой был страшным и завораживающим одновременно – сейчас, когда Таэри больше не скрывал полный арсенал своих навыков, каждая ловушка становилась невероятно эффективной, а сам эльф – поразительно быстрым.

– С тобой опасно выходить в поле, – рассмеялся Таэри, когда монстров не осталось, пристально глядя на спутника, – можно отвлечься и пропустить удар.

– М? – не понял тот. – На что тут отвлекаться, на вид летящих стрел?

– На тебя, эти стрелы пускающего, – покачал головой эльф и повернулся к двери. – Готов продолжить?

Кааел немного завис, переваривая услышанное, а потом широко улыбнулся и ответил:

– Ты тоже весьма впечатляешь в такие моменты. И да, идем.

С дверью Таэри возился недолго – на самом деле просто достал самый первый из полученных ключей и открыл замок.

– Дальше лестница, в которой каждая ступень – вопрос. Когда во все это погружаешься, становится интересно. А так как я опять тороплю тебя, может показаться, что задание нудное. Не хочу, чтобы ты так думал.

– Зато узнаю еще что-то новое о мире, – хмыкнул парень в ответ. – Не надо себя казнить, все в порядке.

– Ну, тогда вперед.

Эльф улыбнулся и начал подниматься по лестнице, а Кааел едва успевал читать вопросы, на которые тот почти не раздумывая отвечал. В какой-то момент парень перестал следить за текстом, глядя только на своего сосредоточенного спутника.

И следующая дверь, и опять град вопросов, головоломки, персонажи, которых Кааел не узнавал. Словно подведение итогов – эпилог для длинной истории, который выбросил их на последнем этаже, даже, скорее, обзорной площадке. Вымотанных, обессиленных, но свободных.

– Уже все, дракончик, – переводя дыхание, сказал Таэри, – теперь все хорошо, – он шало улыбнулся, пряча неуверенность в глазах. – Она снова в порядке.

– Отлично, – Кааела, если честно, порадовал не столько пройденный квест, сколько то, что эльф уже не выглядит таким подавленным, как в самом начале. – Что теперь? Возвращаемся туда, откуда пришли?

– Куда хочешь, любое место в этом мире, – эльф благодарно улыбнулся.

– Любое место, говоришь… Тогда твое самое любимое. Окончательно придешь в себя.

– Любимое – оно неинтересное, – покачал головой Таэри. – Но мы можем побывать на пиках гор или дне морском, в сокровищницах королей или в веселом квартале. Я просто хочу отблагодарить тебя. Все, что ты захочешь.

– За моральную поддержку? – невесело улыбнулся парень. – Толку-то с меня немного было, – он задумчиво посмотрел вниз с башни. – Горы хороши высотой, а мне ее хватает, на дне моря мы были, сокровища меня мало интересуют, веселый квартал – тем более. Лес, пустыня, города… Я не знаю, Таэри, честно.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – Таэри кивнул. – И ты помог, правда, один бы я не справился. Пойдем? – он мягко улыбнулся и открыл портал. – Ты хотел увидеть мое любимое место, я покажу.

– Пойдем. И если бы оно было неинтересным, не было бы любимым, правильно?

– Иногда мы любим места не потому, что они красивые, а потому что с ними связаны какие-то воспоминания, – сказал эльф, когда они оказались в странном парке – слишком обычном, чтобы быть частью игры. Чуть в стороне виднелось здание, тоже казавшееся частью реального мира.

– Я не говорил, что оно должно быть красивым, – заметил Кааел, осматриваясь. – А где это мы?

– Изначально этот проект не был игрой, – Таэри дошел до скрытой в ветках какого-то разлапистого куста лавочки и присел, жестом предлагая Кааелу присоединиться. – Но давай не будем об этом. Сейчас это просто место из моей памяти, и ничего больше.

– Тут довольно… уютно, – нашел подходящее определение парень. – И даже неплохо, что людей больше нет. Своеобразная комната грусти?

– Скорее, капсула времени. На самом деле я давно здесь не был, – казалось, Таэри с трудом подбирал слова. – Устроим пикник? Или все же вернемся в игру?

Кааел вздохнул.

– В игру всегда успеем. Сейчас важнее, чтобы тебе полегчало после всего произошедшего. Ну что, повелитель виртуальности, щелкнешь пальцами, и появится скатерть-самобранка? – лукаво посмотрел парень на собеседника.

– Если ты этого хочешь, – хмыкнул эльф и действительно щелкнул пальцами. Чуть в стороне на траве появились клетчатое одеяло и большая плетеная корзина. – Надеюсь, это тоже подойдет? Или все же настоишь на скатерти?

– Да я так просто, в порядке бреда, – немного обалдев, отозвался Кааел, подавив желание протереть глаза. Впрочем, чему удивляться? – Пойдет, конечно.

– У меня сейчас сняты все ограничения с персонажа, – пояснил эльф, – и полностью открыт доступ к коду. Глупо этим не пользоваться. И не только этим… – он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, словно пытаясь запомнить или увидеть что-то скрытое, даже немного наклонился вперед и, кажется, задержал дыхание, с трудом удерживаясь на тонкой грани между близко и чересчур. Но вот на губах опять появилась улыбка, и Таэри пружинисто вскочил на ноги.

– Приступим? – он едва ли не вприпрыжку направился к одеялу и закопался в корзине.

Кааел только головой покачал, тоже вставая и подходя ближе.

– Наверное, стоило спросить, что ты предпочтешь? Раз уж выпала возможность выбрать что угодно. Ну так что?

– Я непривередливый. Сладкое только не очень люблю. Так что не парься.

– Ну вот, даже побаловать тебя не даешь, – укоризненно покачал головой эльф и тут же рассмеялся: – Алкоголь – тоже не твое, верно?

– Рад, что ты помнишь, – хмыкнул парень. – Да и зачем меня баловать?

– Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. Потому что могу. И хочу. Разве нужны еще какие-то причины?

– Причины нужны для всего. И я по-прежнему не совсем понимаю, чего во мне такого особенного, что тебя так зацепило? – Кааел улегся на одеяло и уставился в небо. – И вообще, вдруг я в реальности полная противоположность своего персонажа, кроме пола?

– А это важно сейчас? Какой ты там, за пределами этого мира, – удивился Таэри. – Здесь ты красивый дракончик, настолько красивый, что я иногда взгляд от тебя отвести не могу. Понимаю, что это глупо, но все равно смотрю, стоит тебе отвернуться. Как будто магия реальна, и ты околдовал меня, заставляя хотеть невозможного.

– Вот только виртуальных отношений мне не хватало для полного счастья, – немного помрачнел парень. – Избирательная какая-то везучесть.

– Для тебя это настолько неприемлемо? – уточнил Таэри. – Едва ли ты заметишь разницу между поцелуем в игре и реальным касанием губ. Ну и не только… – парень хмыкнул. – Впрочем, я не настаиваю.

– Разница не в ощущениях, а в отношении к происходящему. Я не воспринимаю этот мир реальным, а значит, и все происходящее здесь тоже ненастоящее. Как кино по твоему сценарию. Погулять, полетать – это запросто, а что-то большее… Суррогат. Я так не могу, извини.

– Вот как… – негромко обронил Таэри, зло прищурившись. Мир вокруг потек, и парк превратился в знакомую пустыню недалеко от домика шамана. – Что ж, тогда вся моя жизнь – всего лишь суррогат, раз уж на то пошло, – он ухмыльнулся. – Добро пожаловать в «Ключи веры», путник, здесь могли бы исполняться мечты.

Высказавшись, эльф исчез в портале, оставив за собой системное сообщение:

«Игрок Таэри покинул группу».

Кааел вздохнул, поднялся с песка и вышел из игры.

Даниил тоскливо посмотрел на снятый шлем и подошел к окну. Серый город, такой же скучный, как и всегда. Парень мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, понимая, что, не совсем правильно выразившись, сильно ранил своими словами. Что ж, все не могло быть так хорошо настолько долго, к тому же, как обычно, сам дятел.

Таэри же мотался по всему миру, по всему СВОЕМУ миру, пытаясь забыть, переключиться, и в итоге не придумал ничего лучше, чем напиться в хлам с Ларсом. Еще повезло, что вместе с ежедневным бэкапом вернулись все ограничения на персонажа, а то неизвестно, что бы случилось с «Ключами веры» к утру, когда парень наконец снял с головы шлем. Теперь не радовало ничего – ни реальность, ни любимая игра, а все оттого, что он с какого-то счастья решил рассказать о своих желаниях.

Новая рабочая неделя. Снова вечер. Дан сидел за столом, гипнотизируя взглядом ноутбук и не зная, что делать, как просить прощения и стоит ли, если Таэри все равно целиком и полностью там, в виртуальности, не желая ничего другого. Так ничего и не придумав, парень малодушно отказался от идеи сегодняшней прогулки по «Ключам веры» и вышел на улицу – погода порадовала неярким солнцем. Улицы города затягивали, глушили шумом, позволяли двигаться куда-то вместе с остальными, не особо понимая, куда, собственно, приведет этот путь.

Максим сегодня взял выходной, хотя знал, что стоит оставаться в игре, потому что возможны новые сбои и он может понадобиться. Но нет, он почти не спал с момента взлома, да и эмоциональные качели тоже не давали ничего хорошего. Так что впервые за все время работы над игрой Макс взял недельный отпуск и теперь старался не проклинать себя за это. Равно как и за то, что попросил полностью сбросить настройки своего персонажа, кроме тех, что дал легендарный предмет. Теперь по возвращении ему предстояла последняя непройденная сюжетка – новая, которую анонсировали меньше месяца назад, теперь эльф превратится в огненного джинна.

Даниил, немного проветрив голову, вернулся домой и все-таки вышел в игру – стоило все же попробовать поговорить с Таэри, но тот оказался офлайн. Вздохнув, Кааел перекинулся, все-таки осмотрел себя в этой форме и полетел буквально куда глаза глядят. Пустыня сменилась чем-то вроде степи, степь – лесом, лес – горами, горы – морем… Ничего не скажешь, красиво, но в одиночку наслаждаться видами опять не получалось. Дракон развернулся, приземлился на берегу у воды, перекинулся обратно и вышел.

Дан открыл форум игры, нашел раздел личных сообщений и задумался. Слова не находились. Даже близко. Не получалось выдернуть из того вороха мыслей, что крутились в голове, хоть одну цельную, имеющую смысл. Написать, что соскучился? Глупо, хотя не то чтобы неверно. Что даже полет уже так не радует? Парень покачал головой и свернул страницу.

Новый день, привычная рутина. Даниила на работе даже спросили, что у него случилось, что он ходит как в воду опущенный. Дан отмахнулся, сказав, что просто личные проблемы, но подумал, что, видимо, все совсем плохо, раз даже коллеги, обычно не трогающие малообщительного парня, что-то заметили. Короткий взгляд в зеркало при случае не выявил никаких особых отличий. Ну, может, синяки под глазами стали чуть более заметны, да и улыбка выходила слишком уж натянутая. Ничего такого, на самом деле. И все же вечером он вновь сидел у компа, вот только Таэри опять не было в сети, и Даниил не выдержал:

«Ты действительно офлайн? Или так теперь будет только для меня?»

Его сообщение ушло в пустоту, а все потому, что Максим спал, вырубив всю технику. Всего лишь еще одна попытка уйти от реальности и совсем немного усталости и непонимания, куда себя деть.

Еще через пару часов маеты Даниил опять уселся перед экраном. Плодом почти получасовых раздумий стало следующее сообщение: «Прости меня, пожалуйста. Если ты посчитал, что я осуждаю твое стремление уйти от реальности, то это не так, моя фраза про суррогат относилась исключительно к виртуальным отношениям, выходящим за рамки простого знакомства. Хочешь жить в игре – живи, я тебя ни в коем случае не осуждаю и не навязываю свое мнение. Мне приятно с тобой общаться, и «Ключи веры» без одного конкретного эльфа потеряли львиную долю своего очарования, даже полеты не радуют. Если уж совсем откровенно, я по тебе скучаю, особенно теперь, когда знаю, что реальный ты не так уж сильно отличаешься от своего игрового образа. Возвращайся, а? Дан».

Максим не выдержал и трех дней. Не то чтобы это было странно, он слишком зависел от всего этого – от игры, от придуманного мира, где возможно все. Утром среды он уже создавал нового персонажа, точнее, редактировал привычного Таэри. Для начала имя – думать не хотелось, поэтому просто оставил старое. Затем внешность. Мелькнула шальная мысль сделать из себя девчонку с идеальной фигурой, но Макс только хмыкнул: он никогда не заморачивался с внешностью – то, чем одарила природа в реале, вполне подходило для игры. Но сейчас в образе огненного джинна Таэри выглядел отпадно – контраст словно наполненных лавой вен и бледной кожи, огненная копна волос и такого же цвета глаза. Хорошо, что они не стали придумывать для нового персонажа закрытый доспех, потому что здесь явно было на что посмотреть. Улыбнувшись своему отражению в горном озере, джинн начал стартовую линейку.

Точнее, попытался, потому что просто больше не смог игнорировать одну мигающую иконку – игра, словно издеваясь, не торопилась скрывать ее. Прочитав сообщения, Таэри пожалел о поспешности своих решений, но уже было поздно. К тому же был еще один момент – для него игра была настоящей, и чувства в ней – тоже, и последнее, чего хотелось, это вляпаться в неразделенную любовь. Хотя… Дан. Реальное имя? Очередное прозвище. К чему?

«Боюсь, одного конкретного эльфа ты больше не увидишь. Я понял твою точку зрения», – коротко ответил он, не замечая, что сообщение идет уже в комплекте с новым аватаром.

Вечером Даниил, на всякий случай обновив страничку, заметил значок нового сообщения. Первая реакция – радость, Таэри вернулся? Вторая – недоумение, имя отправителя прежнее, а внешность другая. Лаконичное сообщение расставило все по местам, но легче от этого не стало.

Новые линейки всегда увлекали Таэри, собственно, он всегда был одним из первых, кто проходил их, и дело здесь было совершенно не в поиске ошибок, хотя и без этого не обходилось, а в том, что можно было увидеть еще одну грань любимого мира. Вот и сейчас он, как в омут, бросился в новую историю, ловя себя на том, что после особенно удачных решений так и тянет обернуться и поделиться ощущениями с Кааелом. Вот только того рядом не было. Нет, он был в сети, то есть где-то в мире «Ключей веры», наверное, проходил очередной квест, и Таэри изо всех сил пытался не шарить взглядом по карте, выискивая знакомый значок персонажа. В итоге огненный дух, спалив дотла деревню и отомстив этим за своих родных, уселся прямо в центре пепелища и быстро, пока не успел передумать, надиктовал сообщение в чате:

«Я тоже скучаю по тебе».

Даниил после прочтения сообщения все же взял себя в руки и загрузил игру, вернувшись на тот самый берег в неизвестной пока локации. Оказалось, что горы неподалеку – вотчина гномов, оказавшихся довольно грубыми в общении, но исполнительными в работе. Вопросов, означающих просьбу о помощи, было немного, но квесты оказались достаточно сложными, так что Кааел немного отрешился от переживаний, все равно краем сознания осознавая, что невозможность поговорить с кем-то знакомым ощутимо давит, не давая полноценно наслаждаться игровым процессом.

Мигнувшая иконка отвлекла от боя с очередным монстриком, и парень умудрился промахнуться, позволив тому подобраться слишком близко. Пришлось пожертвовать парой зельев здоровья, но после добивания зверюшки и прочтения сообщения Кааел был согласен даже на мертвятник.

«Горы? Ты там до гномов добрался?» – теперь, когда не было необходимости скрывать, кто он такой, Таэри легко мог позволить себе подобный вопрос, хотя, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он решился написать что-то еще, не дождавшись ответа.

А Кааел молчал банально потому, что вместо прибитого монстрика вылез еще один, покрупнее. Наученный горьким опытом, он, выпустив пару обычных стрел, воспользовался огненными и, отдышавшись и убедившись, что больше никто на него не покушается, открыл окно чата. Тут же пришло следующее сообщение.

«Добрался. Летел куда летелось. Оказывается, тут много голодной живности», – парень, если честно, не совсем понимал, как себя вести, поэтому ответил так, как если бы не было той размолвки.

«Еще бы, их редко подкармливают. Игроки не любят гномов, хоть и зря, коротышки хорошо платят. Но ты, наверное, уже убедился в этом», – огненный на пепелище скупо улыбнулся и, сориентировавшись по карте, пошел к следующему заданию.

«У них и манера общения специфическая. Ну, хоть не матерятся через слово», – и вдогонку: «Можно дурацкий вопрос? Зачем ты сменил персонажа?»

«Потому что появилась новая линейка для нового героя», – пришло сообщение, и почти тут же появилось следующее: «К черту. Просто психанул».

«Прости. Не умею нормально выражать свои мысли и чувства, оттого и огребаю периодически проблем».

«Не страшно, я же сказал, что понял твою позицию и ни на что не претендую. Просто забудь, и все, дракончик. Прости, что вспылил, и будь осторожней, там рядом гнездо тех тварей, с которыми ты дрался».

Написать оказалось слишком просто, хотя едва ли он смог бы сказать такое, глядя в глаза. Определенно нет. Стоило в ближайшее время сторониться Кааела, так будет правильней.

«Спасибо за предупреждение», – пауза, достаточно длинная, чтобы Таэри решил, что больше ничего пока не будет, и новое сообщение: «Не хочу забывать, если честно. Но как скажешь», – Кааел свернул окно чата и, обдумывая пришедшую в голову немного дикую мысль, направился дальше – квест он еще не закончил.

«Это было достаточно жестоко, знаешь?» – Таэри криво усмехнулся, отправляя сообщение и заодно очередного противника на тот свет. Эта линейка была слишком кровавой, но их давно просили о чем-то подобном, и, судя по тому, сколькие заинтересовались новым персонажем, выбор был правильный. Вот только, побыв вором, бывший эльф уже отвык от прямых противостояний. Что ж, ничего, привыкнет опять.

Через несколько минут в ответ пришло довольно странное: «Не совсем. У меня есть мысль, и я ее думаю. Информация на сайте компании-разработчика еще актуальна?»

«Смотря о чем ты», – неохотно ответил Таэри: ему не очень нравилось то, куда клонил Кааел.

«Меня только город интересует».

«Нет, не изменился. Среди ночи как-то фигово переезжать в другой город».

«Хорошо. Дозрею – объясню».

После всех этих вопросов о реале Таэри не был уверен, что хочет знать, о чем думает собеседник, но все же ответил:

«Как скажешь».

Кааел, немного приободрившись, дошел до нужного места, сделал то, что от него требовалось, отчитался перед заказчиком, закрыв квест, и, убедившись, что таймер сработает еще не скоро, направился к следующему страждущему. На то, чтобы сформулировать идею, у него будет еще целый рабочий день.

А где-то не так уж и далеко от него огненный почти потерялся среди заданий стартовой линейки, выискивая возможные ошибки и просто радуясь возможности узнать что-то новое. Но даже во время самого напряженного боя он находил мгновение, чтобы обратить внимание на карту, а точнее, на чуть светящуюся точку на ней. Хоть Таэри и уверял себя, что это исключительно потому, что не хотел, чтобы их пути случайно пересеклись – по крайней мере, сейчас, – в глубине души джинн знал, что если это и произойдет, скрываться он не будет. А потом в одном из заданий обнаружилась ошибка, или просто он не смог понять, как его пройти, и пришлось писать коллегам, которые не предусмотрели для нового персонажа доступа к коду, хотя, наверное, просто не успели, решив, что Макс все же отдохнет. В этот момент игра превратилась в работу или, скорее, даже смысл жизни, и времени на сомнения и эмоции не осталось.

Даниил, привычно закончив пребывание в виртуальном мире по сигналу таймера, грустно посмотрел на ноутбук и пошел на кухню. Мысль оформилась, но по-прежнему не было уверенности, что Таэри не откажется, если ее озвучить. Дан сам не понимал, чем его так зацепил бывший эльф – раньше он как-то не примерял на себя отношения с кем-то своего пола, хотя тут и любви как таковой еще не было, только симпатия. Окончательно гробить еще и это не хотелось.

Новый день, пролетевший в раздумьях, к счастью, не отразившихся на рабочих обязанностях, а решение все не находилось. К вечеру Даниил, устав вариться в котле собственных переживаний, плюнул на все и решил последовать совету забыть все лишнее – хотя бы внешне.

Огненный джинн наконец добрался до земли своих якобы предков – адская жара и взрывающиеся со всех сторон мелкие вулканы, но ему сейчас здесь было просто здорово. К тому же, если Таэри правильно все рассчитал, то после этого задания будет выход на основную карту игры и первый ключ. Пытаясь понять, куда точно идти дальше, парень обратил внимание на появившегося в сети дракона.

«Привет, ты снова в игре?» – не удержался от короткого сообщения он.

«Здравствуй. Снова. Хочется все-таки добраться до финального квеста своими силами. Ты не против?»

«С чего бы мне быть против, дракончик?» – Таэри действительно был удивлен вопросом.

«Точно, ты же говорил, что это изменяющаяся локация… Хотя мне все равно еще до нужного уровня, как до Китая пешком, успею забыть все, что видел тогда. Вопрос снят, сам дурак».

«Ты в любом случае не прошел бы ее без знаний о мире, которые я тебе в голову вложить не могу. Так что даже если бы все осталось так, как ты видел, проблемы бы не было. Да и действительно до него еще добраться нужно».

«Да, я помню, четвертый ключ еще недоступен. Что ж, зверики тут хоть и агрессивные, но полезные в плане опыта, так что еще не все потеряно».

«Ты с гномами закончил уже? Там есть интересный квест рядом, в горном храме, и в плане опыта он тоже тебе весьма пригодится».

«Еще нет. Влез в зачистку того самого гнезда, о котором ты говорил. За храм спасибо, чуть позже уточню, где это, хорошо?»

«Конечно, обращайся. В гнезде не забудь про королеву, она хорошо запрятана и может потом ударить тебя в спину», – Таэри поймал себя на том, что уже настолько привык советовать Кааелу, что просто не может остановиться.

«Значит, буду выжигать после. Эффективно, но энергозатратно, и вообще читерство. В крайнем случае оценю все-таки местное посмертие, а то как-то даже неудобно».

«Читерство? Ты про мои подсказки?» – на фоне своих мыслей решил уточнить Таэри.

«Нет, про свою вторую форму и работу с огнем. Остальные-то игроки этот квест как-то без этого проходят».

«Проходят, – согласился Таэри, – и не очень трудно, ты когда квест брал, внимание на рекомендованный уровень не обратил? Он так-то тридцать восьмой. Просто ты угулял слишком далеко от своей линейки. Пошел бы в свой черед, вообще не заметил бы этих монстриков».

«Как-то не до рассматривания было, задумался, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Хотя если бы был слишком большой разрыв между рекомендованным и моим, наверное, и квест не дали бы, правильно?»

«Есть рекомендованный, а есть минимальный, находясь ниже которого, ты просто не увидел бы это задание. Минимальный там, кажется, тридцатый, не помню».

«У меня тридцать второй сейчас. Я тебя там не отвлекаю случайно? У тебя же новая линейка теперь».

«Я медитирую, пытаясь добиться просветления и снижения агрессии. Кажется, этот побочный квест будет самым непопулярным», – Таэри и правда не знал, кто и зачем вообще вписал это задание – более бесполезное времяпрепровождение найти трудно.

«Какой агрессии? Ты кто вообще теперь? Я, если что, только аватар новый видел. Кстати, раньше было лучше», – и вдогонку: «Ой, это лишнее».

«Как по мне, сейчас гораздо круче :) Хотя приятно, что ты оценил. Я огненный джинн, на данный момент – персонаж с самой кровавой стартовой линейкой. Кстати, у меня и правда есть шкала агрессии, которая дает усиление для умений. Так что увидишь типов с внешностью, похожей на мою, лучше обходи по большому кругу. Ибо психи :)».

«И ты тоже?» – пришло через пару минут, Таэри даже успел немного встревожиться.

«Псих? Даже не знаю. Во всяком случае, я с этим активно борюсь с помощью медитаций в данный момент».

«Понятно. Что ж, я пошел общаться с монстриками. Не поминайте лихом, как говорится».

«Можно подумать, все настолько трудно. Ты справишься, дракончик», – написав ответ, Таэри свернул окно чата: ему тоже стоило сосредоточиться, а то это задание он так и не пройдет.

Кааел хмыкнул и, вооружившись, вошел в знакомую пещеру, около которой сидел, настраиваясь и общаясь с бывшим эльфом. Почему-то воспринимать Таэри как-то иначе толком не получалось, может, потому что он его в новом образе еще не видел?

Монстриков оказалось ожидаемо много, а против укрытия королевы оказался бессилен даже огонь – та выползла из темноты, поднимая клубы пепла. Впрочем, обычные стрелы сначала и пламя потом все-таки позволили ее добить, и парень, обессиленно съехав по стене, понял, что вставать ему совсем не хочется. Все-таки стоит смотреть, какой уровень требуется для выполнения задания…

«Я получил просветление! – пришло сообщение. – И, оказывается, это далеко как не бесполезный квест, такую крутую плюшку за него дали. А ты там как? Жив?»

«Еще не понял. Скорее да, чем нет», – отозвался Кааел, с трудом вставая. Дело было не в подорванном здоровье, а в банальной усталости от боя, хотя, например, пешие переходы сил не отнимали.

«Тяжелый бой, – понял Таэри и добавил: – Отстаю».

Высказавшись, он прислушался к тому, что ему втирал глава племени, понимая, что вот оно, наконец, можно вернуться в основной мир игры.

«Ты мне не мешаешь», – парень осмотрелся, убедившись, что никого не осталось, проверил запись в дневнике, подтвердившую выполнение задания, и побрел к выходу. По своему опыту он уже знал, что восстановится через реальные минут десять, и до этого времени вполне можно было успеть отчитаться перед заказчиками.

Но на этот раз на сообщение не смог ответить уже огненный – он как раз получил доступ к порталу и шагнул в неизвестность, которая оказалась к нему весьма неласкова. Теперь было понятно, отчего его так жестко муштровали. Дальнейшая линейка тоже была весьма трудной, даже первый ключ он получил в бою, а не в сомнительном кабаке. Впрочем, вскоре он все же оказался в спокойном Меленте, кажется, одним из первых из своего вида, потому что на него оглядывались, показывали пальцем, а стража на воротах Академии, куда его отправило задание, вообще сначала пропускать не хотела.

Кааел, не получив ответа, немного расстроился, но осознавая, что у Таэри есть и свои дела, не стал больше ничего писать. Получив последний доступный ему квест, для разнообразия, не связанный с монстриками, парень обернулся драконом и полетел в соседний лес – передать сверток, получить плату и, наверное, там и остаться, гор с него пока хватило. Хотя эльф, тьфу, джинн что-то говорил про храм…

Таэри же, казалось, завяз в Меленте – каждый из прежде уже знакомых персонажей словно пытался вывести его из себя. Директора, который уже десять минут полоскал мозг, и вовсе хотелось прибить.

«Никогда не замечал, что Кофин такой нудный», – решил он поделиться своими мыслями со все еще находящемся в игре Кааелом.

«Должность у него такая – говорить много ни о чем, – почти сразу отозвался тот. – Ты, главное, академию не спали, просветленный».

«Нужно будет градус нудности ему и правда убавить, а то другие игроки могут и не удержаться, – со вздохом отметил Таэри, – те, кто забил на просветление. Ты, кстати, в храм идешь?»

«Я сейчас в лесу рядом, отшельника ищу. Если там опять монстрики, то нет, хватило, если что-то другое, то жду подробностей».

«Кажется, все же монстрики, – задумался огненный. – Давай так, выполнишь это задание, если время останется, стучись. У меня, кажется, у Кофина совесть проснулась».

«Хорошо», – а вот и нужная хижина. Отшельник, забрав принесенное, позволил закрыть этот квест и предложил новое задание – принести знакомых ядовитых цветов горечавки. Кааел припомнил, как собирал их для Ханы, и с некоторым сожалением отказался – не хотелось дышать всякой гадостью.

«У меня скоро сработает таймер, так что я успею только долететь до гор. Что там с храмом?»

«Если брать от города гномов, от наземной его части, то нужно двигаться на север, на крыльях минут где-то пять. Ты не пропустишь его – буйство зелени среди скал, – проинструктировал Таэри. – Задание приведет тебя в одно из самых красивых мест игры – я, кажется, уже говорил подобное? :) – подземная пещера, в которой растут поразительные солнечные деревья».

«Ну, если только ради красивого места… А монстрики тут при чем? Деревья охраняют?»

«Деревья охраняют монахи, а монстрики мешают им проходить. Помимо деревьев, кстати, попроси веточку, она тебе прилично бонусов даст, там еще опыта выдадут, так что квест полезный».

«Спасибо. Я полетел, на месте выйду. До завтра?»

«До завтра», – ответил Таэри и постарался сосредоточиться на своем сюжете. Теперь огненный тоже жалел, что сбросил персонажа, потому что в другом случае он мог бы завтра быть в той пещере под храмом вместе с Кааелом. Но что поделать, не только у дракончика были проблемы с выражением отношения к происходящему…

На следующий день Кааел, загрузив игру, написал привычно висящему в сети Таэри банальное «Привет» и пошел к храму, действительно утопавшему в цветущих сейчас деревьях. У первого же встреченного монаха над головой висел значок вопроса, и парень, получив задание избавиться от мешающих им тварюшек, направился за своим провожатым в пещеру. Там действительно было красиво: ветви, что переплетались под сводом, казались живыми, они качались, словно от ветра, а еще они пели – едва слышно, но чарующе. Монах, умиротворенно улыбаясь, остался под одним из них, указав спутнику направление к логову монстров. Кааел, окинув напоследок взглядом деревья, пожалел, что Таэри нет рядом, и направился «зачищать территорию».

На этот раз тварюшки были не такого высокого уровня, как в гномьих пещерах, и хоть их и оказалось приличное количество, вполне хватило обычных стрел, да и вымотанности было гораздо меньше. Монах, дождавшийся его возвращения, витиевато поблагодарил и совершенно не удивился просьбе поделиться небольшой веточкой такой необычной растительности. Вещица и правда давала неплохие бонусы: ночное видение, устойчивость к яду и холоду, пусть и всего десять процентов, но и это уже неплохо. Еще раз поблагодарив монаха, Кааел пошел прочь из пещеры.

Ответное приветствие он получил, уже взлетая, Таэри желал хорошего вечера, и все. Видимо, бывший эльф был полностью поглощен игровым процессом или просто не знал, что еще написать. Навязываться парень не стал. Вчера, пролетая над лесом, он заметил что-то, похожее на селение, вот и сейчас дракон приземлился неподалеку и направился в нужную сторону. Надо же было ему нарваться на оборотней-отщепенцев, которых пришлось долго убеждать, что он пришел не от Симаргла, причем убеждать пришлось в драке, стараясь еще и никого не покалечить. Зато он получил новый квест – найти зелье, которое бы излечило старейшину деревни, тоже дракона, кстати, только какого-то непомерно древнего.

По закону подлости на карте не появилось новой точки, только информация в дневнике, что подобное зелье можно найти или у оборотней, куда Кааелу соваться было не с руки – доложат же родне, что принцу специфическое лекарство потребовалось, а деревенских сдавать не хотелось, – или в крупном городе – Ларране или Меленте. Прикинув расстояние, он все же решил направиться в Мелент – тот был ближе. И если уж совсем честно, Кааел надеялся, что Таэри до сих пор там. Хотелось посмотреть, как выглядит теперь неугомонный эльф. Впрочем, смена облика не должна была повлиять на сущность, дошло до парня, и он сосредоточился на поиске пары для дракона. Знакомое свечение действительно было где-то в районе Мелента, и Кааел, немного успокоившись, перекинулся и взлетел.

Таэри в этот момент находился даже не в игре толком, он пребывал на своеобразном совещании в одном из парков Мелента – нужно было детально обсудить нового персонажа и ошибки, а также чуть подкорректировать его начальный квест. Это было общим решением, равно как и признание поспешности выхода этого дополнения – лучше бы они не пытались задобрить пользователей после взлома. Обсуждение было трудным и продолжалось не один час, но когда собравшиеся наконец разошлись – кто-то играть, кто-то вернулся в реальность, – проблемы были почти решены. Вот только сил на это было потрачено слишком много, и оставшийся на месте Таэри подумывал о том, чтобы выйти в реал. Впрочем, стоило хотя бы предупредить об этом дракончика, а то с этими выяснениями даже поговорить не удалось. Парень бросил взгляд на карту, понимая, что Кааел движется в его сторону, ну, то есть в сторону Мелента, конечно. Можно было дождаться его, даже встретиться. Таэри лег на траву и прикрыл глаза: нужно было подумать. Может, не стоит рисковать? Раз уж у них так не клеилось? Но ведь летать вместе, выполнять задания, да и просто дурачиться, как на островном пляже, было здорово. Да и сейчас, когда разговор шел об игре, общаться было несложно. Вот только удастся ли не залипать на дракончика? Вести себя смирно, не пытаясь вторгаться в личное пространство? Ответов не было. Так что Таэри решил отдать все на откуп игре. Встретятся – хорошо. Нет – значит, и не нужно.

По мере приближения к городу свечение становилось все ярче, и Кааел все четче понимал, что хочет увидеть Таэри, и неважно, в каком тот будет облике. Рассудив, что зелье никуда не убежит, а джинн вполне может уйти по своим делам, парень, приземлившись недалеко от городской стены, пошел на поиски огненного.

Солнце закрыла тень, и Таэри неохотно открыл глаза. Против света было сложно разглядеть, кто к нему подошел, но едва ли парень смог бы с кем-то перепутать этого игрока.

– Привет, дракончик, – с улыбкой сказал он, не торопясь подниматься и не зная, что еще можно сказать.

– Привет, – Кааел присел рядом.

Джинн выглядел весьма необычно и, пожалуй, эпатажно. Яркий, как будто пышущий своим огнем в разные стороны, начиная от волос и заканчивая кончиками пальцев. На него было приятно смотреть – чисто эстетически, – но Кааел поймал себя на мысли, что прежний Таэри-вор был мягче и привлекательнее. Впрочем, общаться новый облик не должен был мешать, особенно если знать, что там, в реале, есть вполне себе обычный парень Максим.

– Какими судьбами в Меленте? – немного скованно поинтересовался Таэри: как-то вдруг вспомнилось, чем закончилась их последняя встреча.

– Спасаю дальнюю родню, – отозвался Кааел, прищурившись на солнце. – Набрел на селение оборотней, не контактирующих с основным королевством, получил задание найти лекарство для старейшины. К своим, понятное дело, не сунешься, буду искать здесь. А ты как? – он перевел взгляд на собеседника.

– Закончил стартовую линейку и отчет о ней. Ничего эпического, – Таэри неохотно сел. – Ну, кроме, пожалуй, того места, откуда я пришел. Долина вулканов, никогда не видел ничего подобного, – он немного ехидно улыбнулся: – Решил повставлять палки в колеса Симарглу?

– В каком смысле? Старейшина выздоровеет и не усидит на месте?

– Нет, – покачал головой Таэри и наконец посмотрел прямо на собеседника: – Вдруг он решит сделать тебя королем отдельно взятого селения?

– Пусть решает, мне оно и даром не надо, – пожал плечами Кааел. – У королей свободы воли маловато, а мне еще доверие бога смерти оправдывать.

– Уже думаешь о финальной битве?

– Еще нет, но надо же иметь ее в виду.

– И не поспоришь, – согласился огненный, отворачиваясь. – Подсказать тебе, где найти хорошего зельевара?

– Попросил бы проводить, но какой-то ты замученный, так что подскажи.

– Все в порядке, я вполне могу и проводить. Мне пока нечем заняться, ближайшие несколько часов коллеги будут редактировать линейку квестов для джиннов, не хочу им мешать. Так что если ты не против моего общества, то пошли, прогуляемся.

– Был бы против, не стал бы тебя искать, правильно? – усмехнулся парень. – Кстати, джинн, а ты желания исполняешь?

– Смотря какие желания, дракончик, – фыркнул Таэри.

– И смотря где?

– Не думаю, что от места что-то зависит, – бросил огненный и вскочил на ноги. – Так мы пойдем гулять за зельем?

– Да я про другое… – заметил Кааел, тоже вставая. – Идем, конечно, – чуть громче.

– В смысле? – Таэри резко развернулся. – У джиннов очень тонкий слух, Кааел.

– Да была у меня одна бредовая мысль… – неохотно ответил парень. – Только, боюсь, ничего из этого не выйдет, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

Таэри глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Наверное, стоило все же покинуть игру, пока была возможность. С другой стороны… Он окинул собеседника внимательным взглядом. По-прежнему красивый, и глаза отводить не хочется, но нужно, зачем нервировать дракончика? Парень сделал шаг назад.

– Как скажешь. Зелья подобного рода в Меленте могут сделать двое, и у обоих по традиции весьма мерзкий характер.

– Потребуют чего-нибудь экзотического взамен? – маневры огненного не остались незамеченными, особенно теперь, и Кааел, в очередной раз вспомнив, что для Таэри эта жизнь реальнее настоящей, отложил это наблюдение до своего выхода из игры.

– Скорее, преклонения и горы комплиментов, ну и денег. Точнее, один – денег, а другой – артефакт, чтобы достать который, тебе придется перевернуть половину окрестностей. За это время больной уже рискует тихонько отойти в мир иной. Так что, заплатишь или побегаешь?

– Старейшина – тоже дракон, не хочется, чтобы улетел раньше времени. Надеюсь, королевская казна стерпит подобную трату, – отозвался парень. – Так что веди к тому, который только золото попросит.

– А это даже забавно, – улыбнулся Таэри, направляясь к выходу из парка, – Симаргл платит за того, кого сам же и приговорил.

– Пусть тогда посчитает выкупом за невесту, – хмыкнул Кааел, – и то, и то моих же рук дело.

– Ничего, тебе он простит, а попытается рычать, королева-мать его быстро на место поставит. Осторожней, – Таэри чуть придержал спутника за плечо, не давая выйти перед игроком на каком-то диковинном звере. – Вот теперь пойдем.

– Спасибо. Значит, все-таки узнает? – покосился на него парень. – А откуда? Послы с благодарностями явятся, или денег улетучится слишком много?

– Да с чего бы ему узнать, дракончик? – удивился Таэри и побрел вдоль улицы. – Я просто в теории говорю. Делать Симарглу больше нечего, только за тобой и твоими тратами следить.

– А может, тут одно событие другое за собой тянет, с чего-то ж меня туда вынесло. Впрочем, чего гадать, неблагодарное это дело.

– Кааел, твоя линейка уникальная, – Таэри серьезно посмотрел на спутника, – а это задание, оно для всех. Даже не только для оборотней, а для всех игроков определенного уровня. Так что едва ли оно предусматривает проблемы с Симарглом или что-то такое.

– Успокоил, – хмыкнул парень в ответ. – Кстати, может, посоветуешь, куда потом направиться?

– Еще пара уровней, и тебе можно лететь за следующим ключом, – Таэри свернул с людной улицы на более спокойную, но не спешил останавливаться, видимо, они еще не дошли. – До этого можешь найти себе какие-нибудь задания по дороге к нужному месту, чтобы не мотаться туда-сюда. Пооткрывать порталы, кстати, иногда от них есть польза, даже если ты крылатый.

– Короче, вернуться в ту глушь, где я был, – кивнул Кааел. – Хорошо.

– Это твой выбор, Кааел, тебе не обязательно слушать меня. Целый мир перед тобой, просто делай, то что нравится. Я ведь уже говорил, что ключи искать необязательно, нет необходимости уходить далеко от основных городов, если нет желания, повысил уровень – увидел новые задания. Тот же Мелент на деле – коробочка с множеством потайных отделений.

– Все время торчать в городах скучно, – не согласился парень. – Даже с учетом новых квестов. И вообще, если бы я по твоему совету не наведался в храм, не сунулся бы в селение. Меня все устраивает.

– Хорошо. Мы почти пришли, – до нужного места действительно осталось совсем немного, так что спустя пару минут они уже стояли возле резного крыльца. – За этой дверью то, что ты ищешь.

– Ты со мной или по своим делам?

И снова Таэри одарил его долгим нечитаемым взглядом.

– Пойдем. Пообщаемся с «великим магом», – хмыкнул он.

– Кто он против такого колоритного джинна, – невольно фыркнул Кааел, вспомнив, как бывший эльф умеет надавить на собеседника.

– Едва ли у меня настолько высокая самооценка, – с улыбкой возразил огненный и открыл дверь.

Здесь не было колокольчика над дверью, да и магазином открывшееся помещение едва ли можно было назвать. Скорее, приемная, в которой стояли мягкие кожаные кресла и ожидала гостей милая эльфийка – помощница или секретарь, неизвестно, кем точно она была при маге.

– Ему не стоит знать, кто ты, дракончик, а то и правда как бы чего не вышло, – едва слышно сказал Таэри и обратился уже к эльфийке: – Не думал, что увижу прекрасное дитя леса в человеческом городе, – мягко улыбаясь сказал он. – Глядя на вас, можно забыть о цели визита, потому что любой разумный просто обязан любоваться такой красотой, совершенным творением природы.

Видимо, эльфийка была привычна к восхвалениям, потому что в ответ она только мило улыбнулась и спросила, что же привело уважаемых гостей к не менее уважаемому магу. Таэри все же не перешел сразу к делу, он отвесил еще комплиментов девушке, повосхвалял талант мага и только потом сказал, что им требуется зелье, очень редкое и настолько трудное в создании, что несомненно только великий маг, которым и является хозяин этого места, сможет им помочь, так что они просто обязаны с этим самым магом встретиться. Эльфийка покивала, соглашаясь, что да, маг велик и, возможно, сможет им помочь, и попросила немного подождать, скрывшись за дверью.

– Я говорил, что у джиннов тонкий слух, так ведь, – со смешком сказал Таэри подходя ближе к Кааелу, так, чтобы тот без труда слышал тихий шепот. – Она сейчас пытается разбудить своего начальника, который спит, пьяный в хлам. А я-то всегда думал, что с ним не так?

– Вот и проверим, насколько он велик. Моментально протрезветь – тонкая наука, – улыбнулся парень в ответ.

– А ты об этом хоть что-то знаешь? – подколол Таэри, и прежде чем он успел продолжить, появилась эльфийка, которая попросила гостей немного подождать, мол, вскоре нужное зелье будет готово, и вновь скрылась в кабинете босса. – Думаю, зелье сделает она, – предположил огненный.

– Лично – нет, но видел и пьяных, и похмельных, – пожал плечами Кааел и улыбнулся: – Зелье для дракона или для босса?

– Для тебя, дракончик, – улыбнулся Таэри, – я не проходил этот квест. Но был другой, при котором пришлось обратиться к этому мастеру, он меня на порог не пустил, но нужное я получил. Вот теперь думаю, что предприимчивая помощница может просто работать от его имени.

– Интересно, а оплату она себе берет полностью или частично? Если маг дрыхнет, то откуда он знает, приходил ли кто. Ингредиенты-то можно потом закупить, чтобы скрыть улики преступления, так сказать, – задумчиво отозвался парень.

– Оставим это на откуп совести прекрасной эльфийки – главное, что зелье работает, а остальное едва ли должно нас волновать. Или ты решил сбросить цену, поделившись с ней своими подозрениями?

– А толку? Торговаться я все равно не умею.

– Ну, тогда оставим как просто еще один интересный факт об игре.

– Все как в жизни… Все-таки вы гении, ребята. Так, ничего нового не слышно? – спохватился парень, поняв, что его занесло немного не туда.

Таэри криво улыбнулся.

– Видимо, все же недостаточно… Она гремит чем-то, думаю, еще пару минут, и все будет готово.

– Маг все так же спит? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Доплатить за срочность, что ли? На булавки.

– Маг что-то бурчит, но едва ли по делу. Скорее, просто пьяные бредни. Думаю, она запросит достаточную цену, но если есть желание, то почему нет?

– Посмотрим… Слушай, а эта твоя новая линейка обширная?

– До финального квеста – как и все остальные, будет хватать уникальных заданий. Как и для всех.

– Ясно, – немного погрустнел парень.

Таэри не успел спросить, что не так – открылась дверь, и вышла эльфийка с флаконом в руках. Его так и подмывало подколоть девушку, но он промолчал – в конце концов, квест-то не его, так что, расплатившись, они покинули лавку.

– Что тебя расстроило? – спросил огненный, останавливаясь посередине улицы.

Кааел внимательно на него посмотрел, раздумывая, но все же ответил:

– Тебе честно или вежливо? Ай, ладно. Ты еще долго в таком образе будешь? Прежний Таэри был… помягче, что ли. Теперь слишком ярко, и я теряюсь – вроде знакомы, а что-то не то.

– Основные черты не изменились, Кааел, а то, что ты назвал слишком ярким, это лишь черты расы, как уши у эльфа. Мне нужно закончить игру за этого персонажа, это то, чем я занимаюсь для «Ключей веры». Это бы случилось в любом случае, тот сбой лишь немного приблизил этот момент.

– Я знаю, – пожал плечами парень, – поэтому попробую приспособиться.

Таэри с трудом удержался от грубости: хотелось сказать, что смысла в этом привыкании все равно не будет. Но промолчал, потому что, кажется, начал слишком ценить даже такие, просто дружеские встречи, а наговорил он и так достаточно.

– Хорошо, – кивнул огненный. – Полетишь спасать сородича?

– Угу. И погуляю там же недалеко, опыта понабираю.

– Не буду отвлекать, – улыбнулся Таэри. – Может, дракон скажет тебе что-нибудь интересное.

– Спасибо за напутствие. До встречи, – Кааел кивнул на прощание и направился к городским воротам.

– До встречи, дракончик, – тихо сказал ему вслед огненный и пропал.

В реальности Максим стянул с головы шлем и, неохотно поднявшись с кровати, подошел к окну. Город кутался в легкие сумерки и пелену дождя, настраивая на сонное спокойствие, так что парень решил не мучать себя и отдохнуть, ведь, по-хорошему, у него даже отпуск еще не закончился.

Кааел же направился в селение оборотней. Встретили его там настороженно, но как только узнали, что именно он принес, отношение моментально поменялось. А уж когда старейшина, выпив зелье, почти мгновенно пришел в норму, Кааелу и вовсе показалось, что он нашел здесь второй дом. Ему захотелось узнать, как же так вышло, что эти оборотни оказались так далеко от родного дома, и старый дракон любезно рассказал, как отказался склониться перед Симарглом, как не захотел прятать свою суть, стараться казаться человеком не только внешне. Вместе с ним лес покинули и другие несогласные со сложившейся ситуацией оборотни. Таэри оказался прав, Кааелу тоже предложили остаться у них, посулив кучу благ и кого выберет в спутницы жизни. Парень вежливо отказался от всего, напомнив, что пара дракона – это на всю жизнь, и о своей он осведомлен, да и оседать на одном месте пока не имеет желания. Старейшина немного погрустнел, но уверил, что его всегда будут тут ждать.

В итоге, выполнив еще пару мелких заданий и поднявшись на следующий уровень, парень вышел из игры, не дожидаясь сигнала таймера – Таэри в сети не было, а гулять дальше пока не хотелось.

Вдруг образовалось свободное время, с которым Дан совершенно не знал как поступить – он уже успел привыкнуть, что вечера были заняты игрой. Впрочем, парень все же нашел чем себя занять: ужин и новостная лента – тоже неплохой вариант для вечера дома, особенно если учесть, что завтра выходные. Фоном плавали мысли обо всем, произошедшем за последнюю неделю. Все еще было не совсем понятно, как себя вести – с одной стороны, хорошо уже то, что они с Таэри хотя бы разговаривали нормально, с другой, осталось некоторое напряжение – огненный по-прежнему периодически зависал, глядя на Кааела, и парень все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что это не вызывает отторжения, наоборот, хочется обнять, как тогда, перед башней, чтобы из чужих глаз пропало что-то вроде обреченности, проглядывающей через веселье. Но к чему это приведет? Он ведь не солгал тогда, отношения в игре до сих пор казались чем-то неправильным. Но ходить вот так, кругами, странно все это. Может, действительно стоило попробовать, но, опять же, если не выйдет, все станет только хуже для них обоих. И в игре, и в реале, кажется, тоже. Он открыл одну из вкладок в браузере – фото Максима, и почти тут же свернул, убирая с глаз. Если бы еще было так просто свернуть мысли, спрятать их, а еще лучше – просто забыть обо всем. Но забыть не получалось. Так ничего и не решив, Дан пошел спать.

Как это иногда бывает, приснилось то, что не дает покоя днем. Парк, Максим, клетчатое одеяло. Только на этот раз не было лишних, неправильных слов, была неспешная беседа, искренние улыбки и объятия. Проснулся Даниил умиротворенным.

Утро не принесло новостей, и, закончив с привычными делами, он поспешил обратно в игру, решив все же сосредоточиться на поисках ключа. Но до этого стоило все же получить необходимый уровень.

Кааел, вернувшись в селение, разузнал у старейшины, что интересного есть в округе. Оказалось, что в степи рядом с лесом живут какие-то кочевые племена, с которыми оборотни поддерживают контакт и обмениваются товарами. Парень, изучив карту, понял, что четвертый ключ, по-видимому, у кого-то из степных жителей, потому что точно помнил, что нужная точка раньше была немного в другом месте. И вновь дракон взмыл в небо, высматривая, куда ему податься, где можно будет найти кого-то, с кем можно поговорить и кому помочь.

Вскоре он был в становище одного из тех самых кочевых племен. Странные люди, казалось, что они в дальнем родстве с гномами – невысокие, шумные и очень эмоциональные. Кааелу показалось, что у него голова разорвется от общения с теми, у кого он брал задания. Да и сами квесты были путаными и нелогичными, часто заканчиваясь совершенно не там и не тем, чем предполагалось. Но зато опыта они давали прилично, так что головная боль быстро окупилась, когда дракон получил новый уровень. Ключ, судя по всему, был у кого-то из соседнего племени, поэтому Кааел, закончив все квесты здесь, направился дальше, радуясь отсутствию необходимости передвигаться пешком или на лошади.

Новая стоянка, такие же кочевники, новые задания… Вот и необходимое количество опыта, позволившее направиться к владельцу следующего ключа. Он ожидал увидеть такого же кочевника, но уж совершенно точно не эльфа. Если честно, сначала, глядя, как остроухий парень что-то делает возле шатра, Кааел подумал, что это Таэри в своем привычном облике, но вот тот обернулся, и дракон понял, что ошибся.

– Здравствуй, путник, – звонко сказал эльф. – Что ты ищешь здесь?

– Здравствуйте, – склонил голову в приветствии парень. – Я ищу знаний о мире. Думаю, вы можете мне в этом помочь.

– Большие знания – большие беды, – покачал головой его собеседник. – К тому же прежде чем узнать что-то о мире, нужно разобраться в себе. Ты готов? Если да, выпей, – он достал небольшую фляжку и протянул ее Кааелу.

– Вот разобраться в себе – это неплохо бы, – задумчиво отозвался парень. – Расширить сознание? – уточнил он, забирая предложенное.

– Или даже посмотреть на него со стороны, – улыбнулся эльф.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Кааел и, не давая себе передумать, сделал глоток.

«Не пей чертово зелье!» – пришло сообщение, как только он проглотил обжигающую жидкость.

«Поздно», – еще успел отозваться парень, и перед глазами поплыло.

«Очень надеюсь на то, что ты, не любя алкоголь, его хотя бы пробовал, – пришло ответное сообщение, – потому что эффект от зелья примерно такой, ну и плюс немного наркоты. Развлекайся, дракончик».

Сосредоточиться на тексте получилось с трудом, не говоря уж об ответе. Естественно, за свою жизнь Даниил успел узнать, что такое алкогольные напитки, пусть и не слишком большой крепости, но эта гадость оказалась весьма забористой, так что он просто по возможности аккуратно опустился на землю там же, где стоял, и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к реакции организма.

– Уже подействовало? – голос эльфа, донесшийся до Кааела, плыл и двоился. – Интересно, – на виски опустились тонкие пальцы. – Посмотрим.

Дракон же существовал отдельно от тела, он летел ввысь вместе с пестрыми бабочками, которые в итоге оказались лишь язычками огня, и он сам себе казался лишь частью их танца – так долго, целую вечность, пока огонь не погас и он не оказался на ледяной пустоши, окруженный зеркалами. Кааел видел себя. Ребенок, который, задувая свечи на торте, думал об одном и том же. Потерянный подросток, который совершенно не понимал, как же обратить на себя внимание понравившейся девушки. Взрослый мужчина. Воин в броне. Дракон, поднявшийся в небеса. И каждый образ – всего лишь отражение, всего лишь он сам. На ледяной пустоши по-прежнему холодно, но его бросило в жар, когда он услышал знакомые голоса:

«– Красивый, какой же ты красивый, дракончик».

«– Это, оказывается, семейный дар оборотней-драконов – находить кому-то пару по магии.

– А себе?»

«– Перс тоже ничего».

«– Здесь ты красивый дракончик, настолько красивый, что я иногда взгляд от тебя отвести не могу».

«– Помнишь, на свадьбе Симаргла ты мне посоветовал воспользоваться даром и найти свою пару по магии и духу? Так вот, я ее нашел. Вернее, его, и он сидит напротив».

Каждое слово огнем вспыхивало в воздухе, мелькало в зеркалах, превращая их в осколки, до тех пор, пока перед Кааелом не осталось одно, в которое он и взглянул. Ничего необычного – просто он сам. И тут же холод стал совсем непреодолимым, и дракон очнулся, с удивлением глядя на сидящего рядом эльфа.

– Это было весьма интересно, – хмыкнул длинноухий и, неспешно поднявшись, ушел в свою хижину, чтобы вернуться уже с ключом, на котором был узор, напоминающий тонкую изморозь. – Возьми. Ты его заслужил.

– Спасибо, – немного заторможенно, переваривая все увиденное, отозвался Кааел, забирая ключ. – До свидания, – он поднялся и, немного пошатываясь, пошел прочь – недалеко был колодец, стоило хотя бы умыться, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.

Как ни странно, с каждым шагом он чувствовал себя лучше, видимо, игра позаботилась о том, чтобы пользователи не страдали от последствий принятого зелья, но парень все равно плеснул в лицо пару горстей ледяной воды.

«Интересный опыт, – улетело сообщение. – Не то чтобы совсем уж неожиданный, но мозги и правда прочищает».

«Сворачивает он мозги :) Хорошо, что ты так быстро выгреб».

«Хозяин ключа тоже удивился, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Наверное, трезвый образ жизни сказался».

«Или просто быстро смог сделать верный вывод. Меня в свое время прилично так кидало, поэтому теперь я выбираю иной вариант самопознания».

«Те самые медитации? И как, успешно?»

«Нет, я о четвертом ключе. Не обязательно пить ту дрянь, что дал эльф, можно просто выполнить цепочку заданий. Это тебе так, на всякий случай».

«Предупреждение в любом случае немного запоздало, да и не жалею. Так, я в реал ненадолго, окончательно приду в себя и вернусь».

«Хорошо. Приводи мозги в порядок».

В реальном мире Даниил, отложив амуницию, пошел в прихожую – там стоял шкаф с зеркальной дверцей в полный рост. Персонажа он подбирал максимально похожего на себя настоящего, так что теперь попытался понять, что такого особенного Таэри в нем нашел чуть ли не с первой встречи? Обычный вроде… А может, кому-то и была нужна эта обычность? Ведь бывает же такое. Хотя Таэри называл его красивым. Да и вообще, едва ли есть универсальный ответ на вопрос, что именно привлекает людей друг в друге. Вздохнув, парень направился обратно в комнату – стоило переодеться и сходить в магазин, да и просто подышать свежим воздухом.

Покупки, приготовление обеда, чтение новостей – чтобы переключиться – и небольшая уборка. Отвлечься опять не получилось, но неведомая эльфийская дурь действительно что-то сдвинула в мироощущении, и Дан, решив для себя кое-что, немного повеселел.

Снова степь и стойбище. Кааел, маякнув: «Я вернулся», – огляделся, вызвал карту, немного отошел и, перекинувшись, взлетел, направляясь к четвертому замку, провожаемый взглядом сидящего около хижины эльфа.

«Пришел в себя?» – уточнил Таэри.

«Да, вполне. У четвертого замка стоит ждать какую-нибудь подлянку типа прошлого ныряния?» – уточнил парень.

«Только то, что дверь – это не дверь, – непонятно ответил огненный, – а подлянки хватило и с зельем».

«Загадочно. Что ж, буду разбираться по ходу дела».

«Разберешься, дракончик».

Прочитав ответ, Кааел вновь обратился к карте: он чуть не пролетел нужное место, но, к счастью, вовремя спохватился, так что вскоре парень уже был у странного здания посреди степи. Оно казалось совершенно лишним здесь, но кто знает, какая у него история? Стоило подойти ближе, как Кааел понял, что перед ним склеп, двери которого были распахнуты настежь. Покой мертвых, даже виртуальных, нарушать не хотелось, но деваться было некуда, и парень вошел внутрь, стараясь ступать потише. На возвышении стоял саркофаг – обычный каменный ящик. Едва ли он мог быть тем, что искал Кааел, но парень все равно обошел его кругом, внимательно вглядываясь – ничего. Дальше стены, даже пол, глухо. Но вот что-то в самом темном углу привлекло внимание Кааела – полка, на которой нашлось несколько книг, на корешке одной из которых была знакомая изморозь. Книга открываться не пожелала, но на обложке обнаружилось пустое место подходящей формы. Парень приложил ключ, вплавившийся в фолиант, и страницы сами замелькали перед глазами, рассказывая новые истории. Вот и получена еще одна часть пазла, мир стал еще более понятным и близким. Не спеша уходить прочь, Кааел присел на ступени склепа, раздумывая, куда же направиться. Больше всего хотелось пообщаться с Таэри, и не в чате, а вживую, но в который раз отвлекать того от собственных квестов не позволяла совесть. Так ничего и не придумав, парень решил вернуться к, так сказать, цивилизации – в Ларран или Мелент, куда подтолкнет ветер.

На этот раз все же Ларран, в котором с повышением уровня действительно открылось достаточно новых квестов. Лавочники и аристократы, простой люд, всем нужна была помощь. Оставалось только выбрать.

Выполняя очередное задание, Кааел зашел в одну из многочисленных таверн и заметил за столиком у стены в полумраке огненную шевелюру. Помня предупреждение о взрывном темпераменте – мало ли, может, еще кто-то создал подобного персонажа, – он присмотрелся к посетителю и с облегчением понял, что не ошибся.

– Не помешаю?

– Нет, дракончик, не помешаешь, – улыбаясь, ответил Таэри и взмахнул рукой перед собой, словно что-то сворачивая. – Смотрю отчет по правкам, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос.

– А я-то думал, что могу отвлечь от очередной кровавой резни, а не от необходимой работы, – хмыкнул парень, садясь напротив.

– Я вообще в отпуске, – пожал плечами огненный, – так что даже не должен всего этого делать. Разобрался со странными замками?

– Разобрался, – кивнул Кааел. – И ты вроде говорил, что нужен определенный уровень, это для варианта без отравы?

– Да, для него. Там очень занимательные монстрики с излишне остренькими зубками. Пришлось бы их выбивать, а это очень хлопотное занятие.

– Понятно, – парень помолчал, глядя на, казалось, чего-то ждущего собеседника. – Пошли полетаем, а? – неожиданно предложил он. – Раз уж у тебя выходной.

Таэри задумался, но лишь на секунду, а потом кивнул, улыбаясь:

– Это было бы круто.

– До поляны меньше пяти минут, придумывай, куда направимся.

– Хочешь посмотреть на долину вулканов? – предложил огненный. – Я, кажется, упоминал о ней.

– Ну да, мне только в такой форме туда и соваться, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Хочу.

– Тебе в любой форме огонь не страшен, – отмахнулся Таэри. – Поставить тебе метку на карте?

– Не проверял как-то. Хотя нет, поглощение огня работает же… Поставить, и по дороге контролировать, чтоб не заплутал ненароком на радостях.

– Сейчас.

Вновь легкое прикосновение к плечу, и на карте появляется новая локация с меткой.

– Это только на время, как только мы улетим, это место вновь скроется. Так рад возможности посмотреть на вулкан?

– Нет, рад твоей компании. Давай все-таки из города сначала выберемся? – Кааел обернулся на ходу и внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Таэри, останавливая себя, не давая даже шанса появившейся надежде: они все обсудили. – Кажется, я уже целую вечность не был в воздухе.

Вот и подходящее место. Дракон привычно подогнул лапы и скосил глаз на не спешащего взбираться огненного. Таэри же вновь любовался существом перед собой, но потом тряхнул головой и решительно забрался на его спину.

– Полетели, дракончик! – весело крикнул он, словно Кааелу действительно нужна была команда.

Фырканье-смех было ему ответом, и вот они взмыли в небо. Сложно сказать, кто больше наслаждался полетом – дракон, наконец-то разделивший высоту с тем, кто это точно оценит, или огненный, который уже успел попрощаться с этим чувством свободы. С ощущением того, что весь мир открыт тебе, лежит у твоих ног.

«Как же я по этому скучал, – прижимаясь к шее дракона на особенно крутом вираже, заметил Таэри, – по высоте и по тебе. Ты такой красивый, дракончик… Прости».

«Тебе не за что извиняться. На самом деле, я как раз на эту тему хотел поговорить. За эти три недели столько всего произошло, что еще немного, и мне будет до лампочки, что этот мир не совсем реален, потому что тут есть кто-то, кого хочется обнять».

«Предупреждать нужно :) А то я от полноты чувств с тебя свалюсь. Ты не должен переступать через себя. Хотя я рад, правда, был бы ты в человеческом теле, уже повис бы у тебя на шее с писком :) Ну или как-то так», – Таэри нес чушь, прекрасно понимая это, но абсолютно не хотел останавливаться: от слов Кааела потеплело на душе.

«Не свалишься, пока не разрешу – особенности формы, – снова фыркнул дракон. – И с чего ты взял, что я переступаю через себя? Общаюсь-то с вполне реальным человеком с его нормальными, незапрограммированными реакциями. И про писк я запомню».

Таэри едва нахмурился, радуясь, что Кааел этого не увидит: он все еще помнил это равнодушно-недоуменное: «суррогат». Хотя разговор-то шел только об объятиях, так что все в порядке. Да и главное здесь – что можно по-прежнему летать вместе, видеться…

«Запоминай, не вопрос :)», – ответил он, поймав себя на том, что слишком долго молчит.

«Таэри, ты чего там опять надумал? – похоже, тишина в эфире все-таки затянулась. – Ты мне симпатичен, и внешне, и в общении, мне приятно быть рядом и хочется, чтобы ты почаще улыбался, как в самом начале. Черт… В общем, это уже вышло за рамки дружбы, и я толком не знаю, что теперь делать».

«Лететь на север, а не туда, куда ты летишь :), – фыркнул огненный. – А то вместо вулканов попадем в гости к гарпиям, поверь, тебе там не понравится. Вот долетим и будем думать, что делать. Было бы желание, как говорится. Не накручивай себя, дракончик, все хорошо».

«А ты еще удивлялся, что за мной следить нужно будет, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Да-да, выравниваюсь».

«Вот теперь правильно летим, – улыбнулся Таэри, вновь прижимаясь к шее дракона. Не потому что это было необходимо, просто так было приятнее и теплее. – И если кто-то больше не будет отвлекаться, то скоро уже будем на месте».

Кааел промолчал, стараясь сосредоточиться на нужной точке на карте и тихо радуясь, что общение было в чате – вслух он бы подбирал слова гораздо дольше. А джинн на его спине лихорадочно думал, как быть дальше, как не испортить то хрупкое ощущение, что появилось после слов Кааела, как не позволить себе что-то сверх того, что готов принять дракон.

«Садись чуть левее, – посоветовал он, отмирая и понимая, что они уже заходят на посадку. – А то приземлимся как раз над гейзером».

«Хорошо», – Кааел послушно сместился в сторону и, ссадив Таэри, перекинулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Было жарко, но не настолько, насколько должно было быть, учитывая окружающую обстановку. А огненный словно и сам превратился в пламя – тут он был в своей стихии.

– Пойдем, здесь есть парочка интересных мест, – с улыбкой сказал он и тут же уточнил: – Ты как? Порядок?

– Относительно, – пожал плечами парень. – Непривычно, скажем так. Но погулять вполне можно.

– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь дальше, – заявил Таэри и пошел вперед, жестом прося спутника следовать за собой. Со всех сторон огненными цветками вспыхивала лава, вырываясь из-под земли, слышалось шипение и словно ниоткуда появлялся очередной фонтан воды, горячие брызги которого попадали на кожу, почти обжигая. Но вот они прошли этот заслон и оказались в лесу, хотя едва ли так можно было назвать место, где деревья – всего лишь причудливо застывшая лава. Но Таэри не останавливался, он уверенно шел мимо исполинов, пока не вышел к озеру, вода в котором была ярко-алой.

– Вот теперь мы пришли.

– Это кровь врагов или просто соли меди? – с интересом спросил Кааел, рассматривая водоем. – Первый вариант, если честно, мне нравится больше.

– И после этого я считаю, что джинны слишком кровожадные, – рассмеялся Таэри. – Старейшины говорят, что через это озеро видно сердце мира, которое обливается кровью из-за своих неразумных детей.

– Не мы такие, жизнь такая, – фыркнул парень. – А легенда красивая. И место в целом тоже. И ты здесь совсем по-другому выглядишь…

– Я в своей стихии, – огненный поймал его взгляд. – Это то же, что ты в небе, где тебе нет равных.

Кааел промолчал, рассматривая его, сравнивая его с Таэри-эльфом и фото реального Максима, понимая, что хоть джинн и выглядит одухотворенным и словно светящимся, обычный человек ничем ему не уступает. Странное ощущение – словно актера загримировали, харизма есть и без украшательств.

– Нравлюсь? – подначивающе улыбнулся Таэри.

– Да, – серьезно кивнул парень. – Особенно когда улыбаешься.

– Делать это почаще? – мягко спросил огненный.

– И подсказывать, что для этого нужно.

Таэри отвел глаза, отступив на шаг.

– Летай со мной, дракончик, – сказал он, глядя в кровавые воды озера.

– Конечно.

Повисло несколько напряженное молчание. Кааел, вспомнив все свои метания и понимая, что огненному сейчас явно хуже, чем ему, хмыкнул:

– Москва не сразу строилась, – и подошел к застывшему Таэри, осторожно обняв, словно ожидая, что тот сразу же вывернется.

– Даже отрисовывалась и то не сразу, – фыркнул огненный, прижимаясь ближе: он не собирался терять такой шанс.

На этот раз тишина не была давящей, скорее, уютной и правильной. Кааел окончательно осознал, что нуждается в компании эльфа, джинна, да кем бы он ни был в этом мире, хоть гномом, и лишаться ее еще раз ни в коем случае нельзя.

Вода рядом взбугрилась, и из нее выскочила то ли рыба, то какой-то небольшой зверек, поднимая брызги и мелодично свистя. Таэри рассмеялся, глядя, как играет животное: он не помнил такого, наверное, создали специально для локации.

– Классный, – поделился он своими эмоциями с Кааелом, переводя на него взгляд и осекся. – Давай все же узнаем, есть ли разница, – с нервной улыбкой сказал он и осторожно коснулся чужих губ.

Кааел на бесконечно долгую секунду застыл, порядком напугав огненного, но все же пришел в себя и ответил тем же.

– Как-то незаметно…

– То есть можно повторить? – фыркнул Таэри.

– Нужно. Чтобы удостовериться окончательно, – преувеличенно серьезно кивнул парень.

– Ну, если ты уверен… – протянул огненный, целуя уже более уверенно, но все же осторожно, так, чтобы в любой момент отступить.

Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости – Кааел не спешил ни отстраняться, ни размыкать рук, то ли действительно сравнивая, то ли просто наслаждаясь моментом. И все же они не могли стоять так вечно, и Таэри неохотно разорвал поцелуй.

– У тебя глаза светятся, знаешь? – негромко заметил Кааел, по-прежнему не отпуская его.

– Даже не догадывался… Тебя это не пугает, как я понимаю. Отпусти меня, дракончик, а то я не удержусь.

– Нет, это даже по-своему красиво, – пожал плечами парень, отходя на полшага и благоразумно не уточняя, что именно огненный имел в виду. – По моим ощущениям в реальности уже вечер. Вернемся в город?

– Давай. В какой? Хотя у тебя же вроде были дела в Ларране, – улыбнулся Таэри, не отводя от собеседника внимательного взгляда все еще светящихся глаз.

– Ну да, я там квест забросил, надо было пообщаться с хозяином таверны, – хмыкнул Кааел. – Не горит, закончу завтра. Так, тут я в озеро свалюсь, наверное, нужна площадка побольше. Пойдем?

Огненный огляделся по сторонам, словно запоминая.

– Да, вернемся туда, где садились.

Он развернулся и пошел к странному лесу, туда, где из-под земли била лава.

– У тебя долгий отпуск? – спросил парень, привычно подстроившись под шаг Таэри и с неослабевающим интересом осматриваясь вокруг, подмечая новые и новые детали, поражаясь проработанности этого места.

– Еще пара дней осталась. Хотя отпуск весьма условный, сам видишь, наверное, потому что работа – сплошное развлечение.

– Как там было, найди себе работу по душе, и тебе не придется работать ни дня? – хмыкнул Кааел. – Может, что-то в этом и есть.

– О, это прям очень верная мысль, но все же нормальные люди так ждут отпуска, что я тоже захотел понять, как это, – Таэри обернулся, улыбаясь. – Может, стоило уехать куда-нибудь? Но разве есть в реале места красивее и интересней, чем это, или подводный город, или полеты на драконе?

За разговором они как раз добрались до нужного места.

– В реале есть настоящий свежий воздух, – назидательно заметил парень. – И смена времен года. Молчу-молчу, договорился уже, – одернул он сам себя, и вот уже вместо человека на равнине возвышался дракон.

– В реале много чего есть, но если тебе что-то не нравится, ты не можешь исправить это парой строчек кода, – покачал головой огненный. – Слишком хлопотно, – он скользнул на спину дракону. – Но, с другой стороны, там есть Дан, так что, может, это место и небезнадежно, – добавил он до того, как Кааел успел взлететь.

Расправившиеся было крылья опять сложились.

«Спасибо. Кажется, моя бредовая идея все-таки имеет право на жизнь», – дракон повернул голову, чтобы видеть седока.

«Бредовая идея? Я уже слышал от тебя эти слова…»

«Угу. Мы, оказывается, живем в соседних городах – шесть с небольшим часов на рейсовом автобусе. Думал, может, получится через какое-то время вытащить тебя пообщаться вживую», – Кааел отвел взгляд и все-таки взлетел, направляясь обратно в Ларран.

«Не торопи меня, ладно? – ответил Таэри. – Я не говорю, что это невозможно, просто прошу дать чуть больше времени. Сейчас и так бардак в жизни полный».

«Я не настаиваю, сам только-только в себе разобрался. Пусть идет своим чередом».

«Вот и договорились :) Как насчет пролететь над морем?»

«С погружением или так просто?» – дракон фыркнул, припомнив прошлый полет.

«У тебя же вроде со временем беда? Так что давай просто пролетим над водой».

«Завтра воскресенье, отосплюсь. Если ты хочешь, то почему нет?»

«Жертвуешь здоровым сном? :) Нет, все же не будем. Потом обязательно, а пока давай лучше по Ларрану погуляем, если ты не спешишь уходить».

«Хорошо», – дракон чуть повернул в сторону, направляясь к широкой водной глади и, кажется, немного напугал чуть позже команду какого-то корабля, пролетев над ними.

«Чувствую, ты скоро станешь легендой, дракончик :), – пришло сообщение, когда парус уже стал лишь точкой на горизонте. – На корабле были игроки. Воруешь эльфов, пугаешь пиратов :)».

«Я же не нарочно, – фыркнул дымом тот. – А легенда – это интересно, может, когда-нибудь, после очередного обновления, в финальном квесте будет вопрос и о драконах».

«Знаешь, я думаю уделить крылатому племени чуть больше внимания, – признался Таэри, – но мысль о том, что кто-то еще сможет прокатиться на драконе, пока мешает. Да и вообще мне нравится, что ты уникален».

«Можешь посчитать меня эгоистом, но я с тобой согласен, – Кааел, сделав пару широких кругов над водой, развернулся и направился к городу. – Не хочу, чтобы ты еще на ком-то летал».

«Вот и решилась судьба новой расы :) Едва ли полет с кем-то будет таким же, как с тобой».

«Похоже, теперь моя очередь с писком висеть на тебе», – дракон приземлился на любимую поляну и снова скосил один глаз на огненного.

– С писком – это не про тебя, – улыбнулся Таэри, спрыгивая на землю, – а вот с поцелуем было бы весьма неплохо.

«Договорились», – вместо дракона появился человек, с легкой улыбкой смотрящий на своего спутника. – Прямо сейчас?

– А что-то останавливает?

– Уже нет, – слова не разошлись с делом. – Похоже, ты окончательно заразил меня своей философией, – хмыкнул Кааел чуть позже.

– То есть можно пригласить тебя на ужин где-нибудь, где свечи и полумрак, и не опасаться отказа?

– Конечно, – кивнул парень. – Тебе можно почти все. В разумных, естественно, пределах – я все еще немного теряюсь в происходящем.

– Завтра? – Таэри улыбнулся. – Я постараюсь найти какое-нибудь совершенно особенное место.

– Договорились. А сейчас можно действительно погулять час-полтора, пока еще не сильно поздно.

– Предложишь, где? – огненный с любопытством посмотрел на спутника.

– Как будто тебя тут можно чем-нибудь удивить, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Да я и не весь город еще обегал, а он довольно большой.

– Ты меня уже удивил, дракончик, – хмыкнул Таэри. – Давай тогда просто пройдемся.

– Тем, что недалеко ушел от снежного человека? – покосился на него парень.

– И этим тоже, – рассмеялся огненный. – А еще тем, что готов целоваться с вымышленными персонажами в игре.

– Как и ты, – отозвался Кааел. – Так что мы квиты. Кстати, с крыши этого здания открывается неплохой вид. Не часовая башня Мелента, конечно, но тоже неплохо.

– Ну так давай посмотрим, – улыбнулся Таэри.

Так, перешучиваясь, парни добрались до нужного места.

– Ты случайно не знаешь, у этих городов есть какие-нибудь прототипы? – задумчиво спросил Кааел, присев на невысокий бортик у края.

– Разные черты – да, но не из современного облика городов, а с того, что есть на картинах, частично из различных мемуаров. Мы много работали над антуражем.

Кааел помолчал, подбирая слова.

– Прости еще раз. Этот проект действительно должен быть если не всей жизнью, то львиной ее долей.

– Забыли, – отмахнулся огненный. – Это и в самом деле совершенно иначе смотрится со стороны, – он посмотрел на город, словно видел за линиями домов нечто гораздо большее. – Для всех «Ключи веры» – лишь игра.

– Которая реально затягивает, – улыбнулся его собеседник. – Народ с ума сходил те сутки, пока ничего не работало. Ладно, не будем о грустном, а то реал бдит. Пойдем еще куда-нибудь или тут побудем? – он потянул задумавшегося Таэри за руку, усаживая рядом.

– Давай просто посидим, – огненный прислонился к его плечу и довольно улыбнулся. – Не хочется слоняться по улицам. Да и здесь, с тобой, мне спокойно.

Гул города где-то внизу, уютная тишина здесь, теплые пальцы, так и не выпустившие чужую ладонь… Что еще надо для счастья? Хотя бы здесь.

– Дан – это сокращение или прозвище? – неуверенно спросил Таэри, нарушая уютную тишину. – Просто как-то нечестно получается – ты знаешь обо мне в реале достаточно, а я – только это. Впрочем, я не настаиваю.

– Это сокращение от полного имени. Меня Даниил зовут, – улыбнулся Кааел. – Возраст знаешь, работаю на производстве, живу один – мать переехала три года назад.

– Взрослый, самостоятельный, ответственный, – фыркнул Таэри. – Прям мечта.

– Кому как, у всех запросы разные, – отозвался парень. – Кому-то размеренность жизни поперек горла. Хотя я рад, что не кажусь тебе совсем уж скучным.

– Эй, в реале важно быть разумным, даже я это понимаю, а для всего остального есть игра.

– Для безумств, ты хотел сказать? – Кааел рассмеялся и приобнял огненного. – Потому и хотелось спрыгнуть с высоты?

– О, и не только это, мой дорогой. Я много что по этому принципу делаю.

– Например? – парень только искоса посмотрел на собеседника в ответ на такое обращение.

– Залезть в сокровищницу или в спальню к королю. Поспорить с Кофином. Да мало ли чего неразумного и взбалмошного можно совершить.

– Сокровищница не считается, ты же вором был, – усмехнулся Кааел. – А с Кофином ты о чем умудрился поспорить?

– Нудный слишком и считает, что огненным не место в академии. Пришлось побегать, чтобы доказать обратное. Даже жалко тех, кому тоже нужно будет проходить этот квест, – Таэри улыбнулся. – Хотя мы немного переписали этот момент.

– Ну и где тут сумасшедшинка? – не понял парень. – Или ты поспорил на его пост директора?

– Ты помнишь Кофина? Это, на минутку, великий маг с дурным характером, – рассмеялся огненный. – Перечить ему вообще не очень безопасно и разумно.

– Мой персонаж изначально был лучшим учеником, – фыркнул Кааел, – и у нас не было разногласий.

– Ну, с лучшими учениками – конечно. Лучших учеников только хвалят, их в жаб не превращают.

– Угу, их посылают к черту на рога, как ты сказал, то есть в Ларран, – вспомнил парень свой первый крупный квест. – И особо дурные ученики влезают куда не следует по дороге.

– Хорошо что ты был одним из таких учеников, потому что теперь у меня есть личный дракон.

– К сожалению, личному дракону пора в скучный реальный мир. Времени прошло довольно много, – грустно отозвался Кааел. – Но я обязательно вернусь завтра, потому что мне обещали кое-что особенное, – он лукаво посмотрел на Таэри.

– О, думаю, ты не пожалеешь, – кажется, огненный и сам предвкушал завтрашнюю встречу. – Во всяком случае, я сделаю все, чтобы было именно так. Хорошего тебе вечера, дракончик.

– Спасибо. До встречи, – легкий поцелуй на прощание, и Кааел вышел из игры, а Таэри так и остался на крыше: ему предстояла непростая задача – найти идеальное место для свидания.

Даниил же, сняв шлем, еще несколько минут сидел с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая сегодняшний день и понимая, что он почти счастлив. Кажется, «Ключи веры» и правда исполняют мечты. Но вот парень встряхнулся и, убрав экипировку на место, вышел из комнаты – поздний ужин и сон никто не отменял.

Таэри потратил на это всю ночь – каждый штрих был доведен до идеала. Еще раз посмотрев на получившуюся картину, парень вновь потянулся переделывать, но остановил себя: даже самое идеальное место в его понимании может не понравиться Кааелу. Он нахмурился от таких мыслей, но все же, надеясь на удачу, оставил все как есть. Новая локация, а точнее, часть той, что принадлежала огненным джиннам, появилась в игре после землетрясения – так было проще, чем убеждать «Ключи веры», что нововведение – не ошибка, так же, как и ограниченный доступ к этому месту.

Убедившись, что все в порядке, Таэри все же вышел в реал – стоило хоть немного отдохнуть.

Воскресное утро выдалось довольно пасмурным, но настроение Дану это не испортило. Пожалуй, настолько же сильно он ждал только самого первого свидания, много лет назад. Даниил усмехнулся своим мыслям и с энтузиазмом занялся домашними делами.

Вот и вчерашняя крыша. Кааел бросил взгляд на город и направился вниз – Таэри в игре еще не было, наверное, чем-то занят. Что ж, значит, пока можно закончить вчерашнее задание. Разговор с хозяином таверны он закончил быстро и, отказавшись от того, чтобы поработать курьером, вышел прочь из заведения.

– Привет, – раздался знакомый голос, стоило ему только оказаться на улице. Огненный немного нервно улыбался. – У тебя еще есть планы здесь?

– Привет, – Кааел искренне улыбнулся в ответ. – Планы подождут, ты важнее.

– Еле сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы с писком повиснуть у тебя на шее, – рассмеялся Таэри. – Пойдем?

– Пойдем. А куда, если не секрет? И как – ногами, порталом, на крыльях?

Таэри задумался: он как-то упустил этот момент из виду. Отругав себя, все же ответил:

– Я создам портал в нужное место. Просто не уверен, что ты сможешь там сесть. Но сначала давай все же выйдем из города, не будем нервировать народ.

Он направился вниз по улице, легким прикосновением к плечу прося Кааела следовать за собой.

– Как прошло начало дня? – спросил огненный, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность.

– Разгрузил день и вечер по максимуму, – отозвался парень, – так что тебе от меня сегодня долго не отделаться. А как твоя самостоятельная жизнь? Привыкаешь?

Таэри пожал плечами.

– Я не очень-то заметил разницу, если честно. Разве только родителей не вижу вообще, а так все по-прежнему. И нет, я не отважился ничего приготовить, – улыбнулся он.

Кааел только головой покачал – каждому свое.

Парни миновали городские ворота и отошли чуть в сторону, чтобы никому не мешать.

– Интересно, что там за такое особенное место, что даже не подлететь? Спрятано ото всех?

– Дело не в том, что подлететь, а в том, чтобы сесть. Не хочу, чтобы ты крылья подпалил. Готов?

– Заинтриговал… Готов, конечно, – Кааел, в отличие от Таэри, не нервничал, скорее, предвкушал что-то совсем особенное.

Легкий взмах рукой, и перед глазами появился портал.

– Тогда пойдем, – улыбнулся Таэри и шагнул вперед, потому что не хотел пропустить реакцию своего спутника на то, что создал.

Восхищенный вздох был ему ответом. Кааел, выйдя из портала, замер, разглядывая самое необычное место, которое ему довелось видеть в игре.

– Тебе нравится, – Таэри счастливо улыбнулся: значит, все было не напрасно. Эта смесь противоположностей – река лавы, что, стекая по камню, выстреливала язычками пламени, и водопад, в рокоте которого была слышна грозная музыка, но вода далеко внизу, разбиваясь о землю, дарила миру радугу.

– Потрясающе… – парень наконец оторвался от созерцания и обернулся к огненному. – Не думал, что тут есть настолько красивые места.

– Теперь есть, – хмыкнул Таэри. – Хотя я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы кто-то еще его видел, – было несколько неловко признаваться, что он специально создал этот уступ на большой высоте и пещеру, в которую они, кстати, еще не зашли, для того, чтобы впечатлить Кааела.

– Погоди, – парень помотал головой. – Ты хочешь сказать, что создал все это специально… для меня? – с некоторой запинкой уточнил он.

– Да, – кивнул Таэри, немного неловко улыбаясь. – Я же обещал найти какое-то совершенно особенное место. Но в каждом было что-то не так.

Кааел, не найдя больше слов, в полшага преодолел расстояние между ними и порывисто его обнял, чуть не выбив весь воздух из легких.

– Спасибо…

– Пожалуйста, – обнимая в ответ, сказал Таэри. И, хитро улыбнувшись, добавил: – Благодарный поцелуй был бы весьма кстати.

Впрочем, дожидаться, пока его поцелуют, парень не стал – сам потянулся к чужим губам, с трепетом ощущая, что ему отвечают. Это было так правильно, что ли – стоять на довольно узком карнизе на немаленькой высоте, чувствовать друг друга – касания губ и рук – и осознавать, что этот кусочек мира – только для них, и им никто не помешает ни здесь, ни в реальности.

Наконец Таэри неохотно отстранился, счастливо улыбаясь.

– Я бы стоял так с тобой до бесконечности, но ты даже не до конца здесь осмотрелся…

– Да-да, ты что-то про полумрак и свечи говорил, – хмыкнул Кааел, разжимая руки. – Нам туда? – кивнул он в сторону пещеры.

– Да, туда. Только со свечами я несколько прокололся, – признался огненный, – так что буду светить глазами. Ну, или, возможно, тебя устроит тот свет, что дает лава. Впрочем, все увидишь сам. Вперед, дракончик.

Кааел только мягко улыбнулся. Честно говоря, ему хватило того факта, что это место само по себе было достаточно романтичным, дополнительный антураж был уже не так важен.

Пещера тоже была необычной – под стать водопадам снаружи. Каменные чаши с водой, по поверхности которой плавали изящные, словно сотканные из света цветы, соседствовали с такими же, но наполненными лавой, от которой исходило тепло и мягкое свечение. Чуть с стороне, в затемненном алькове, разросся ковер непонятного и едва ли хоть где-то существующего растения, но это и неважно, главное, что на него так и хотелось присесть.

– Поужинаем? – предложил Таэри, не отводя взгляда от спутника.

Тот молчал, потрясенно рассматривая окружающую обстановку. Наконец Кааел встряхнулся и, переведя взгляд на огненного, кивнул, не рискуя больше ничего говорить – все и так было понятно.

Изначально Таэри планировал, что они устроятся на небольших возвышениях, специально сознанных для этого, но теперь понял, что это глупо – дракончика совершенно не хотелось отпускать от себя, поэтому он с немного шальной улыбкой уселся у теплой от близости лавы стены и жестом предложил спутнику присоединиться. Кааел не стал возражать, он, похоже, до сих пор был под впечатлением от этого места и старался уложить все происходящее в голове.

– На самом деле я совсем не голоден, – признался Таэри, у которого от волнения напрочь отбило аппетит, – а ты? Предложил бы тебе вина, но… – он пожал плечами. – Сок?

– Давай. Гранатовый, – парень наконец немного освоился и прикрыл глаза, впитывая тепло камня и наслаждаясь приятной компанией. – Так странно – совершенно нереальное место и почти бытовая ситуация, как будто рядом стол и холодильник…

– Едва ли бытовая, – рассмеялся Таэри, и верно – высокий вычурно украшенный бокал с соком появился из пустоты, чтобы подплыть к сидящим на листе какого-то растения, а напиток огненного просто появился в его руке. – Я правда очень хотел произвести на тебя впечатление и надеюсь, что не перестарался.

Кааел открыл глаза, посмотрел на висящий в воздухе лист и немного нервно хмыкнул, забирая предложенное.

– Все просто отлично. За встречу?

– Да, но не за эту, – с улыбкой сказал Таэри, – за ту, самую первую, или даже лучше сказать – за сообщение?

– Тогда уж за сундук со свитком, – рассмеялся парень. – Или за того неведомого разработчика. В общем, за нашу встречу.

– Да, за нашу встречу, так действительно будет верно… – раздался мелодичный звон, когда бокалы соприкоснулись.

Сияния цветов и света от лавы вполне хватало, чтобы видеть друг друга. Парни сидели вполоборота, плечом к плечу, и негромко разговаривали. Об игре и о реальном мире, о своих персонажах и настоящих Максиме и Данииле – узнавая и делясь. Время шло, но на это никто не обращал внимания, потому что сейчас сидящий рядом был важнее остального.

И все же совсем забыть о реальном мире не вышло, но на этот раз виноват был не таймер Кааела, а сообщение, что игра переадресовала с телефона Таэри.

– Это был, пожалуй, лучший день в моей жизни, – улыбнулся огненный, крепче обнимая спутника. – Спасибо, что подарил его мне.

– И тебе спасибо, – отозвался тот. – За чудо.

Прощальный поцелуй – долгий и чувственный, – и Таэри открыл портал, чтобы Кааел мог вернуться в город. Парень, выйдя из арки, с некоторым сожалением огляделся и решил, что на сегодня хватит – выполнять какие-то задания не хотелось.

Даниил, сняв шлем, мечтательно улыбнулся. Настроение было прекрасным.

Таэри еще немного задержался в игре, запоминая это чувство тепла, улыбаясь рассказанным сегодня историям. А потом все же вышел в реальный мир – туда, где отец непреклонно сообщал, что хочет поговорить с сыном. Разговора не вышло, точнее, не так – Максим спокойно выслушал все, что ему сказали, вновь вежливо отказался извиняться за свое поведение и сбросил вызов. Едва ли этот разговор перечеркнул прекрасный день, но настроение порядком подпортилось. Он уж было решил вернуться в игру, когда в голову пришла шальная мысль. В другое время он бы не осмелился, но сегодня… Макс слишком хорошо помнил поцелуи и объятия, тихий разговор и восхищение в глазах Кааела. Впрочем, его же это ни к чему не обяжет, как и Даниила. Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, парень зашел на сайт компании, которой принадлежали права на «Ключи веры», и, введя свои логин и пароль, получил доступ к учетным данным пользователей. Имя, возраст, город – все это Максим и так знал, а вот номер телефона – новая и очень полезная информация. Поражаясь своей смелости, он написал одному из тех ребят, с которыми когда-то начинал, потому что знал, что тот может узнать о человеке все, имея только номер его телефона, что сейчас было очень кстати. Нервно меряя шагами комнату, парень ждал, а время, как назло, тянулось бесконечно медленно. В итоге он заказал поздний ужин и сел обратно за комп, введя в поисковик название города. Достопримечательности, история, виды… Где-то среди всех этих домов жил Даниил, занимался своим делом, возможно, совершенно другой, не такой, как Кааел, или, наоборот, именно такой. Макс опять вскочил на ноги. К полуночи, когда пришел ответ от знакомого, он уже настолько эмоционально вымотался, что почти успел убедить себя отказаться от авантюры. Но только увидев фото в письме, понял, что все верно. Каким бы ни был Дан, он в то же время был Кааелом, которого Макс… любил? Нет, так не бывает, наверное. В вымышленных персонажей не влюбляются, да и не приходят чувства так быстро. Парень понял, что рискует вновь потеряться в своих эмоциях и суждениях, и, переписав себе в телефон адрес Дана, удалил письмо, потому что вся остальная информация была неважна – он узнает обо всем сам.

Быстро собрав небольшой рюкзак, в последний момент закинув туда ноут, перчатки и обруч, который был ранней версией шлема виртуальной реальности и, занимая гораздо меньше места, почти не отличался от него, Максим поставил себе будильник и завалился спать. Время было позднее, а рейсовый автобус уходил в восемь утра.

Вот и очередной понедельник. Дан, привычно собираясь на работу, мурлыкал какую-то мелодию, вспоминая вчерашний день. С Таэри, нет, с Максимом было легко общаться, и первоначальная симпатия потихоньку превращалась в нечто большее. Оставалось только уговорить встретиться в реале…

Макс едва не проспал. Все, на что его хватило – это быстро умыться и, подхватив рюкзак, выскочить из квартиры. Он едва успел, в спешке купил билет и каким-то чудом все же умудрился оказаться у окна. Включив музыку и отвернувшись от девчонки, что сидела рядом, парень закрыл глаза. Впереди было достаточно времени в дороге, чтобы выспаться, к тому же он не очень хорошо переносил долгие поездки – это осталось напоминанием о болезни. Максим умудрился уснуть настолько крепко, что пропустил все промежуточные остановки и, наверное, не заметил бы и конечной, если бы соседка не потрясла его за плечо, выходя. Покинув автобус, парень огляделся по сторонам: он впервые был один в чужом городе, но это не беда. Достав из футляра очки, Макс подключил их к телефону и загрузил карту. Наметив маршрут, который должен был закончиться возле дома Даниила где-то примерно часов в пять, парень улыбнулся и пошел вперед. Несколько музеев, обзорная площадка, неплохое кафе и картинная галерея – Максим не просто так обошел это все, в его планах где-то в туманном потом присутствовала возможность проделать тот же маршрут, но уже не в одиночку. Хотя сначала нужно было не опоздать к возвращению Дана. Он успел – даже раньше, чем планировал, и присел на лавочку у нужного подъезда, держа в руках стаканчик с кофе и собираясь ждать.

Даниил немного задержался – зашел в магазин недалеко от дома: с чего-то захотелось того самого гранатового сока. У подъезда кто-то сидел. Довольно хрупкая даже в верхней одежде фигура, взъерошенные волосы – Даниил с мимолетной грустью вспомнил образ эльфа и вздохнул. Вот до ждущего кого-то человека осталась пара шагов, он поднял голову, и Дан споткнулся на ровном месте.

– Та… Максим?

– Вроде да, – знакомым жестом пожал плечами тот. – Привет, дракончик.

– Привет, – Даниил, решив ничему больше не удивляться, протянул руку ладонью вверх, предлагая опереться на нее и встать, и поинтересовался: – Давно ждешь?

– Не то чтобы… – начал было Макс, но потом хмыкнул и признался: – Пару часов, – приняв предложенную помощь, он поднялся на ноги. – Уже успел подумать, что ошибся адресом или опоздал к твоему приходу.

– Позвонил бы, – хмыкнул Дан, понимая, что раз Максиму известен адрес, то номер телефона – тем более. С некоторым сожалением отпустив чужую руку – не стоило развлекать любопытных соседей, – он открыл дверь подъезда и пропустил гостя внутрь.

– Это было бы следующим шагом, – кивнул Максим, отходя чуть в сторону: он знал номер квартиры, но даже не предполагал, на каком она может быть этаже. – Я кое-что доделывал. Торопиться смысла не было.

– Понятно, – Даниил все же не удержался и коротко обнял парня, пользуясь тем, что на лестничной площадке больше никого не было. – Пойдем? – тихо дзинькнул подъехавший лифт.

– Ага.

Они вошли в открывшиеся двери, и Дан нажал на кнопку нужного этажа.

– Надеюсь, у тебя на сегодня не было эпичных планов, не включающих мое присутствие? – на всякий случай спросил Макс. Нет, он заметил, что Даниил рад его приезду, но он же даже не предупредил…

– Какие у меня планы, – хмыкнул Дан. – Ужин и «Ключи веры». Хотя теперь даже не знаю… – он улыбнулся и, выйдя из лифта, открыл дверь в квартиру. – Проходи, не стесняйся.

– У меня с собой обруч, – сказал Максим, входя и скидывая обувь, – так что можно и поиграть при желании.

– Издеваешься? – непонимающе уставился на него Даниил. – Ты потратил полдня на дорогу в другой город, чтобы выйти в игру отсюда?

– Ну, вообще-то, чтобы тебя увидеть. У меня очень туго с тем, чем можно заняться в реале, так что такое предложение меня не шокирует.

– Как все запущено-то, – покачал головой Дан. – Так, ладно, ванная тут – иди мой руки, кухня здесь – ресторанных изысков не обещаю, но и голодным не останешься. С остальным разберемся по ходу дела.

– Я же говорил, что живу в игре, – пожав плечами, сказал Макс, но спорить не стал, вымыл руки и поспешил к Дану. – И, кстати, я предпочту домашнюю еду любым изыскам.

Даниил и Максим быстро разобрались с приготовлением ужина и вскоре сидели за столом. Разговор шел как-то неловко, они словно сравнивали то, что успели узнать друг о друге в игре, с тем, что видели перед собой, и понимали, что разницы особой нет, ну, разве только антураж, но едва ли это важно. После осознания этой нехитрой истины слова стали находиться немного легче, темы для обсуждения появлялись сами собой, и вот парни уже азартно о чем-то спорили, забыв про напрочь остывший чай.

В какой-то момент Дан, взглянув в окно, с удивлением осознал, что уже поздний вечер, а ему, вообще-то, завтра на работу.

– Спать пора… – он с сожалением посмотрел на часы на микроволновой печи и поднялся. – Во второй комнате есть диван, сейчас расстелю.

– А, да, я помню, что-то там было про режим, – фыркнул Макс. – Ты не против, если я немного в игре повишу? Мне нужно кое-что сделать.

– Нет, конечно. И это не режим, а суровая необходимость, – улыбнулся Даниил. – Адекватность на работе нужна не меньше, чем рабочие руки.

Он быстро подготовил спальное место для уже копающегося в ноутбуке гостя и спросил:

– Утром не будить, как я понимаю?

– Напротив, обязательно разбудить, – возразил Максим. – Или вытащить из игры, если я все еще буду там висеть, потому что как минимум я собираюсь пожелать тебе хорошего дня и поцеловать.

– Договорились, – Дан, дождавшись, пока Макс все-таки оторвется от экрана и посмотрит на него, мягко улыбнулся и прикоснулся к его губам. Вживую оказалось ничуть не хуже. Особенно если учесть, что Макс явно решил, что короткого прикосновения ему мало, и, придержав собирающегося отодвинуться Даниила, углубил поцелуй. Впрочем, через пару минут Дан все же отстранился и, покачав головой, заметил:

– Не торопись. Или ты завтра с утра назад?

– Я могу оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочу, – переводя дыхание, ответил Максим. – Или пока ты не прогонишь, дракончик.

– А говоришь, сумасшедшие поступки существуют только для игры, – негромко рассмеялся Даниил, любуясь немного расфокусированным взглядом своего гостя. – Впрочем, я только за. До завтра, – он улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

Макс еще немного посидел, крутя в руках обруч и прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью, но потом все же подключился к игре. У него были обязательства перед миром «Ключей веры», и он не собирался их игнорировать.

Утром Дан, отключив будильник, осознал, что не один в квартире, и чуть не подскочил на кровати. Улыбнувшись своей реакции, он, на всякий случай стараясь не шуметь, привычно собрался, сообразив завтрак на двоих, и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь во вторую комнату перед уходом. Ноутбук на столе так и светил экраном, рядом лежал обруч, а Максим, свернувшись калачиком, тихонько сопел под одеялом. Даниилу не хотелось будить парня – неизвестно, во сколько тот лег, – но обещание нужно было выполнять, поэтому он присел на край дивана и коснулся чужого плеча. Макс открыл сонные глаза и улыбнулся, глядя на склонившего к нему Дана.

– Доброе утро, дракончик, – чуть хрипло сказал он.

– Доброе. Я на работу, завтрак на столе, чайник и кофеварку ты вчера видел, все необходимое в шкафу, найдешь. Доставка у местных ресторанов вполне работает, – парень помнил про нелюбовь Максима к готовке. – Если что, звони.

– Ты забыл самое важное, – улыбнулся Макс и коснулся губ собеседника. – Хорошего дня, Дан.

– Не забыл, – отозвался тот. – И теперь день точно будет отличным, – еще один поцелуй, чуть крепче, и Даниил неохотно поднялся. – До вечера.

– О да, до вечера… – Макс предвкушающе улыбнулся, глядя вслед Дану. Впрочем, это все лирика, а сейчас нужно было поспать еще хоть пару часов – лег он почти под утро, зато успел разгрузить ближайшие пару дней, понимая, что реальность будет однозначно важнее. Выставив будильник, Максим почти сразу вырубился, проснувшись ближе к полудню, и, немного повалявшись, все же поднялся. Натыкав себе кофе, парень попытался проснуться с помощью холодного душа. У него даже вышло, во всяком случае, в голове появились хоть какие-то мысли.

«Как проходит твой день?» – написал он, отпив из кружки и задумчиво глядя на оставленный завтрак, словно тот скрывал ответы на все вопросы мироздания.

«Скучные будни, – пришел ответ почти сразу. – А ты как? Выспался?»

«Вроде того. Вот как раз думаю над тем, что может разнообразить твои будни. Пока с идеями не особо хорошо, но я не оставляю надежд».

«Ты одним своим появлением перевернул все :-) Но новые идеи – это здорово. Делись, если что».

«Я боялся, что все будет совершенно иначе, – признался Макс, вспоминая, как трудно было спокойно сидеть на месте, дожидаясь Дана, но потом улыбнулся и добавил: – Рад, что ошибся в своих страхах. А чего бы хотелось тебе? Романтический ужин, или как-то так, у нас уже был, и едва ли я смогу хоть частично повторить его в реальности. О, пошли в музей сходим? Есть один, который до восьми работает. Обещаю, никаких краж :)».

«Пошли :-) Если музей тот, про который я думаю, там есть отдел, в котором можно купить не экспонат, конечно, но что-то приличное на память. Встречаемся там, или мне сначала домой?»

«Купить – не так весело :) Наверное, лучше встретиться там. Кстати, рядом есть прикольное кафе…»

«Хорошо. Зайди в мою комнату, в верхнем ящике стола должны быть запасные ключи. Буду на месте около половины шестого. Прости, мне пора, обед закончился».

«Надеюсь, остаток дня будет легким. До вечера», – Макс не стал больше отвлекать сообщениями, хотя и хотелось. Оставалось дождаться нужного времени и не опоздать на встречу, забыв, что в реальности нет порталов.

Даниил, улыбаясь своим мыслям, убрал телефон и вернулся на рабочее место. Музей, значит, и кафе… Вечер обещался быть замечательным.

Макс же до вечера успел почти час повертеться перед зеркалом, пытаясь решить, что из довольно скудного гардероба выбрать для вечерней прогулки, и стараясь привести свою прическу хоть в относительный порядок, попсиховать от невозможности что-то переделать в этом мире, как привык в игре, и в итоге чуть не опоздать на встречу.

Практически добежав до входа в музей от того места, где остановилось такси, он отдышался и с облегчением заметил идущего с другой стороны Дана.

– Привет, – с улыбкой воскликнул он и помахал рукой, словно опасаясь, что его еще не заметили.

– Привет еще раз, – Даниил тепло улыбнулся, подходя. – Судя по твоему взъерошенному виду, ты всю дорогу пешком шел?

– Нет, я просто бежал последние несколько метров, – Максим махнул рукой в сторону стоянки и попытался пригладить волосы. – Вот блин, а я ведь старался привести их в нормальный вид.

– Нормальный – это прилизанный? Не стоит, и так хорошо, – Дан покачал головой. – Пойдем приобщаться к прекрасному?

– Нет, это просто менее хаотичный, – фыркнул Макс и поспешил вверх по ступеням, обернувшись спустя пару шагов. – Ты идешь?

– Иду-иду, – рассмеявшись, Даниил в очередной раз вспомнил подвижного, как ртуть, Таэри-вора и поспешил за Максимом.

Музей едва ли шел в сравнение с тем, из игры, но здесь было интересно хотя бы потому, что Макс с улыбкой сетовал, что здесь он совсем не эльф, и утянуть понравившуюся вещицу не выйдет. А еще оказалось, что парень любил придумывать истории об увиденных вещах. Так что скучно не было, на самом деле было здорово, но их ждал еще ужин, а значит, ходить по залам до закрытия не стоило.

Кафе рядом действительно оказалось неплохим, и парни отлично провели остаток вечера, наслаждаясь царящей там атмосферой и обществом друг друга. Единственный минус – сидеть приходилось напротив друг друга, а не рядом, как в памятной пещере, но и так было здорово – можно было видеть искренний интерес в чужих глазах. Хотя чуть не хватало прикосновений, но с этим можно было мириться, потому что это не конец встречи, впереди еще будет возможность обнять и, возможно, высказать то, что не принято говорить на людях.

Домой добирались на такси – уставшие от насыщенного вечера, но довольные. Время было уже достаточно позднее, поэтому они просто уселись на диване – наконец-то рядом – и неторопливо целовались, понимая, что спешить некуда, можно по-прежнему узнавать друг друга и влюбляться все сильнее. Так трудно было выпустить друг друга из объятий, лишиться этого мягкого тепла, но еще не время. Они оба это понимали, словно что-то мешало перейти черту, шептало не торопиться.

Новое утро. Даниил, насвистывая, возился на кухне, когда туда же, протирая глаза, выполз Максим, для разнообразия вчера легший спать вовремя.

– Доброе утро, – Дан оценил немного помятый и совершенно домашний вид парня и спросил: – Кофе налить?

– Ага. Было бы здорово, – Макс плюхнулся на стул, пытаясь окончательно осознать себя в пространстве. – И да, доброе утро, – он улыбнулся, ловя теплый взгляд.

– Какие на сегодня планы? – на стол с тихим стуком опустилась кружка. – Работать будешь?

– Буду, – кивнул Макс, отпивая напиток. – А еще собираюсь придумать что-нибудь интересное на вечер, – он улыбнулся, – если ты не против, конечно.

– С чего бы мне быть против? – не понял Даниил. – Хотя, по-хорошему, это мне тебя развлекать надо, город-то незнакомый.

– Ну, не знаю, с того, что ты можешь устать к вечеру, например, и хотеть только отдохнуть в тишине, – пожал плечами Максим. – Так и не понял сути твоей работы, но не цветочки же ты там собираешь на лугу с единорогами. А насчет незнакомого города – вообще не парься, дракончик, у меня есть карта.

– Ага, в «Ключах веры» как раз можно отдохнуть в тишине, – необидно рассмеялся Дан. – Я руками работаю, голова и ноги мало участвуют. Так, завтрак на плите, а мне уже пора.

– Хорошо. До вечера? – Макс поднялся со своего места, обнимая парня и неторопливо целуя его. – Это так, чтобы было чем голову занять, – фыркнул он, отстранившись, но не спеша отпускать.

– До вечера, – еще один поцелуй, и Даниил неохотно вышел из кухни, гадая про себя, что еще придумает неугомонный Максим.

Вот только Максу как-то не думалось, но он не стал на этом зацикливаться, зная, что мысль придет в нужное время, которого до вечера еще хватало. Быстро сжевав завтрак и выполнив привычный комплекс упражнений, про которые в последние дни как-то умудрился забыть, он подключился к игре.

Рабочий день пролетел незаметно, и Дан, не получив новых сообщений, направился домой. В квартире было тихо – Макс то ли застрял в виртуале, то ли куда-то вышел.

Максим не собирался так долго сидеть в игре, но у него накопилось прилично дел, начиная с найденных легендарных предметов и заканчивая тем, что несколько пользователей уже почти догнали его персонажа, а значит, могли наткнуться на ошибки. В итоге весь день Максим провел в «Ключах веры», сняв обруч, как раз когда Даниил открыл дверь.

– Кажется, сегодняшнюю развлекательную программу нам придется придумывать вместе, – сказал он, выглядывая в коридор.

– Для начала ужин, – покачал головой тот, разуваясь. – А насчет развлекаться… Просто погулять или а-ля свидание?

– А ты бы чего хотел? – хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Максим. – Кстати, ты ведь знал, что в твоем городе неплохое колесо обозрения, точнее, третье по высоте в стране?

– Про точную высоту не знал, а колесо отличное – весь город видно с верхней точки, – кивнул Дан. – То, что нужно, и мы туда еще вполне успеваем, они допоздна работают.

– Ну, если так, то, думаю, все же свидание, – улыбнулся Макс. – Дай мне пару минут, приведу себя в порядок. Кстати, я помню, что сладкое ты не очень любишь, а мороженое?

– Мороженое люблю, – отозвался Даниил, проходя на кухню, – но самое простое, без добавок, так что найдем и его, и чем тебя побаловать.

– Мне простое тоже подойдет, – сказал Макс и направился в комнату, закапываясь там в рюкзак. – И сладкую вату, – вдруг вспомнилось детство, и парень нахмурился. – Хотя нет. Без нее обойдусь, – добавил он и начал переодеваться.

Быстро перекусив, парни дождались подходящий автобус – для антуража, как посмеялся Максим – и доехали до нужного места. Колесо и правда поражало, особенно вблизи – украшенная огнями махина возвышалась над головой и терялась где-то в начинающем темнеть небе. Купив билеты и найденное Максом мороженое, они оказались в кабинке, которая медленно поднималась вверх.

– Это, конечно, не крылья дракона, но тоже ничего так, – улыбнулся Максим, глядя вниз. – Будем шокировать народ поцелуями на высоте? – он помахал кому-то в соседней кабинке. – Или построим из себя приличных мальчиков?

– Будем, конечно, – хмыкнул Дан, – иначе неинтересно. Да и не думаю, что кому-то будет интересно смотреть не на город или соседа, а на других людей.

– Как скажешь, – с серьезным видом кивнул Максим и добрался наконец до мороженого, не забывая, впрочем, смотреть на открывающийся пейзаж и Дана.

К моменту неспешного подъема на достаточную высоту парни успели закончить с десертом и сидели, обнявшись и наслаждаясь моментом. Вот еще немного выше – соседи точно не таращатся, – и можно наконец позволить себе чуть больше. Поцелуй с привкусом мороженого, высота и дорогой человек рядом – поразительное ощущение, от которого замирало сердце и хотелось, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался. В итоге парни навернули на колесе еще три круга – до самого закрытия, не желая терять волшебство момента, а потом, не сговариваясь, прошли мимо остановки, направляясь в сторону дома своим ходом. Прогулка проходила в тишине, лишь иногда кто-то бросал короткую реплику-впечатление о том, что увидел. Им было хорошо вот так, не торопясь идти рядом.

Домой добрались в глубоких сумерках, но оно того стоило. Уснули прямо в одежде на нерасправленной кровати – просто прилегли, давая ногам отдохнуть, и как-то незаметно выключились, полные впечатлений и осознания того, что ты не один.

Этим утром Максим умудрился проснуться первым и даже приготовить омлет (удивительно, но он до сих помнил, как это делается). Вернувшись к Дану, он какое-то время сидел рядом, просто любуясь. Заиграл будильник, впрочем, недовольно поморщившийся Даниил его сразу выключил, почти не открывая глаз.

– Эй, дракончик, – позвал его Макс, – пора просыпаться. Я, конечно, с удовольствием еще полюбуюсь тобой, но тогда ты опоздаешь.

– Второй через десять минут сработает, – пробормотал парень, не спеша вставать. – Для контроля.

– То есть я успею даже еще поваляться с тобой? – обрадовался Максим и действительно прилег рядом. Его тут же прижали поближе и уткнулись в привычно растрепанные волосы. Было уютно и правильно.

Максим даже умудрился задремать, пригревшись, и с радостью бы никуда не отпускал Дана, особенно на скучную работу. Но делать нечего, будильник равнодушно отсчитал минуты и снова сработал. Даниил покосился на Макса и, вздохнув, осторожно сел.

– Досыпай, – улыбнулся он, видя, что тот приоткрыл один глаз. – Я зайду перед уходом.

– Да я выспался уже, – заспорил тот, – просто ты был такой сонный, что удержаться не вышло.

Он потянулся, улыбаясь. Дан немного полюбовался гибким телом, перехватил озорной взгляд и на ближайшие пару минут необходимость собираться была забыта – поцеловать парня хотелось гораздо больше, чему тот был явно рад и также совершенно не хотел отпускать от себя. Но они все же разорвали объятия и, обменявшись сожалеющими взглядами, разошлись: Максим – готовить кофе, Даниил – в душ. Готовый завтрак, пусть и слегка остывший, и кружка кофе, дожидающаяся на столе, окончательно подняли градус настроения Дана, и на работу он чуть не опоздал, застряв в прихожей и выражая свою благодарность, хотя его это не очень расстроило.

Коллеги с интересом косились на счастливо улыбающегося Даниила, но не лезли с вопросами, видимо, решив дождаться обеда. От расспросов в перерыве парень отмахнулся, не мешая строить предположения – друзей среди коллег не было, а знакомым хватило ответа в духе «у меня все отлично». Почти в конце рабочего дня он получил сообщение:

«Что планируем на сегодня? Прогулка? Кстати, можно прокатиться на катере».

«Наверстываешь? :-) Я не против, только оденься потеплее, у воды сейчас холодно. Традиционно – где сбор? Из дома или сразу там?»

«Все еще стараюсь впечатлить :) Давай встретимся на набережной, хотя ты что-то говорил про холод… Тогда, наверное, лучше дома».

«Полетаем немного? Три дня в игру не заходил, даже соскучиться успел. Таймер не даст увлечься».

«Мы можем вообще сегодня там весь вечер провести. Я тоже соскучился по полетам с тобой, дракончик. Хотя от твоих поцелуев я тоже неплохо так улетаю :)».

«Совместим», – Дан убрал телефон и пошел собираться. Смена закончилась, и стоило немного поспешить – нужно было еще зайти в магазин.

«Я запомнил», – набрал Максим и, улыбнувшись, убрал телефон в сторону: кажется, его ждал очередной замечательный вечер.

Совместный ужин – Макс под чутким руководством даже не задумывался, что не любит готовить, да и вообще, давно этого не делал, – и диван, на котором так удобно сидеть плечом к плечу, переплетя пальцы, пусть и в перчатках.

Улицы Ларрана перед глазами и практически сразу яркий всполох в толпе – появившийся из ниоткуда Таэри.

– Что скажешь, дракончик? Куда полетим? – улыбнулся огненный. – Или, может, вообще выполним какое-нибудь задание? Мы не только не летали вдвоем, но и просто не гуляли по этому миру.

– На примете есть очередная пещера с мумиями и скоростным лифтом? – улыбнулся Кааел в ответ. – У меня тут квесты скучноватые, так что вполне могут подождать еще немного.

– Да у меня тоже пока ничего особо интересного, – Таэри пожал плечами. – Нет, не подумай, линейка прикольная, но чего-то особенного, чтобы хотелось обязательно тебе показать, пока нет. Значит, просто летаем и, наверное, купаемся.

– Хорошо, – парни направились к городским воротам, чтобы через несколько минут оказаться на родной уже поляне, и огненный, словно в первый раз, любовался чуть приподнявшим крылья драконом.

– Я и правда не думал, что получится настолько идеально, – улыбнулся он, легко забравшись на спину Кааелу.

«Меня терзают смутные сомненья… Свитки перевоплощения – не твоя ли идея?» – дракон повернул голову, скосив глаз на седока, и взлетел.

«Все легендарные предметы – моя идея :), – решил не скрывать Таэри, да и к чему это теперь. – Но я не думал, что на меня навесят обязанность следить за ними, хотя я ни о чем не жалею».

«Все-таки меня удачно занесло тогда в те дебри – нашел нечто гораздо большее, чем возможность летать».

«Ты прав, очень удачно. Я так прятал этот свиток – почему-то хотелось, чтобы именно он достался кому-то по-настоящему достойному. Так и вышло :)».

Дракон, взмахнув крыльями, поднялся еще выше – там, внизу, люди казались лишь букашками, и впереди под солнечными лучами искрились волны ласкового моря.

«Какой берег нас ждет, сокровище ты мое?»

«Смотри на карту, дракончик», – посоветовал Таэри, мимолетно порадовавшись обращению и ставя метку на одном из пляжей с необычным оранжевым песком.

«Вижу, – отозвался Кааел. – Там что-то особенное?»

«Просто красивое место. Тихий пляж и теплая вода».

«Отлично», – дракон чуть повернул в сторону и направился в нужную сторону.

Пляж и правда оказался безлюдным, вода – прозрачной, живность – непуганной, во всяком случае, до того, как над водой пронеслась большая крылатая тень и с нее с довольным криком не спрыгнул огненный. Наверное, ему никогда не надоест, равно как и соревноваться с Кааелом, пытаясь все же первым добраться до берега.

Парни провели несколько часов, дурачась и отдыхая, плавая наперегонки и просто лениво держась на воде, обсыхая на песке и собирая выброшенные на берег ракушки, неспешно целуясь и просто любуясь счастьем, горящим в глазах напротив.

– Мы так совсем обленимся, – фыркнул Таэри, – будем заходить в игру только для того, чтобы погулять и поцеловаться на теплом песке, а бедные монстры будут плакать от скуки.

– У кого-то не так давно был недогулянный отпуск, – возразил Кааел. – Но ты прав, продолжить можно и в реале, а сейчас все же стоит вернуться к недобитым квестам.

– Я же не сказал, что мне не нравится такое занятие, – не согласился Таэри, которому совершенно не хотелось лишаться объятий. – Хотя… Хочешь, устроим переворот в Фисаре?

– Мстишь? – рассмеялся парень. – Хочу. И кого планируешь посадить на трон?

– Нет, просто пришло время, – покачал головой Таэри. – Помнишь же, что смена правителей – это отличительная черта Фисара. Но это стоит изменить, потому что игроки стали неохотно выбирать эту страну.

– Последняя смена? Мудрый правитель вместо нынешнего щеголя? Это может быть интересным…

– Едва ли только мудрый. Скорее, холодный, расчетливый, жестокий и достаточно умный, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Есть один персонаж игры, с ним редко сталкиваются, так что вывести его будет несложно. Но по легенде он сын одного из тьмы смещенных правителей Фисара.

– Вполне логично, в таком случае право на престол у него есть. План переворота уже есть?

– Мы думаем эту мысль. Игрой управляет ИскИн, как ты и сам, наверное, понял, а мы в свою очередь стараемся не мешать ему, напрямую в код вмешиваемся только в критических случаях, а в других просто подталкиваем игру в нужную сторону своими действиями, – Таэри выглядел непривычно серьезным. – Вот и сейчас нужно убедить нужного перса сделать шаг к престолу.

– А кто он сейчас, этот персонаж? – задумчиво отозвался Кааел. – Чем занимается, где живет, знает ли о своих корнях?

– Он пират, как и остальные в Фисаре. Вот только его никогда не интересовали морские баталии, а вот политика – другое дело. Несколько перехваченных писем, и у него уже тьма должников. В его руках, пусть и негласно, вся официальная торговля в стране.

– Уже хорошо. Значит, он честолюбив и знает, чего ожидать от нахождения на верхушке власти. Что его останавливает от дальнейших действий?

– Понимание того, что на своем месте у него уже власти отчасти больше, чем у короля, а внимания и интриг – в разы меньше.

– Разумный подход. Этакий серый кардинал, незаметный за внешней мишурой. Проблема…

– Огромная, – согласился Таэри. – Мы уже прилично голову ломаем над тем, что ему такого предложить или чем подтолкнуть.

– Власть, деньги, любовь, – еще более задумчиво перечислил Кааел. – С первыми двумя проблем нет. У него есть дама сердца?

– Если и есть, он ее скрывает, как и большую часть своей жизни. Если удастся найти, то сыграем на этом. Пока сценарий прост – найти больное место и ударить, якобы со стороны короля.

– Не много ли чести для обычного пирата – такое внимание венценосной особы?

– Он не обычный пират, он аристократ, – покачал головой Таэри.

– Все равно. Как я понимаю, он не выпячивает свою роль и осведомленность о ситуации в стране, чем его лично король может зацепить?

– Мы рассматривали вариант с наветом на дорогого ему человека. Король должен будет как минимум в тюрьму кинуть того, о ком ему наговорили нужных вещей. А наш принц такого не стерпит.

– Стоп, ты же говорил, что он скрывает большую часть своей жизни, о каком человеке тогда идет речь?

– О том, которого нам нужно найти, – улыбнулся огненный.

– Ты меня вконец запутал, – Кааел даже головой помотал. – Короче, у вас на него ничего нет, только невнятные планы. Слежка не помогла, мозговой штурм тоже.

– Примерно. Мы хотим отправить к нему кого-то из игроков в качестве шпиона, или как-то так.

– Ага, то есть до этого вы за ним наблюдали со стороны? Тут бы пригодились твои воровские навыки – покопался бы в документах, может, нашел бы чего интересного.

– Я и сейчас могу, легендарный предмет-то при мне, – хитро улыбнулся Таэри, – но обычно в такие глобальные проблемы не лезу. У меня немного другая задача в игре.

– Я помню, – рассмеялся Кааел. – Тогда так: зачем ты вообще спросил у меня про этот теоретический переворот? Я не великий стратег, ничем особо помочь не могу.

– Но это может помочь нам неплохо провести время.

– А вот с этого места поподробнее.

– Разве ты не хочешь почувствовать себя вершителем судеб? Решить судьбу целого королевства, – рассмеялся Таэри. – Просто из попытки свергнуть короля Фисара и посадить на трон того, кто лучше подходит, выйдет изумительный квест.

– Здешние квесты точно имеют решение, – парировал Кааел. – А это пока только задумка, хоть и весьма масштабная.

– Но в случае чего ты не откажешься в ней поучаствовать, ведь так?

Парень недоуменно посмотрел на собеседника.

– Смеешься? Конечно, не откажусь, только пока слабо себе представляю, чем смогу помочь. Поджечь дом особо неугодной персоны?

– Попугать народ, явившись в виде грозного дракона, – развеселился Таэри, – о котором в Фисаре уже сказки рассказывают.

– Еще предложи новому королю сойти со спины этого дракона, чтобы впечатлить будущих подданных, – хмыкнул Кааел.

– Ну нет, – возмущенно фыркнул огненный, – я своим драконом ни с кем делиться не собираюсь.

– Вот и хорошо. А попугать попугаем, надо только найти повод и приурочить к нужному моменту.

– О, я обязательно вспомню об этом, – пообещал Таэри. – А пока вернемся в реальность?

– Да, уже почти пора, – согласился Кааел.

В реальном мире Максим чуть позже, немного подумав, забрал с дивана подушку и заглянул в комнату Дана.

– Не помешаю? – он немного смущался, но воспоминание о сегодняшнем утре придавало храбрости.

– Конечно, нет, – мягко улыбнулся копавшийся в шкафу Даниил. – Устраивайся, я сейчас.

Макс кивнул и забрался под одеяло.

Просто поцелуями и объятиями на этот раз парни не ограничились, впрочем, по молчаливому соглашению не переступая определенной черты, и уснули, переплетя руки и ноги, что, как ни странно, не особо и мешало.

***

С того дня многое произошло. Дан наконец-то понял, что может быть еще тем романтиком, если рядом правильный человек, и безумства ради него творить получается тоже легко. Максим перестал убегать в виртуальный мир при каждом удобном случае, потому что в реальности был тот, с кем можно летать без крыльев и чувствовать себя в безопасности, при этом не находясь за стенами замка. Они все же свергли короля Фисара – просто потому что смогли, – а потом долго бегали по всему миру «Ключей веры» от «благодарностей» принца. О драконе и огненном на его спине ходили слухи, и, кажется, кто-то из игроков даже назначил награду за их поимку, но это не волновало парней. Их вообще ничего, кроме друг друга, не волновало, и неважно, где они были – в реальности или в игре.

Еще через какое-то время Таэри закончил линейку огненного джинна, а Кааел добрался до финального квеста. На этот раз после напутствия архивариуса дракона ждала не башня, а поле битвы. Давно отгремевшей, но от этого не менее страшной. И там, в самом центре, дракон увидел знакомую фигуру того, чей символ носил.

– Приветствую вас, – Кааел подошел ближе, выказывая уважение к богу, хоть и игровому.

– Я ждал тебя, – тихо обронил тот, глядя куда-то за горизонт, – ждал, когда ветер под твоим крылом приведет тебя сюда. Ты готов к финальному испытанию?

– Да, готов, – кивнул парень, и в чат: «Пожелай мне удачи».

«Она тебе не нужна, дракончик, – пришел ответ, – я в тебя верю», – и спустя буквально секунду: «Я люблю тебя».

– Тогда вперед, – богу смерти наплевать на переписку, он скрыл мраком своего воина, отправил его вперед по жуткому мосту из костей. Впереди ждала орда монстров – живых и не очень – и мрачная цитадель.

«Я тоже тебя люблю, Макс», – Кааел глубоко вздохнул, призвал лук и пошел вперед.

Ему казалась, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем добрался до площадки на крыше башни. Все эти задания, вопросы, Кааел словно заново прошел всю игру, пережил те чувства, что испытывал – знакомство с Таэри, их ссора, примирение, каждый бесконечно прекрасный день после.

– Ты собрал все ключи веры, путник, – раздался родной голос. Перед обернувшимся Кааелом стоял Максим – человек, а не один из персонажей.

– Мир в очередной раз спасен? – устало улыбнулся парень в ответ.

– На этот раз уже окончательно. Ты со всем справился, дракончик, теперь нужно решить, какой будет твоя награда.

– Да, помню, ты что-то про выбор говорил – плюшки к следующему персонажу или возможность присоединиться к вашей команде, правильно?

– Все верно, – кивнул Макс. – Что скажешь?

– Драконом я останусь в любом случае? – уточнил Кааел.

– Легендарный предмет остается с тобой. Правда, едва ли Симаргл и твоя матушка узнают тебя в новом перерождении.

– Чихать я на них хотел, – фыркнул парень. – Ты важнее, хочу к вам.

– Верный выбор, – счастливо улыбнулся Максим. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это работа, причем весьма неплохо оплачиваемая, так что ты вполне можешь оставить свою. Впрочем, это мелочи. И не об этом я хочу сказать, – он замялся, а потом все же продолжил: – Люди говорят, что эта игра дает тебе то, чего не хватает в реальности… И они правы. Добро пожаловать в «Ключи веры», Даниил, здесь исполняются желания.

Башня исчезла, теперь вокруг парней была бескрайняя степь. И Макс протянул руку, приглашая вперед, к новым приключениям, или обратно домой, где было спокойней, но совершенно не хуже.

– Пойдем?

– С тобой – куда угодно, – серьезно ответил Дан, притянув парня ближе и обнимая – это было так важно сейчас.

– Тогда пойдем домой, дракончик. У меня на тебя грандиозные планы…

– У меня тоже. И на тебя, и гораздо дальше…

Если ты несчастен, оглядись, может, ты просто разучился видеть счастье? В рассвете, чашке кофе, том магазинчике на углу… Или, может, тебе некому его показать? Тогда найди такого человека. Потому он где-то точно так же, как и ты, несчастен. Просто сделай шаг вперед, отбрось сомнения. Сделай шаг и обрети все, чего заслуживаешь.

Добро пожаловать в «Ключи Веры», путник, здесь исполняются мечты.


End file.
